In and Out
by texaskid
Summary: When every thing seems to be going ok some gets put in the hospital. Follow this story as Ashley and the gang have to put up with their friends in and out of the hospital. But then...what if it was all a dream. rating due to bad language.
1. Steve

_Hey I just came up with this new idea and I thought I would put it out there. It will be short unless you want it to be longer. OH YESSSSS, THE ATLANTA BRAVES JUST WON THEIR SEASON OPENER. MY FAVORITE TEAM YEA I'M SO HAPPY. 11-10 OVER THE DODGERS. YEA! _

**This chapter has been edited hopefully making it better than it was before. I hope you like this one better because it wasn't exactly like this when it started out. Oh and by the way if you don't like then I'm not going to force you to read it. Have a nice day. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

I was sitting on my bed looking through pictures of the past year thinking about my relationship with Steve Randle. Steve, with his dark curly hair combed in to complicated swirls just so nobody copies it, was so very handsome and so much tamer or at least around me. The same couldn't have been said a year ago when the two of us wouldn't quit bickering to save our lives.

Sodapop Curtis has been my best friend since we were three when he shoved my face into my birthday cake. Our parents had been friends and my parents had invited Soda and his brothers, Darrel and Ponyboy, over for the party. Now that I'm 16 Soda and I are still best friends even if sometimes he prefers Steve over me.

Oh I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Ashley Melissa Whitfield. I have medium length light brown hair that falls to about three inches below my shoulders and I have these dull, poop brown eyes or at least that's how Two-Bit describes them. I'm shorter than the rest of the gang at only 5 foot 5 inches and although I usually end up Two-Bit's armrest, truthfully I wouldn't have it any other way.

If you were to ask the guys about me Two-Bit would say that aside from that being short I'm soft spoken, timid, nice, kind, but for some weird reason great in a fight. The only downside is I'm too much like Pony; I don't use my head enough like never carrying a blade and going places by myself.

Then there is Johnny, although he's a good friend he and I don't talk too much. I overheard him say to Ponyboy that I'm a great listener, I really care about everyone in the gang including Dally, and I always seem to bring out the best in people.

Dally is constantly telling me though that I can hold my own if I'm thinking straight and I need to start using my brain and keep my mouth shut around Tim Shepard. Dally and I only get along when I shut up and keep out of the way.

Steve thinks I'm perfect and hot the way I am but sometimes I overhear him tell Soda that I show off a bit too much.

Pony says that I'm perfect the way I am but he says I should pay attention to where I'm going and that maybe I should at least have one of the gang with me when I go somewhere after dark.

Soda says that he just doesn't want to see me get hurt and I don't really talk enough unless I'm rambling about Steve.

And last but not least Darry says maybe I should focus a little more on my studies and a little less on fantasy and Steve who will apparently lead me into a life I don't want to be stuck leading.

So anyway like I was saying I was sitting on my bed and looking through pictures of the last year and came to one about six months ago. It was 2 days after Steve had asked me out and the day that the rest of the gang found out. Funniest thing about it was that Dally was the one who took the picture and the only one who didn't have anything bad to say at least not in front of me.

Then from down the hall I heard something break against the wall. Actually more like shatter. I popped my head out the door and saw a very familiar looking guy go running down the hall towards the front door with my mom right behind him. She stopped briefly to say "I love you baby but I have to go for a while, Jason will take care of you. Good bye my baby," then she took off out the door. That was the last time I saw my mom.

My dad came out of the master bedroom and stood in my doorway. "You know we love you don't you?" He asked.

"Yes Dad, I know you love me and apparently Mom does too, but now I guess she doesn't love you. I'm sorry for that though." I answered.

"That ain't your fault in the least. I'll see you in a little while baby." He said as he walked away. Ten minutes later I heard the diesel engine of his pickup truck start and then go roaring down the road. I walked down the hall to their room and saw the mess. The shattering I had heard was the bottle of wine crashing on the wall above the headboard of the wall and the flowers he brought home were burning in their fireplace.

Maybe I should back up and explain. My dad, Josh, I love him to death, works long hours at a factory from like 6 in the morning until like 12 the next morning just to make ends meet while my mom, Stephanie, stays at home and cleans most of the time. I guess you could say she didn't like being alone all the time seeing as how I spent most of my time with the guys. My mom is a true looker, man she is beautiful at 36, and my dad is 37 and he actually looks his age. It has to be hard on him working so much but I guess you got to do what you got to do. I usually brush off the fact that I rarely see my mom and dad together but now with what's happened I don't think I wanted to any more.

Every night Mom goes out to bars and dance halls and is always bringing these guys home making sure the only thing she tells me is not to say anything to my dad. Every time my dad comes home he's usually too tired to do anything except sleep and I guess that makes Mama mad, and tonight just happen to be the night it happened. My dad got off early, it's only 8:30, and I guess he was looking to surprise her because he had a half a dozen lilies, a half a dozen pink carnations, and a bottle of wine. He went into their bedroom and the fight began and well you heard the rest, he threw the bottle against the wall and she took off.

Well any way I decided to get some sleep and think about it in the morning. So I woke up the next morning and saw the front page of the paper. There it was my dad's pickup buried in the front of the local motel. The article said the desk clerk said he saw the whole thing he never hit the breaks and he looked murderous. No one was killed or injured but my dad was arrested and in jail. I think I broke my own fastest record for getting dressed and getting to the Curtis' that morning. You see when I woke up I realize that the man was none other than Aaron Matthews, Two-Bit's dad.

When I got to the Curtis', I looked through the window and saw everyone was inside and the normal ruckus was ensuing. I slammed the door open, because I was pissed, and the place went silent. "Hey Ash what's wrong?" Soda asked.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Oh have you seen the front of today's paper. That's what's wrong."

"No, we don't normally get the paper till we get off." Soda said trying to calm me down.

"Here is what the hell is wrong. My damn mother brought home another guy last night like usual and that guy happened to be none other than Aaron Matthews, yes Two-Bit your father and it just happened that my father got off early. So he came home with a dozen flowers and a bottle of wine because for once he ain't as tired as he usually is. He finds my mom and Aaron going at it and I hear the fighting and the bottle breaking against the bedroom wall. Then your dad and my mom take off for god knows where and my dad gets even more pissed so he buries the fucking truck in the damn local motel." I said never taking my eyes off Two-Bit as I put the paper down on the table. Dally picked it up and looked at it. "Now go ahead and read the fifth paragraph I believe the last 3 sentences."

"Ok... 'The desk clerk said the driver of the pickup was not stopping and looked like he was ready to kill. When the police arrived on scene they evaluated that alcohol might have been involved and arrested the man on sight. No one was injured in the crash.' Ok so your dad's locked up and your mom took off so what?" Dally said.

"So what? So what? Dal the only person to left to look after me would be my brother who took off three years ago because of my parents fighting. I don't want that son of a bitch to take care of me." I said then stormed out the door and took off running to the park, finally sitting down on the swings.

"Meli it'll be ok." I heard Soda say as he sat down.

"Ok? How can you say it'll be ok? My dad is in the state pen and my mama is well who cares."

"I know but maybe Darry can work something out with the cops to keep you with us instead of with your brother."

"That's just it Soda I don't care if my brother takes care of me, I just don't know where he is. He never left an address or phone number as to where he was going just that he was somewhere in Texas. The only reason I made a fuss about it is because it protects his rep. Soda he's not the same guy with me that he was to everyone else. He actually cares about me, you know like you and Darry care about Pony."

"I know that Meli, but you can't make every one believe you don't care about him, at least not the guys. If they think that he doesn't care then they're gonna fight like hell to keep you from him."

"I know and I'm sorry I'm just really upset right now and all. Is Steve…I mean did he…"

"He's ok a little worried like the rest of the guys but not that mad."

"Thanks Soda."

"You going to school today?"

"Do you think Darry would let me stay home?" I asked sarcastically.

"Ok I guess that was a stupid question. Who you riding with Steve or Two-Bit?"

"You're two for two today want to go for three?"

"No, I'm done asking. Oh wait one more question. Do you have practice tonight?"

"And we are three for three. Soda when don't I have practice."

"Jump down my throat why don't you?"

"You're my best friend, every day you have to work I have practice it's that easy."

"Sorry. Lets go the guys are waiting."

"Alright. Who's picking me up tonight?"

"Probably Darry and Steve." He said as we stood up and started walking back to the house.

After practice I was standing on the curb outside the Y waiting for Darry and Steve to come pick me up and I was talking to our team captain when the coach came outside. "Ashley?" She said.

"Yeah Coach?" I answered looking at her.

"You have a phone call from a guy says his name is Dallas Winston."

"Ok." I responded, "Why would Dally be calling me here?" I muttered. I picked up the phone and said "Dally, where are Steve and Darry they're half an hour late?"

"That what I was calling about. They're in the hospital from a car wreck, Two-Bit's on his way to pick you up." Dally answered.

"How are they?"

"Maybe it's best to wait until you get here."

"Ok thanks Dal, looks like Two-Bit's here so I'll talk to you when I get there."

"Bye and hurry." Dally said hanging up.

I hung up and walked outside saving my captain from Two-Bit's endless flirting. "You shut up, get in the car and drive now." I said looking ready to kill Two-Bit if he didn't comply. He looked at me and went back to flirting. "Keith did you not hear me, if you don't get that ass of yours in this car and I don't reach the hospital in the next five minutes I will skin that thing you call an ass."

"I'm sorry but my dear friend seems to think we have an urgent need to get to the hospital." He said apologizing to my friend.

"Andy (short for Andrea) I am sorry for taking Two-Bit away but Steve and Darry are in the hospital because of a car wreck and Dallas said we needed to hurry but if you want I'll have him call you if you want me too." I said. She nodded and he seemed more willing to get in the car. "Thank you, now drive and I'll give you her number later."

"Alright, did Dallas say why we needed to hurry?"

"No, but he said it would be best to wait till I got there before he could tell me what's wrong."

"Oh boy this ain't good if he said that." He answered as we parked. As soon as the car stopped I bolted out to the front doors and asked about Darry and Steve. She told us third floor waiting room.

When I reached the floor, with Two-Bit right on my heels, all the guys except Darry and Steve were sitting around waiting. "Ok I'm here what is it? How are they? What happened?" I asked.

"Ok calm down Dar and Steve were coming to pick you up and were t-boned on the passenger side by an oncoming car." Dally started.

"Ok…" I said.

"Darry was driving and seems to be ok. The doctor said he has a few sore muscles but other than that he'll be fine in a few days. Maybe you should sit down."

"Maybe you should tell me before I beat it out of you." I threatened.

"Steve on the other hand, well the Doc said he's unconscious and is paralyzed from the waist down, but the doc said it could be only temporary." Dally said not looking at me.

"Soda?" I asked him to confirm it.

"Yeah, there's nothing we can do Meli." He answered.

"I want to see him."

"We can't yet they're only allowing family in." Soda said softly.

"Would you rather me stay here and kill your big brother for putting him in that state?"

"Meli, please this isn't Darry's fault and you know it. It's all because of the other driver who is in jail right now with just a scratch on his forehead." Soda said.

"Let me see him NOW!" I yelled.

"If you don't keep it down you can't see him at all." Two-Bit snapped.

"Where is Darry anyway?" I asked.

"He went to get something to drink a while ago. Ponyboy, Johnny why don't you see if you can find him?" Dally stated rather than asked.

"Yeah we'll be back in a bit." Pony said as him and Johnny stood up and walked off.

"Ashley, you've got to calm down. He's gonna be fine, he's got to be." Soda said trying to reassure himself more than me. I went to him and buried my face in his shirt, noticing for the first time how different he smelled than Steve, even though they both worked in the same DX station. Steve smelled like grease and oranges, while Soda on the other hand smelled like apples and gasoline. Neither of them smelled bad just familiar and good. I noticed this when I was trying not to cry, again, yet unfortunately it didn't work and my entire body shook with sobs. "Shh it'll be ok Meli, we won't loose him too, shh it'll be ok." He said rubbing my back.

The doctor came out and looked around. "Are you all here for Steve Randle?"

"Yes." Dally replied, "Is there something else wrong?"

"Please no, I can't take anymore bad news." I wailed.

"Shh just listen to the nice doctor." Soda said again.

"No there's nothing wrong but he keeps moaning for an Ashley and a soda."

"See he's fine Ash calm down." Two-Bit said gently.

"Can we go see him then?" Soda asked looking hopeful.

"I still only recommend family, but…" The doctor started, but he was cut off by a high pitched wail and a loud shout.

"ASHLEY!" The voice wailed.

"SHUT HIM UP WOULD YOU I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Another voice yelled.

"Steve. Please Soda, I've got to see him. Please." I said looking up at him.

"Well I guess you two can go see him, seeing as how we can't keep him quiet." The doctor answered.

"Doctor, have you talked to his mother?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yes, she's with him right now." The doctor said as he led us away.

When we walked inside Steve's room he was thrashing around and jerking violently. "Somebody sedate him." The doctor yelled.

"We've tried if we give him another shot of it, the stuff could severely hurt him." The nurse said as Steve's mom tried murmuring to him. She looked up at us and just nodded. Soda walked up behind her and tried to comfort her, while I went to the other side of the bed and stroking his hair.

"Steve babe, it's Ashley, baby you've got to calm down. Please or else you're gonna hurt your self. Please babe…" I said.

"Ashley?" Steve moaned waking up.

"Yeah I'm right here and so is Soda. Babe we ain't going any where any time soon." I said again.

"Ash-bash…why can't I feel my legs?" He asked struggling to sit up and open his eyes.

"No stop Steve, just lie down and go to sleep." I pleaded with him.

"Yeah buddy, please just go to sleep. We can sort this all out when you're feeling better." Soda put in.

"Ashy, please just tell me." Steve pleaded.

"No, Steve I can't, at least not yet. Just go to sleep right now and we'll talk about this later." I answered trying not to give in to his pleading. I hate to see him like this but I know he just needs to sleep.

"Yeah Steve, just go to sleep, everything will be fine, just sleep." I knew Soda was just trying to stop him from worrying so much but it didn't seem to be working.

"Steve baby don't make me sing to you." I warned. Pony always says that my singing is just like a mom's it can put any kid to sleep right away, to which Two-Bit adds only because I bore them to death. Steve normally slaps him in the back of the head and agrees with Pony and says that Two-Bit's just jealous because his mom was always to busy to sing him to sleep.

"Oh please, you couldn't put me to sleep if you tried." He said dropping the current argument momentarily.

"Yeah that's what you said last time right before she proved you wrong." Soda put in.

"Ok then Mr. Hotshot-who-really-needs-to-sleep I accept your challenge. If I can't put you to sleep in five minutes I will stop trying." I said as Soda nodded.

"Ok then, you got it sweet-cheeks. Soda time it." Steve answered. Soda nodded looking at the clock on the wall.

"Ok and start now." Soda said as the second hand reached the 12. I sang every lullaby and soft song that I could think of and when I looked down I noticed that his breathing was deep and even and he wasn't thrashing any more.

"Soda, time?" I asked.

"3 minutes and 23 seconds. Why?"

"He's asleep." I said and finally noticed that thought out the entire conversations and songs my hand was absently stroking his soft curly hair. "Wow I even put Mrs. Randle to sleep I guess Pone's right about my voice. You better go tell the guys. I think I'll stay here for a while. I'll call if I need a ride or something. Alright?"

"Yeah alright. Do you want me to say anything to Darry for you?" He asked looking down on our sleeping friend.

"No I better not, at least not until I calm down a bit." I answered.

"Ok well I'll see you two later. Let us know if there is a change in his leg condition will you."

"I will, thanks Soda."

Three hours later he woke up again but was calm this time. The doctor walked in and looked at him. "So how are we feeling today Mr. Randle?"

"If you must know I want to go home, and I'm pissed. Why am I pissed you ask. Well I might just have something to do with the fact that the last thing I can remember is a blue car and waking up here to find that my legs don't work. So other than that I am perfectly fine. And might I add that no one is telling me what's going on around here."

"Ok I guess you do deserve the right to know. Do you want to explain it or should I?" The doc asked looking at me.

"I'll try and if I miss any thing you can fill it in. Deal?" I stated.

"Deal." He replied.

"Ok here's what I heard from Dally when I first got here. I was waiting for you and Darry to come pick me up from practice and Darry was driving. When you came through a t-intersection you were t-boned on the passenger's side as the other driver ran the stop sign and was turning left. Dar seems to be ok only suffering from a few sore muscles and hope fully a lot of guilt for putting you in this condition. Let me finish before you say anything." I said when he tried to interrupt.

"The driver of the other car is in jail suffering from only a scratch and a banged up car. Now you when I first got here you were in a coma and Dal said that you were paralyzed from the waist down and that it might only be temporary. And that's all I believe." I finished.

"Yeah that about covers it. We would like to keep you here over night just for observation and to see if it is just temporary." The doc added, "Now I want you to try to push against my hand." He said putting his hand against the bottom of Steve's foot. He stood there like that for about a minute then walked away scribbling something on his clipboard.

"Ashley I'm gonna be ok right?"

"God I hope so Steve, I really hope so."

* * *

-This chapter was inspired by the song 'Papa loved Mama' by Garth Brooks. I take no credit for parts of the chapter that sound like the song. I did tweak it a bit but other than that I hope you enjoyed.- 


	2. Johnny

_Well folks last time I left off Steve was in the hospital with paralyzed legs. A thank you going out to silverstagbeauty and 123-.-HighOnLife-.-321 for reviewing the last chapter, and now on with this one. Oh I guess I must: I own nothing but my notebook._

Well the next morning I awoke and saw that I was still sitting with Steve in the hospital and as I looked at his feet I was shocked to see that they were moving, well more like he was stretching them. I looked up at Steve and saw he was looking at his feet and smirking.

"Amazing ain't it?" He asked.

"What that now you can move your feet again?" I answered.

"Yeah and I can feel it to."

"Let's see if all the feeling has returned." I said pinching him.

He smacked me and hollered "Ouch that hurt."

"I guess that answers my question. Oh morning doc." I said looking in to the smiling face of the doctor.

"Well it seems that you have feeling returning to you." The doctor said before running a few tests and then coming back. "We'd like to keep you here for a few more days to make sure but I think you're gonna be just fine."

"Thanks Doc. Hey Ash can you go call the boys? I'm sure they'll want to know and who's gonna get custody of you now?" Steve asked.

"My brother, you know as much as he probably hates me to admit it I know he loves me and if I can convince him to come back we would get along just fine."

"Baby you told Dal you didn't want the S.O.B. to take care of you. What's making you change your mind?" he asked looking a bit mad. I sunk down a bit in my chair before answering.

"I also told Soda I didn't have a phone number and address for him and that he ran to Texas because of the fighting. He's in Oklahoma City with a full time job and a new life because that's what he wanted. Look I have to go home right about now and give him a call right after I call the boys and I'll be back after practice." I said standing.

"Do you really have to go? I mean can't you just call him from here?" Steve pleaded.

"What is it with you and Soda asking stupid questions you already know the answer to?" I said kissing him.

"I really don't want you to go."

"But I must so I'll see you later." I walked out the door.

Three days later Steve was released and Dally got a new girlfriend named Tiffany Jackson but everyone is forced to call her Tiffy. I hate that and if you ask me, I would rather puke than call her that. Come to think of it I'm the only one who doesn't speak to her at all well except Johnny. He's become even quieter when she's around and I had stopped being so mad at Darry but only because Steve convinced me it wasn't Darry's fault.

About 2 weeks later I walked in on something I hoped I would never have to see and frankly it pissed me off to have to see it. As I stood in the doorway I watched Tiffany bring her hand down across Johnny's back harda few times and him not even flinch. I cleared my throat and she stopped and walked out the door passed me hissing that if I told any one I would be next. "Johnny how long has this been going on?" I asked.

"Ever since we were introduced about 2 weeks ago and no one's been around." He answered looking down.

"Does anyone else know about this?" I asked walking towards him.

"No but please you can't say anything please Melissa. Dally is so happy with her I don't want to end that." Johnny said pleading with me. I hate the name Ashley and so most of the guys just call me Mel, except Soda who calls me Meli or Ash and Steve who usually calls me Ash or Ash-Bash. The only time the guys use Ashley is when they are being dead serious or I'm in trouble and Melissa when they're pleading with me.

"Look I promise I won't say any thing until it gets out of hand and you're put in the hospital."

"Thanks so much. I owe you one."

After that I went home to call my brother yet again. The cops and social services were laying off until they could find my brother it didn't help them that they thought he was in Texas and so while they were searching there I was calling his apartment in Oklahoma City. Finally I got through to him. I explained the situation and after three days of begging and telling him the same thing I finally got up enough courage to tell him what social services was planning. "Jason they're planning to only look for you for 2 more days then they're shipping me to California. You know the reason you told mom and dad you were in Texas but stayed in Oklahoma was so you could be close. Jay-man you know you don't want me to go to Cali and never see you again. Please Jay come home and let me stay here." I begged him.

He told me he would and a day later he showed up and was granted immediate custody. Due to my dad's wishes or at least that's what case worker told us when she brought the papers over.

For the next three weeks I watched Johnny suffer, every time she hit him and yell at him and burn him with scalding hot water, and him lie to the boys about getting them from fighting and his dad. I really, really, really wanted to beat the tar out of her but I knew that would only make it so I would have to tell the guys and Johnny would have to fess up and hate me for it.

Then on Sunday I came in the front door and saw Johnny lying on the floor and Pony was trying to help him but Johnny was knocked out. "Pony did you see who did this to him?" I asked.

"No I just found him like this when I came in." Pony answered.

"Alright here's what we're gonna do, you call an ambulance and I'll round up the boys and Pony don't you leave his side until they take him into his room and the doctor forces you."

"Ok hurry please. Dally said something about Buck's party last night we haven't seen him since and Two-Bit said something about the Dingo before he took off this morning."

"Alright I'll seeyou guys in a bit." I said before running to the DX. "Soda call Darry and have him met you at the hospital." I panted when I got there.

"What? Why? Is Pony ok?" He cried.

"Yeah Pone's fine, its Johnny just get there I got to go get Two-Bit and Dally."

"Is everything ok?" Steve asked.

"No but I'll explain when I get every one to the hospital." I said stretching out my legs and taking off for the Dingo. When I got there I found Two-Bit sitting with 2 blonde greaser girls. "Two-Bit I'm sorry to break this up but we need to get to Buck's to get Dally and then get to the hospital for Johnny. Please this is important." I said taking a deep breath. Two-Bit pulled out a couple of bills and put them down on the table and walked out the door apologizing to the girls.

"Ok so now that we're here what's so important." Two-Bit asked when we reached the waiting room. I looked around at all the guys looking for the one guy who would know something.

"Pony is he ok?" I asked totally ignoring the fact that the rest of the guys wanted to know what happened.

"I don't know the docs are with him right now." Pony answered.

"Ok well here's the story. I was going to see if Pony and Johnny wanted to do something today and when I walked in the house Pony had Johnny's head in his lap and Johnny was knocked out cold. So I told him to call the ambulance and said I would get you guys."

"No you said you would get the boys and there's more then just the boys here." Pony said angrily.

"I know but Dally insisted." I said before going on with the rest of the story, "So first I went to the DX and had Soda call Darry and then come here, then I went to the Dingo where I found Two-Bit with two blondes and then he took me to Buck's where we got Dally who insisted she come along." I explained.

"Do you have something against her?" Steve asked.

I was about to answer when the doctor came out, it was the same doctor Steve had, and said "Well I see you all are back but does Johnny Cade have any family?"

"Yeah us, seeing as how his parents don't care about him." I said.

"Ok then I'll tell you guys. Johnny will be ok in a few days we hope. He is still knocked out but he should be coming around soon. There's only one thing that's worrying us. Do any of you know where his bruises come from? He seems to have a lot of them across his back and torso and a few on his arms."

"They're from his dad." Soda said quietly.

"Ok that's all I have. You can go in and see him if you like." The doc said before leading us all down the hall.

Once we reached the room only me and Pony went in at first. "Hey Johnnycakes I hope you're ok, I mean you got to be man." Pony said.

Johnny rolled over and opened his eyes. "Hey y'all. Where am I?"

"The hospital. Johnny man did she-it happen again?" He nodded. "Here's your chance I said I would say anything till you got put in hereand I'm giving you another chance. The guys are outside the door. I'm gonna bring them here and either you can tell them or I will." I said.

"I can't he's so happy this will hurt him. I don't want to do that to him." Johnny answered.

"Johnny with us and the rest of the guys, the gang comes first before anything else you know that. It's the gang, then other gangs like Shepards, then relationships, then just girls, then everything else. That's how it works."

"I know I just can't tear him apart like this."

"Alright then since you won't, I will." I said before walking to the door. Sticking my head out I said. "Guys he's awake and there's something we need you tell you so if you could come in here for a second. Oh and he said he wanted to see every one except Tiffany."

"Stay here I'll be right back." Dally said before leading the guys in. Once we were all inside I looked at Johnny and Dally said "Alright what's going on?"

"Last chance kid tell him or I will." I said looking around.

"Then go ahead and tell them." Johnny said looking directly at some point on the ceiling.

"Guys not all of those bruises are from his dad. Especially the ones that look like they have fingernail marks in them."

"If they ain't from his dad who are they from?" Two-Bit asked.

"Tiffany, ever since Dally introduced them she's been hitting him and blaming him for her not have that much time to spend with Dally, she says that Johnny's just a little brat that shouldn't even been born and that she'll get rid of him one day." I answered.

"How long?" Steve asked.

"Have I known? Since about 3 weeks ago. I walked in one afternoon while it was going on and he made me swear I wouldn't say anything unless he got put in this god for saken place."

"Johnny is this true? Did Tiffy really do that to you?" Dally asked.

He nodded and I added, "It wasn't just her hitting him, there's been a few instances with boiling hot water on his back and her yelling at him."

"You saw all this and didn't come to one of us. I can't believe you would do something like this Mel it ain't your style to sit back and watch." Darry said.

"Dar do you know how many times I wanted to be the living tar out of her for doing this? Way too many to count, but I couldn't. If I did then she would go crying Dally and I would have to explain it and break Johnny's trust. As much as it hurt me to see him go through that after all he has to go through at home I just could not break his trust. That too hard to gain back, you of all people know that Darry." I explained on the verge of tears.

"Why didn't you tell me Johnny? I'm supposed to be your best friend and you can't even tell me about it. Some friend you are." Pony said.

"Guys seriously I just couldn't tell you guys." Johnny said trying to take their attention off me.

"Why couldn't you tell us? You shouldn't have to go through that after all that you go through at home." Dally said getting mad.

"Cause I knew this would happen I knew you would get mad at me, you're so happy with her and I guess I just didn't want to end that. It hurts to see you unhappy." Johnny said. For Johnny this was a lot, seeing how he never really spoke that much after what happened with those socs, but he did owe them some explanations.

"Shoot kid she's just a girl I'll be over her by tomorrow but what I won't be over is how hurt you are. I can't believe I put you in this situation to begin with if I had known she was gonna do this I would have never stuck with her so long." Dally added before disappearing out into the hallway.

"Well what was all that about?" Steve asked after the shouting from the hallway died down and Dally walked back in.

"Nothing much it's just over." Dally said simply. "So kid when you getting out of here?"

"I don't know a few days maybe." Johnny answered.

"Alright do you want one of us to stay with you?" Darry asked.

"No I'll be fine." Johnny said right before a doctor came in and shooed us out.

3 days later Johnny was released, Dally hadn't found a steady girlfriend, although I don't think he was look for one, school was going ok and Jason came home from working and the 2 of us were eating dinner. "Lis what are you doing this weekend?" He asked.

"I don't know. Steve said there was a rodeo Friday night, Saturday I've got a gymnastics meet at the Y and Sunday I planed on taking it easy. Why?" I answered.

"No reason really, I was just checking your plans."

"Jay-man is you doing something this weekend you don't want me to know about?"

"Well there is supposed to be a party at a friends' house that I said I would be at and I really don't want you to go there and I'm not sure I want you here by yourself."

"Jay when's the party?"

"Friday night after the rodeo."

"Let me call Soda I'm sure he'll let me crash there for the night and then Steve can take me to the Y Saturday morning at eight."

"You think he would?"

"Of course now hold on." I said getting up and walking to the phone. "Hey Soda?...Steve? Put Soda on…hey Soda I got a question…my brother doesn't want me to stay in the house alone while he goes to a party Friday night so would it be ok if I stayed there?...Ok and then the next morning can someone take me to the Y for my meet?...Yup that's it exactly…He said yes? Man you guys are the best." I hung up and sat back down, "The guys said it was no problem for me to stay the night and then Steve would take me before he had to go into work and one of them would give me a ride home afterwards."

"Good now how are you getting to their house on Friday?"

"Probably going there after school with Pony."

-Welp another chapter done-


	3. Dally

_Thanks for to all of you who reviewed. Now let's see here…last time I do believe Johnny was put in the hospital, the time before that it was Steve so who's turn is it now? Oh I know but I won't tell you now you'll just have to wait and see. Oh and I must: I own Nada, nothing, zilch, except the piece of paper these ideas are stored on._

* * *

Friday after school I was walking home with Pony when we ran into Two-Bit, or at least I did literally. Looking up from where I was sitting on the side walk I cocked an eyebrow and said "Fancy meeting you here Two-Bit I thought we wouldn't see you till tonight's rodeo." He offered me a hand up once he got over his laughing fit.

"You are way to crazy for me, Mel that's why I'm sorta glad you're dating Steve." Two-Bit said.

"I learn from the best." I answered.

"Hey don't you have some kinda practice tonight for you meet tomorrow?" He asked.

"Nope Captain Andy called it off so we could have some fun and besides I think she wants to come to the rodeo tonight. So she had to have time to get all pretty looking."

"Are we gonna stand here for the rest of the night or are we gonna get to the house?" Pony asked.

"Alright lets go." I said as we continued walking.

We ended up meeting Dally, Johnny, Steve, and Tim along the way. "Hey who's going to the rodeo?" Tim asked as we reached him.

They all looked at me but I was staring at the ground. I wasn't about to open my mouth to Tim, I could barely say 3 words to the guy without getting hit. Steve put his arm around me and said "Most likely all of us."

"You riding tonight Winston?" Tim asked.

"Planned on it." Dally answered.

"What's the deal Ashley don't like talking to me." Tim taunted. I just stood there, so he continued. "Oh come on ASHLEY I won't hurt you too bad."

"Leave her alone." Steve said.

"What's wrong? The poor little baby can't take care of herself now that daddy's in the pen?" Tim continued.

"Leave her alone Tim." Stevewarned again.

"Oh shut up Randle. Come on Ashley or would you rather me call you Melissa, because you can't stand the name your whore of a mother gave you. I heard she ran off with Matthews dad." Tim said.

"Hey Shepard you are not taunting the girl are you." Came a deep voice from behind him.

"Yeah so what of it?" Tim asked not turning around. I looked up and saw the one person I didn't expect to see standing there.

"I'll ask you again. You are not taunting my little sister are you?" That caused Tim to turn around, we could tell he was visibly uncomfortable.

"Your…your…she's your little sister. If I had known that I would have left her alone."

"How could you not know she is my little sister? You've known her since she was five and your brother shoved her face into her birthday cake. And you know as well as I do that Whitfield ain't a very common last name. I don't think there is another family with that last name in the entire state." Jason said.

"Big brother to the rescue." Pony muttered into my ear.

"Um…well…you see… I was just…" Tim stammered. Did I forget to mention that absolutely no one messes with my big brother, no soc or grease alike would dare challenge him except maybe Darry and they're too much alike to fight about anything.

"You were just taunting her that's what you were doing. Shut up Tim you've already admitted it so don't go trying to change your story. Now get out of here and don't let me catch you messing with Mel again or I will skin you." Jason said sending him away. Once Tim was out of sight Jason looked down at me. "Hey Lis are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine no need to worry." I said lying straight through my teeth.

"Bull Shit Lis, you might be able to pass that one off to Darry but not me. I'm your big brother, and I can read you like an open book. Something's wrong."

I looked at the guys around me and said "Seriously I'm fine."

"Guys why don't you head to the Curtis', I'll bring her by in a bit." Jason said.

Soon the guys were long gone. "You're right I ain't fine. I'm scared I don't like Tim and now that he knows your back he's just gonna wait until he catches me by myself to mess with me and this time I have a feeling he won't be so nice about it."

"So don't go anywhere by yourself." Jason said simply shaking his head a bit.

"Easy for you to say, no one messes with you but me on the other hand I have to go to and from school where most of the guys are too busy to stay with me."

"Would you like me to force them to stay with you?"

"No you know I hate being watched."

"Well just be careful."

"Hey Jason I know you said you'd take me to the Curtis' but can you take me to Buck's instead?"

"You know I told you I didn't want you over there." He said but he took me over there anyway.

After stopping in to say hi to Buck I rushed up stairs and changed in to my Levi jeans and a faded plaid t-shirt over a black tight tank top. I pulled on my trusted dark brown cowboy boots and put my hair up under my favorite black cowboy hat.

Ten minutes later I was sitting on the rail at one of Buck's almost legal rodeos. I looked around and spotted the guys in the bleachers a few rows up, Andy was looking very good tonight and was sitting next to Two-Bit and I spotted Jason in the crowd near the railingI was sitting on. First up the bull riding, there was nothing really for me to do. Then came the bareback bronc-riding, I just had to make sure that the riders got out of the area safely which all of them did. Last was the saddled bronc-riding, that's when the real trouble started. Saddle bronc was Dally's sport; I don't like him doing it to much because I've seen how much damage a bronc can do if it's in a dangerous mood. Dally was third to ride. The first two went ok but I knew we had a problem when they announced which horse Dally was riding. The luck of the draw for him was Buck's high strung bronc, Short Shooter, one of the only broncs he keeps around the rest he gets from some where he won't tell me. Dally was out there riding when after about ten seconds he got bucked off and landed hard on his back. I made sure to keep my eye on Shorty, as we nicknamed him, and he seemed to be coming back for a second round. I jumped down off the fence and ran to him. Grabbing the horses halter I pulled him towards the exit as Buck went to Dally.

"Easy Shorty. Down boy, you're ok now, calm down." I said as he started rearing again. "That's it get it out of your system." When he did calm down I put him back in his pen and removed his saddle and saw there was a bur in the underside of it that had dug in to his back. After bushing his back and checking for injuries, which luckily there were none, I raced back to the area. Dally was laying on his back in extreme pain. "What's up Buck?"

"Best guess busted ribs and sprained wrist and ankle were just waiting on the ambulance." Buck answered as Darry and the guys came towards us. I looked down at Dally contemplating whether or not to reveal my identity. Unfortunately it wasn't up to me. Dally reached up and grabbed my wrist.

"Why did you do that?" He demanded.

"What save your life?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Because that's my job."

"Who are you?"

"A friend."

"You got a name?" Dally asked tightening his grip on my wrist.

"What's it to you?" I asked shifting from one foot to the other.

"I asked you a question now answer me." He demanded.

"Dally stop." I winced.

"How do you know me?" He asked tightening his grip even more.

"Every one knows you. You're the Dallas Winston and you're hurting me." I said trying to get out of his grip but instead it brought me to my knees.

"Dallas let go of her wrist, you're gonna break it." Buck said cutting in.

"Her?" Dally asked.

"Yes her." I said in a pained voice pulling off my hat.

"Melissa?" Dally questioned.

"Yes now please Dallas you're hurting me." I said crying.

"Sorry." He said releasing me instantly. Darry pulled me to my feet and spun me around to face him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" He asked.

"Last time I checked, I was working and saving Dally's life." I answered.

"Don't smart off to me." Darry said looking at my wrist as we heard sirens in the background.

I looked at my feet as Jason came over. "Girl is there something wrong with you? Do you know how dangerous this is?" Jason asked.

"Yes I do. If I didn't then I wouldn't be here." I answered still looking at my feet.

"Hey where did you learn to calm them down like that? That was amazing." Pony said.

"Thanks, it just comes naturally I guess."

"No what's amazing is the fact that you can take on a 950 pound untamed horse but not a 165 pound guy." Two-Bit put in.

"Buck do you think it was a good idea to call an ambulance to an almost legal rodeo? I mean it's **almost** legal not **is** legal, which in the state of Oklahoma can get you in a lot of trouble." I asked.

"Probably not but I ain't taking the chance of injuring Dallas any more than I have to." Buck answered as both the cops and ambulance showed up.

Later at the hospital we were told they would have to keep Dally for awhile because of his 6 broken ribs and hairline fracture in both his right wrist and left femur.

"How long we talking about doc?" Darry asked.

"About 3 weeks and nothing really physical for another 2 after that." The Doc answered before walking away.

"Bet you anything he'll be up and kicking in about a week and then back in the rodeo's after Buck gets out of jail." I said watching the doctor go.

The next day I was watching Andy tumbling her routine and slip. She landed on her back and our team jumped to their feet mainly because if she landed on her foot wrong, she could be out for a few weeks and with state about two months off we needed all the practice we could get. As we watched Andy lay there our trainer rushed to her side. "Andy are you ok? Talk to me girl." He said.

"Can't move my foot." She squeaked out. The trainer motioned our coach over, as he checked her ankle. A lot of the crowd was now on its feet. Finally the trainer and coached lifted Andy to her good foot and helped her to the side lines.

"What's going on coach?" I asked.

"She most likely twisted her ankle and we're taking her to the E.R." Our coach answered before escorting our entire team out to her car.

When we reached the E.R. we found out that she indeed had twisted her ankle and was now going to be out for the next 3 weeks. I went father down the hall and found Dally's room. "Hey girl what's up? Don't you have a meet to be at or something?" Pony asked as I stepped inside.

"Our team's out of it now because of Andy." I answered.

"What happened?" Dally asked.

"She landed wrong during her tumbling routine and is out for the next few weeks and we can't finish the routine a person down so we pulled out." I said looking at my feet.

"Meli is there something wrong?" Pony asked.

"Not really."

"And penguins can fly."

"They can if you throw them."

"Where'd you pick that up?"

"Soda now answer me what's wrong?"

"It's nothing really."

"What ever." He answered before both Two-Bit and Steve walked in.

"Hey Dal how's it hangin?" Two-Bit asked.

"Ok, but I want out." Dally answered trying not to breathe too deeply.

"Ponyboy, Mel." Two-Bit greeted.

"Wait Mel, don't you have a meet or something?" Steve asked.

"Andy got hurt so we had to pull out and come here."

"Andy's here? Where?" Two-Bit asked.

"Two-Bit don't you already have a girl friend, Kathy or something?" Pony asked.

"Um yeah but I just want to make sure that Andy's ok." Two-Bit said trying to cover his obvious intentions.

"Uh huh right, that's exactly what you were going to do." I said sarcastically.

"That is exactly what I was planning on. What makes you think I wasn't?" He asked.

"Face man I know you too well and you're just like Soda, flirting with a pretty girl even though you have a girl friend." I answered rolling my eyes.

"If you won't tell me what's wrong will you at least tell Steve?" Pony said getting back to the subject we were on before Two-Bit and Steve came in.

"Something's wrong?" Steve asked gently looking from me to Pony and back.

"No there is absolutely nothing wrong so just let it go." I said defensively.

"All right come on." Steve said pulling me out the door.

"Where we going?" I asked.

"You'll see when we get there." He answered.

* * *

-There you all go an up date to keep you happy.- 


	4. TwoBit

_Hey ya'll thanks for reading this and for those who reviewed. One small thing the reason Dally didn't recognize Mel at the rodeo was because her hair was up under her hat and her hat was hiding a bit of her face and she disguised her voice a bit. Oh I guess I must: I own nothing but my favorite notebook._

**

* * *

Last time: **

"_All right come on." Steve said pulling me out the door._

"_Where are we going?" I asked._

_"You'll see when we get there." Steve answered._

**Now on with the story.**

When we got there was actually just his car. "I have already seen your car." I said.

"Not the car genius. We're going somewhere that you have to drive to get to." Steve answered. So we got in and half an hour later he stopped. "Now get out and come here." So I did and he spun me around and blindfolded me. "I was gonna do this a while ago but I got put in the hospital and things have been a bit crazy. Now sit down." He said after leading me somewhere. When I sat down it felt like I was out in the country and sitting on a blanket. Steve removed the blindfold and the sight was breath taking.

"Oh my wow... this is amazing Steve." I said smiling and taking it in.

"I knew you would think so." He answered. It was still warm out because it was mid-afternoon and the landscape was that of rolling hills and country fields. We were facing the west so I knew the sunset was going to be amazing.

"How did you ever find out about this place?"

"Soda said that his mom and dad used to bring him and his brothers out here for picnics and such."

"You are the best Steve." I said before we started chowing down on the sandwiches and chips and Pepsi's he had brought. "I would have to say this is one of the best lunches I have ever had." I said before sitting in front of him and leaning back into his arms and chest.

"So I passed then?" He asked.

"Passed what?" I teased. All the guys think Angela Shepard and I have this boyfriend test that all our boyfriends had to pass before we let them move to the next level.

"You know..." Steve said a bit embarrassed.

"No, sweety I don't." I said trying to hold in my laughter and looking up at him.

"Yes you do."

"No, I can't say that I do."

"You know Angel's and your boyfriend test."

"Oh that, babe, look you got all your gonna get out o' me. You and the rest of those guys know I ain't ready to do it and the test really doesn't exist. Curly just happened to over hear us talking about how funny it would be to make guys jump through hoops just to get what they want and he decided to spread it around. We, seeing how funny it was, never really decided to nip it in the butt nor did we encourage it so it just kinda floats around out there." I answered smirking.

"All that worrying over nothing."

"Yup and we've always made the guy we've dumped not say anything because it's fun to see who will and who won't ask us out because of it. We were thinking about letting Becky, Two-Bit's little sister, in on it but the jury hasn't come back on that one yet."

"You two are two of the most evil or cleverest girls I know, I just haven't decided which yet."

"Look who we grew up around, you got to do something to entertain yourselves when your brothers really don't want to be around you."

"Yeah I guess." He said looking down on me with a loving smile. Then he turned me around and kissed me.

I moved to deepen it and Steve complied, laying down on the blanket and pulling me with him. His tongue found its way inside my mouth as he pulled me as close as possible. I started running my fingers through his naturally soft and curly hair as his hand moved to my side and ran slowly up and down it sending shivers of love and passion through my body. He broke the kiss and moved to my neck and then down to my collarbone leaving a trail of kisses as he went. I could feel his lower half getting a bit excited as I ran my hands down his lean, hard abs. "Whoa calm down there boy, you know my limits." I said as he worked his kisses back up to my mouth slowly nipping my neck before pulling me into a breathtaking kiss that turned into a make out session. We made out on the blanket till I pushed away from him and noticed the sun starting to sink.

I rolled off of him and lay down beside him resting my head on his chest as we caught our breath and watched the sun set into the big red sky. "As much as I want to lay here with you forever Steve, we better get going. I heard Curly wanted to see me and Darry ain't gonna be too happy with me not turning up tonight."

"Relax babe, Two-Bit and Pony were supposed to tell him where we went."

"Yeah but that's Darry. How do you think my brother's gonna react?"

"He'll be fine he loves you and knows I can protect you."

"Well ok but I just don't feel too great about being out here after dark."

"You're with me, what makes you think I'm gonna let you get hurt."

"Because you weren't there last time I got hurt."

"Babe I apologized for that and I'm sorry but seriously I'm with you now so I won't let you get hurt."

"Yeah but still..." I trailed off.

-**Flashback**-

I was walking from my house to the Curtis' when I ran into 3 socs. They all started trash talking me and hitting on me. It was weird because you normally would think they would do one or the other not both. It was about 8:30 and my mom kicked me out for the night because my dad was on a trip somewhere and she wanted to have some fun. It was dark and I probably should have just called someone to pick me up but I was out on the street and the was no payphone between my house and Darry's.

So anyway one of them put his arm around me and started running his hand up and down my arm. I was scared out of my mind but I played it cool and tried to ignore them. When the saw what I was doing he pinned me to the fence and tried to make out with me. Then I started to fight him off and his friends jumped in to help him. Needless to say I got beat up pretty bad and about ten minutes after they left Two-Bit found me and took me to where I was going in the first place.

After Darry got me cleaned up, he asked me what happened then Steve, Soda, and Dally came in. So I had to tell the story once again, which just got everyone fired up even more. "We got to go beat their heads in." Dally said immediately heading for the door.

"It won't do any good." Darry answered pushing him down into a chair.

"But we can't just let them get away with this," Dally tried arguing.

"I know but they will _this_ time, but I can guarantee that they won't next time."

"Next time? You're willing to just stand by and let there be a next time?" Soda asked. That surprised me because I thought this was just gonna be a fight between Dally and Darry.

"What do you suggest Soda? Not letting her go anywhere by herself." Darry asked.

"Well..." Soda answered.

"That would be easy if she lived here but she doesn't she has a real home to go to." Darry replied.

"I love when people just talk about me like I'm not here." I muttered to Pony who was hovering beside me on the edge of the couch.

"How but this we try to make sure Mel doesn't go anywhere by herself after dark?" Pony suggested. There was a pause as everyone turned and looked at him. "It was just a suggestion, it's better than sitting around talking like she isn't even sitting here."

"Actually I like that suggestion. The socs are only around here at night and the only person I run into during the day is Shepard and normally he leaves me alone." I said looking at Darry.

"Well all right, but what were you doing out there tonight?" Darry agreed.

"Coming over here because my mom has a weird tendency to kick me out at the most inopportune times and I mean literally kick me out." I answered rubbing my butt a bit.

-**End Flashback**-

"Hey you still with me?" Steve asked pulling me to my senses.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Can we just go? Please?" I asked standing up.

"Alright fine."

"I love you." I said sheepishly looking into his eyes.

His face broke into a smile and he said "I love you too."

I smiled and walked to the car, then the bad feeling came back and my face dropped a bit. Steve must have noticed or remembered what Pony said in the hospital because he asked "What's wrong?"

"It's..." I started then seeing he wasn't anywhere near wanting to drop it I changed my answer. "It's just that I have a bad feeling something really bad is gonna happen soon."

"To you?"

"No to someone I care about."

"Come on you know all of us can handle ourselves."

"I know." I said looking out the window. "Except Two-Bit when he's drinking and Dal when he's pissed."

"Something else bothering you?"

"I don't think so. I'm still just a bit worried."

"There's really no reason to be."

"I guess." I said as Steve stopped in front of Darry's house.

We got out and went inside, I couldn't help but smile when I felt Steve's arm slide around my waist.

"What's got you so happy?" Soda asked.

"As if you don't already know." I said still smiling.

"So you did what I suggested then?" Soda said turning to Steve, who just nodded.

"And he's the best." I said before the smile slid right off my face.

"What the hell are you doing to my baby?" Jason asked entering the living room from the kitchen with Darry right behind him.

"Uh well..." Steve stammered.

"Please Jason don't ruin this." I said.

"I wasn't talking to you but since you insist on being the center of attention where the hell have you been? Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes it's 8:46 p.m. And I was out with Steve, andbecause you never asked you wouldn't know that he's been my boyfriend for the past 6 months. And cut the bullshit Jason I know you care a lot more than you're showing right now. Look I love you to death but don't make me choose between you and Steve."

"I...well...um..." Jason stammered this time. "Out where?"

"The edge of the city. I took her out there for a picnic and to watch the sunset. You know to sorta apologize for everything that's been going on and to spend time with her because I haven't done that lately." Steve said putting up a barrier but at the same time hoping he wouldn't have to fight my brother to let him see me.

"Alright come on little one we should go home." Jason said pulling me out the door.

"Bye guys I'll see you later and Steve thanks I loved it." I said then began walking with my brother.

"So do you really like Steve?"

"Like him? I think I'm falling hard and fast for him?"

"Be careful Lis he's a bit of a womanizer."

"I know I got the same talk from Darry and Soda when they found out, but as far as I know he's never cheated on me yet."

"Yet's the key word in that sentence."

"I know but Jay-man it's been six months I think if he wanted to cheat on me he would have done it a while ago."

"Does he treat you like you should be treated baby?"

"Of course tonight just showed me that. He's never pressured me into doing something I don't want to do. I think I've got this one right where I want him."

"Melissa." Jason said.

"I'm joking. You know I'd never use a guy like mom did. It's unfair and immoral. You taught me right and even thought we're greasers I couldn't be like the trashy ones around here."

"I guess I have no reason to keep you away from him if he treats you like a princess but if he tries to force you to do something you don't want to or starts treating you like anything less than what you are you come to me. You hear? I'll kick his ass from here to northern Ireland." He said.

"Thanks Jay."

--------

About six days later the gang minus Dally plus Tim were all hanging around Pony's house and it started to drizzle. "Oooo rain, come on let's go play." I begged pulling on Two-Bit's arm.

"Not today Mel." Two-Bit said pushing me off.

"Stevie please" I begged.

"No way," He answered.

"Ponyyyyyyyy." I started whining.

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeease."

"No."

"Oh come on Puh-lease." I said pulling my puppy dog eyes.

"Alright fine." He said getting up and walking outside. I joined him and we started puddle hopping.

Then I started hearing music and I roped him into dancing with me. Which drug Soda and Steve out onto the porch. Then it started coming down heavier and we were getting soaked. "Can we go in yet?" He asked.

"No, not yet." I answered. We kept having fun until I saw a streak of lightning flash across the sky followed by a rumble of thunder. I tore inside faster than you could say soccer and landed in someone's arms. I buried my face into his chest and started shaking uncontrollably and whimpering.

"Whoa easy what's wrong?" I heard Darry's voice come from across the room.

I didn't answer but I still shook and whimpered like crazy. "Hey Meli what's wrong?" Two-Bit asked.

"She was fine until a little while ago when the lightning and thunder started." Pony added.

"You're soaking wet, Pony go change before you get sick." Darry said.

"Of course, why didn't I remember sooner she told Curly ages ago she was scared to death of thunderstorms." I heard Tim say weird thing was that his voice was the closest. I shook even more when I heard thunder shake the house.

"What's wrong with her?" Two-Bit asked.

"It's a pathological fear. It's a fear beyond reason, one that she can't be talked out of, ." Darry explained. "It's a psychological thing we just have to wait till the storm stops and she calms down."

I then felt a hand start rubbing my back. After about thirty minutes I calmed down and looked up to see Tim rubbing my back. "Hey are you ok?" He asked with a bit of concern in his eyes.

"No, I hate storms." I answered burring my face back into his chest.

"It's alright, you'll be ok." Tim said gently. "Darry call her brother."

Ten minutes later Jason walked through the door. "What are you doing to my sister Shepard? I thought I told you not to even look at her." Jason said as another rumble of thunder shook the air causing me to shake really bad.

"Damn it I forgot. Come here baby." He picked me up and took me into Soda's old room. He put me down on the bed next to him and pulled me close. After finally knowing I was safe in his arms I calmed down and went to sleep.

--------

When I woke up the next day, Jason was still sleeping beside me and I was wearing a big T-shirt.

"Jay-man." I said shaking him. "Jay wake up."

"What? I'm up."

"What happened last night?"

"There was a storm and from what I understand Tim helped you and tried to keep you calm until I got here."

"Here where is here?"

"Darry's." He answered.

"What happened to my clothes and who changed me?"

"Darry put them in the dryer because someone decided to go puddle hopping and dance in the pouring rain." He said giving me a stern look. "And I changed you."

"Hey morning you two. How's she doing this morning?" Darry asked coming in the door.

"Morning Dar, I'm fine, although I would like a shower." I said.

"Go right ahead. Your clothes are right there on the dresser and there's a towel hanging over the shower curtain. Oh and make sure you lock the door you know how these guys can get."

"Darry is Tim still here?" I asked.

"Last time I checked he was out on the couch."

I went to the bathroom and showered and changed. When I got out, I saw Tim stretching out on the couch. "Hey Tim thanks for last night."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tim said.

"Yes you do, but come on who am I gonna tell that would ruin your rep?"

"Fine just don't mention anything."

"Don't mention what?" Dally asked coming in the front door.

"Nothing." Tim and I said at the same time.

"Just that Tim was actually being nice to Mel last night during the storm." Two-Bit said coming in from the kitchen drinking a beer.

"See I told you I wouldn't say anything." I said smirking. "Now Two-Bit on the other hand that's how he got his name and when did you get out Dally I thought you still had two more weeks."

"I did but you know me I don't take confinement to well and I just decided that if I'm careful I'll be fine."

"You careful that would be the day." I said. He swung at me but I had enough sense to duck.

"Winston don't you dare take another swing at her or I will put you back in that hospital for the next two weeks." Jason threatened leaning against the door way.

"Pony, Soda get up you're gonna be late." Darry hollered as Steve came in the front door.

Tim walked out a little later and my brother followed. Two minutes later he stuck his head back in the door. "Mel I want you home no later than eleven tonight you hear me."

"You sure don't need an amp." I mumbled but nodded my head anyway.

--------

That Tuesday I was walking home accompanied by Curly. We were discussing the pros and cons of having brothers like ours and if I was gonna see Angel soon.

When we reached my front door he stopped and said "So Mel are you coming over soon?"

"I don't know I'll have to talk it over with Jason but he'll probably tell me not until Friday." I answered.

"Alright I'll tell Angel."

"See you around Curly." Later that night the phone started ringing.

"Let the machine get it." Jason said from down the hall.

The machine picked up and soon I heard Becky come on loudly. "Mel if you're there, please pick up. Come on, please. Two-Bit's in trouble." As soon as I heard that I bolted out of my bed to the phone.

"Becky what's wrong with Two-Bit?" I asked picking up the phone. Becky is Two-Bit's 13-year-old little sister.

"He was in a car wreck, wrapped his car around a tree after taking Kathy home. Mum's a wreck. They said he is in a coma with scratches all up and down his body."

"Is he ok?"

"I don't know but I wish you guys were here."

"It's midnight. Aren't visiting hours over?"

"Yeah but we really need one of you."

"Alright let me call Darry and I'll try to get him to go there. And Becky."

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry Two-Bit will be fine."

"Thanks."

"Bye." I said hanging up and calling Darry. Then the phone rang about eight times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" They asked.

"Darry?"

"No it's Steve."

"Steve, it's Mel put Darry on it's important."

"He's..."

"Now Steve."

"Alright hold on." I heard him put the phone down and a few minutes later someone else pick up.

"Mel?"

"Yeah is this Darry?"

"Yeah what's so important you had to wake us up at midnight."

"Two-Bit."

"Where is he? He said he was going to be back about 11:30.

"Dar he's in the hospital. Becky just called and said he wrapped his car around a tree."

"How'd it happen?"

"You know Two-Bit, he was probably drinking a few after taking Kathy home and he wasn't paying attention. His mom's a wreck and his sister is on the verge of tears."

"Man it's too early to be dealing with this stuff. All right let me guess you want to go see her and calm her down because that's what your best at?"

"I didn't really mean that she just said she wanted someone there."

"But you want to go let me see I don't want to wake Dally so looks like Steve's gonna be taking you."

"Taking her where?" I heard Steve say in the background.

"Ok thanks Darry."

"Ok." Darry said then hung up. About two minutes later Steve pulled up out front.

I left a note on the freezer door and went out to his car. "So m'lady where am I taking you?" Steve asked.

"To the hospital and step on it." I said then on the way I explained everything Becky had told me.

"Oh wow." He said as we ran to Becky and her mom. "Mrs. Mathews have you heard anything new?"

"No sorry. Thanks for coming." She said.

I pulled Becky aside and talked to her. "Seriously what did the doctor say."

"Just what I told you on the phone." Becky said before breaking down. Me and Steve stayed there until the morning when the guys showed up trying to comfort them.

-----

"Hey how's it going?" Darry asked.

"Not so good they're both a wreck. And hey look a doctor." I said.

"Hey doc is there couldyou tell us what's going on with Two-Bit Mathews?" Darry said.

"He seems to be in a coma that he doesn't want to wake up from." The doc said.

"Could wego see him?" Soda asked.

"Yes I guess it wouldn't hurt it might actually help." The doc said showing us his room. We stepped inside and saw him hooked up to a bunch of machines. His eyes were closed and he had a tube down his throat.

"Oh Two-Bit what have you gotten yourself into this time buddy?" I said slightly crying. "Who am I gonna watch Mickey with and try to ignore the boys laughter and criticism. Huh? And who's gonna make fun of the teacher in math with me? And..."

"Alright Melissa stop he's not dead just out of it. Stop you're gonna upset the rest of us." Darry put gently.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's ok Mel." Johnny said quietly.

"Come on lets get to school there's really nothing we can do for him here." Steve said.

"Mel don't cry you know he doesn't like it." Soda said as we walked out the door.

"See Steve I told you I had a bad feeling something bad was gonna happen to someone I cared about." I said as we were walking towards the school.

* * *

-Well that's all for now. Questions, comments, anyone give a damn? If anyone can tell me which movie I got the pathological fear of thunderstorms from I'll give you props in my next chapter- 


	5. Pony

The next week and a half was one of the longest of my life. Jason refused to let me go see Angel and the boys wouldn't let me anywhere near the hospital. I don't know if they were thinking it was because I would get upset if I got to see him or if it was because they thought I didn't need to be thinking about that with my gymnastics meet coming up.

Finally one day about two weeks after Two-Bit had been put in the hospital Darry came to pick me up from practice after picking Pony up from track. I thought that was weird because it was Steve's turn. That made me think that one of two things had happened: either a) Steve was working over time or b) something had happened. "Hey where's Steve?" I asked getting in beside Pony.

"He called and said he couldn't make it." Darry said not taking his eyes off the parking lot exit. As soon as I shut the door he drove off.

"Why couldn't he make it?" I asked.

"He just couldn't." Darry snapped.

I looked at Pony and he just shrugged. I sank lower in my seat. Once we got back to Darry's we climbed out and went inside. I saw Dally and Johnny on the couch watching Tv and Soda leaning in the doorway eating a piece of cake. "Hey guys you seen Steve?" I asked.

"No." They said.

"Soda did he say anything about working overtime?"

"Nope." Soda said not looking at me. So I guessed right something happened to him.

"Where is he?"

"He just called and told Darry he couldn't pick you up."

I was at his throat in a few seconds. I had him pinned to the wall he was leaning against with one hand. "I'll ask you one more time Sodapop Patrick, where the hell is my boyfriend? I highly doubt you wouldn't know where your best friend is." My temper was raging and I was madder than a nest of hornets that had been poked with a stick.

"He got locked up for fighting. He'll be in there for a few days." Soda whispered trying to keep his eyes on my hand.

"Alright then." I said releasing him and going toward the door. As I grabbed the handle Darry stopped me.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He said sternly but he had yet to lay a hand on me.

"First off Darrel I'm going to the jail to see my boyfriend, second," I said whipping out my blade.

It's a maroon handled eight-inch butterfly knife. I keep it as sharp as Two-Bit's switchblade and it opens with a mere flick of the wrist. Remember when I said Two-Bit says I don't use my head 'cause I don't carry a blade? Well him and the guys didn't really know that I never left home without it. They just think I don't have one because I never use it. Where the blade and the handle connected the initial's J.D.W. are engraved on one side and A.M.W. are on the other side.

"Second after that I'm going to the hospital because I haven't seen Two-Bit for two weeks. And third if any of you try to stop me, I will not hesitate to cut you to ribbons." I said looking around the room. None of the guys made a move to stop me. They all looked a bit scared. "That's what I thought." I said putting my blade back in my back pocket and walking out the door.

On my way to the jail Curly pulled up next to me. "Hey hot stuff going my way?" He asked.

"Depends on where you're going." I snapped.

"Cool the temper babe I didn't do nothing to you."

"Sorry damn gang's being way over protective."

"What's the deal?"

"Take me to the jail house and I'll explain on the way." He stopped and I got in.

"That's harsh and you're thinking it's 'cause they're trying not to get you upset so you can concentrate on your meet?" He asked when I had finished.

"Yeah I think so. But that doesn't explain why Jason won't let me see Angel."

"I know and I'm sorry. Well here you are." Curly said stopping outside the pen, "Anywhere else you need to go today?"

"Yeah can you wait here until I come back then take me to the hospital?"

"Certainly."

I went inside and asked to see Steve. The cop sitting there led me into another room and soon came back with Steve. The cop walked to the corner of the room and Steve looked a bit angry. "What do you want?" He asked.

I was shocked. "How 'bout an order of explanations with a bottle of reasons." I said.

"I don't owe you anything."

"Steve, I love you to death and I would go to the ends of the earth for you. When I heard you got locked up I got pissed. Wait I take that back I was already pissed. Darry picked me up but wouldn't say why you couldn't. Then we get back to his house and no one would tell me anything. I had to threaten Soda to get it out of him. Steve, I hate threatening my best friend. I would have been ok if they had just told me flat out where you were but I had to drag it out of my best friend."

"Good they did what I asked." Steve said.

"Alright knock it off and let me finish. I had to threaten my best friend to find out where you were then to get out of there I had to pull out my butterfly knife and threaten to cut them to shreds if they tried to stop me. Then from here I'm gonna go see Two-Bit and after that if I feel like rebelling even more I'm gonna go see my friend Angel. Why don't you want me to know you were here?"

"I don't want you to worry I'm fine and I can handle my self. And since when do you carry a blade?" He said his temper rising.

"I know you can baby but I just like knowing why I won't see my favorite guy in a little while. Since it's almost deadly not to, but that's besides the point."

"I don't want you worrying because you have too much on your plate right now. You don't need me adding to it." By now his temper was reaching a dangerous level.

"Come on Steve I worry about all seven of you all the time. You being in jail won't make me worry about you any more than I already do. You'll only be here for a few days. Then the only person I'll really be worrying about is Two-Bit. Why won't you guys let me see Two-Bit? He's my friend too." I was staying as calm as possible, hoping my attitude would rub off on him but that was hard because usually whatever mood the people around me are in I get in that mood too.

"Because like I said, you have too much on your plate with school, the meet, homework, and custo... oh shit you weren't supposed to know about that." Steve said slipping up.

"Custody? What about my custody?"

"The state doesn't want Jason to have custody of you because of his rep. And someone has been complaining and petitioning it." Steve said calming back down.

"Who has?" He wouldn't look at me. "Tell me who Steve." I said forcing to look at me.

"Some lady named Libby Dieb. She said your mom called her and asked her to take care of you."

"Dieb...where have I heard that before..." I said thinking. "Oh yeah it's German for thief. If my mom thought Jason wasn't suitable to take care of me then why would she say that he would take care of me?"

"I don't know. I'm just the messenger here. I wasn't supposed to say anything."

"Steve I should get going."

"Why?"

"Well because my rides probably getting antsy." I said.

"Oh alright." I leaned forward and made it look like I was kissing his cheek.

As my lips brushed his cheek I said "And that cop is looking like he's getting impatient." He turned his head and captured my lips in a short, sweet kiss. "I love you." I said when he pulled away.

"I love you too." He said standing up. The cop took him away and then escorted me back to the door.

When I got back to the car Curly didn't say anything. He may be a bit slower then his brother but he still knows when to keep his mouth shut around me. "You want to come in this could take a while?" I asked when he pulled into the parking lot.

"Sure why not." He said. We went in and I sat down in the chair by Two-Bit's bed. I told him about every thing that's been going on.

"Come on buddy you got to wake up soon. We all miss you." I said trying not to cry. About twenty minutes later we got up and left.

"So do you want to go to my house now?" Curly asked.

"Yeah I guess." I said. When we got there I went up to Angel's room.

"Hey kid how's life with the big brother back around and in your life again working for you?" She asked.

"It flippin' sucks."

"It sucks? If he wasn't around you'd be in a home right now."

"Yeah he wouldn't let me come here and there's what the guys have restricted me from doing."

"And what's that?" She asked. So I filled her in on everything from Two-Bit in the hospital, Steve in jail, me not being able to see her, all the way up to the custody dispute and the meet. "Whoa, that's a lot to be dealing with now I can see where they were coming from."

"But Angel it ain't fair sometimes."

"I know dear but they do have a point."

"What would that be?"

"Well you know as well as I do that you don't really do well under pressure."

"Yeah but I can handle it all."

"Yeah right you're going out of your mind worry about Two-Bit, bugged that Steve can't spend time with you, pissing mad that you haven't been able to unload this on someone who will understand, and you're worried that if this person does take custody out of your brother's hands you'll have to leave Tulsa and all your friends and if you let all this get to you like we all think you will you're gonna screw up at the meet and it's gonna drive you insane. So the guys were just trying to protect you from all that so you'll do well."

"I guess but it still sucks though."

"Yeah but I heard that Buck's also having a rodeo this weekend that he wants you to clown for." Rodeo clowning for Buck paid about a dollar an hour and the only thing I had to do was make sure that all his riders got out of the arena without getting hurt too bad. That's what I was doing the night Dally got hurt.

"Man they ain't gonna let me do that." I said disappointed.

"Who's they?"

"Darry and Jason. They don't want anything else to be distracting me from my meet next weekend."

"How bout you just tell them you're gonna come over here and I'll cover for you so you can go to the rodeo."

"But what if I get caught you know damn well that I'll be grounded for eternity."

"Don't worry you won't get caught."

"Hello all the guys go to the rodeo because Dally rides."

"Don't worry it's fine."

"Ok." I said. That Saturday I told the guys and my brother that Angel and I were just planing on hanging for the night and I'd be back some time the next day. Thankfully I made it to the rodeo that night with out being spotted by anyone. I threatened Buck into not saying anything and he said he wouldn't. I came close to running into Tim and Dally a few times but I'm sure they didn't recognize me because once again my hair was under my hat and I was wear different clothes than the last time I was there.

Sunday after Buck had paid me and I had finished practice, my coach gave me a ride to the Curtis's. I was standing out front of their gate just staring at the front door contemplating whether or not to go in when Soda walked out. "Meli," Soda said. I hesitated and couldn't decide when the best time to bolt would be. "Ash please don't go stay and talk to me." I didn't move but I did focus on him. "Melissa I didn't want to make you mad on Tuesday, I really didn't, it's just that Steve called and was half begging, half threatening us not to tell you. What I did was wrong and I know that now. Meli you've been my best friend longer than Steve has but I hate fighting with Steve more than I hate fighting with you."

"How would you know who you hate fighting with more? We've absolutely never fought except for five days ago."

"It's just that some times I feel that I need Steve a bit more than I need you. He's a guy and I need him to talk to about guy stuff, you know stuff that I can't talk to you about. Melissa please I'm sorry I just did what I thought was right. Please can you find it in you to forgive me?"

"I don't know Soda, I mean I understand now why you did it but you guys have to realize that I can handle a lot at once. I know with all that's going on, Two-Bit in the hospital, Steve in jail, my school work, my homework, the meet, the rodeos, and this custody battle, it doesn't seem like I can handle all of it, but I'm 16 Soda not 6 you guys need to stop trying to hide this big bad world from me or protect me from it. Just protect me from Tim Shepard and I'll be fine." I said. By the time I had finished he was on my side of the fence leaning back against it.

"Look I would have told you but it was up to Darry and Jason they are the only ones who you seem to listen to. Please Melissa you're my best friend and this fight is killing me."

"I forgive you."

"Well that's one down and five to go. I know you aren't really that close to Pony or Johnny but they think you're mad at them even though they had nothing to do with it. They know nothing about the custody battle nor Steve bein' locked up. Please they were just bystanders in this."

"Ok I will next time I see them but I still can't forgive Dally, Darry, or Jason I just can't."

"Well Pone and Johnny are inside right now so lets go talk to them."

So we went inside and I forgave them and then sat down in the comfort of Soda's arms. We ended up watching what ever was on the Tv for the next two hours until a girl with light brown curly hair came in and started shouting. "What the hell Soda? So you're cheating on me now? Do I mean nothing to you? Well guess what buddy it's..." She said.

"Whoa back up doll. Lets go out on the porch and talk." I said. We went outside and sat down. "My name's Melissa Whitfield. I'm Soda's best female friend. What you saw in there was not what it looked like, please believe me."

"My name's Tasha Harding, I'm Soda's girlfriend. What do you mean it wasn't what it looked like?" She said harshly.

"Tasha how long have you known Soda?"

"About three years."

"I've been Soda's best friend since he stuffed my face in my third birthday cake and I've been dating Steve Randle for the past seven months I think. Well I think it's been seven months."

"If you're dating his best friend then why were you laying in his arms?"

"Soda and I got in to this huge fight about some of the stuff that's been going on lately and we just made up and he's trying to make me feel better."

"Oh I think I understand now." Tasha said standing, "Soda's your best friend so when your blue you go to him and he would do anything possible to get you happy again even if it looks wrong when his girlfriend walks in."

"Yup that's it exactly."

"I'm glad we worked that out you just saved our relationship."

"Soda will be glad to here that."

The next day Dally picked me up from practice and actually apologized for what he did. I forgave him and we went home. On Tuesday Darry picked me up but instead of going home he went the other way.

"Where are we going?" I asked huffily.

"You'll see when we get there." He said portraying no emotions in his voice. I sat looking out the car window but my peripheral vision told me that Darry kept looking at me trying to say something but never managed to get the words out by the time the car stopped. When I looked out the front window I saw the jail house. I cocked my eyebrow at him but he held up a finger and after a few moments he pointed to the release gates. I looked and smiled. Out of the gate came the one guy I was kinda dying to see. His hands were stuffed deep into his pockets and his eyes were watching his feet drag. I bolted out of the truck and ran to him.

"Steve!" I exclaimed. He looked up and caught me around the middle. He picked me up and swung me around a few times.

When he put me back on my feet he pulled me close and whispered "I'm sorry that I made you worry and threaten Soda. He came here yesterday and said you forgave him and almost ruined his relationship with Tasha, but then you fixed it."

"I love you." I said kissing him.

He pulled away and looked at me. "Does that mean you forgive me?"

"Yes." I pulled him into another kiss. I guess Darry was getting antsy because he blew the horn startling us both. I blushed and Steve took my hand and we walked back to the truck. We got in and still Darry drove the opposite way from home. "Where we going now?"

"We have one more stop we have to make before we can go home." He said checking the right road before pulling through the T-intersection. Steve's hand immediately griped the door handle. I laced my fingers through his and whispered "It'll be ok," before I noticed which intersection it was. It was the first time Steve had gone trough the intersection since his accident. Finally we reached the hospital and went up to Two-Bit's room.

"I wish he would wake up soon." I said quietly. Steve gave my hand, that was still intertwined with his, a gentle squeeze.

"We all do babe." Steve said. We just sat there watching him breath when a nurse came in. She checked a few machines and then she shook her head.

"What's wrong nurse?" Darry asked.

"He just doesn't seem to want to wake up. We thought he would be up by now."

"He's Two-Bit he does what you least expect him to." I said smiling. "When you least expect it he'll be up and bouncing off the walls."

"I hope you're right about that." The nurse said walking out the door. We were all wrapped in our thoughts that all of us had failed to notice that Two-Bit was sitting there watching us.

"Me too." Steve said quietly. "As much as it bugs me to say so I kinda miss him flippin' out about Mickey and some of his corny jokes."

"Yeah I kinda miss him watching out for me." I put in. Although Soda was my best friend Two-Bit is like my big brother. I could tell Soda almost anything but Two-Bit was the only one who knew everything about me and was often times the one who discreetly watched out for me. And often times was my savior when it came to my encounters with Tim.

"Yeah it definitely takes a load off everyone's mind when he's around." Darry put in just as Steve turned my head towards him and captured my lips in a kiss until some one said,

"Ah to be young and in love, I miss that." I thought Darry had said it until Steve's eyes showed confusion. I pushed back and saw Two-Bit smirking.

"Two-Bit!" I exclaimed before pouncing on top of him and practically hugging him to death.

"Whoa hey Mel I know you missed me but I'm still a bit hurt here." Two-Bit said but returned the hug anyway.

"Hey man how you feeling?" Steve asked as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm great. You guys?"

"Stressed about the meet." I answered.

"That's in like seven and a half weeks right? So chill you've still got a while."

"Two-Bit how long do you think you've been out for?" Darry asked.

"Three days at the most." Two-Bit answered.

"It's been three weeks." I said gently.

"Weeks...you're kidding right? Please tell me you're kidding." He said.

"'Fraid not. You had us scared something awful buddy. We were worried about you." I said.

"Aw come on Mel there's no need to worry I'm perfectly fine."

"Alright."

"What happened to my car?" Two-Bit asked looking at Steve.

"It's fine except for a few scratches and dents, but we managed to fix it so it would run a bit better than it did before the accident. And we fixed your brakes. All done for like 10 bucks that an anonymous person paid for." Steve explained.

"Who paid for it Steve?" He asked dead serious.

"They didn't say. When I went in to work four days ago there was a note and ten dollars under the windshield wiper blade it wasn't signed it just said 'This is to pay for the damage on the car. If more is needed just call this number.' And then it listed the number. Before you ask I did call the number but the only thing the person said was that if it didn't cost any more to fix your car we had nothing else to discuss. Their voice was disguised or something 'cause I didn't recognize the voice." Steve explained.

"Can I have the number?"

"Why? Can't you just be glad that somebody was willing to pay for the damage on your car so that all your mom and you have to worry about is the hospital bills." I said before standing and running out the door. I walked down to the truck and sat in the bed burying my head in my hands. None of the guys knew I was the one that paid for the work and I was hoping it would stay that way, but I knew if Two-Bit got a hold of the number no matter how I disguised my voice somehow he would be able to tell it was me.

"Hey you ok?" Steve asked sitting on the tailgate next to me.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Ok Two-Bit said they were gonna let him leave tomorrow." The next three days flew by pretty fast. Two-Bit was released I forgave Darry and Jason started letting me see more of Angel. I still hadn't forgiven Jason yet because he hadn't brought up the custody dispute. I figured that once he brought it up and we sat down and talked about it I might find it in my heart to forgive him. He knew I was mad at him but I doubt he knew why.

Two days later I was sitting in the stands by the football field watching Pony practice his running for track. Andy was getting her ankle checked out so we didn't have practice. When he was finished running and showering the two of us walked back to his house.

"Hey Pone are you feeling ok? You look kinda pale." I said.

"Yeah I'm fine just a bit tired and a little stressed. I'll just take a nap before dinner." Pony insisted.

"Alright." I said but decided to keep and eye on him. So we went inside and Pony went back to his room to lay down. Thirty minutes later Soda walked in the door followed by Steve.

"Hey Meli where's Pony?" He asked.

"Sleeping I think." I said before Soda went down the hall to check on his brother.

"He's a bit hot but not that bad, maybe some sleep will do him some good. I'll go start dinner. You guys staying?" Soda said coming back.

"Unless that ass makes me go home." I said leaning backwards into Steve.

"You mean Darry?" Soda asked.

"No Jason." I spat.

"Come on when are you gonna get over that?" Steve asked.

"When ever he fesses up to what's been going on." I answered. Later on Darry came home and Pony slept right through dinner. The next morning when I came over Soda was in the shower and Darry was making breakfast.

"Hey Darry have you checked on Pony this morning?" I asked as Johnny came in.

"No, at least not yet. He was a bit warm before I went to bed but I just let him sleep." He answered.

"I'll go check on him and see if he's up." I said walking back down the hallway. When I got to his room he was shaking like a leaf and curled up. "Hey Pone you got to get up."

"Don't feel good." Pony mumbled. I put my hand on his forehead and he shook even more. He was on fire. I looked at his hands and noticed that they were clenched into tight fists.

"Hey Johnny bring me a glass of water would you." I yelled. Johnny came in moments later and looked down on his friend. I tilted Pony's head so that he could drink some water. "Hey can you drink some of this for me?" I asked. He shook his head. I held him up a bit with some help of Johnny and helped Pony swallow the water.

After he got most of it down we laid him down and sat the glass on his bed side table. His fists loosened a bit but not much. "This ain't good Johnny."

"What's wrong with him and what do we do?" Johnny asked.

"He's probably just got the flu, go get Darry would you?" I said.

A few minutes later Darry came in alone. "Pony time to get up." He said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." I said.

Right as I said this Pony said, "I can't move."

"What's wrong?" Darry asked looking a bit worried.

"He's got a bad case of the flu and possible dehydration." I answered. Darry walked over to the bed and put his hand to Pony's forehead.

"He's got a high fever. Hold on I'll go get the thermometer." Darry said. When he came back and took his temperature he shook his head. "102 this really ain't good. Maybe I should stay here."

"No go to work Dally will stay." I said.

"I'll do what now?" Dally asked from the doorway.

"Stay with Ponyboy. Please Dal he's got a fever and pains, he's exhausted. I'll bet anything it's the beginning stages of the flu." I said.

"Alright I'll stay." When I came back at about 6:45 after practice Pony's condition had only worsened. Darry wasn't letting anyone see him. Somehow I managed to talk Darry into letting me see him and when I did Pony was in a lot of pain.

"Hey buddy how you feeling?" I asked.

"Like I got hit by a truck." He said. "I hurt all over, my body won't stop shaking, I feel sick. So very tired and can't stop cramping."

"Ok anything I can do for you?" I asked.

"No, well yeah make it go away."

"I think I know how but it won't be easy." I walked out of the room and into the kitchen where Darry was standing cooking dinner. "Darry you've got to listen to me. His condition is worse than we thought. It's not just the flu he's also dehydrated. It ain't good. One alone is bad enough but when you mix both of them...Darry it can kill him. We have to take him to the hospital."

"No, he'll be fine."

"Stop being stubborn and listen to the words coming out of my mouth. Dehydration can kill him in three days alone. Add flu to that and the water will be drained out of him faster than that. Darry if he doesn't get to the hospital now and I mean with in the next ten minutes you won't have a little brother much longer."

"What are you saying?" I heard Soda ask from behind me.

I turned around and faced Soda. The pleading look on his face was enough that if looks could kill I would have been dead on the spot. "I'm saying that if we don't get Pony to the hospital now he could be gone as soon as tomorrow night. When I say gone I mean gone as in with your parents gone."

Darry panicked. "Oh no."

"Relax alright. Soda go start the truck, Darry go get some blankets and wrap Pony up in them and bring him out to the truck, once you've done that Soda get to the hospital A.S.A.P. Me and the guys will be there shortly don't worry about anything else I'll take care of it." I turned off the stove and put whatever he was cooking in the fridge and tried my best to round up the boys. I got a hold of everyone but Steve. I sighed but left him a note on the front door and caught a ride with Two-Bit to the hospital.

We waited for what felt like hours, which was actually only minutes, to find out what was wrong with him. Finally right after Steve came in the doctor came out to see us.

-Well that's all for now and yes I do know the only one that got out of the hospital the same chapter he was put in there was Johnny. Oh and I must add thank you all for guessing but the line was from _'Because of Winne-Dixie'_ It's a great movie about a girl and her newly found dog.-


	6. Mel part 1

_-sorry about taking so long on this one I've been a bit busy and was trying to sort some stuff out. again I'm extremely sorry.-_

"Mr. Curtis?" The doctor asked.

"Yes sir." Darry asked standing.

"I have good news and bad news. The good news is that your brother was brought in just in time. Had it been a day later he wouldn't be with us now. The bad news is that it is as you feared the flu mixed with dehydration. We have an IV in him pushing fluids into him hoping to boost the level of electrolytes in his body getting him rehydrated. As soon as his level has come back up we can release him to you and you need to make sure that he keeps pushing fluids into his body and stays away from anything that is strenuous until he recovers."

"When do you think that will be?"

"He'll be released to you tomorrow morning and then make sure he is drinking plenty of fluids for the next three weeks." The doctor said.

After that Jason came in. "Hey Mel what you doing here?"

"Pony's real sick."

"Is it contagious?"

"Jason it's just the flu."

"Then you shouldn't be anywhere near him."

"Jason relax I'm fine. I won't get it. Just relax."

"But Lis."

"Leave me alone."

"Fine but you need to come home anyway."

"Why?"

"Because I said so. Now get your ass in that car." I did but I didn't like it.

The next day was our last meet before state championships. It went ok. Two-Bit, Steve, and Dally were all there watching but my brother was no where insight. Once we finished and the meet was over we had secured our place in the state finals. The team was celebrating when Steve and Dally came over. Steve turned me around and looked at me. "Hey hot stuff coming to Bucks party tonight?"

"What do you think kid?" I said sourly.

"I don't know that's why I asked." Steve snapped.

"I want to but Jason won't let me."

"Your sixteen do what you want." His temper was starting to rise again.

"Girls." Our coach yelled. We gathered round. "Girls I'm extremely pleased with your performance. Keep up the great work for state and we'll be champs this year."

We all let out a cheer. Then Andy spoke up "Coach is right who's ready to kick some tiger butt?" The Tigers were our arch enemies and they had beaten us every year we had gone to state.

**"We are."** We hollered.

"Who's ready to finally get that trophy from them?"

**"We are."**

"Who's tired of them beating us?"

**"We are."**

"Who's ready to practice?"

"We are." We mumbled less enthusiastic than before.

"Now who's ready to party?"

**"We are!"** We hollered.

"Well then lets go." I walked over to Steve and drug him outside.

"First off Steve cool your temper. You know getting mad at me gets you absolutely no where." He looked at me and sighed. "And just because I'm sixteen doesn't mean I can do anything I want. It took me three days to get him to come back I don't want to ruin it by disobeying him. If I do he could leave and I'll get pulled out of Tulsa so fast you wouldn't believe it."

"Look don't tell Jason where your going just tell him you're going to celebrate then he can't say anything."

"And what happens when he sees me there?"

"He won't."

"What planet are you living on Steve? My brother's gonna be there it would kill his rep not to be."

"Why do you care so much?" He snapped.

I slammed him into the fence we were walking by at the time and pinned his wrists by his sides. I glared at him. He started yelling at me. I just stood there and held him. Finally he stopped. "Doesn't that have any effect on you?" Dally asked when he saw Steve yelling.

"Sure it hurts my ears a bit but I know deep down he doesn't mean it so I just let him yell as along as he can't hit me I'm fine." I said releasing Steve.

"Babe I'm really sorry I didn't mean to yell."

"I know well the party's starting soon and I want in on it." I said.

"But I thought..."

"I know. But anyway." So we went to the party and had a good time. I ran into Tim who didn't say any thing, Curly who just told me be careful, and Andy and some of the girls who were really pretty and were being hit on by several guys to include Two-Bit. By the time Steve had walked me home it was 11:45 pm.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jason asked when I walked in the door. There was a girl on our couch.

"Out. And who is she?" I said shortly.

"Out where? your curfew was..."

"Is in 15 minutes. At midnight remember."

"Get to your room. And you aren't going anywhere but school and practice for the next two weeks."

"Jason that's not fair. What about Pony?"

"What about him if you get the flu too you won't be able to compete and then where will your team be?"

"Jason..." I begged.

"No go." I went to bed well actually to my room to be studying. I made it to bed at around three thirty. The next week past and I didn't see hide nor hair of the boys except in the hallway at school. One day Two-Bit stopped me.

"Hey I heard that I wasn't allowed to pick you up from practice and we haven't seen you around the house. Mel what's going on?"

"I got grounded. I was at Buck's after the meet and came home 15 minutes before curfew and got grounded. Jason's been picking me up. Him and his girlfriend. Her name is Jennifer but everyone has to call her Jenni and man I hate her as much as I hated Tiffy."

"She isn't hurting you is she?" Two-Bit asked.

"No. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get to class tell the guys I say hi." He grabbed my arm and I winced.

"How much longer you grounded for?"

"Another week."

"See you then." That afternoon after practice Jennifer was there. I walked into the kitchen when I heard her annoying voice.

"Your room is the other way." She said.

"I know that I was just a little hungry."

"So wait for dinner."

"But I'm hungry right now."

"To bad wait and get to your room."

"I don't want to wait." She was standing in front of me at that time.

"I said you're gonna wait so you're gonna wait you hear me."

"It's not up to you." She smack me hard across the face. I stumbled back a bit. I raised my hand to my face and walked away. I was sure smarting.

"Don't you dare talk back to me." She said then sat down to wait for my brother.

Instead of going to my room I went down the hall to my parents room. That was the only other phone in the house besides the one she was watching in the living room. I dialed the Curtis house.

"Hello?" The person asked.

"Soda?"

"Yeah."

"Is Two-Bit around?"

"Yeah just a second." Then I heard his muffled voice in the back ground. "Two-Bit phone."

"Who is it?"

"Mel. She sounds hurt."

"Mel you're interrupting Mickey Mouse." He said when he came on the phone.

"Screw Mickey for right now."

"Screw Mickey? Girl what's wrong with you?"

"I'm trying to tell you but you won't listen. Jenni hit me."

"What!" he exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down she's still here. Yeah she hit me across the face. I'm pretty sure it's gonna bruise. I'm scared Bits." I said.

"I know Lissa but maybe if you told your brother..."

"Jason doesn't care and if I told him she would just make it worse next time he wasn't around."

"Mel I care about you kid but you have got to do something about it."

"Melissa!" Jason hollered.

"Look I got to go just keep your mouth shut and I'll figure something out."

"Bye Mel take care."

"Melissa!" Jason hollered again. I hung up and went out to him.

"Yes?" I asked fearfully.

"There's no reason to be scared of me. I just wanted to tell you I'm going out tonight with Jenni you are to stay here. Don't go anywhere or I will ground you for another week." Jason said kindly. He stroked the side of my face and I winced. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

Then he walked out the door. "And you better not have any boys over or you'll be dealing with me." Jenni said before she followed him out the door. After they left I went back to my room. Ten minutes later there was a knock at my window.

I opened it and looked out and saw Two-Bit standing there. "Mel come out here."

"Just a sec." I went to the front door I turned the porch light on and stepped outside.

"Hey Mel I just had to see if you're ok."

"Yeah I'm fine." He looked at me and cocked an eyebrow.

"Your face says differently." I just shrugged. "Mel you have a bruise the size of Rode Island on the side of your face. Jason's gonna be able to tell. I love you to death kid but you can't let this get any worse. Remember what happened with Johnny?"

"Yeah I remember and it was painful to watch but this is different."

"No it ain't." Two-Bit said stroking my face with his left hand. "It's exactly the same. You're both only putting up with this to keep your hero happy. Jason ain't gonna be happy with you getting hurt. None of the guys will. Mel you have to say something."

"No. I will if it gets too bad."

"You mean when you get put in the hospital."

"No, anyway how's Pony doing?"

"He's getting better." Then for the next half an hour we sat on the porch steps and talked about anything that came to mind. Then Jason and Jenni came home.

"Kid it's past your bed time." Jason said.

"No it's only 9 o'clock." I said.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault hunny. She just doesn't know how to listen. Ashley your brother said get to bed now get to bed. And didn't he say you were grounded?"

"Well yeah but..."

"But nothing and grounded means no boyfriends. Now get inside."

Two-Bit gave me a stern look. "He's not my boyfriend Jen, he's my best friend my boyfriend wouldn't come here."

"Which is a good thing now get inside." Jason was just standing there looking between the two of us.

"Fine. Good night Two-Bit I'll see you at school tomorrow." I said standing up and going inside.

"Bye Mel." Two-Bit whispered before the door shut behind me.

The next three days past without incident. It was Friday night and Jason wanted to go out again. "Now remember stay in the house and don't go anywhere."

"Jason you can't go out tonight."

"Why not?" He asked shrugging on his jacket.

"Because." I started then grabbed the bills and bank statement off the table. "We can't afford it." He looked at the bills then the bank statement. He looked between the two.

"Are you sure about the totals?"

"Yeah my math hasn't failed yet." He sunk down into the chair. He took the bills and totaled them up again. Sure enough it came out the same.

"We can't afford anything." He said quietly.

"When we pay these bills we're only gonna have about five dollars at the most. Jay-man when do you get paid?"

"In a few days." He answered.

"Jay you have to let me clown tomorrow. We need the cash."

"Alright. Man I didn't know we were this strapped."

"You've been spending too much time with Jen and not enough thinking about what we need to keep this house running. Jay we have to stay together. Now you know why dad worked such long hours."

"What do you mean we have to stay together? There's nothing threatening to pull us apart."

"Jason I know about the custody dispute. You're right nothing is threatening to pull us apart, someone is. Libby. A little prison bird told me."

"Don't worry..."

"Don't worry Jason how could I not worry. I'm in danger of losing the only thing I've ever really cared about."

"Lis please I have it covered."

"You mean like you have the bills covered."

"Ashley." Jason said firmly.

"I'm sorry."

"No I am. It wasn't right of me to try to hide all this from you."

"You're forgiven."

"Hey Jason ready to go?" Jenni asked coming in the door.

"Change of plans we're going to the drive in tonight."

"Why?" She demanded.

"Because it's the only place I don't have to pay to get into. And I really can't afford anything else." He put the bills back on the table and walked out the door.

"You little bitch. If you didn't cost him so much he would be able to take me out. Maybe he should do what he's thinking, just put you in Libby's care then he wouldn't have to put up with such a little brat."

"Jenni dear are you coming?" Jason asked propping the door open.

"Yes just a second sweety." Jason walked away and she turned back to me. "Just stay out of this you hear me." She smacked me hard and dragged me into my room and threw me on to my bed. "Now you stay in there and don't come out until tomorrow." Then she left. I rubbed my arm and knew it would be bruised tomorrow and I was sad. 'He's actually thinking about turning me over to Libby. I never thought he would do that.' I thought. I cried my heart out until they came home. Then I got in the shower then studied till three am again.

The next day things just got worse. I walked to the door to go to the rodeo and Jenni was over. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked in a snobby voice.

"To work." I stated simply.

"I don't think so you're grounded."

"Jason."

"I want you back right after it's over you hear me." Jason said not taking his eyes off the Tv.

"Jason dear if she's grounded she can't go anywhere. "

"Jen stay out of it. If I said she can go she can go." Jason snapped at her. My heart soared. Jenni glared at me then turned to Jason.

"Baby we ought to talk about this." I heard her say as I was walking off the porch. Once at the rodeo after I got dressed I saw Steve. He was sitting with Two-Bit, Soda, Johnny, and Andy. I walked up to them and sat down.

"Hey Andy. Ready to kick some Tiger butt?" I asked.

"Do I know you?" She asked turning to me.

"Yeah how could you forget your star teammate?"

"There are no guys on my team."

"I ain't a guy." I said pulling off my hat causing my hair to tumble down my back.

"Mel? I thought you were grounded." Two-Bit said.

"Well we've had some problems so Jason let me do this. Sorry got to go Buck needs me."

"Babe wait don't go." Steve said standing.

"I'll see you in a bit." I said. I scooped up my hair at the top of my head twisted it around in to a messy bun and put my hat down on top of it making sure it wouldn't come off. After the rodeo and changing I walked back to the guys. Two-Bit's arm was around Andy and Soda was talking to Steve.

"Hey Mel." Johnny said.

"Hey Johnny." I said.

"My baby." Steve said picking me up and swinging me around. I kissed him then he put me back down. "I missed that."

"I did to, yet unfortunately I must go home now. My brother's waiting and I think Jenni might be there. I really hope not." I said a bit depressed.

"Well then kid lets go." Two-Bit said leading the way.

"Is there something you ain't telling us kid?" Dally asked as he joined our group.

"No." I answered. When I got home Jenni was waiting up and Jason was already in bed.

"Get to bed kid." She said slamming the door behind me. I walked to the bathroom but she reached around me and slammed the bathroom door in my face. "That's not bed."

"You're right Jen but I have got to pee." I said rubbing my nose where the door had hit it.

"Don't talk back to me." She punched me in the stomach. Then she grabbed my hair and pulled me to my room. "You ungrateful little bitch you had better be more happy your brother gave up his life in Oklahoma City just to come take care of you scrawny little ass."

The next day Jason was working and she came over. "Ah the little brat's still here."

"I live here. Where else would I be?"

She smacked me hard. Then she went in the kitchen and filled a pot with water. Then she took it and put it on the stove.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Making him dinner." She added noodles to it and I walked over to the sink and filled a glass of cold water. I turned around and Jenni was right there. She tipped the pot and poured it all over my bare feet. I screamed and dropped the glass. It shattered all over the floor.

"What's going on in here?" Jason asked.

"She was just standing there behind me and I bumped into her. I didn't mean to baby it just happened." Jenni explained to Jason.

"And the glass?" Jason asked.

"The hot water was so unexpected that she dropped it." Jenni said. Jason looked skeptical so I nodded.

"Alright come here." I didn't move though.

"And take the chance of getting glass in my feet. I don't think so." I said bitting back the pain I was feeling in my feet. He sighed and picked me up under the arms and lifted me to the living room. Once he put me down I looked up at him. "As soon as you get a chance could you bring me some ice?" I asked.

"Why don't you go soak your feet in the tub? Just run the cold water," Jenni suggested as if she was talking to a three year old.

"Ok." I did and eventually my red feet turned back to their normal color and stopped hurting. I dried them off then went to my room and started crying. I was exhausted and really depressed. There were also huge bruises across my back and down my arms. I explained them all to team as fights. Two days later I was sitting in the Curtis's living room waiting for Steve. Pony came out and sat down next to me. Although it was March I was wearing a long sleeve over-shirt. Under it I was wearing a tank top.

"Hey Mel."

"Hey Pony. How you feeling?"

"Good you?"

"Not too bad." I said.

"Liar. Why are your eyes all red? Have you been crying? And why are you wearing a long sleeve shirt aren't you a bit hot?"

"No." I said shooting a frantic look at Two-Bit. He shook his head. "What's with the questions?"

Pony looked doubtful but shook it off. Darry came in the door followed by Steve and Soda. "Hey little buddy what you doing out of bed?" Darry asked.

"I was feeling better. And I got bored with staring at the same ceiling." Pony answered.

"Ok."

"Soda can I talk to you for a second?" I asked. He nodded and we walked outside. "Soda what if one of your friends was suffering the same thing that Johnny went through with Tiffy? Hypothetically speaking of course."

He thought for a few minutes. "If someone I care about is going through that I would be upset especially if it was exactly the same and they didn't tell me. Meli is this really all hypothetical?"

"Yes."

"Mel" he warned.

"It is really Soda."

"Alright," he said standing to go back inside.

"Hey send Two-Bit out would you?" He nodded and a minute later Two-Bit came out.

"How's it going with Jenni?" Two-Bit asked in a low voice.

"It's awful Two-Bit." I started. Then I explained what had been happening at home. The burned feet, the pulled hair, the smacking, the bruises, and the slamming doors.

"Mel, you really got to tell someone." He said.

"No I'm fine."

"Fine Mel you're not the same you're being abused you're pulling all nighters, you look like you could fall asleep right now and your grades are slipping."

"They are not."

"Have you seen your latest math grade? It's an 74. 74 isn't good. You lose four more points and you're on the border of failing." Two-Bit pointed out.

"Look I've got it covered now back off." I stood up and walked away.

"Mel wait." Two-Bit yelled. I stopped. "Mel I'm just concerned. I'm your best friend when something bad happens to you it hurts me too. Let me walk you home." before he did he grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled it off my shoulder and down so it was hanging at my wrists. He gasped when he saw all the bruises. "All that's from her?" I nodded and pulled it back up.

When I got there and went in Jenni was on the couch and Jason was in the kitchen. "Where have you been?" Jenni asked.

"The Curtis's."

"What the hell were you doing there?" She demanded.

"What's with all the questions? Jason doesn't mind."

"Don't bring him into this. Answer my question."

"I was talking to my friends."

"You were supposed to be home twenty minutes ago."

"Sorry I didn't know I had a time limit on the time I spend at my friends house. All I knew about was my midnight curfew. Hey Jason what's for dinner?" I said walking into the kitchen. After the state meet was over which we lost but it was really close.I came home and as usual Jason was no where around but Jenni was.

"Where's my brother?" I asked.

"He said he was going out. Where have you been?"

"At competition Jason knew that."

"Get to your room and open that math book. I've seen your grades 74 in math. That's unacceptable. Now if you would stop spending so much time with your friends and a little more time with your studies you would be passing that class. So get in there and do your homework, I don't want to see hide or hair of you for the rest of the night." She yelled gripping my arm.

I winced because she had grabbed a bruise and then yelled "Get off. It's none of your business what my grades are. And I have been studying, sometimes pulling all nighters. I haven't had a good eight hour sleep in three months. But it's none of your business." She smacked me hard across the back of the head and my vision swam.

I couldn't take anymore of this. So I ran to the Curtis's. When I got there I reached up and knocked on the door before everything went black and I collapsed. "Soda." I said before I fell.

-What's gonna happen next? Will Mel be ok? Will her brother dump Jenni? Will anyone find her in time?-


	7. Mel part 2

Well here's your next chapter and telling me to update just reminds me to but will not make me type any faster. I know this may sound harsh but I am mainly writing this to make me happy and not the readers you like it then great I hope that will cause you to review saying that and if I take a while to get it out it's because I don't have this one preplaned I'm thinking this up as I write it. I don't own anything.

* * *

**-Soda's P. O. V.-**

After I got out of the shower and dressed after work I saw Pony sitting at the table doing homework. "Soda." He said looking up at me laying his pencil down.

"Yeah Pone."

"I'm worried about Mel."

"I am too but don't worry she's a tough girl she'll pull through."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm sure little man now get on that homework." He sighed but did so.

Maybe there is something to worry about. I know it gets a bit breezy in Tulsa in March but there's really no reason to wear a long sleeve shirt especially when I see her around noon and it's 90 degrees out. I started dinner and just about as soon as I finished making it Darry came in.

"Hey Pepsi-Cola, Pony. What you up too?" He asked.

"Dinner's ready." I said. The first conversation we had was about Mel.

"Darry have you talked to Mel lately?" Pony asked.

"Not recently why?"

"I think there's something going on at home."

"Why would you think that?" Darry asked.

"Well cause she's always wearing long sleeve shirts and has her hair covering most of her face and she seems to be limping a bit."

"Pony I told you if there's something wrong with Meli she would tell us." I said.

"What would be going on? Her brother loves her too much to hit her and it's just the two of them. Who else could be doing it?"

"I don't know I'm just saying." Pony sighed defeated.

"It's ok to worry about her Pony, I know she'll be glad to hear you're thinking of her."

"There's just one more thing if there's nothing going on then why does she always leave in a hurry and sweat so much if she isn't hot wearing a long sleeve shirt. Oh and there's the time where Dally barely even touched her bicep and she jumped about a foot in the air."

"Maybe he surprised her." I said.

"Soda, Dally was standing in front of her and had been talking to her for the previous five minutes. I'm telling you there's something going on with her and I want to know what it is." Pony said. Darry looked deep in thought.

After supper and while Darry was doing the dishes Two-Bit stopped by followed by Johnny and Steve. "Hey Two-Bit is there something going on with Mel?" Pony asked.

"No, why would you say that?" He answered real quick and defensively.

"Two-Bit do you know something we don't?" I asked.

"I know a lot of things you don't. Like the Mickey Mouse theme song, or how to drink tons of beer and not let it effect me, or..."

"Or what's going on with Mel?" Steve said slyly.

"Or what's going on with Mel and Jason's girlfriend Jenni." Two-Bit said not noticing he had said it. "Or there's why I love blondes so much, or how to keep a switchblade really sharp, or... oh shit did I say I knew what's wrong with Mel. No I don't know nothing about that. I ain't saying no more none at all."

Darry came out into the living room. "Did I hear what I think I just heard. There's something wrong with Mel and Two-Bit knows what it is?" Darry asked.

"Yeah he did say that but when he realized it he said he wasn't gonna say anymore." Steve informed him.

"Two-Bit you know you can't keep that trap of your's shut forever that's how you got your name." Pony said.

"It ain't gonna work guys I swore I wouldn't say anything now I ain't gonna say anything." Two-Bit said crossing his arms over his chest.

"You know what Soda?"

"What Pony?"

"I bet she's being sexually abused by Jenni. That's probably why she doesn't want anyone to know."

"Or maybe she's being forced to do stuff with guys behind our backs." I added watching Two-Bit's face.

"Maybe she's being sold into prostitution." Steve added.

"Or maybe it's just fighting." Johnny put in.

"No, I know what it is." Darry said. We all turned to him yet watched Two-Bit out of the corner of our eyes. "I bet you Jenni is being a nice girl and Mel just can't stand the fact that her brother is paying so much attention to someone else for a change." Two-Bit's face stayed the same but his eyes lost all their comical spark.

"It's none of that. I'll tell you what it is and when I do Mel is gonna hate me. She's being abused. Verbally and physically and even emotionally. She's pulling all nighters to get her homework done. She's too damn stressed out and that witch is doing nothing to lessen it, most of the time she gets less than three hours of sleep because she has to get up and run for half an hour before breakfast. I hope you're all fucking happy now. When Mel finds out I told you I'll be screwed. So thanks for making me lose the best friend I've ever had." Two-Bit yelled. He sank back on to the couch.

"Two-Bit I want you to tell me the truth how long has this been going on?" Darry asked seriously.

"The past four weeks. Ever since the day after Pony got sick and went to the hospital." He looked about ready to cry, Two-Bit never cries.

"Two-Bit, I know it must be pretty bad but you have to tell us what Jen is doing to her." I said slowly.

He looked at all of us and then went on to explain all the bruises, cuts, slapping, slamming doors, and hot water incident. "Guys she's really gonna hate me for telling you all of that." Dally, who had come in right as he started explaining all of it, looked livid.

"Your telling me Mel put up with all that for the past five weeks and everything else she's dealing with and hasn't said a thing?" Dally asked. Two-Bit nodded. "I say we go right over there and confront Jen and get Mel out of there."

"Soda." I thought I heard someone whisper.

"What?" I asked.

"I said..." Dally started.

"Yes I heard what you said but I thought I head someone say my name."

"No one said your name Soda. Maybe your hearing things." Darry said.

"Did you hear a knock on the door too?" Pony asked.

"No." I said but I walked to the door and pulled it open anyway. I pushed on the screen door but it only opened a little bit. I flipped on the porch light to see what was blocking it and my jaw dropped. "Ho-ly Shit." I said. There was Mel lying on our porch out cold.

"Soda watch your language." Darry scolded.

"You would have said the same thing if you saw what I saw and Dally there's no need to go get Mel." I said. The guys crowded around me and looked out the best they could. Pony being the smallest squeezed through the gap and moved Mel out of the way.

"Ho-ly shit." Darry said as we pushed the door open the rest of the way. "Well Pony get her in here."

Pony reached down and felt for a pulse then lowered his ear to her chest. "Darry we can't take care of this we got to get her to the hospital."

"Pony is she breathing?" I asked.

"Just barely."

"Well to the truck." Darry said scooping Mel up and heading to the truck. We all piled in and he handed Mel to Steve. Once we reached the hospital we piled out and Steve carried her in hollering for a doctor.

"What is all this ruckus?" A doctor said, "Oh boys back again. Who is it this time and what happened?"

"It's Mel and we're not really sure. We just found her like this." Steve said.

"Alright Maddie get me a stretcher and her home phone number." The doctor called. Ten minutes later the doctor came back and looked around at us. "Well we have assessed her condition..."

"That was fast." Dally said butting in.

"Of course it would be easier if she wakes up, but before we can release the information to you we must contact her family." The doctor said and walked away. Two-Bit went after him.

**-Two-Bit's P. O. V.-**

"Doc wait please don't call her house." I called.

"Why not?" The doctor asked stopping and allowing me to catch up.

"Look her mom ran off with my dad a while ago and her dad's in prison and her brother went to Oklahoma city for a few days. The only person at her house is her brother's girlfriend Jenni and she's the reason Mel's in there in the first place."

"I have to contact her legal guardian. Is there any way to reach him?"

"I know you do but he's in Oklahoma City, he didn't leave a number, if he did only Mel knows it, and if you knew everything Jen's done to Mel you wouldn't even think about calling her house. Jason left Mel in Jen's care because he doesn't know about what's going on."

"Then who do you suggest I call?"

"Call the state pen for all I care but I'm begging you, do not call her house and do not alert Jen to her situation." I pleaded.

"Alright I'll call the jail." The doc said picking up the phone and dialing the number."Hello, this is Doctor Puma from Tulsa General Hospital I would like to speak to a Mr. Josh Whitfield if possible." the doctor paused and waited for a few minutes. "Hello Mr. Whitfield...This is Dr. Puma from Tulsa General Hospital. I am calling to inform you that your daughter is a patient here...well yes I understand that but we had to inform her relative and you seemed to be the only one reachable...as I understand it from her friends he's in Oklahoma city for some unknown reason...you see her condition is as follows it seems that she has slipped into a coma, from what looks like abuse and over-exertion and maybe a concussion, we won't know how serious it is until she wakes up...I honestly don't know. We can only hope for the best...I'll try...Hello my name is Dr. Puma from Tulsa General. An inmate of your's has a daughter who is now my patient I find it might be beneficial for her if her father Josh Whitfield was allowed to come see her. Supervised of course...well I understand that but she is in critical condition and we need insurance and medical information from him..." The doctor trailed off massaging the bridge of his nose. "So what time can we be expecting you?...9 am tomorrow that will work. Thank you and have a nice night." Dr. Puma hung up and looked at me. "Well go tell the rest of your friends the news." He sighed and walked away. I went back to the gang and sat down.

"Guys there is no easy way to tell you this." I looked around at all their anxious faces. "It isn't good. I overheard the doctor talking to her dad, she's...Mel is..."

"What is it Two-Bit?" Dallas prodded.

"She's in a coma from abuse, over-exertion, what ever that means, and maybe a concussion. They don't know how serious the concussion is until she wakes up. The doc said she was in critical condition. Her dad will be here with a police escort at 9 am tomorrow." I could see both Darry and Pony's minds working to find the simplest way to get me to understand so I was surprised when Johnny spoke up.

"Two-Bit, you told us that Mel had been pulling all nighters just to get her homework done right?" Johnny said and I nodded. "Well when someone does that their body becomes over worked. It's like forcing yourself to run passed when your body is screaming to stop. Even though she knew it wasn't good for her to keep pushing herself so hard she couldn't stop and therefore she caused her brain to stop working in certain areas, stopping most movement giving the body time to get back to normal. Do you understand?" He asked.

"So this is bad?" I asked.

"Yeah real bad." Pony said.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Darry asked.

"Why is her being in a coma so bad?" I asked.

"Well because sometimes the body never recovers from it and they live the rest of their lives on life support until someone decides they don't want the person living like that." Darry explained.

"We won't do that to Mel would we?" I asked. No one answered. "Guys tell me we won't kill her." I begged but no one was listening. I got up and walked to the exit.

**-Soda's P. O. V.-**

When Two-Bit asked if we wouldn't kill her no one answered. Maybe it was because no one was willing to make that promise or maybe it was because we didn't know if we had the right to.

Before Two-Bit reached the exit he paused and turned towards us. "I will not let any one of you kill my baby sister. She will pull through this and when she wakes up I will be there with her."

It struck me as odd that he said his baby sister when we were talking about Mel and not Becky but then I realized something. Mel was like a sister to him. More so than to any one of us. He was the only one who really looked out for her, namely in stopping Tim from hurting her and she always went to him with her problems. I bet he was the only one who knew about the abuse from Jenni and everything else. When something good happened she always went to Two-Bit, when something bad happened Two-Bit again. It was like he was always the first to know what was going on and I was supposed to be her best friend. What made her have this trust in him I don't know especially when no one knew he could keep a secret. He then looked at the exit but shook his head and sat in the chair farthest from our group. To my surprise Steve went over to him. They shared a hushed conversation and by the end of it Two-Bit seemed to relax. Steve came back and sat down.

"What did you say to him?" I asked.

"Just that we're not giving up hope but it's up to her dad and brother what happens to her. He seemed to calm down but there's still something going on he doesn't want to talk about." Steve said sighing.

"Don't worry I'm sure she's gonna pull through." I said comforting him. The doctor came out and ushered us into going home. I looked over at Two-Bit and he wasn't moving anywhere. He was dead set on not going anywhere tonight. "Doc I really don't think you'll be able to get Two-Bit out of here tonight or any day till he sees her."

The doctor sighed and looked in his direction. "I know but that's why we're going to let him stay. We've figured there's no other way."

"Thank you for everything you've done." Darry said standing before herding us out.

Steve and I decided to walk so Darry left us taking the other three with him. "Soda it's not fair why do they always seem to get the worst of shit?" Steve asked.

"I don't know but I know it ain't fair." I knew Steve meant why do Johnny, Pony, and Mel always end up worse off then the rest of us.

"This sucks Soda I don't want to lose her. She's so amazing."

"Don't worry buddy I won't let that happen." I said putting my arm around him and comforting him. We were like that the rest of the way home.

**-Two-Bit's P. O. V.-**

The next morning around nine a cop walked in escorting a man. "Mr. Whitfield?" I asked standing. He looked over at me and stopped.

"Two-Bit Mathews right?" He asked. I nodded. "Is she ok? How is my baby?" I looked at my shoes.

"Not good. I haven't seen her but the doc said it wasn't good." I answered.

"Thank you for being here." Mr. Whitfield said. Then the doctor came up.

"My name is Dr. Toby, Dr. Puma works the night shift and I take days, we've moved her up to the Intensive Care Unit if the three of you will follow me I'll take you up there right now." She said. We followed and she stopped outside a door. "This is her room I believe your visit is to be supervised Mr. Whitfield so Mr. Mathews why don't you go in with him. The cop can stay out here." She suggested and we did.

Mr. Whitfield almost broke down at the sight of Mel, she was so beat up. Last night none of us noticed the bruises on the sides of her face or on her arms. "Oh my dearest Melissa what happened to you. I'm so sorry I wasn't there. How could I have let this happen to you? I should have never got off early that night. My poor baby. I'm so sorry." Mr. Whitfield said taking a seat next to Mel.

"Do you really want to know what happened?" I asked sitting on the other side of Mel's bed. He nodded. So I told him everything that she had told me for the past 5 weeks.

"You can't be serious."

"I wish I wasn't but I really wish Jason would come back to town."

"He will soon enough. The only reason he comes up to Oklahoma City to see me. When he finds out I'm here he'll come back and then he'll never leave her side." He took her hand and we sat there for a few hours. Finally he had to go and Steve came in.

"Hey Two-Bit, that was her dad right? And any change?" Steve asked.

"Yeah that was and no change." I said.

-well there you go I hope that will keep you happy.-


	8. Mel part 3

_Well here's the next one I hope you enjoy it. And I'm sorry it's taking so many parts to get Mel's story out but that's the way it should be for the main character I think only one more of Mel should do it then I can move to the next one but I won't tell you who it is. Oh and if anyone reviews telling me someone wouldn't be thinking along those line because it's not their character I will take it in to consideration but if it's because you think I'm stretching something like how they would feel psychologically I will delete your review and make sure you see my mean side I'm going to school to be a psychologist so I think I know a thing about depression and the feelings of loved one's left after someone has died. Now with that said enjoy this chapter._

After Steve left Soda came in and sat for a few minutes. "Two-Bit, do me a favor k?"

"Sure buddy." I said looking up at him.

"Take care of my best friend and call us with any updates."

"Of course I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Oh and try to get some school days in. I know she doesn't like Dally very much but I'd rather have him here instead of having you miss the last few months of school."

"I'll think about it." I said. But really who did he think he was telling me what to do? Sure maybe he was channeling Mel 'cause I know that's probably what she would want me to do but it wasn't right for him to think he could tell me what to do.

"Good thanks Two-Bit." Soda stood up and left. I was there until about noon when her brother finally arrived.

"How did you know?" I asked looking up at Jason.

"It's none of your fucking business now get the hell out of my baby sister's room and don't none of you hoods ever think about coming back in here or spreading lies about my girlfriend." Jason said. He stressed the word my and my jaw dropped.

"I'll leave but let me tell you something you good for nothing asshole. What I told her father is damn fucking truth and there is nothing that could make me spread lies about that. Where the hell else would she get all these fucking bruises? You don't get half of those bruises from fights, especially not the ones that look like someone's grabbed her. And let me tell you something else, not a single one of us would hurt a hair on her body. We would have to be stupid we know how mad you and Darry would get. Sure Shepard might hit her once but not hard enough or enough times to make her suffer like this. He'd be stupid to make an enemy out of the seven of us and you. I will be back later because you know nothing about your baby sister, our gang is the only one who does and Soda told me that Mel once said and I quote his direct quote from her: quote Two-Bit is more of a brother than that idiot Jason has been or will ever be end quote. Now you stop being such a dick and look at what your bitch of a girlfriend did to my baby sister." I said stressing my. I walked out of the room and down the hall to the waiting room. Soda and Steve walked in a few minutes later followed by Dally.

"Hey Two-Bit." They all greeted. Then after looking around Soda gave me a questioning look.

"I thought you said you were gonna be there when she woke up, you can't be if you're sitting out here." Soda said.

"I got kicked out." I answered putting my head in my hands.

"By the nurses who wanted to run some test or another right?" Dally questioned.

"I wouldn't leave her room for no nurse let me tell you." I said not looking up.

"Well then a doctor kicked you out right?" Steve questioned. I saw his shoes get close to me and I knew he had sat down.

"Wouldn't leave for no doctor neither." I answered.

"Well if her mom's run off, no nurse or doctor could kick you out, we haven't been here since this morning, and her dad's in jail..." Soda trailed off.

"You didn't leave her in there with Jenni did you?" Dally asked.

"No her asshole of a brother kicked me out. I did let him know my thoughts before I left though and I told him I would be back." I said finally sick of the questions.

"What exactly did you tell him?" Steve asked.

"I told him that he was a dick, an asshole, that none of us would hurt a hair on her body, even Shepard wouldn't make her suffer this much 'cause we wouldn't want to make him or Darry mad, that she can't get those bruises from fighting, that he knew nothing about Mel, and that she told Soda quote Two-Bit is more of a brother than that idiot Jason has been or will ever be end quote. All because he said and I quote get the hell out of my baby sister's room and don't none of you hoods ever think about coming back in here or spreading lies about my girlfriend. He stressed the word my but hey I did too when I told him to look at what his girlfriend did to Mel." I explained.

"Wow." Steve said. Soda kneeled in front of me causing me to look at him.

"What the hell did you do that for you idiot? Now we'll never be able to see her." Dally growled.

"Shut it Dal." Soda snapped.

"Two-Bit look we had better get back to work but I swear when Darry comes in here after work he'll think of something. There's no way that Jason can keep us out of there with Darry's persuasive techniques." Soda comforted.

"Hey why don't you come back to school for afternoon classes and Dally will stay here and see if he can change Jason's mind or at least see if there's any change." Steve suggested. I looked up at Dally.

"Why me?" Dally asked.

"Because you're the only one who has nothing else to do." Steve explained simply.

Dally sunk down in his seat but nodded. Later that afternoon we were all sitting in the waiting room waiting for Darry to come in after work and his shower. Finally he came in and looked around. "Is there a reason why you all are just sitting out here instead of in her room?" Darry asked.

"Well Two-Bit got kicked out of her room around lunch and none of us are willing to go in there and chance his temper." Soda explained.

"Who's temper?" Darry asked sitting across from me.

"The guy that kicked me out," I said.

"Who kicked you out?" Darry asked.

"Her brother," Steve answered simply.

"Alright I'll see what I can do." Darry said standing up. He got up and walked down the hall.

**Pony's PoV**

When Steve and Two-Bit took us to the hospital after school Johnny and I knew that something had either happened or they just really wanted to see her. I was betting on the first. Once we got there Two-Bit sat down in one of the hard plastic chairs and when Steve followed suit my suspicions were confirmed.

"Any change?" Two-Bit asked Dally when he came back with a Pepsi.

"No, neither her condition nor his mind. He cussed me out when I went to see." Dally answered sitting down.

"Two-Bit what did you do?" I asked. He just sighed.

"I didn't do anything, her brother walked in, I asked how he found out, and he told me it was none of my business then kicked me out. I did leave him with a few of my thoughts though." Two-Bit answered.

"Two-Bit..." I trailed off.

"Don't worry kid Soda said he'd get Darry to talk to Jason when he get's off which reminds me shouldn't you be at work Steve?" Two-Bit said.

"Yeah I guess see ya'll later." Steve said. We spent the entire afternoon just sitting around in the ICU waiting room. Steve and Soda came back later that afternoon after work and Two-Bit spotted a doctor. He got up and went to talk to her.

"What'd she say?" Soda asked.

"Who is that?" Steve asked.

"That's her day time doctor, Dr. Toby, she said there's been no change in her condition and that Jason hasn't requested that Mel have no visitors." Two-Bit explained.

"So the only thing stopping us from going in there is Jason's temper?" Dally said.

"Yup." I answered. Finally Darry showed up and sat down next to Soda.

"Is there a reason why you all are just sitting out here instead of in her room?" Darry asked.

"Well Two-Bit got kicked out of her room around lunch and none of us are willing to go in there and chance his temper." Soda explained.

"Who's temper?" Darry asked sitting across from me.

"The guy that kicked me out," Two-Bit said.

"Who kicked you out?" Darry asked.

"Her brother," Steve answered simply.

"Alright I'll see what I can do." Darry said standing up and walked down the hall.

Darry came back ten minutes later and stood in front of Two-Bit. He didn't look too happy. "Well what did he say?" Two-Bit asked.

"He sure said a lot. What did you say to him? He says he just came in and sat down and you went off on him, so he had no other choice but to kick you out." Darry demanded.

"Whoa back up he kicked me out before I went off on him. All I wanted to know was how he knew Mel was in here. He told me it was none of my fucking business and to get the hell out of his baby sister's room and don't none of you hoods ever think about coming back in here and he thinks that what I told his dad about Jenni was all lies." Two-Bit explained.

"Well it is his sister." Dally said.

"I know but he doesn't believe that Jenni's abusing Mel." Two-Bit said.

"What did you say to him?" Darry asked.

"I told him that he was a dick, an asshole, that none of us would hurt a hair on her body, even Shepard wouldn't make her suffer this much 'cause we wouldn't want to make him or Darry mad, that she can't get those bruises from fighting, that he knew nothing about Mel, and that she told Soda quote Two-Bit is more of a brother than that idiot Jason has been or will ever be end quote. I think that might have pissed him off more and then I told him quote now you stop being such a dick and look at what your bitch of a girlfriend did to my baby sister end quote." Two-Bit said then dropped his gaze to his shoes.

"Soda did she really say that about Two-Bit?" Darry asked sitting down in as seat next to Dally across from Steve.

"I don't remember." Soda said. Then it hit me. She had said it about four weeks after her brother ran off.

"Yeah she did about four weeks after Jason ran off to Oklahoma City and Two-Bit was there for her more and more. I remember because I walked in right as she said it. She was sitting on the couch." I said.

"Damn kid how do you remember that?" Dally asked.

"Because it's the only time I can remember Soda's shirt being on the back of the couch like he dropped there instead of tossing it there and missing." I explained.

"Oh now I remember, it was the day she had skipped school and hung out at our house all day. She was alone when I came home early and was really depressed." Soda said thinking back.

"Alright let's see what I can do." Darry said getting up to go try again. This time when he came back he was smiling.

Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow. "Well what did he say this time?" He asked.

"Ya'll can see her just don't say anything about Jenni and we got to find proof that she was abusing Mel." Darry said.

Two-Bit got up and ran down the hallway. "Damn." Dally said but Steve and Soda looked at each other and followed Two-Bit. The rest of us went down to where Two-Bit had disappeared. When I saw her my heart literally stopped for a few seconds. "Damn she's really beat up." Dally muttered.

"Winston..." Jason warned.

"Kick me out I dare you but I have never seen anyone beat up like that from a soc or Shepard. The only person I have **ever** seen beat up that bad is Johnny after his dad get's to him. Let me tell you something you asshole, Tim may taunt her, he may tease her, he may call her names but I swear to you on my life that Tim Shepard will only hit her once. And then it would only be if she pissed him off, he doesn't make a habit of hitting girls he leaves that to his sister." Dally snapped. Jason looked ready to hit him but instead turned his eyes back to Mel. Two-Bit was sitting on her other side and was whispering to her. I just couldn't look at her anymore.

"Hey Johnny you want to come with me to get some dinner?" I whispered. He nodded. "We'll see you at home Darry." I said walking out the door. We were halfway to the Dingo when we spotted Curly. "Hey Shepard!" I called.

"Curtis, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Curly asked.

"Hey do you know Jenni Thomas?" I asked as we stopped near him.

"Real name's Jennifer but she makes everyone call her Jenni?" He asked.

"Yeah she's dating Jason Whitfield." Johnny said.

"Yeah I know her she's about twenty grew up down near Brumly. Has a bad rep if you talk to any greaser girl that knows her." Curly said.

"Why? She keep taking their guys?"

"No most have big brothers that she's dated or they have friends that have big brothers."

"Why's that give her a bad rep?" I asked.

"Look, wait did you say she was dating Jason Whitfield as in Mel's big brother Jason." Curly said.

"Yeah," I trailed off.

"Damn it if she hurts Mel Angel's gonna be pissed." Curly said.

"She's hurt girls before?" I asked.

"That's what gives her her rep. I've never seen it happen but what I've been told from Angel Jen beats her boyfriend's kid sister to keep her out of the way and then Jen will eventually dump the guy when she finds someone else. She dated Tim while I was in Juvie once and Angel said that Jen started picking on her and abusing her but Angel got smart and told Tim who invited Jen over saying he wanted to see her. When Jen got there Tim was in his room but Jen stopped in Angel's room first to tell her to stay out of the way and Tim just happened to come in right after Jen did and he caught her right in the act of hitting Angel. Tim went ballistic. He couldn't stand it said that me, him, Mel are the only one's allowed to hit Angel without a reason. How is Mel?" Curly asked. As he got to the end of his tale his face clouded with worry.

"Curly I don't know how to break this to you but...well has any girl ever ended up in the hospital because of Jen?" I asked.

"Not that I know of," Curly said.

"That's where Mel is. Jen put her in the hospital but Jason doesn't believe that Jen did it to her." I said.

"Damn it." He mumbled. "**Boys I'll be back later something's come up.**" He hollered back to the group of guys standing behind him.

"Oh Curly it ain't a pretty sight." I said.

"Thanks Ponyboy." Curly said then sauntered in the direction we had come from.

Once we reached the Dingo we ran into Tim and a few of his boys. "Hey Curtis you seen Winston. He owes me."

"He's at the hospital." I answered.

"What happened to him?" Tim asked.

"I said at not in. Mel's the one in the hospital."

"What happened to Mel?" Tim asked. I thought I saw a trace of concern in his eyes but I must have imagined it.

"Jenni Thomas." His entirely gang visually tensed.

"Come on guys we've got to go see someone." Tim barked and they all went to toward the hospital.

"Is it just me or did Mel just get more popular all of a sudden?" I asked Johnny.

"Maybe but then again you know how popular Jason is." Johnny said.

"I guess." I said and we ordered dinner.

**Jason's PoV**

I seriously hope I'm doing the right thing. I thought as Darrel went out to get the rest of Mel's friends. Two-Bit Mathews was the first one to come in and sit next to her. He was in the same place that he was when I came in a noon. I thought about what he had told me earlier. Was it really true that she didn't think of me as that much of a brother and how could Jen really do this to Mel. I just couldn't believe that last time I talked to Jen she said she liked Mel a lot. I'm just so confused if Mel was awake she could tell me what's going on but all I know is what Two-Bit has told me. Winston's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Damn she's really beat up." Dally muttered.

"Winston..." I warned. He was close to getting kicked out no one will talk to me like that.

"Kick me out I dare you but I have never seen anyone beat up like that from a soc or Shepard. The only person I have **ever** seen beat up that bad is Johnny after his dad get's to him. Let me tell you something you asshole, Tim may taunt her, he may tease her, he may call her names but I swear to you on my life that Tim Shepard will only hit her once. And then it would only be if she pissed him off, he doesn't make a habit of hitting girls he leaves that to his sister." Dally snapped. I really wanted to hit him but instead I turned my eyes back to Mel.

What sucks is I knew he was right and that means Two-Bit was probably right about Jenni as well. Twenty minutes later I saw a kid with a cat like appearance, dark eyes, and dark hair come in the door. "Who are you?" I asked. The rest didn't seem bothered by him.

"Name's Shepard, Curly Shepard." The boy said.

"Tim's little brother?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said his eyes landing on Mel. "Holy shit Angel's gonna have a fit."

"What's Angela got to do with this?" I snapped.

"Angel is her best female friend I can guarantee you that the moment she walks through that door she'll know exactly what happened without hearing anyone's theories." Curly said. About ten minutes later Tim Shepard walked thought the door.

"Holy shit what hit her?" Tim asked.

"You know by now our theory only Pony would have been able to tell you she was here." Dally answered.

"Hey Winston you owe me." Tim said.

"I know and I'll get it to ya just chill out." Dally snapped.

"Angel needs to know." Curly said.

"I called her and told her Mel was here, she's on her way. Said she was bringing a few of her friends too." Tim answered.

"Hey kids sorry to break this up but it's getting a bit crowded in here we're gonna have to ask no more than seven people in at once." Dr. Toby ordered.

"I ain't going anywhere." I said.

"Me neither." Two-Bit said.

"I'll be back later." Steve said leaning over and kissing Mel's forehead before him, Soda, Darry, and Dally decided to go get some food. That left me, Two-Bit, Tim, Curly, and three of Tim's boys.

"She strikes again." One of his boys muttered.

"How can you be sure?" Tim asked.

"See if she's got that cut." The boy replied. Right as Tim was about to grab the blanket Angel walked through the door.

"Alright I'm here now, someone want to tell me what happened..." She started real fast but slowed down when her eyes landed on the bed. "Damn it, don't tell me Jennifer Thomas has been here." Fire was burning in her eyes.

"That's what Ponyboy said." Tim answered before motioning his boys into the hallway.

"Damn it stop blaming my girlfriend for this or I'll kick you all out of here." I said.

Angel grabbed the blankets and pulled them down to Mel's knees. "I want to show you something." She growled. She lifted up the left side of her skirt to where her panties were just barely visible. "You see this mark?" She questioned showing me a faded scar in the shape of a J.

"Yeah what about it?" I asked.

"I got this scar two days before Tim dumped Jennifer Thomas. I could show you six or more girls with the same scar. Always in the same place, same side, and from same person. Each and every single one of those girls will tell you how Jennifer Thomas, your current girlfriend, left that scar and others while their big brother dated her."

"So that doesn't..." I started but she cut me off.

"Now let me show you something else." Angel said nodding to her two friends. They both showed me the same scar in the same place. "Now lift up your sister's gown and reveal all the evidence you will need that your bitch of a girlfriend is, as everyone told you, beating your sister." Angel demanded. I was hesitant.

"Either you do or I will Whitfield." Tim growled. My hand slowly found its way to the hem of my sister's hospital gown. I swallowed hard and slowly moved it up. I gasped when I stopped right above the spot and saw exactly what Angel said I would, a cut in the shape of a J.

"We all told you what happened and here's your proof. Do something about it or we will forcefully keep you from Mel's side." Angela growled.

"How could she do something like this Jenni said she loved Mel like a little sister?" I said breaking down. Tim ushered everyone out and sat on the edge of Mel's bed facing me.

-That's all for now hope you enjoyed it.-


	9. tired of Mel part 4

_Ok so I lied this isn't the last one of Mel but um it's longer and more stuff just keeps happening. Anyway enjoy this chapter of someone getting their ass kicked. I own nothing._

-----------------------

**Jason's PoV**

"Hey Jason don't worry you're sister will be fine trust me. I know what you're going through, Angel was sick for a while when I was dating Jenni." Tim said

"You have know idea, my sister could die or she could live like this for the rest of her life. Besides she's not really my sister." I said.

"What?"

"Well biologically she's my sister but I've never been there for her. Not when Mom and Dad were fighting, when people are picking on her, not when everything else happened to her or her friends, her first rodeo. Two-Bit was right I've been a bad brother. Two-Bit's her brother in almost every sense of the word except by birth."

"Look at me. You may not have been there for that but I can guarantee you that you can change that. The minute she wakes up be there for her. Be her big brother."

"I don't know how."

"Ask him." Tim said jerking his thumb over his should at the now sleeping Two-Bit.

"Now?"

"No wait till he wakes up. He's been worried out of his mind lately, let him sleep."

"Ok so what do I do now?"

"Right now I suggest you leave her in the care of Two-Bit and go get some food."

"Well yeah but what about her friends?"

"Don't stop them from visiting. From what I've seen Steve loves her to death, he always treats her like his angel, Soda's her best friend they have a relationship that no one else has, Pony and Johnny look up to and out for her, Darry protects her when he can and would do almost anything for her, and Dally well he thinks she's tough and he respects her for that."

"And what about when I should be working? I can't leave her alone."

"I didn't say you should. There's only two months of school left, during the day Dally or Two-Bit can stay with her but I must ask you to try to get Two-Bit to go to school at least occasionally that's what Melissa would want. After that well Pony and Johnny can help out. Soda and Steve could be here on weekends and after they get off. They care too much not to visit." Tim said.

"I know you don't normally give advice but thanks for everything." I answered.

"Sure she's not as annoying as I originally thought."

A week later Dally was sitting with her as everyone else was at school or work. Three days ago I had talked to Jenni but she had denied everything. I didn't know what to do. It had taken me two days but I had convinced Two-Bit that she wouldn't want him missing school on her account. I walked in after work and noticed that Steve was next to her and was telling her how much he loved her as if she didn't know it already. "I swear to you the first day you get out of here I'm gonna rock your world and you're gonna love it."

"I'll make sure you make good on that promise." I said smirking a bit.

"Oh hi Jason didn't see you standing there." He said nervously. Kinda made me wonder what else he told her.

"Don't worry that's the only promise I heard you make and I've already told you what I would do if I caught you cheating on her." I said. Two days after my talk with Tim I was walking by the Dingo where some girl was flirting with him. I stopped by and pulled him away from everyone. I told him that I couldn't believe he would be flirting with some girl while his girlfriend who loved him to death was lying unconscious in a hospital bed. Then I told him if I ever caught him cheating on Mel I would put him so far under he wouldn't believe it, either that or he'd be in a bed right next to her in a crap load of pain.

**Angel's PoV**

When I walked into Mel's hospital room I knew Jenni had attacked her. It kinda pissed me off that she didn't tell me what was going on but then again I knew that I didn't ask and she had told Two-Bit I knew that much by the way he was by her side when I walked in. When I had convinced Jason of Jenni's handy-work he was in shock. After Tim ushered me, Beth, Tara, and Curly out we walked down to the waiting room. The entire Curtis gang was there and so were Beth's, short for Bethany, and Tar's, short for Tara, brothers and one of Tim's other boys whose name I can't remember. "Hey Angela?" Sodapop questioned.

"Yeah?" I asked looking up at him. He looked around and pulled me away from the group. He looked nervous. I was a bit worried because it was so different from his normal confident grin.

"Did he change his mind about Jenni?" Soda asked.

"Yeah we convinced with proof." I answered.

"What proof?" He asked.

"This." I said showing him the scar.

"Oh well um look I know I probably shouldn't ask this because I don't like seeing girls get hurt but well…"

"Sodapop are you asking me to jump Jenni?" I asked with a slight trace of a small smirk on my face.

"Like I said I don't like seeing girls get her but she um…"

"She deserves this and it'll make me feel better."

"So you will?" He asked.

"Of course I just have to find her first." I answered smirking evilly.

"Thanks." Soda said kissing my cheek before going back to his friend who looked to be depressed. I knew why too, it was because he is Mel's boyfriend and prince charming Steve Randle. I smiled at the one thing she had told me after she told me her brother had found out about it.

_Flashback_

I was sitting in my room when she came over. "Hey Angel you'll never believe what I have to tell you." Mel said bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"You dumped the grease monkey and now you're gonna marry Elvis and the aliens have taken away your brother and replaced him with a monkey?" I asked half distracted.

"No well that would be kinda cool well the aliens and monkeys part, but any way would you look at me?" She asked.

I looked up at her and her face was glowing. "Oh Mel what happened did he propose?" I smiled.

"No actually Jason found out and went ballistic but before that he took me out to the edge of town on Soda's advice and we had this amazing picnic dinner and we made out until the sun started setting and it was so beautiful and then we went back to the Curtis's and that's when Jason found out and freaked out but he calmed down and Steve stood up for me."

"So how does that make you happy?" I asked.

"Angel I'm about to tell you something I've never told anyone else." I nodded and she went on. "Now don't think I'm crazy or anything but I think he might be the one."

"What do you mean he might be the one?"

"You know the one I spend the rest of my life with. You know if he were to propose tomorrow I would automatically say yes."

"Babe are you serious?" I asked dropping the magazine that I was reading and looking at her. She wasn't paying attention to me she was dancing to Jailhouse Rock that was playing on my record player. "Melissa back to the present." I called and again she ignored me. She started singing along. Although she had a great voice, I wanted an answered. I called her three more times then pulled out the heavy artillery. "Ashley answer me." I called. She stopped and faced me.

"Sorry day dreaming."

"The beach or the Cadillac?" I asked. She had two main day dreams. One she's on the beach at sun set at her wedding to Steve. The other one was more erotic. She was in the back of her brother's '62 Cadillac with Steve having hot and passionate sex and a bunch of other dirty stuff only I would do in real life while drunk.

"The beach definitely."

"Damn I had hoped for the Cadillac it's a lot more reasonable to leave me for."

"Anyway you said something about answering you."

"Yeah answer my question. Are you sure he's the one?"

"I'm pretty sure, I mean he hasn't forced me into anything and he is so sweet except his temper and I can handle that."

"As long as you're careful I support you." I said.

_End flashback._

If only Steve knew how she felt. Maybe he does. "Angel you coming back to us soon." Beth asked.

"Yeah sorry I was thinking. Anyway we need to go find some one." I said dragging them out of the hospital. They walked with me until we reached the Dingo.

"Just who we looking for babe?" Tar asked.

"You know who." I snapped.

"Jenni." Beth growled.

"Let's do this. This is the last time she messes with the greaser girls in this hood." I said. For the next week the three of us spent most of our time that we weren't in school looking for her. We had looked everywhere, the Curtis turf, Shepard turf, even down in Brumly, but there was no trace of her. We even asked around but no one had seen her since about three days ago. I had even talked to Jason but he said it had been three days since the last time he had talked to her. Of course he wanted to know why I wanted her but I ignored him. Finally I found her walking down the street two days later. Everything around us froze, well so it seemed.

"Who's your newest target Jenni?" I asked. I could barely see some of Tim's gang and Soda and Steve standing around because I was so focused on her.

"I don't have one."

"Well then who was the last one?"

"I don't know what you are talking about my dear." She said in overly sweet tone.

"Come off it you know exactly what I'm talking about. You abuse girls when you date their big brothers."

"Why do you have to trash my rep?"

"I ain't trashing your rep you trashed your rep."

"Alright you caught me. You want to know her name?"

"Sure."

"It's your friend Ashley Whitfield. She's such an easy target too. She's not gonna say a word."

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said she ain't gonna say a word her brother thinks she's in the hospital because she fell down a flight of stairs at your house. I've got him so wrapped he won't know what hit him."

"What did you do to her?" I asked playing dumb.

"Well let's see there was an incident where I poured hot water all over her feet, pulled her hair, jerking her around, making her stay up till three am working on homework, running every day before breakfast for half an hour, and now she's even got a ten pm curfew. I got her lying to her friends and teammates, she's got tons of bruises that she says she's got from fights, and tons of other stuff."

"Like what?"

"Oh just the usual like the stuff I did to you and the rest of the girls that got in my way." Jenni said confidently.

I looked around and saw Soda, Steve, now joined by Dally, Johnny, Pony, Two-Bit, a few boys from Tim's crew and Tim himself along with most of the Brumly gang, which meant either Curly or Darry was watching her. I looked past her and saw a lot of girls that had been abused by her standing there. Then to my surprise Jason was right behind her.

"You dirty little bitch." He growled gripping her upper arm and spinning her around.

"Jason baby I didn't see you there. Um how much did you hear?"

"Enough. I can't believe you, you told me you loved my baby sister, you said you would never hurt her. Now I found out you lied to me. You hate her, you almost had me convinced to give up custody of her but you know what, there is no way in hell I will give that up. You beat the shit out of her and had her lying to me. I don't know why I believed you over Two-Bit. I don't know why I didn't see straight through you in the first place it's over Jen and there is no way in hell you are ever coming near me or my sister again." Jenni visually tensed and cringed.

"But my baby…"

"Don't even start that." Jenni backed away from him. "I ain't gonna hit you as much as I would love to I won't. I don't do that to girls." If I could see her face I would have seen her smile. "Unfortunately for you there are quite a few girls who would love to take a few swings at you and I don't see anyone here who's gonna stop them starting with Angel Shepard." He said then let go of her. He walked towards me. I tried not to show how scared I was. "Easy Angela I won't hurt you relax; I just wanted to say kick her ass good. She hurt my sister, your best friend she deserves anything and everything you do to her. Just don't forget it's all her fault. She's the one who did this to Mel and a lot of the guys want her ass kicked, Mel will thank you for it." He told me before going to talk to Soda and Steve.

**Soda's PoV**

I sat and watched from the hood of Two-Bit's car as Jenni fessed up to everything Two-Bit had told us. What she didn't know was that Jason was right behind her and was getting madder by the minute. Once she finished Jason spun her around and made his presence known to everyone. Man he went off on her. I saw Two-Bit come up next to us followed by Dally, Pony, and Johnny. Two-Bit seemed to be as mad as Jason was. When Jason finished he turned her to face Angela. Angela was cracking her knuckles like both her brothers do before a fight, and that told me that Jason had given her permission to kick Jenni's ass. As soon as he sat down next to me he cocked his trademark cocky smile. It was kinda nice compared to what we normally saw from him. "Hey Soda who do you think will win?" Jason asked.

"Angel, only because nobody messes with Mel while Angel's around and because she's been itching to get Jen back for what Jen did to her personally." I answered.

"But Jen's older and grew up in Brumly."

"Yeah so what? Angel grew up with the second tuffest in Tulsa. She knows how to kick some serious ass." I pointed out.

"I guess that makes some sense." Jason agreed.

"Besides it's personal for Angel. Jenni's only fighting to keep from getting her ass kicked too bad, but she's doing a pretty poor job of it." Steve said not taking his gaze from the fight. Angel was winning and by the hits she was throwing it looked like Jen would definitely be sore tomorrow.

"Stop please stop." I heard Jen cry. "I'll do anything."

Angel reluctantly let her up. "Get out." Angel growled.

Jen climbed to her feet. "What?" Jen asked confused.

"Get out of Tulsa and don't come back." Angel demanded.

"Fine."

"And I don't mean just the city, you can't go home either. I never want to hear your name, your voice, or hear that you're within fifty miles of Tulsa."

"But Brumly's my home."

"I don't care if you don't leave you'll get jumped every day until you do."

"Fine but know this you bitch, all of you little brats got what you deserve and none of you will ever be anymore than what you already are white trash, sluts, and prostitutes." I could tell all of the guys tensed. Sure almost all of them had called a girl one of those things but they never put up some one else calling their girls that. Angel went toward Jen to give her a second helping but Jen took off running. The entire crowd relaxed and started celebrating. Then someone mentioned a party in Angel's honor.

"Hey Jason you're gonna be there right?" Tim asked. I personally thought he should go and get his mind off Mel but he thought otherwise. I guess we were lucky Darry could get him to go to work.

"Naw not this time, which reminds me I've got somewhere better to be." He answered standing up. I could tell Tim knew what he meant so he didn't push it.

"Where else could possibly better than this? The party's right here." A guy said. I think his name is Todd but I'm not sure.

"Look jackass." Jason said gripping the guy's collar. The place fell silent. "My baby's in the hospital so that's where I need to be and I don't need to explain myself to idiots like you. If I did it wouldn't be verbally. Got it?" Jason threatened. The guy nodded.

"Easy Jase come on I'll take you to her. I know you want to kill everyone for what has happened but it was all Jenni and now that's been taken care of." Two-Bit said gently laying a hand on Jason's shoulder. Jason let go of the guy and Steve and I scrambled into the backseat of Two-Bit's car.

Before we left I heard Todd ask "He's got a daughter?"

Tim gave him a mean look and said "Not that kind of baby you idiot, baby as in baby sister Melissa. Use your head Todd." So his name is Todd, I thought as Two-Bit started his car.

"As in Randle's Melissa?" Todd asked stupidly. We pulled away before I could hear Tim's answer but the look on his face said 'well duh.'

**Angel's PoV**

After Jenni left Billy suggested throwing a party in my honor at his house and Tim agreed. He asked Jason if he was going to be there but I knew he wanted to be with Mel. The next think I knew Jason had Todd by his collar and was in his face. The place went silent and I heard why. "My baby's in the hospital so that's where I need to be and I don't need to explain myself to idiots like you. If I did it wouldn't be verbally. Got it?" Jason threatened. The guy nodded.

Two-Bit gently led Jason back to his car to take him to the hospital. Todd looked confused. "He's got a daughter?" I don't know if the question was aimed at someone but Tim answered it.

"Not that kind of baby you idiot, baby as in baby sister Melissa. Use your head Todd." I rolled my eyes, at 17 that kid was sure stupid.

"As in Randle's Melissa?" He asked. Tim gave him a 'well duh' look.

"Of course that Mel. You do know her last name is the same as Jason's, it's Whitfield and in case you haven't noticed no one in their right mind messes with him, but he does approve of their relationship as she tells it and if I were you I wouldn't mess that up." I said walking to where Beth and Tar stood.

**Two weeks later Two-Bit's PoV**

Mel's been in the hospital for about a month and Steve, Jason, and I have rarely left her side except for to go to school, work, and to eat. Dally's been with during the times no one else could. Today is Saturday and I've been here all day. Pony and Johnny went to the movies I think, Steve, Soda, and Darry are all trying to get in some extra hours, Dally's at Buck's nursing a hangover, and Jason is visiting his dad again. Everyone who's sat with her say that she's been mumbling in her sleep but Steve, Jason, and I have yet to hear it. Right now she's still out of it and I think with each passing day Steve, Pony, Dally, and Johnny are losing hope. I think Shepard's lost hope but I ain't to sure and everyone that comes in says they hope she recovers quickly. I looked down on her and see two tears run down her face. It breaks my heart because I know there's nothing I can do to fix it. I look at her with desperate hope that she'll wake up. All of a sudden she sits bolt up right and looks at me with her poop brown eyes. "Mel?" I question.

"Two-Bit I don't know how much longer I can hold on." I go to interrupt her but her look stops me. "Tell the guys I'm sorry and I love them all and tell…tell Jason whet Jen did and that I love him so much but I can't do this any more, oh and tell Angel to tell Steve everything I told her," and with that she collapses back onto her bed and her heart rate slows.

"No Mel hold on." I tell her and then bolt to find a doctor.

------------------------------

-Sorry this was getting incredibly long and it will take to long to read if I make it any longer. I hope the next one will be up soon though, with in the next week if I can figure it out. Sorry.-


	10. saving the girls

_I own nothing. And here we go with another one about Mel's stay in the hospital._

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Two-Bit's PoV**

I bolted to find a doctor and literally drug the one I found back to Mel's room. I pointed to the heart rate monitor and he saw it do something he called flat-lining. I guess it's because the line went flat or something like that. Anyway he called for a nurse and together the two of them went to work. I sat back watching them. After what seemed like hours, but was probably only minutes, the monitor read 99 beats per minute and the line was looking like a mountain range again. "She's a stubborn one." The doctor said.

"Yeah she is." I confirmed as I watched her chest rise and fall. "Will she be ok?"

"Yeah she'll be fine."

"She told me right before her breathing stopped that she couldn't hold on much longer." I said as he looked over a clipboard.

"She was probably just mumbling. I doubt that she has any idea where she's at or what happened to her."

"No she sat up, looked directly at me, and said quote 'Two-Bit I don't know how much longer I can hold on' end quote."

"Like I said..."

"No she went on to say 'Tell the guys I'm sorry and I love them all and tell…tell Jason whet Jen did and that I love him so much but I can't do this any more, oh and tell Angel to tell Steve everything I told her' I'm pretty sure she knew what she was doing."

"Like I said she probably doesn't know what happened or where she is. All she might know is that she had to tell you something and who you are." The doctor said before walking out of the room.

By the time I had found everyone and told them what she said it was two weeks later. The gang and Jason knew within the next day but it took a while to track Angel down. Once I found her and told her what Mel wanted her to do Angel smiled.

**Angel's PoV**

When Two-Bit told me what Mel had said I smiled. Oh I was going to love telling Steve, but then I thought about what he was going through and what she had actually said about him and I realized that it was going to hurt him. Not as in break his heart because she cheated on him hurt but as in I'm hurting because you aren't awake for me to hold you kind of way.

"I don't know if I can Two-Bit. Some of the stuff she's told me will make him hurt because he can't hold her and show her some things but I know she loved him so much."

"Loves Angel." He corrected.

"Huh?"

"You said she _loved_ him. She's not dead Angel she's gonna recover. She still _loves_ him." He snapped at me.

I backed up. "Sorry I meant she loves him so much that it's gonna hurt him that he can't hold her and hear her say it right now. Are you sure she wanted me to tell him everything I know?"

"Yup she said to tell Angel to tell Steve _everything_."

"Maybe it was because she thought she didn't think she was gonna hold on any longer and it was her dying wish."

"You should tell him anyway. It might cheer him up."

"Alright tell him to meet me in your lot tonight at 6:30 pm and tell him it's extremely important." Two-Bit nodded and wandered off.

So just like I asked Steve showed up at 6:30 sharp. "Two-Bit said it was important and if it ain't about Mel you have only 1 minute to tell me what's so important.

"Trust me it's important and it's about something Mel wanted me to tell you." I said motioning to the car seat behind me. "Have a seat."

"Alright then what is it?"

"I don't know if Two-Bit told you but when Mel gave up two weeks ago she told Two-Bit to tell me she wanted me to tell you everything she told me."

"No he didn't say anything." Steve said hiding his look of worry.

"Well then I guess now you know that she wanted me to tell you you're wondering what it is."

"What is it Angel?"

"There are something's you should know. I didn't want to tell you in the first place because it might make you hurt even more that you already are, but if Mel wants to know you should."

"Oh God, Angel just tell me already so I can go contemplate already."

"Relax. It's nothing bad. She says that you might be the one."

"What?" He asked confused.

"Yeah what did you think I was gonna say that she cheated on you? Hello Steve, think about who she is and the example her mom and dad set for her."

"Sorry there's just always that chance you dig?"

"Yeah anyway like I was saying she thinks you might be the one you know if you were to propose tomorrow she automatically say yes and that crap the whole 9 yards ya dig?"

"Yeah I get it."

"I asked her if she was serious but she wasn't listing to me she was off in her day dreaming world again."

"She day dreams?"

"Yeah and I'm stunned at one of them." I said then went on to explain her day dreams to him. I explained the beach one first then the one about the Cadillac.

"She it's ok for her to dream about doing it but not actually do it?" Steve asked when I finished.

"Yeah I mean think about it. There aren't any consequences in a day dream."

"There aren't any in the real world if you're careful." He interrupted.

"Yes there are. Condoms are only 98 percent safe. There's still a 2 percent chance you could end up with something you hadn't planned on. You know she's a virgin right?"

"Well yeah." He said.

"When I got her out of her day dream and asked her if she was serious about you being the one she said she was and that you're really sweet to her, although she won't admit it to anyone but her brother who was just making sure you treat her like the princess she is, but that you have a nasty temper but she can handle it. I told her as long as she's careful I supported her." I said. He seemed to be in thought about something. "Steve?"

"Huh?" He asked.

"What are you thinking?"

"Just about what you said."

"If you are thinking about proposing the minute she wakes up I will skin you. We don't know how bad her mental damage is if she has any and it isn't what she wants. She's a bit old fashioned about that."

"You mean I have to ask her father?" He said looking horror stricken.

"You've never met her father have you?"

"No he was always working every time Soda and I went over there."

"Ask Two-Bit about her father. He's a nice man and as long as you make Mel incredibly happy and promise to never ever hurt her I'm pretty sure, 99.9999 percent sure, he'll give you permission. She also said something about how weird it would be if you proposed the same way her dad proposed to her mom."

"What do you mean?"

"Her dad was in a gang when he was around your age. Well it wasn't really a gang it was more like a group of friends that he hung out with. Mel's mom Steph was one of his friends little sister. They usually hung out at another friend's house which kinda turned into the unofficial meeting place. After three months of watching her and how she interacted with her boyfriends he finally got up the nerve to ask her out. At first Steph's brother hated the idea but after about 6 months he approved. She was 14 when they started dating. When she was 16 he was 17 and had a factory job. 4 days after her 16th birthday at 12:03 in the afternoon he dropped down on his knee on their hangout's front porch in front of their entire gang and her brother and proposed. She agreed quickly and three months later they were married. Funny thing, Mel's usually cracking up with laughter every time she remembers this part of the story, two weeks after they were married she dropped the bomb that she was 5 months pregnant with his baby."

"Why does she want that to happen? I mean her 16th birthday is long gone." Steve said.

"Well I know that but she says if you did that like 4 days after her 19th birthday then she would be ecstatic. That's the weird part her mom was already pregnant when her dad proposed and she doesn't want to be she said it would be weird if you proposed some time along the lines of 4 days after one of her birthdays at exactly 12:03 in the afternoon on the Curtis's front porch while everyone was around."

"I get it. Do you think she'll pull through?" He asked. He seemed concerned but I couldn't really tell.

"I know she will Steve. Mel's a tough chick she pull through and be just fine." I said more confidently than I felt. He nodded and walked me home.

"I didn't know that she loved me that much. I mean I knew she was in love but not like that." He said stopping in front of my door.

"Do you feel the same way?" I asked stopping next to him. He turned toward me and let out a deep sigh.

"I don't know Angel but I sure wish I did." He said before walking away. I walked inside and pulled a beer out of the fridge.

"Something bothering you Ang?" Curly asked sitting down at the table. I sat across from him and shook my hair out of my face.

"Curly how do you know if you did the right thing when someone asks you to do something?"

"This ain't my area of expertise Ang. You know who could give you a clear answer?"

"Who?"

"Ponyboy Curtis. He seems to know stuff like that."

I almost sprayed my drink on him. Once I recovered I put the beer down and looked at him. "Ponyboy won't talk to me he doesn't like me." I said.

"Look just come with me at lunch tomorrow and talk to him, he'll listen if he knows it's about what Mel asked you to do."

"How do you know what Mel asked?"

"Two-Bit told me when he asked me where you were." Curly said.

"Hey kids." Tim said standing in the doorway.

"Hey Tim." We answered.

"Something wrong there Ang?" He asked swiping my bottle.

"No." I answered.

"Angel." He said.

"Seriously it's nothing."

"Think about what I said Ang." Curly said standing. "Night Ang, Tim."

"Night kid." Tim answered looking at him as he walked out the door. Tim drained the rest of my beer and then pitched it into the garbage can where it shattered when it hit the bottom of the can.

"That was mine."

"You're right it _was_. Now what's bugging you and what did Curly want you to think about?"

"How do you know if you did the right thing when someone asks you to do something?" I asked for the second time that night.

"I don't know kid sorry ask Ponyboy Curtis he might know."

"That's what Curly wants me to think about doing tomorrow at lunch, but like I told him Ponyboy won't talk to me 'cause he doesn't like me."

"Dallas says he doesn't like you because you're always flirting with him if you didn't flirt with him so much he might answer your question directly."

"Thanks night bro."

"Night Ang." He said smirking. I rolled my eyes and went to bed.

---------------

The next day Tim drove me and Curly both to school and Curly walked me to my locker. "I'm fine now big brother you can go now." I said sarcastically.

"I know you can take care of yourself." He hissed. I recoiled. "Listen there's been word that a few guys are looking to get Tim back for something or another. You just might get caught in the cross-fire and I don't want that to happen. I just wanted to let you know so you're alert and watching your back."

"Thanks Curl and don't worry I grew up with the second tuffest hood in Tulsa. Don't forget he taught us both how to fight when we were growing up." I answered.

"I know but just think about what I said last night." He said before walking away. Beth and Tara came up.

"Angel what the hell are you wearing?" Tara asked. She was the one who was always concerned about fashion and stuff.

"They're called clothes Tar." I answered looking down at what I was wearing. A nice blouse that I think might have belonged to my mom a while ago and a blue jean skirt that was about two inches above my knees. I was also wearing a lot less make up than I normally did.

"Girl if I didn't know any better I would say you're trying to impress some soc." Tara scolded.

"Yeah what's going on Angel?" Beth asked.

"Look I figure this way if I didn't look so sluttish Ponyboy might talk to me and I really need him to I've got a few questions only he can answer." I explained.

"It's your funeral." Tara said.

"Angel I've heard a few people say this like the day you beat up Jenni and when Curly was talking to you. What do they mean you grew up with the second tuffest hood in Tulsa? I thought Tim was the tuffest." Beth said.

"He's not even says so himself."

"Well if he ain't then who is?" Tara asked.

"Jason Whitfield. Jason won't admit it now but he used to when he was younger, about three years ago, before he ran off. No one is willing to challenge Jason and everyone I know respects him."

"Wonder how that makes Mel feel." Beth said looking at her shoes.

"No idea no one's ever brought it up. All she says is that she misses the twelve year old Jason back when he really showed he cared about her."

"You mean back when she was 8?" Tara asked as we walked in the direction of homeroom.

"Yeah back then." I answered. At lunch I found Curly right outside the back doors.

"So?" He asked.

"Where is he?" I asked hanging my head slightly.

"That's my sister." Curly said walking in front of me to a car not to far off. When I looked up there was Steve, Two-Bit, Ponyboy, and another one of his friends. I think Mel said his name's Johnny but I'm not to sure.

"Hey Curly." Ponyboy said.

"Shepard." Steve growled slightly.

Curly took a deep breath before continuing. "Hey guys I know normally I don't come over her but Angel's got a question." He said dragging me out from behind him.

"That ain't Angel." Two-Bit said.

"Shut up Two-Bit. Ponyboy can I talk to you for a minute?" I said then glared at Two-Bit.

"Um sure." Ponyboy answered chewing on his lower lip.

"Over there?" I said motion to a spot farther away. He nodded and led the way.

"What's up Angela?"

"You know Mel asked me to talk to Steve about two weeks ago right?"

"Steve mentioned something about it last night."

"Yeah I guess my question which my brothers couldn't answer is how do you know you did the right thing when you do what someone asked you to do?" I asked. He dropped his gaze and seemed to be thinking.

"Angela there's no exact answer to that question. It all depends on the situation."

"Mel asked me to tell Steve everything she told me about him and I did. Well Two-Bit said that was what Mel wanted before she slipped a few weeks ago." He nodded. "Some of the stuff I told him might make him question their relationship." He seemed to be confused. "I told him how much she cares about him and stuff like that. She's never cheated on him or anything she just loves him so much it'll make him question how much he loves her and stuff like that. How do I know she stills wants him to know all that and she wasn't just asking as a last wish and all?"

"Well we don't know for sure but maybe it's better that he found out from her best friend how she really feels instead of having to pick up on the vibes he gets from her or some garbled image from someone who doesn't want them together." Ponyboy said.

"Hmmmm" I said thinking. "You might just be right about that. Thanks for your help Ponyboy." He smiled.

"I like your outfit Angel." He said before walking back to his friends. I watched him a bit until someone blocked my view. I looked up and saw some Brumly guys standing around.

"My dear Angel how are you?" The guy asked running a hand through my hair. Every one of my instincts told me to run.

"Um just fine." I said pushing away my fears.

"Really well why don't we see just how fine you really are." He said pushing me backwards. I felt a guy lift my hands above my head from behind me. My pulse quickened and my instincts were screaming to get the hell out of there or scream. He raised his hand and inspected it. "You know I've never found out which hurt more an open handed slap or a straight out punch." He said.

"You could always find out on her." One of the guy's friends said.

"Let the girl go." I heard someone growl from behind my attacker.

"Stay out of it pal." My attacker said.

"Sorry don't think I can." The mystery guy said. He turned around and I caught a glimpse of a red t-shirt. "If I stayed out of it the pretty little dame here would get hurt and I don't think her brother would forgive me if I let her get hurt."

"Let her go Sam we'll finish this later." I was released and they walked away.

"Thank you." I said looking at the guy who saved me rubbing my wrists. He nodded. "What's your name? I've never seen you hanging around with Tim."

"My name is Tommy, and I used to hang around with Jason Whitfield but I figured that saying I knew your brother would make them leave you alone."

"Did you know Mel?"

"Jason's baby sister?" I nodded. "Yeah she was a good kid."

"She's in the hospital right now. Her brother's ex-girlfriend beat the shit out of her and now she's unconscious, has been for the past two months."

"Oh God." He said. "And tomorrows the last day of school too." I hadn't realized that. I shrugged and the bell rang. "Well to class then." Tommy said motioning to the school behind me. It was three days before something wonderful happened.

-Well that's all for now.-


	11. bad dreams and street teams

**WARNING, ALERT, ALERT READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING: **THE FIRST POINT OF VIEW IN THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS **SLIGHT** INCEST NOTHING TOO GRAPHIC BUT IT DOES APPEAR AND KINDA HAD TO HAPPEN. I AM SORRY FOR THOSE OF YOU THIS OFFENDS BUT I, BEING THE INCREDIBLY NICE PERSON I AM, WILL TELL YOU THAT YOU **DO NOT** HAVE TO READ THE FIRST PoV TO UNDERSTAND THE REST OF THE CHAPTER. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH INCEST THEN SKIP TO THE NEXT PART WHERE IT SAYS JASON'S PoV AFTER THE LONG LINE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME :(

* * *

_On a happier note I please way too many people and no Mel has not woken up yet, yes I did say yet, but the something wonderful that Angel mentioned in the last chapter won't happen until the next chapter and I own nothing. You have been warned and with that proceed with caution._

_Skip now if you have a problem with the warning._

**Narrator's PoV**

Jason walked in to the house one day after work and looked around. Seeing no one he called out "Mel, are you home?"

"Yeah in here." Mel called back from her room. Jason walked down the hall to Mel's room.

"Hey baby what are you doing?" Jason asked.

"Nothing." Mel answered looking up from where she sat on her bed.

"Now kitten you must be doing something." Jason said. Mel's eyes got wide and she moved as far back on her bed as possible staring up and seeing that Jason's eyes were bloodshot and glazed over.

"Jason?" She squeaked out, her voice coated with worry.

"Hush now kitten and don't worry every thing will be okay." Jason said pulling off his shirt.

"Ja..." Mel started but was cut off when Jason's demanding lips crashed onto hers. There was a muffled cry as Jason's hands moved up Mel's stomach under her shirt. Jason used his tongue to pry open Mel's mouth and then he explored every inch while slowly dragging her shirt up. Mel started pounding on Jason's chest with her fists but Jason just grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. Jason broke the kiss and pulled Mel's shirt off completely. "Jason please." Mel cried.

"Please what kitten?" Jason said misinterpreting her meaning and pinning her wrists again.

"Please leave me alone." Mel cried out.

"Now kitten don't worry I won't hurt you I promise." Jason whispered in her ear. That made Mel shudder and want to barf. She managed to get a foot between them and quickly shoved him off. Mel stood up and ran. She grabbed a coat, thanking God that she had put a sports bra on after her shower. She put the coat on and ran as fast as she could to the Curtis's. Once there she looked around the room and noticed that Steve and Two-Bit were out. Darry stood up and took a careful look at her.

"Mel, where is your shirt?" He asked. She shifted and pulled her coat tighter around her.

"Jason...work...drunk...kitten...tried." She panted before breaking down.

"Meli calm down, he won't hurt you." Soda said also standing.

"That's what he said." Mel cried.

"Pony take Mel back to your room and get her a shirt. Johnny go with them and stay there." Darry said. The three did as they were told.

"What do you think happened?" Soda asked turning to Darry.

"Think about those words. Work, drunk, kitten, tried, and that he wouldn't hurt her." Dally said.

"You think he tried to...well you know..." Soda started.

"Who tried what?" Steve asked as him and Two-Bit came stumbling though the door.

"Mel came in out of breath wearing jeans, no shoes or shirt, and a coat. She said something about Jason, work, drunk, tried, and kitten." Darry explained. Two-Bit sobered up real quick.

"He also said he wouldn't hurt her." Dally added.

The wheels in Steve and Two-Bit's heads started working. "You mean Jason tried to...well...he tried to sleep with Ash?" Steve asked slowly.

"I think so." Darry answered. "It's the only thing that makes sense out of those words."

"But that's...she's his sister." Two-Bit said emphasizing sister.

"Where is she? Where is my kitten?" Jason asked coming in the front door.

"You sick bastard she's your sister for Pete's sake." Steve yelled

"That doesn't answer my question." Jason responded. Darry looked into Jason's eyes which told him Jason was indeed drunk. As Darry got closer he could smell the unpleasant reek of cheap whiskey and vodka radiating from the older man's body. "Take me to my kitten now damn it." Jason hollered.

Darry grabbed the older man and pinned his arms to his side. Pulling him on to the couch Darry said sternly "Every thing will be ok." Jason pulled back and looked around. Instead of the soft glow of the Curtis's living room and TV Jason was startled to see the blinding glare of a hospital room. He looked down at his hands and found a female hand in his. He looked at the body attached to the hand and stood up quickly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ALERT, ALERT READ THIS: **THE PREVIOUS WARNING HAS EXPIRED FEEL FREE TO CONTINUE WITHOUT BEING DIGUSTED TOO MUCH AND YES HE DOES EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED IN THE OTHER PART BUT TO A VERY SMALL DEGREE. PLEASE CONTINUE.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jason's PoV**

When I realized that I was holding Mel's hand in her hospital room that day after work I had to leave.

"Steve stay with her." I said walking away quickly. I found myself in a bathroom a few moments later. I turned to the sink and splashed water on my face. "It was just a dream relax." I muttered to myself.

'But not just any dream and that's not the first time you've had it either.' A small voice said in my head.

"No your right but I wish it was the last." I snapped at the perverted disgusting side of me.

'No you don't and you don't want it to be just a dream either.'

"Yes I do. I want it gone she is my sister and brothers don't have those feelings about their sisters." I stated firmly.

'I bet you Two-Bit dreams like that about Becky.'

"I bet he doesn't. So just shut up would you." I said looking in the mirror. Truth be told I looked like death warmed over. My boss had told me if I didn't get more sleep and stop screwing up I would lose my job and looking at the bills the other day I knew I couldn't afford to lose it. Come hell or high water I needed to keep my job just to cover the hospital bills and the regular bills.

"I haven't said anything yet so how can I shut up?" I saw Darry stop behind me. "Steve told me you just woke up and then tore out of the room. Something wrong?" His look told me he wasn't going to drop the subject until he got a satisfactory answer.

"It was a bad dream."

"A bad dream?" Darry questioned.

"Yeah I just can't go back in there."

"Ok so you're a little spooked that's no reason to leave your sister." I cringed at the last word. "That tells me this had something to do with her?" He questioned. I hung my head in shame. "Want to tell me about it." I looked in the mirror at him. He looked like he might understand, but if he didn't I knew it would be my one way express ticket to being banned from her room.

"Yeah it was about her." I said.

"Did she die?"

"No but that might have been better. It was just too real."

"Ok." He said slowly and suspiciously.

"I came home drunk and she was in her room. Some things happened and she took off. When I caught up with her she was in Pony's room with him and Johnny and you wouldn't let me see her."

"How's that spooky?"

"You don't understand I tried to...to Lord Almighty this is embarrassing...I tried to sleep with her." I whispered but it seemed the last three words were echoing around the empty bathroom.

"Jason it was just a dream." Darry said.

"For the fifth time."

"What?" He exclaimed.

"Not so loud. Yeah that's the fifth time I've had that dream since I left her. It's the first time since I've been back but it's the fifth time total. I just can't go back in there yet."

"Whoa...um...well why don't you go home and try to get some rest. Then get some coffee or something we'll keep an eye on her until you can come see her."

"It's been a month and a half how much longer is this gonna go on?"

"I don't know, honestly I don't and for that I'm extremely sorry." Darry said.

Once I got home and near the front door I saw a letter in the mailbox. Turns out it was from my dad. Just wanting to see what was going on and how everything is going with Mel. I couldn't walk any farther than the living room without remembering my dream so I just crashed on the couch for the night. The next day I got a letter from the school about Mel's absences. Even thought I told them what was going on they said that she wasn't going to pass four of her seven classes for the semester and because the school was letting out in the next few days she would need to be in summer school to be caught up and if she couldn't be in summer school then she would have to retake the courses next year and since she had missed the scheduling of classes for next year she would have to do that as soon as possible. I wasn't too worried about it and knew I would have to wait until she was better before even thinking about her schooling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Soda's PoV** (This goes back to shortly after she gave up and then they brought her back)

A few days after Mel gave up and they brought her back I was sitting at work with my elbows on the counter and my head propped up on my hands vaguely staring off at the garage door.

"She's gonna be fine Soda." Someone said blocking my view of the garage. I snapped out of my trance and looked up to see Dally standing there.

"Yeah I know." I sighed. "Two-Bit skipping again?"

"No weird enough Tim's sitting with her. Possibly on Angel's request but I don't know." Dally answered.

"It kinda scares me to think we could have lost her." Dally just nodded. "She's always been there you know? I can't really remember life without her. Ever since we were real little she's just been there." He nodded again. "If she was gone I don't know how I could handle it ya dig?"

"Handle what?" Dally asked.

"Life. She is just so understanding, she helped us all though my parents deaths without ever expecting anything in return. I don't know how she coped with it while at the same time helped the 7 of us deal."

"I know Soda I was there remember." He snapped.

"Sorry thanks for listening to me rant."

"Sometimes we all just need an ear."

"Yeah Mel is good at that. She can sit for hours just listening to us talk. Even you Dally. Johnny says she brings out your better side." I said slipping back into another memory.

"Soda." Dally snapped.

"Yeah." I asked looking up again.

"I said I've got to get going and the guys will be here shortly."

"Oh alright."

"Don't worry buddy she'll be up soon." He said wondering to the door. "I swear between you, Steve, and Two-Bit I don't know who needs her to wake up the most." He muttered letting the door slam behind him. I went back to the position I was in before Dally walked in and checking and seeing no one out front I slipped into another memory.

**Flashback**

I was sitting on my front porch about five years ago watching Meli perform under the careful watch of Darry who was leaning against the post. She was doing a routine of cartwheels, summersaults, handstands, and a bunch of other complicated moves that it seemed only her and Darry knew how to do because he would correct her or point something out that she messed up on and she would holler back that she knew she had messed up. My mom had come out with a plate of cookies just as Steve had come up the walk.

'Show off!' He yelled at Mel.

She stuck her tongue out at him and went into her next routine. 'I ain't showing off I'm practicing.' She called after she finished. 'You're just jealous because you can't do what I can.'

"Why would I ever want to do something as stupid as gymnastics?'

'Because it helps in a fight and it doesn't really matter you could never perform them anyway.' Meli said walking over and picking up a cookie.

'And just why couldn't I?' Steve asked glaring at her.

'Because you have to be flexible and you Randle are no where near as flexible as I am.' She said sticking her tongue out at him.

'You are such a little kid.'

'You are too.'

'Stop fighting.' Darry scolded.

'I think I'm done practicing anyway.' Meli said. Darry shrugged and walked inside.

'I am not a little kid.' Steve said.

'Then what are you? A kitten?' She asked smirking.

'No I am a man.' Steve said puffing out his chest.

'A man? You look like a blowfish. And besides...' She trailed off poking him in the chest with one finger making him release the air he was holding in. 'You're only 12. There for making you a kid still.'

'I am not a kid I'm a preteen.' Steve retorted.

'A preteen there for not making you a teen and still a kid Randle now stop acting all high and mighty like you're better than everyone because you're not.'

'Guys come on stop arguing.' I said.

'We aren't arguing Sodapop we're having an informative disagreement using rather loud and stubborn voices.' She told me.

'Yeah sure.' I said a bit disappointed.

'Aw Soda come on cheer up we'll stop if you really want us too.' Steve said.

'You really mean that?' I asked. They both nodded as my mom came out on the porch.

'Hey kids you two staying for dinner?' She asked.

'No thanks Mrs. C. I have to get home but thanks for letting me practice and the cookies.' Mel said turning to walk away.

'Will you be ok walking home dear?' My mom asked.

'Yeah I should be fine it's not that far from here.' Mel answered but my mom still wasn't so sure so she sent Steve to walk with her. As they were walking down the street my mom watched them and sighed as she picked up the plate.

'Ah young love.' My mom said sighing again.

'Mom you're crazy they can't stand each other.' I said standing up.

'Just wait and see Soda those two will be inseparable one day, you'll see.' She said smiling her all knowing smile. I didn't believe her.

**End Flashback **

'I guess I was wrong and she was right.' I thought as the guys came in.

"Something amusing Soda?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yeah this place looks deader than dead." Steve added.

"Just thinking about what my mom said." I said smirking a bit.

"When?" Pony asked.

"After Mel finished practicing a few of her routines a few years ago and Mom made Steve walk her home." I answered. "She said the two of you would be inseparable one day and it looks like she was right."

Steve sighed and hopped up on the counter. "Have you had any customers at all?" He asked.

"No but Dally dropped by and said that Tim was sitting with Mel for some odd reason." I answered.

**Dally's PoV**

After I left the DX I went to the Dingo and got some food then went back to the hospital. I had nothing else to do so I figured why not sit with her. As annoying as I wanted to make Mel out to be I just couldn't because half the time she was a really great kid and the other half she was so attached to Steve or so quiet I didn't even notice she was there. Once I got to Mel's room I saw Tim in one of his rare caring moods so I just stood in the doorway and watched him. He wasn't saying anything he was just sitting there running his hand through her light brown hair. He sighed and pulled his hand back and slouched back in his chair. I walked in and handed him a wrapped up cheeseburger.

"Thanks." He said unwrapping it. "How long have you been back?"

"Not long." I answered.

"Have you ever heard of a street team?" Tim asked.

"A street team?" I asked. I didn't know if he meant what I thought he did or if he had heard the term and thought I knew what it meant.

"Yeah some of the gang's around here have street teams. They patrol the streets looking for information on just about anything that the gang could find helpful. They usually consist of three to six members, usually one to two small kids and two to four older, stronger members incase the smaller ones get into trouble." Tim explained.

"I've heard of street teams, even seen a few in New York but they weren't used to gather information." I said.

"There's very few left still operating that I know of. The Tigers used to have two teams I think, the Kings have one left running, and I think that all the ones from the Black Hawks were disbanded about three years ago. There was one street team in particular from the Black Hawks that knew anything and everything that was going on in Tulsa. If you wanted to know something just find that street team and they would know, couldn't guarantee that they would tell you but they knew it. They were called the Apaches their leader was 8 when they started and was 13 when they were disbanded for the most part."

"Why were the teams disbanded?" I asked.

"Their gang leader moved away, they couldn't keep the gang together so they splintered apart."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm getting to that." He said impatiently. "The Apaches leader, who was extremely good at finding resources, had a code name and was surprisingly female, her code name was Sniper."

"Aren't snipers expert marksmen and can shoot just about anything from just about anywhere. They're deadly hunters, kinda like bounty hunters?" I asked.

"Yeah but you'll never believe who this one female is. No one ever knew who she was except their gang leader and her street team. They liked to call her Sniper because she could tell from a fair distance whether or not a person had the information she needed. Well that and she took no mercy on anyone or anything that got in her way. I bet you, you won't believe me when I tell you her real name." Tim said. I nodded for him to continue. "Are you sure you want to know her name? You probably won't believe this. You'll say she's too sweet and innocent to ever fit the roll of a street team leader." Now he was just taunting me.

"Shepard will you just tell me already before I have to come over this bed and beat it out of you." I growled.

"Alright, alright chill out. Sniper as her street team liked to call her or kid as their leader called her is none other than the Black Hawks gang leader's sister." Tim said. I had heard of the Black Hawks but I had never heard of the leader's name.

"What's the girl's name Shepard?" I growled.

"Ashley." He answered.

"Ashley wha..." I started but then stopped and looked at Mel. "This Ashley? Ashley Whitfield, Ashley?" I asked. Tim nodded. "No way but she was so close to Soda and Two-Bit when I moved here. How could she be involved in a street team?"

"It's not the same kind of teams you had in New York. Her team was used to gather info only. Rarely ever did they do anything else especially two years into it. Their gang had a leader change after she had been involved for two years. She was ten and Jason was 15. Their old leader was 25 and was having a kid so he turned the gang over to Jason. Jason held the gang together for 3 years. Like I said no one but her street team and their leader knew that Melissa was Sniper. Jason wasn't too happy when he found out that his sister was doing something as dangerous as leading a street team. So for a while after he took control he would always use the other teams to get information. He would never let the Apaches go out. Because of this the info that the Black Hawks had went down, they were slipping because they only ever had half of the story. No one was ever as good a Sniper when it came to finding out who had the info they needed. She rarely got the info that's what the rest of the team was for she just found the people who would have it.

"Two months after Jason took over Sniper realized there had been a shift in control of the gang and for some reason she hadn't been told and that her team was being restricted from doing what they did best. Her street team was the best out there. The street teams are supposed to get info and then take it back to the leader and not let it slip to other teams, especially if it's about what a rival gang is planning or something that just ordinary people wouldn't find out. The Apaches had a talent of getting info out of anyone, even other street teams. One of Mel's team members and also close friend told her what was going on and she came up with a plan.

"The Apaches hit the streets that afternoon and within two hours had found out more info on what was going on than the rest of the teams had learned in two weeks. The friend that had told Sniper about the shift and restriction told her that after only half an hour the team had all the info the other two street teams had gotten in two weeks. Once the Apaches had all the info they wanted to get they walked back to Mel's place where Mel sat on the front step waiting for Jason to come home from a gang meeting.

"Once Jason got back he was mad that the Apaches with the exception of Mel hadn't shown up at the meeting. One of the older guys asked Jason what info he had gotten that wasn't already new. Jason just said that everything was the same. Two days later the Apaches were coming back from another info gathering patrol and caught Jason walking home thinking. Again they asked him what was new while pushing Mel to the back of the group hiding her from Jason's view. Jason told them what the other two teams found out and Sniper's close friend turned to her. Mel rolled her eyes and pushed her way to the front yawning and said 'I could have told you that two days ago and it only took me and my team two hours to get the info where as it took your other team what three days to get that?' Jason wasn't too pleased but she made a deal with him, if he would let her team have free run of the streets and do their job she would stick to info gathering only and not get into any fights. Jason agreed and the Apaches were back in business." Tim smirked as he finished.

"Whoa, that's something I didn't expect to find out about Mel I mean even though she seemed to be so close to Two-Bit and Soda she was doing something else."

"She had a cover keep. By making friends with the Curtis's and most of their friends she knew it would make her look like she was just a normal average kid. Most of that I found out after the Black Hawks disbanded and one of the Apaches had joined my gang. He wouldn't tell me much at first but after he learned to trust me I got that much out of him. He was Mel's close friend and still only gives the name Tiger Stripe." Tim said before he left.

* * *

-Well there is your next chapter and since you're getting this a day earlier than planed I guess I can say this: A very happy birthday to Sodapop Curtis who should be turning 57 today but instead will always be remembered as the 16 year old hotness the book portrayed him as. Thank you for reading and I hope I haven't offended too many people with my first PoV in the chapter. If I have offended you I am extremely sorry. Review if you wish too. Can you believe this was supposed to be the last chapter? Well the story was actually only supposed to be 11 chapters long but Mel's part got a bit long and it's turning out to be longer than expected, oh and thanks to Blondie 24-7 for what you have done I should bake you a cake or something but I'm really busy at the moment, that's why it's taken me forever to update this, so I guess you'll have to settle for a cyber cookie of you choice.- 


	12. Yea you can't hate me anymore

_Sorry this took so long but anyway I own nothing and a happy early birthday to Tim Shepard on the 5th and enjoy the story._

**

* * *

Angel's PoV**  
The day after the school let out I was sitting on the hood of Chuck's car when I saw them walking down the street. I thumped Curly's arm and pointed. "Tell me I'm seeing what I'm seeing." I said. 

"If you mean tell you you're seeing the Apaches walking down the street toward the hospital you're definitely seeing it." Curly answered looking in the direction I was.

"We got to go see this." I said standing.

"Angel." Curly called but I was already walking down the street. "Angel." He called again. When he caught up to me I was already at the hospital. "Angel are you out of your mind? That is the most dangerous street team out there."

"That's Mel's street team." I snapped.

"Mel is Sniper? You're wrong." He said in disbelief.

"Ask Tim." I said walking toward Mel's room.

I pushed open the door and we both looked in. "Tommy, man it's good to see you." Jason said.

"God it's horrible I can't believe Sniper's in here. She's too strong to be lying like that." The one I knew to be Tiger Stripe said. He had joined Tim's gang after the Black Hawks fell.

"I know Tiger, I know but according to these guys she put up with five weeks of abuse before she landed here." Jason answered. "The nurse just left about ten minutes ago she won't be back for another 50 minutes ya'll can come in." He called to us. We walked in and let the door shut.

"Five weeks." One of the bigger ones asked in disbelief.

"Yeah I should have seen it. It happened right under my nose. I can't believe I let it happen. I should have been protecting her. My baby sister and I can even keep her safe. I put her here it's all my fault." Jason said.

"Jason get a grip." Tommy ordered.

"He's been like that since he found out what happened." Two-Bit said.

"Sorry I just hate seeing her like that." Jason said.

"We all do and it was worse a month and a half ago when she was covered in bruises." Steve barked.

"Who are you?" Tommy asked.

"Without Mel you guys sure are out of the loop aren't ya'll?" I asked.

"Watch your mouth broad." Tommy said.

"Tommy they're Tim's siblings Angela and Curly Shepard." Tiger Stripe said pointing to us.

"Anyway that's Steve Randle, he's Mel's boyfriend. That's Two-Bit Mathews he's her best friend. Steve, Two-Bit, these guys make up her street team from about three years ago." Jason said.

"Wait street team, I've known her since third grade she was never involved in a street team." Steve said.

"Show's you how much you know. She was the best..." Tommy said.

"I know how good Sniper was, practically everyone has heard of Sniper. No one knew who Sniper was though." Steve answered.

"She used us to keep a cover?" Two-Bit asked.

"No...well...yes...well it's complicated." Tiger Stripe said stumbling over his words.

"Try us." Steve said.

"Ok Two-Bit how long have you known her?" Tommy asked.

"Just as long as Steve, since she was 8." Two-Bit answered.

"Ok then what month?" Tommy said.

"August it was right as school started."

"So you guys she probably became friends with because she liked you, not as a cover. She knew you guys before she joined the Black Hawks. You weren't a cover to her you really were her friends."

"Steve hasn't been her friend that long; they weren't friends until they started dating ten and a half months ago." Two-Bit interrupted.

"Shut up and let me finish would you? Anyway Jim, our old leader, told her she had to keep a cover if she wanted to be part of one of his street teams. So that's what she did, and apparently it worked. Being friends with you guys made no one suspicious not even yourselves. I don't know what she was going through but she seemed to be doing ok."

"Yeah right she was incredibly torn she wanted to tell Two-Bit but she knew if she did Jim would have her skin for it. For a while she was depressed but then she realized that by not telling Two-Bit she was actually protecting him from everyone who wanted to bring her down." Tiger Stripe threw in.

"How would you know?" Steve asked.

"I was her closest friend in the gang. I know Soda's her best friend and Two-Bit's like a brother to her and I could never take their places and truthfully I don't want to."

"So she was kinda using us but only because she had to and not because she wanted to?" Two-Bit asked.

"Exactly." Tiger Stripe answered. "By the way my name is Tiger Stripe."

"Tommy." Tommy said.

"Zack, I also go by Snake Eye." The one with dark brown hair and green eyes who had spoken before said.

"Jeff a.k.a Fox." The blonde with hazel eyes and high cheekbones answered.

"Don't you have a first name Tiger Stripe?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yeah don't you?"

"Um yeah it's...um...it's..."

"Keith, remember?" Jason said.

"No one calls you that do they?" Tiger Stripe asked.

"Well no. Oh I get it." Two-Bit said.

"I wish she would wake up." Steve said.

"Why you miss making out with her?" Tommy accused.

"No I miss her presence." Steve said. His voice was bordering defensive and hostile.

"Tommy leave him alone." Jason snapped. He's been very snappish lately.

"Man you look worn out why don't you go home and get some sleep." Tommy said. He was buff looking and I didn't want to make him mad. Jason sighed.

"Cause I'm scared she won't be here when I wake up." Jason answered.

"Have I ever let her get hurt when I was in hearing range?" Tommy asked.

"Well no I guess not."

"Exactly she won't go anywhere Jay I promise. I won't leave her side until you come back." Tommy said.

"Alright since you've never broken your promise to me." Jason said heading out.

**Jason's PoV**  
I was surprised when the Apaches showed up at Mel's hospital room this afternoon. It made me think that it really was Mel who was the eyes and ears of the gang. It took them a month and a half to find out that she was in the hospital and I bet with Mel around it would have only taken them a few days.

When I got home I notice I had mail. I picked it up and thumbed through it. A few bills, a bank statement, a letter post marked Austin, a letter from the judge of Mel's custody dispute, and finally an envelope that just said Jason Whitfield on the front. I walked inside and dropped the mail on the coffee table and opened the envelope addressed to me. When I looked inside I was stunned. I pulled the contents out and looked at the note. It read:

_Jason, _  
_We know that you're sister is in the hospital and that you're having a hard time with the bills and such. Please accept this as a gift for everything Mel's ever done for us. You know this neighborhood takes care of it's own and we all know how it feels to be down on our luck. We want to see her grow up here and not somewhere else and that won't happen if you lose your job and so we would like you to accept this as a gift. The total should come to around $500, and should cover your bills for the next few months and all of Mel's hospital bills have been paid in full. This is not charity it is a generous gift and a helping hand because you need it. _  
_Don't hate us, _  
_Mel's friends._

I counted the cash and it was exactly $500. I was shocked. At first I didn't want to accept it because it was charity but then I read it through again and realized they were right I needed it so I sighed and opened the letter from the judge. It just said that the final meeting to decide whether or not I could keep Mel was in two weeks from yesterday and that Mel had to be there. I yawned and knew I needed to sleep. So that's what I did. I slept like a little baby without the whole waking up every two hours part.

I woke up the next day and went to work then to the hospital where Tommy was still sitting across from Two-Bit and Pony. I walked up to Tommy and looked at Two-Bit. The cash was too much for anyone in the Curtis outfit to get and if they had it they would have needed it more than I did. I pulled the note out of my back pocket.

"Did you do this?" I asked Tommy. His eyes went wide after he scanned trough it.

"No, why would I?" He asked.

I pulled him out into the hallway. "Just tell me. I ain't mad I just wanted to say thanks."

"You're welcome. Like the note said it's for everything Sniper ever did for us. You remember Jim right?" He asked.

"Yeah he's the one that started the gang up and led it until he found out his girlfriend was pregnant with his daughter. She's 6 I believe."

"Sweet little girl. I ran into him and his daughter in the street yesterday afternoon before we came to see Sniper and he asked how everything was going. I caught him up on everything and he caught me up on everything. He's started out working at a small job and worked his way up. He's now a manager at a factory. I hear it's the same factory your dad used to work at. He's got a pretty big salary for being so young. He told me to tell you that he's paying for her hospital bills no matter what you said. He worked with your dad once before being promoted to a different spot. He talked to your dad when they worked together and he didn't find out that he was your father until right before he got promoted. He said that paying the bills is the least he could do for you and your family after everything you've done for him."

I shifted. Jim wasn't supposed to feel obligated to do anything. Then as if Tommy was reading my mind he said "It's not out of obligation that he's doing this. It's out of care and concern. He knows how you feel and what you're going through. Right before his daughter was born he was having problems with his job and his girlfriend had to be hospitalized for complications. The bills she racked up were just barely covered by her insurance. One day her parents found out and cut her insurance coverage. Because they weren't married his insurance didn't cover her. He was in a tight fix. Then someone stepped in and covered the bills that the insurance didn't cover. He was thankful even though he never found out who did it he did find out why they did it. He got a note in the mail three weeks later that said you don't owe me a thing. Someone once helped me out just like I'm helping you. If you want to pay me back, don't let the chain of love end with you."

"Whoa that's great but how did you get all this cash."

"Old debts that people needed to pay up on, neighborly donations that we tried to keep a minimum, hustling, and things like that. The rest is from the pastor at a local church. We got to talking to this old guy when we were taking bets, clean bets Mel would never let us cheat a drunk I don't know why she just never would, and we brought up Mel. We had been doing this for the past week and a half; we wanted to make sure that we had everything figured out before we came to see her. Anyway we brought up Mel and he had Tiger Stripe describe her. He said he had seen her and Ponyboy and Johnny come in to the church quite often. Sometimes they'd bring one of the other guys but usually it would just be those three. Mel would sometimes help out at a shelter or food bank or something when she wasn't busy with her other commitments. She would entertain kids or talk with adults or perform some of her gymnastics he told us. Some how he got us to walk back with him to the church and offered us some money as a donation. We told him we couldn't accept it but he said if we didn't take it that he would bring it down to your house himself. So we did what we had to and he promised to pray for Mel." Tommy explained.

**Steve's PoV**  
The day after I met Mel's street team I had to go clear my head. So I went out to our spot by the river. It was a secluded place that you could only find if you knew where it was and only Mel and I did, she's the only girl I've ever brought out here. I hadn't been here since I first found out about Mel's coma. After about four hours of just sitting and thinking my mind was as clear as it could be so I walked back to my car and drove home. When I got there my dad was sober once again. He had kicked me out three days ago so I had just stayed at the hospital. He apologized once again and gave me three dollars to make up for it. I tried to refrain from rolling my eyes as I walked back to my room and collapsed on my bed. I hid the cash under my socks and notice it was almost empty. Then I remembered why.

A few days ago a couple guys came around knocking on the door asking if we had any cash we could spare for a good cause. I was the only one home so at first I was skeptical. I asked how I knew I wasn't just supporting their drug habits. They looked upset that I would actually accuse them of such but then they smiled. 'We have a friend who's in the hospital and her legal guardian is down on his luck. If he can't cover his bills they'll be separated and her friends don't want to see her leave. We thought if we could get enough cash to cover his bills for the next few months she would stay here.' They had answered. So I gave them what I had from my dad. At least it was going to some use. I had originally planned on using it to do something special for Mel but once this had happened I just couldn't use it.

Thinking about it now it hit me. Those guys that had come collecting were Mel's street team that's why they had looked vaguely familiar when I saw them at the hospital. So if I actually thought about it, it was going to be used to do something special for Mel. It would be helping her stay here. When I got to the hospital I waved a hello the Maddie at the front desk and raced down the hall to Mel's room and took a head count. 4, Pony, Two-Bit, Tommy, and Jason. Good I can go in. So that's what I did. "Hey guys doc been in yet today?" I asked.

"Right behind ya." A female voice said. I moved out of the way and Doctor Toby walked to her side and checked all the machines. "As soon as she wakes up and we sort out how and if she'll have amnesia, which is a possibility, but if she doesn't then you can take her home with in two hours of her waking up." Dr. Toby said walking out. I looked at Mel who seemed to be squirming. I looked around but no one else was looking at her.

Then she started mumbling. Something about Tim and blonde hair. Then she squirmed some more. "Mel?" I asked sitting on the edge of her bed. She started muttering again.

"Don't get your hopes up Steve the doctor says muttering and squirming may be unconscious reactions to whatever's happening in her mind." Pony whispered. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me.

"What's the doc say about that?" I asked. Pony just shook his head. "Baby can you hear me?"

"Tim." She said. I looked at Two-Bit.

"You want Tim?" Two-Bit asked. She nodded. "Pony, go call Tim."

"One minute, what's your name?" Pony asked.

"I don't know all I know is someone named Tim." She answered.

"She's up." I heard Tim say.

"Yeah and she's asking for you." I answered. She looked around me and at Tim.

"That's not Tim." She said.

"Hey Tim when did you change your name?" Two-Bit asked.

"I didn't or at least I don't think I did." Tim answered.

"Ya'll stay here and try to figure this out while I go hunt down a doctor." Jason said standing.

"What's Tim look like?" Pony asked. She got this dreamy look on her face. "Let me guess he's got reckless brown eyes, golden blond hair, movie star features, and is slightly shorter than 6 foot?" She nodded.

"How did you know?"

"That's the same look almost every girl gets on her face when they think about him. The only girl that doesn't is you. Usually that look is reserved for this guy here." Pony said pointing to me.

"How come we ain't using any names?" I asked.

"We want the doctor to know what she actually remembers not what we've told her." Pony answered as Soda walked in.

"There's Tim." She said pointing past me.

"Since when am I Tim?" Soda asked.

"Since she woke up five minutes ago and only remembers your face and his name." I answered.

"Alright part the waters." Doctor Toby said. She walked to the other side of Mel's bed and pulled up a chair. "Hi sweetie I just want to ask you some questions alright. Can you answer some questions for me?" Doctor Toby sounded like she was talking to a child instead of the 16 year old Mel was.

"Yeah I'll try." Mel answered.

"Ok what's your name?"

"I don't know." Mel said sitting up a bit and shaking her head.

"Where do you live?"

"I don't know."

"What's your phone number?"

"I don't know and let me save you some time the only thing I know is that guy looks really familiar and his name is Tim." Mel snapped.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything else?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah I'm sure but if I do I'll let ya know. Can I go home now?" Mel asked.

"Why's she being so hostile?" Two-Bit asked.

"Next time you lose your memory and don't have any clue as to who you are call me and then tell me whether or not you feel hostile." She snapped back.

"Hey Mel calm down we're all her for ya." Soda tried. She calmed a bit but still looked like she wanted to take someone's head off.

"My best suggestion is that you try to fill her in on your names, how you know her, your relationship to her, just general stuff like that, and answer any questions she has." Toby said before walking out the door.

"If you're not Tim then who are you?" She asked Soda.

"My name's Sodapop Curtis, even says so on my birth certificate. We've been best friends since I pushed your face into your third birthday cake."

"You said my name's Mel?"

"It's short for Melissa." Two-Bit answered.

"Whose brilliant idea was it to call me Mel?"

"Yours, you said you liked it better than being called Melissa or your first name which is Ashley. Anyway this is my little brother Ponyboy Curtis."

"Your parents must be original let me guess you have a sister name Tinker-bell?"

"No we only have a brother name Darry, it's short for Darrel. Our dad's name was Darrel Curtis Senior and Darry is Darrel Curtis Junior so we just called him Darry. Made it easier to tell them apart." Soda said.

"Was? What is he dead?" She asked.

"Melissa." Jason said in a warning tone.

"Mel that ain't fair." Two-Bit put in.

"No it's ok. Yeah both of my parents are. They died in a car accident." Soda said in a quiet voice.

"Ok so we've got Sodapop, Ponyboy, and I'm guessing Tim?" She said pointing to each of them in turn. Soda nodded. "Then who are you?" She asked pointing to me.

"Steve Randle, your boyfriend." I answered.

"Boyfriend?" She asked.

"Ten and a half months." She snorted. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing I'm just imagining that. Yeah I can see it you are kinda cute." She said.

"Oh major blow. A month and a half ago you were drop dead sexy and now you're just kinda cute." Two-Bit said.

"Must you always get your word in?" She asked.

"Well yeah that's how I got my nickname. Keith 'Two-Bit' Mathews at your service." Two-Bit said with a sweeping bow. "We've been really close ever since about three years ago. I know practically every thing about you."

"And you are?" She asked looking at Jason and Tommy.

"Your brother." Jason answered. "Jason Whitfield and this is my friend Tommy Benson."

Then Darry, Dally, and Johnny walked in. "Hey." Darry said.

"Ok who are they and how am I so popular?" She asked looking at me.

"Mel." Darry said in disbelief.

"Enough with this Mel crap." She said.

"Let me guess. Amnesia." Darry said.

"Yeah Ashley this is Soda's big brother Darry, our friend Dally, and our other friend Johnny." I said pointing them out.

"Dally short for something or are your parents cruel?" She spat.

"Don't get mouthy with me kid." Dally spat back.

"It's short for Dallas." I answered.

"I'm going back to sleep now so leave." She barked.

"I ain't going anywhere." Two-Bit said.

"Fine you can stay and so can the cute one here and Mr. Movie-Star but the rest of you got to leave. Now!" She said. I shifted a bit.

"Come on guys let's leave them alone." Jason said ushering the rest of the guys out.

"Are you really going to go back to sleep?" I asked. She shook her head and started crying. "Ash-Bash what's wrong?"

"I'm just so confused." She said.

"Tell us why." Soda said softly.

"I don't know anything. I don't know who you guys are, who my parents are, where my parents are, who my brother is, it's just so frustrating." She cried out.

"Ash-bash Baby calm down we'll try to help you remember anything you want to know." I said taking her in my arms. She leaned into me.

"That smell." She said pulling back.

"What smell?" Two-Bit asked.

"I don't know but it smells like car grease and oranges. I don't know how I know it but it's really familiar." She said.

"That's because it's your favorite smell in the world." Two-Bit answered.

"Really?" Two-Bit nodded and I moved so that instead of facing her I was resting against her pillows and pulled her back into my arms. "It's you. You smell like car grease and oranges." She said to me. I smiled. "Ok so you said you'll help me remember anything right?" We nodded. "Ok well then who are my parents?"

"Your mom's name is Stephanie; she's 36 but looks like she's only 25." Two-Bit answered.

"How do you know she's not?"

"Cause your brother Jason is 21."

"And my dad?"

"He's 37, his name is Josh and he used to work at a factory." She looked skeptical but he was hesitant to continue so I took over.

"About four and a half months ago something terrible happened." I started then went on to tell her everything about that night and the next morning.

"Oh wow. I don't know what to say." Mel said. "Tell me how we met."

"How who met?" Two-Bit asked.

"Tell me how I met Steve." She said. Two-Bit looked between me and Soda. Then I remembered he didn't met her until after I did.

"You were at the park. Your brother was watching you I believe." I started. "It was sometime in June I believe."

"June 20. It was three days after your birthday." Soda put in.

"I was walking with some kids I knew from school and one of them brought up picking on you. You were playing on the swing. So I came over and pushed you off. I was kinda mean. Soda came over and helped you up and stood up for you. I think he said something along the lines of 'why'd you do that for Steve she never did anything to you.' I was ashamed and then he introduced us." I said.

"Steve she's asleep." Two-Bit said. I looked down and sure enough I had put her to sleep. "Maybe she's was bored to sleep by your dull and monotone voice."

"No it's not that it's the fact that stroking her head like a puppy will lull her to sleep. You know that." Soda said.

"It's an unconscious habit." I answered. We all just sat and watched as she slept on. I knew I was hoping that she over came this amnesia quickly.

* * *

-Well there you have another chapter I hope you enjoyed it and review please. It'll make my day go better. And in searching through this I realized some of the dates were off so I just fixed it in this chapter and not in the others but I can go back and fix those if you want me to just send a PM or a review and I'll see what I can do.- 


	13. memories

_Again I own nothing so don't try to sue me or anything but if you take anything that isn't from S.E. Hinton's books from this story I will beat you down badly. Oh and a happy birthday to Dallas Winston my favorite character in the books. He is just so cool. Please enjoy._

**

* * *

Mel's PoV**  
I'm sitting here in a hospital room and I barely remember anything except what these three boys have been telling me. I didn't like it but I knew that I felt really safe lying in Steve's arms. I don't know how I knew it but I knew that being in Steve's arms was like being protected, loved, and safe all in one. Some how I knew it was right and for that I was thankful. Some how I fell asleep I mean one minute I was sitting there listening to Steve tell me about the time he met me in a park and the next I wasn't hearing his voice instead I was hearing screaming and glass breaking. 

"Oh god." I said sitting up.

"Easy Ash relax." I looked at the person who was talking and it was person who I had originally thought to be Tim but turned out to be Soda.

"Soda?" I asked.

"Yeah it's me. Are you ok?" He asked.

"I don't know I was just hearing screaming and glass breaking." I answered.

"Did it sound like what Steve told you about the night your parents split?"

"Kinda but I'm not sure." I said. He moved from his chair to my bed and took me into his arms comforting me. "I just don't know anything."

"Take it easy Ash the doc says you should regain your memory anytime soon."

"Soda who do I normally talk to about anything?"

"That would usually be me or Two-Bit." He answered.

"See I don't even know that. What if the doctor is wrong? What if I never remember anything?" I asked.

"If you never remember anything then we'll teach you all you need to know."

"But it won't be the same Soda. Sure I'll know everything that I've ever been through but it won't have the same feelings or meanings to me as if I actually remembered it. I mean I now know how I met Steve but I don't remember how I felt or what emotions were running through me or even what that specific memory means to me. And what am I supposed to do about the memories that you guys or no one else know about or how I saw them happen. It could be totally different. Don't get me wrong Soda I love what you guys are doing for me and I really appreciate it but I..." I trailed off not sure if I was making any sense or how to finish that phrase.

"Ashley listen to me. Don't worry so much about it right now it's two in the morning just try to get some sleep. Alright? I'll be right here for you." He said.

"Soda why am I in here? What happened?"

"I can't tell you right now that's up to your brother when you find out about that just try to get some sleep." He whispered stroking the back of my head. My eyelids were drooping and I guess I feel asleep again. The next time I woke up Soda was gone and I believe his brother Ponyboy was next to me on one side and a dark haired kid on the other.

"You're Ponyboy right?" I asked and he nodded.

"Call me Pony." He told me.

"And you're Johnny?" He gave me a shy smile. "And I'm Ashley but I like to be called Mel right?" Ponyboy nodded again. "Now that we're all introduced what's on the schedule for today?"

"Well Two-Bit swung by your house last night after you fell asleep and picked these up. Said they might help you remember some more." Pony said motioning to the books and shoe box in his lap.

"Two-Bit is the one with rusty colored sideburns and always has to get his word in?" Pony nodded. "Ok but you're gonna have to help me. You know tell me what happened like the events surrounding the picture." I said.

"We'll try but we can't promise we know everything." He handed me the shoe box and I started going through those. I couldn't remember anything until I came across one picture in particular.

"This picture. That's Steve right?" I said pointing to the boy in the picture.

Pony nodded and asked "What do you remember about this picture?"

"It's not about what happened when the picture was taken. I remember seeing this picture before."

"Tell us what you remember." Johnny said.

"Glass breaking, a male and a female shouting, people fleeing, they loved me, a diesel engine, puddle of wine on a bed, flowers in a fireplace, the name Jason, and I don't know it's just happening way to fast." I said seeing images flashing before my eyes.

"That sounds like the night your dad was arrested and your mom took off." Pony told me.

"I remember now. Or at least I think I do. I've looked through this box before. My dad had come home early." I started and then told them everything I could remember about that night and the next morning. When I finished I looked up from the picture and saw Steve and Soda standing near the door.

"You actually remember that." Soda said. I nodded.

"But you said you guys..." Pony trailed off.

"We never told her where she went after she left the house or what happened in the park." Steve answered. I looked back down at the picture.

"I kinda remember the day they took this picture." I said. In the picture Steve had his arms around my waist clasped over my stomach with my hands on top of his and his chin on my shoulder. I was kissing his cheek and he was smiling. "I don't remember much about it just that Dally took the picture and it was the day you guys found out we had started dating." Steve sat down and took the picture in his hands.

"You got that much right. How did you know Dal took this picture?" Steve asked.

"I don't know I just remember looking at you and kissing your cheek and hearing something snap off to the side and promising to kill him for taking the picture."

"You never managed that." Soda said.

"I've noticed. What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We're on lunch so we thought we'd drop by and see you." Steve answered. "Remember anything else?"

"A river." I said.

"Um...we'll...we'll talk about the river when there's fewer less innocent people around." Steve said stammering the first part out. Soda gave him a look that said I'll get it out of you somehow. "Later Sodapop." Soda nodded.

"We better be getting back." Soda said.

"I love you baby." Steve said gently kissing my cheek. I just gave him a sad look. "I know you can't confidently say that back but I'll be right here waiting until you can." He whispered before walking out the door. Pony, Johnny, and I spent the rest of the afternoon talking about pictures where I could vaguely remember a few but it was better than last night.

"Pony can you answer a question for me honestly?" I asked.

"I'll try but if I can't don't get mad." He replied sensibly. I nodded. "What is it?"

"Why am I in here? What happened?" I asked.

"Well...um...Mel I can't..." He stammered.

"Let me guess you think Jason, I think his name is, my brother should tell me or at least tell you guys when you can tell me." I said as more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah look Mel I'm sorry but that's the way it should be." Pony said.

"How did you know?" Johnny asked.

"Soda told me the same thing when I asked early this morning. Let me ask you something else. If my dad's in jail and my mom's run off who's my legal guardian?"

"Your brother Jason." Johnny answered.

"Who's Libby?" I asked.

"I don't know, Johnny?" Pony asked looking at his friend.

"I don't know." Johnny said looking back. By then the clock read 5:30 pm.

"I know you're probably hungry so why don't you guys go get some food." I suggested opening the photo album in front of me.

"Are you sure?" Pony asked. His stomach growled.

"Yeah I'm sure I know you're hungry but thanks for spending the day with me." I answered. They nodded and stood up as a tall muscular guy walked in. "Darry right?" I asked.

"Yup and I brought some of your friends." He answered.

"We're gonna go get some dinner you want anything?" Pony asked.

"A cheeseburger." I said hopefully.

"You don't like cheeseburgers." Pony said. I collapsed back on my bed and blinked back tears. "Easy. Shush Mel I didn't mean it like that." He whispered stroking my hair.

"I know I'm just so frustrated I can't even remember what food I don't like." I said.

"I'll bring you a hamburger with mayo, lettuce, and ketchup." He told me.

"And pickles? You forgot pickles." I said.

"And pickles." Pony added smiling.

"Jeeze kid if you're gonna get her a sandwich you got to get it right. How could you forget the pickles? You know she loves pickles." I heard Two-Bit's laughing voice.

"Alright I'm sorry. Come on Johnny." They stood up and walked out the door. The people in the doorway walked farther in the room.

"You look like Tim." I said pointing to the one right next to Darry.

"This is Tim's copy-cat. Curly." Two-Bit said.

"So Tim's you hero or something?" I asked.

"No he's my big brother." Curly answered.

"What's going on Darry?" The girl with dark brown almost black hair asked.

"Mel do you know who this is?" Darry asked. I shook my head. "Mel this is your best friend Angela Shepard. She's Curly and Tim's little sister."

"I thought Soda was my best friend." I said confused.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Angela spat.

I started breathing heavily and looked over at Two-Bit. "Angel get out." Two-Bit said. Any trace of a smile was gone from his face and he was dead serious.

"Fine." She snapped and walked out.

Two-Bit looked at me and sat down in the chair Pony had vacated. "Easy Ash relax calm down. She's a bit upset." He said in a soothing voice. I dried my tears and looked around.

There was an awkward silence until a few minutes later four boys walked in.

"You don't remember anything?" The one named Curly asked.

"No, well a few things like what happened between my parents and a few other things but that's about it." I answered not looking at him.

"Soda is your best friend but Angel is your best female friend. Anything you couldn't tell Two-Bit or Soda you would tell her."

"You're Tommy right?" I asked looking at one of the newcomers.

"Yeah. This is Tiger Stripe, Fox, and Snake Eye. We're something called a street team. Our call name is the Apaches." Tommy said pointing each one out as he said their name.

"And I care why?" I asked.

"You were our leader. We worked for a gang you're brother led called the Black Hawks for about five years until your brother took off three years ago." Tiger Stripe answered.

"So my brother took off three years ago and we worked together for five years before that so that would have made me 8 when I started." I said.

"Nice to see you still have your math skills." Tiger Stripe said.

"Ok so fill me in on your aspect of my life." I said. And that's what they, or rather Tiger Stripe, did. For the next three hours he told me everything we had been through. Then my brother walked in. "All of you out." I said. "You stay." I told him pointing to my brother.

"I don't think..." He started.

"Too bad we really need to talk." I said. The guys left, well all except for Two-Bit. I looked at Two-Bit but I decided to let him stay. "Jason we need to talk. None of the guys would tell me why I'm in here or who Libby is. I want to know."

"I just don't think you could handle that right now."

"Why not?"

"Baby listen to me. I'm a greaser, a good for nothing hood. The state knows that, they also know about my past record, I fought hard to keep you in my custody for the past three months. Dad wants you in my custody while he's in jail that's why at first the state had no problems leaving you with me. Back when Two-Bit was in the hospital I got a phone call from Judge Calhoun that some one found out about my past and wants to take you out of my custody. I know it's hard but try for me. Do you remember someone named Libby Dieb?"

I thought hard. "It sounds familiar but I can't place it."

"It's alright don't strain yourself. She was a friend of Mom's from a while ago. Mom and her lost touch before everything started getting real bad and mom and dad started fighting. Apparently Mom told her that she wanted Libby to take care of you now."

"No, Mom wanted you to take care of me."

"What do you mean?"

"Mom told me right before she split." I paused and looked down trying to remember what she had said. "She said something about she loved me but she had go and that you would take care of me. I thought that was a little weird because I still had dad but once I found out that he had gotten arrested I knew that she was right."

"I didn't know that. Anyway I got a letter postmarked Austin yesterday and I want you to read it." He said pulling it out. I skimmed through it and handed it to Two-Bit.

"Are you sure it's from Mom?"

"I'm pretty sure I mean it looks like her handwriting." I turned to my bedside table and looked at the photo albums. I picked up one and started leafing through it. I came across a picture that had her handwriting under it.

"Compare the handwriting." I told Two-Bit. He did and looked over at Jason.

"It's not from your mom." He said. Then went on to prove it by pointing out the differences in the handwriting. Jason nodded.

"So you think it might be another ploy to get me to give up so that Libby wins?" Jason asked. I was trying hard to stay awake but it wasn't working.

"It might..." I heard Two-Bit say before I started seeing images flash in front of my eyes. A blonde with dark brown roots and a pot of water, burning feet, Pony with the flu, State Championships, gymnastics meets, bruising, running for half an hour, eyes swimming and blacking out, and the name Jenni.

"Jenni." I gasped sitting up.

"Relax Mel calm down and take a deep breath." I heard Two-Bit say.

"Who's Jenni?" I asked trying to calm down.

"My ex-girlfriend." Jason answered.

"Pot of hot water, Pony with the flu, State meet, gymnastics meets, bruising, running for half and hour, eyes swimming, running, Soda, blacking out." I repeated as much as I could remember.

"That's what brought you here." Jason answered.

"So it's her fault I can't remember anything?"

"I guess." Jason answered quietly.

"I guess you were right Bits it was the same."

"I told you it would be. You were both putting up with it to keep your hero happy and what did you tell me?"

"That it was different and that he wouldn't care."

"And you were wrong."

"Yeah, wait prison bird, and a custody dispute."

"You told me that a little prison bird told you about the custody dispute." Jason answered. I nodded and fell asleep again. I kept remembering things slowly over the next few days and very rarely brought up anything that I remember happing down at the river up around anyone but Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit. Johnny and Pony seemed to innocent in that area, Dally I didn't trust to much, and Darry seemed to be the older brother you don't want to tell that kinda stuff to.

A week after I woke up they couldn't find another reason to keep me at the hospital so I was told I got to go home and as soon as I hit the front yard I was consumed by memories. I finally over came most of them and walked in and even more hit me. Once I was inside I sat down on the couch and Jason came in. "I don't want to scare you anymore Lis but in three days I have to meet Judge Calhoun about your custody." He said sitting next to me.

"Ok so what about it?"

"You have to be there." He said.

"I can't I mean everything's real shaky right now I just can't." I said frightened.

"Mel listen to me baby. I'll have Doctor Toby talk to the judge alright? But if you're not there they might find it as a reason to take you away from me and your friends." I nodded and he brought me some dinner. After eating I lay down on the couch and passed out.

* * *

-Well thanks for reading this again. Review if you find something wrong or for constructive criticism.- 


	14. Break

Pony: Hey people I just thougtht I would drop by and give you Liz's reason for not updating.  
Here it is:  
For all of you caring people out there this is why I haven't updated this one in almost three weeks is because the first week I was just procrastinating and had planned on getting this out over my week off for thanksgiving but the night I went home I found out my grandpa was on his death bed and I couldn't write or post all week I was too upset because he died the next day. The funeral was the next Saturday and I do mean four days ago and for all who are selfish enough not to care well don't expect me to be updating so soon the next time and I suggest you go find some other story to read if you can't wait that long for me to update.  
So like she said she is incedibly sorry about this and here is your story and it's actually quite longer than the last one.

Liz: Get out of here Pony you're not supposed to be talking in this one except in the actual story. Oh and becuse I unconciously added one of my constant reviewers to this story with a minor part I thought I'd do it again for my other constant reviewer.

Pony: eep got to go she owns nothing.

**

* * *

Mel's PoV  
**Three days later the dreaded court house date arrived and I was still missing a few important memories but most of them were there. As we walked into the court house I noticed that Dr. Toby was already there along with a female that had brown hair and a very nice, expensive outfit on. 

"Jason I don't like the look of that lady." I said tugging on his sleeve like a scared five year old.

"Hush now Lis don't worry about her right now but you're right I don't like the look either." Jason answered.

"Jason are we underdressed?"

"Hush now baby. I told you not to worry about anything. As long as we're dressed the best that we can be we'll be ok. Some people just like to be overly dressed up and flaunt the fact that they have money and we don't."

"But you said we did."

"We do, enough to get by on. Some people just have a bit more." He answered walking up to the desk where a young lady sat. She looked up and graced us with a smile.

"Whitfield at 3, correct?" She asked.

"Yes Courtney, oh and by the way this is my baby sister Ashley. Everyone calls her Mel." Jason answered.

"I'll go tell the Judge you're here." Courtney said standing.

"Before we go in could Doctor Toby talk to him first? Mel just got out of the hospital and I believe she has some concerns she wants the Judge to know about."

"I'll see." Then she disappeared a few moments later she came back and sat down. "Doctor Toby?" She called.

The doctor walked up and stopped in front of Courtney. "Yes?"

"The Judge will see you now."

"Thank you." Doctor Toby answered walking into the judge's chambers.

Minutes passed and we still stood there off to the side of the entrance hall waiting. Finally the doctor came back out and the woman came up to us. "Alright if you'll just hand over the brat we wouldn't have to go through this mess." She said.

"Jason please I'll do what ever you want, I'll study hard, I'll stop reading so much, I'll join track, I'll get straight A's, I'll cook, clean, do the laundry, what ever you want just please don't send me away I want to stay with you. Please I'll be on my best behavior honest I will." I said frantically.

"Baby, baby, baby, baby, Lis calm down you're not going anywhere. I won't let you." Jason answered calmingly placing a strong hand on my shoulder. I quieted as the Judge called us in.

"Good afternoon Mr. Whitfield, Ms. Dieb." He said reaching out to shake Jason's hand. "And this must be Ashley correct?" He asked looking at Jason.

"This is Mel correct." Jason answered returning the Judge's handshake.

"Hello sir." I said quietly.

"Please have a seat all of you." We did so and he looked at me. "Ms. Whitfield I would like for you to tell me about your school."

I squeezed my eyes tight trying to remember what school was like. I felt a warm hand in mine that gave me a gentle squeeze. "Just tell Judge Calhoun what you remember baby." Jason whispered.

"School's ok I guess. I can't be doing that well right now because of certain circumstances I guess. Please call me Mel." I said slowly.

"What do you mean you guess? Don't you even know anything?" The brown headed lady snapped. I think Jason said her name is Libby.

"Keep your temper under control." Jason whispered quick and fiercely.

"I just don't remember to well." I answered quietly.

"Ms. Dieb you will get your turn to speak now please hold your silence." The Judge reprimanded. "Now go on. Do you like your classes?"

"Well yeah I like them all fair enough. Except Science and Creative Writing, I don't do too well in them." I answered.

"She doesn't know what she's even talking about." Libby said.

"Ms. Dieb hold your tongue. Mel do you know what month it is?" He asked.

"May...No wait that's not right...It's June...Yeah June and that would mean school's been out for a few days maybe even a week or two." I said.

"That is correct. When do you plan on going back to school?"

"August or September depends on when it starts. It's too late for summer school I believe."

The Judge nodded and then asked "Mel tell me about your friends."

"They're the best group of friends that a kid could ask for." I said.

When I didn't continue he prodded. "So what about them. What are their names?"

"Like I said they are amazing." I looked up at Jason because I knew some of my friends weren't to greatly approved of by the high society. He nodded and gave me a look that said 'might as well.' I sighed but continued. "First off there's the Curtis boys. Darry, Soda, and Pony. Soda is my best friend ever. He's really sweet and caring. Pony and I aren't as close as I am to Soda but I guess that's because of the age difference. Soda and Pony try to stay out of as much trouble as possible but yet boys will be boys. Darry is like another older brother to me. He's strict when he needs to be but I know he cares. He works two jobs to support his brothers but it has to be done.

"Johnny Cade is also a great friend. He's really sweet but doesn't talk too much. He's like everyone's kid brother because all though he's good in a fight he's one of the younger ones and smaller. If you can imagine a small, dark puppy lost in a sea of strangers that has been kicked one too many times you'd have Johnny. Although we're about as close as me and Pony are I still wouldn't give up his friendship for the world. Next my favorite friend and close brother Two-Bit Mathews." I said.

"What do you mean brother?" The judge asked.

"Well sir the dictionary defines brother as a male sibling with the same parents, a fellow member of a religion or organization, or a close male friend. I know we don't have the same parents but he's a close friend and part of the group of friends I hang out with. So brother. He's always there for me just laid back and watching so I stay out of trouble and aren't hurt too much. He's always able to make just about anyone laugh."

"You mean Keith Mathews?" He asked.

"Yeah everyone calls him Two-Bit 'cause he always gets his two bits worth in. He's a really good kid though. Sure he may not be as respected all over town but over where we live just about every one knows him. Around Two-Bit I don't have to be afraid of anything slipping out that I shouldn't tell people. I think he knows me better than I do. He's just so amazing.

"Now there's the most amazing, supportive, wonderful guy and boyfriend I have ever had. Steve Randle." Libby made a small choking noise. I smiled slightly 'so she's heard of Steve' I thought. "He is so wonderful. He's never pushed me to do anything I don't want to do or anything like that. I know he has a bad temper because of his father but I do too and I can handle him. Steve I trust a lot more than I trust some of my other friends. He is...well...Steve is temperamental. You have to know just how to handle him but once you know that he's just like a little puppy."

"Steve Randle a puppy? And the abominable snowman exist." Libby muttered.

"Actually the official name for an abominable snowman is the Yeti, Bigfoot, or Sasquatch and they do exist. And puppies are also temperamental. You have to treat them just right or else they will bite and chew." I said looking over at her.

"Ms. Dieb this is your last warning please do not say any thing until you get your turn or I will make you wait outside." The Judge said sternly. "Please Mel continue."

"Any way like I was saying Steve and I couldn't get along until about a year and four months ago and then his attitude changed and six months after that he asked me out. He's a great guy and I just couldn't see that at first. Most people only see the tough outer exterior of him but he has a calm underside that he doesn't like to show because of his reputation. Seriously though all of my friends are really sweet and would stick up for each other at anytime."

"Is that all of them?" The Judge asked. I shook my head. "Well what about the rest of them?"

"I have two other friends that...well how to put this? Well they have bad reputations." I said. I had a feeling the Judge already knew about Dally but I don't think he knew I was friends with Curly Shepard.

"Go on."

"Dallas Winston or Dally as most people call him is a pain in the butt, no good hood. I know that's what his reputation says. His rap sheet is longer than both my arms put together and he's been arrested for almost everything under the sun. I know he's got a bad and angry side. But you have to see him around Johnny. It's like the lion lying down with the lamb if you'll excuse my biblical references. So he's got a bad side, but Dally is protective almost to the extent of a mother lioness. He'd kill me if he knew I was trashing his rep but that's what he really is. He's a great friend to have. Nothing happens in Tulsa without him finding out about it. Well almost nothing. I knew from the moment I met him that he was angry at the world and more so at his parents but he would stick up for his friends no matter what. Even if it included getting locked up or getting into a fight with his other friend that wasn't his fault."

"You're friends with Dallas Winston?" The judge asked.

'Great going Mel shot yourself in the foot with that one.' I chanted in my head. Then I remembered the other saying 'Friends stick up for each other no matter what and didn't I just tell the judge that?' "Yes sir I am. I know it might not look good but I am friends with him and he's a good friend to have no matter how many times he's been locked up. He knows how to keep his trap shut and isn't really afraid of anything." I said.

"Ok and your other friend?"

"Since I already shot myself in the foot with Dally I guess it wouldn't really hurt anymore to tell you about my other friend Curly Shepard." I said. Libby's eyes were almost bugging out of her head but the judge just nodded. "Curly is a good friend. He's not really like his brother. Maybe he is to the extent of wanting to impress him the best he can but that's the only reason behind all that. Curly I can trust to be supportive and keep his trap shut at almost always the right times. He's a good friend." I said. "Basically all of them are but you know boys will be boys. That's why they get into trouble, sometimes they're showing off and sometimes they're just being boys."

The judge looked at me with his head tilted to the side a bit like he was considering everything I had said. "Tell me about what happened to put you in the hospital." I shook my head rapidly and looked up at Jason.

"I...I...can't." I said holding in a stream of tears.

"Doctor Toby told you not to ask her about that." Jason snapped.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry." The judge answered holding up his hand. "Mel tell me about a normal day."

"Well if it's a school day I'll get up, eat breakfast, get dressed, sit through seven hours of lectures and school work, walk out to Two-Bit's car, have him drive me to the Y for practice, around 4:30 get out of practice wait for someone to pick me up, go home do my homework, eat dinner, go over to the Curtis's hang out with most of my friends, end up at home around 9:30 10:00, go to bed and then get up and do it all over again. If it's a weekend or summer. I'll get up around 8:30, take a shower and get dressed, eat breakfast, go over to the Curtis's hang out with the ones who aren't working for the majority of the day then around 10 or 11 end up at home."

"What time's your curfew?" I thought for a few minutes before answering.

"Midnight." I answered.

"Even on school days?"

"Yup my dad set it that way when I turned sixteen. I'm usually home before then though. I've only missed curfew twice. Neither time with Jason but I have missed it."

"Ok Ms. Dieb, Mr. Whitfield I'm going to have the two of you step outside for a few moments. Don't worry Mr. Whitfield I won't ask her anything against the Doctor's wishes and you will be called in as soon as she asks for you." The judge reassured us.

"Jason." I whimpered.

"Hush now Lis I'll right outside. He's just gonna ask you some questions privately, if it gets uncomfortable at anytime just tell him you want me in here and I'll be in quicker than you can say gymnastics. I'll be right here don't worry and remember just tell him the truth it won't help to lie."

"But I don't want you to go."

"Lis listen to me. It won't be long I promise just answer his questions." I nodded and they walked out.

"Mel I want you to tell me the truth about living with Jason." Calhoun put gently. So that's what I did. I said it was nice and that he was supportive and strict and he was doing the best that he could while our parents couldn't. He asked me a few more questions about what I could remember about my parents and then he asked the dreaded question that made me uncomfortable. "Mel can you tell me what happened to your parents?"

"I want Jason." I said.

"Alright." He pushed a button on his desk and said "Courtney send Jason in would you?"

"Yes Sir." A few seconds later Jason was back at my side.

"What did you ask her?" He snapped placing a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Just about the night your parents..." The judge started but Jason cut him off kneeling in front of me.

"Mel baby listen everything's gonna be ok. Calm down and relax he just wants to know, you have to tell him, I'll be right here by your side, just tell him about that night." Jason said. I nodded and looked into Jason's eyes keeping him in front of me as I recounted the events of that night to the best of my ability.

"Thank you Mel. Courtney send Ms. Dieb back in I've made my decision." Calhoun said.

"Alright where do I sign?" Libby asked coming back in the room and looking at the paper work on the Judge's desk.

"Right here." The judge said pointing to the spot on a form.

"Jason please I promise I'll be good. Don't make me go." I whined.

"Easy now Lis. Just listen to the judge." Jason said.

After Libby signed in three different spots the judge said "It is in the best interest of not only this court but also in Ashley Whitfield and her brother Jason if you do not come with in 1000 yards of either of them Ms. Dieb. You have been nothing but an annoyance to me and to this case. I have not seen any evidence except his juvenile record which doesn't matter now that he is over 18 that he is a bad guardian or that he should not have custody of Ashley. The petition has been overruled. Jason if you will kindly sign these forms you can take Ashley home."

"What exactly is he signing?" I asked still in a bit of shock that we had won.

"It's a restraining order and a form saying that he understands what the proceedings were today." The judge answered. "And you're right boys will be boys. I'll remember that next time Curly or Dallas end up in my court room." After Jason signed the forms and Libby stomped out of the room Jason shook the judge's hand and led me out to the car.

I sighed and let the rest of my memories float back to me and it struck me just how much I loved my brother and Steve. I looked at the clock and remembered the day. "Jason can we stop by the Curtis's?" I asked.

"I was taking you there any way I figured that you would want to tell them."

"Jason I love you."

"I love you too Lis." He answered reaching over and ruffling my hair. Since it was Saturday I knew the guys would be off right about now. Sure enough we pulled up to the curb and both the truck and Steve's car were sitting there.

"Aren't you coming in?" I asked when I opened the door and he didn't.

"I guess." He said shutting off the engine. We walked up to the door and I put on a sad look. "What are you doing kid?" He asked with a look of indifference.

"You'll see." I said with a slight mischievous tone. I slowly walked in the door and looked around Dally, Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit were playing poker at the dinner table while Johnny and Pony and Darry were watching TV.

"Well what happened?" Darry asked spotting us by the door. I walked over to Steve and slid into his lap.

"Firstly I want you to remember this Steve. I love you so very much and nothing could change that. Nothing at all." I said then kissed him hard and passionately on the lips. He replied shifting to get a better hold on me. We ignored the wolf whistles and then I pulled back then leaned against him. I didn't speak so Dally did.

"What happened with the case?" Dally snapped.

"Well Judge Calhoun's a strange guy." I answered.

"Calhoun's the meanest judge in Tulsa, you lost didn't you?" Dally asked.

"Well I thought I did when I mentioned I was friends with you. Even worse when I said Curly Shepard was my friend too."

"You really shot yourself in the foot with those two." Two-Bit added.

"Oh don't worry the rest of you were brought up too."

"Great that really helped your case." Soda said sarcastically.

"Melissa." Jason snapped.

"Keep your britches on." I said. "Libby asked where she signed when she came back in and Calhoun pointed to three different spots. That's when I lost it." I said.

"The case?" Steve asked.

"No my composure."

"You're staying." Darry said.

"What? I didn't say that." I answered.

"No but you implied it." Darry said.

"Anyway after she signed the judge said that...well he made it all formal like...but basically said that she was not to come with 1000 yards of me and my brother and that she had been nothing but an annoyance and that he had no real evidence that Jason was a bad guardian except for his juvenile record which doesn't matter now that he's over 18 and that if Jason would just sign the restraining order and the copy of today's proceedings we could leave so yeah I guess you could say that I won and I'm staying."

"What? Baby are you crazy? You won. You're staying. Baby that's the best news I've heard all day." Steve shouted making me shy away from him. He pulled me into another kiss while the guys cheered.

"This calls for a celebration." Two-Bit said.

"Ain't ya gonna finish your game first?" I asked.

"Sure." Soda said.

"You ain't gonna win you know that right?" I said looking at Steve's cards then at Dally's.

"You're shitty at cards how do you know who's gonna win?" Steve answered.

"I don't know I just know you ain't gonna win."

"Go sit with Soda he'll appreciate your help."

"Your hindrance maybe." Two-Bit said. I crossed my arms and stood up.

"Fine I know when I ain't wanted." I said crossing the room huffily and plopped down in Darry's lap.

"Awww you know we want you around. Just not your help at cards." Soda said. I rolled my eyes and Pony and Johnny stifled their laughter. After they finished their game I looked over at the table and saw Two-Bit collecting the money.

"Told ya you wouldn't win." I called.

"Hush up." Steve snapped.

"Fine I won't talk to you anymore." I said making up my mind to stand by that the rest of the night. "So Two-Bit, where we going?"

"Going? What do you mean going?" He asked.

"You'd forget your head if it wasn't attached. You said we had to celebrate me winning my case." I said slightly rolling my eyes.

"Oh the Dingo," he said.

"Let's go Two-Bit's paying." I yelled lighting out the door and showing off.

"Show off." The boys yelled before following my lead anyway. We all laughed and jumped into Darry's truck. Once at the Dingo and we ordered Shepard came up to us.

"Heard you're staying Whitfield." He said. I shied away from him.

"Word sure travels fast in this 'hood." Dally said.

"Yeah well Courtney was talking to Maddie who let it slip to Ben who was talking to Christian who was talking to Becky who let it slip to Angela and I found out." Tim explained. "Any way I just had to make sure it was true."

"Of course it's true." Tiger Stripe said sliding in next to Two-Bit.

"Hey Rodney." I said.

"Hello _Ashley_." Tiger Stripe answered.

"Sorry Tiger it slipped."

"I know Sniper." He said.

"Yeah it's true I'm staying." I said looking up at Tim.

"Hey baby what are you doing tomorrow?" Steve asked looking over at me. I ignored him and instead turned to my other side and started talking to Soda.

"Hey Soda how's it going?"

"How's what going?" He answered.

"You know life in general."

"Oh pretty boring not too much excitement lately. Well besides you being in the hospital but that was more scary than exciting."

"Baby? I asked you a question." Steve said. I brushed his hand off and continued my conversation.

"Yeah that was scary but now I remember everything or at least I think I do." I said.

"Why are you ignoring Steve?" Soda asked as Tim, Tiger, and Dally started a different conversation along with Pony, Johnny, and Two-Bit and Darry and Jason.

"Because he deserves it after what he said."

"Come on Meli you know he was just joking."

"Yeah so what, he needs to know I don't like it."

"Meli what happened to you're sense of humor?"

"It's not what he said it's the way he said it. It's like he actually meant it."

"Mel, turn around and listen to him." I did turn around and saw Steve looking at his lap.

"I'm sorry Ash-Bash I didn't mean to hurt you." He said sincerely. I just nodded.

* * *

-Well here's then end review if you wish. I'll get the next one out eventually and hopefully before Christmas.- 


	15. Darry

_I own nothing and I would like to wish each and every single one of you a happy holidays. Even if you only celebrate New Year's Eve. Happy reading and holidays._

"Ash, give me a break you know I didn't mean what I said." Steve begged.

"Alright you're off the hook for now." I sighed. Steve smirked and wrapped an arm around my waist. The waitress brought our food and Tim left us to go...well who cares really. That's when Jason looked over at me.

"Lis don't plan anything during the day over the next 6 weeks." He told me.

"And just why not?" I asked.

"Well for the simple fact that you start summer school next week." He answered.

"What?" I exclaimed standing.

"You heard me Melissa, unless of course you would like to be a sophomore again next year." He said. I sat back down.

"Fine how long do I have to be there?"

"9-3 every day for 6 weeks you start on Monday." I leaned against Steve and played with my food slightly.

"Sniper we have a slight problem." Tiger Stripe said standing.

"What?" I asked. He looked at the guys sitting around and pulled me to my feet and slightly across the table so he could whisper in my ear.

"Jim needs to see you." He whispered.

"When?"

"ASAP"

"But..." Tiger let me sit down but didn't drop the subject.

"I've tried everything I know to get you out of it but you know how he is."

"Does it have anything to do with the B.H.A.C.D.?" I asked.

"I don't know but maybe."

"But I thought only Cobra could do that." I said glance quickly at my brother who was in conversation with Darry.

"I thought so too but you know Hotshot."

"Alright, you think we could go now?"

"I don't know you'd have to ask him."

"Hey Jay." I said. He looked at me.

"One minute." He glanced around. "Outside." We both stood and made our way out.

Once out I leaned against the wall in the alley. "I have to see Hotshot. According to Tiger he wants to see me ASAP." I said.

"I heard. You're not the only one who was good at finding stuff out. It runs in the family. If Hotshot or Jim rather, wants to reinstate the Black Hawks or any of its street teams, the Apaches, the Comanches, or the Delawares, you had better let me know. Only I am allowed to reinstate them you know that." Jason said.

"I know, and I even told Tiger that but he wants to see me soon and I want to go now." I said urgently.

"Be careful. You alone know how dangerous Jim can be if anything makes him angry."

"I know. Tiger will be there and maybe even Tonto."

"What makes you think Tommy will be there?"

"I don't know but I do know that if Tiger knows you can bet Tonto was the one who told him. Tonto has never let me get hurt before and he has never broken his promise to you. Hotshot won't hurt me if Tonto is there."

"That might be why Tonto might not know."

"Listen to yourself Cobra or have you been out of it so long you forgotten how the Apaches work? I'm their leader what I say goes. Tommy is second he's the one who knows how to drag info out of people. I just know who has it. Tiger is the reporter and listener. Once Tommy gets the person to talk, Tiger listens carefully to what they are saying so he can tell me. Jim wouldn't approach Tiger, he never did. When Jim wanted the Apaches to go out collecting he would tell Tommy. Snake eye and Fox, Zack and Jeff respectively, were just the muscle. Anyone started a fight those two would hold them off along with some help from Tommy while Tiger ran back to me with the info and made me run to Jim and in more recent years you. That's how the Apaches worked." I said.

"I know baby I just don't want you to get hurt especially if Jim is changing things around. I don't know why he would want to change things around or reinstate the B.H.A.C.D. with his six year old daughter to take care of it just doesn't make any sense what so ever. Just watch your back. I know you're good a fighting just watch out for him ok?"

"I will. If anything goes wrong I'll be out of there really fast. I don't want to jeopardize my custody with you this soon after the hearing." I said. Jason nodded.

"Hey Cobra are we going to do this or will you keep your sister out of it?" Tiger Stripe asked.

"Who told you Hotshot needed to see her?" Jason asked forcefully.

"Tommy he said that for some reason Jim needed to see all the street teams, everyone together. I promise you the Apaches will watch over her we won't let her get hurt. We never have. Tonto, Fox, and Snake Eye have made sure of that and made a promise the day you let us go back out that they won't let her get hurt. All of them will be there protecting me and her. That's how our street team works." Tiger said.

"You four keep a close eye on her if anything seems suspicious, like if he's not to be trusted, I want you two out of there as fast as possible without raising suspicion. Ya dig?" Tiger nodded and Jason looked at me closely. "Ashley I know how stubborn you can be but I want you to be careful. You know what happened last time you stuck around too long when Jim couldn't be trusted and more importantly above all else, _watch your temper_. That is key do not, absolutely not raise your temper or voice to him. He's like Shepard he will not hesitate to knock you around a bit. I could never do anything about it before but now I can. I want a full report of what happens at that meeting."

"Yes sir." Tiger and I both said.

"Now get going." He whispered.

Tiger and I both left and walked to the meeting place. Once there I saw Tonto, Snake Eye, and Fox all sitting around. "Hey guys." I said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tonto snapped.

"Listen Tommy I never handed over my control of this street team to anyone, and I hadn't planed on starting now." I snapped back. Tommy sighed but didn't say any more.

"Cobra wants us to be careful and he wants a full report. If there seems to be any reason not to trust Hotshot Sniper and I are to get out of there quickly without raising suspicion. Above all else we are to look after Sniper and keep her from getting hurt." Tiger said.

"And just who does that come from?" Fox asked.

"Cobra. He's kinda worried about Sniper and doesn't want her hurt. It is our job as Sniper's street team to keep her safe or did you manage to forget that part?"

"You jump ships pretty fast there Tiger Stripe. Not even two months after the B.H. fell you jumped to Shepard's gang which led you to a comfy life. Now when there's the smallest hint that Cobra might be reforming the B.H.A.C.D. you jump back to us. How can we be so sure that you are still loyal to us?" Fox snapped standing. Tiger got into his face.

"As long as I live I will be loyal to the Black Hawks and the Apaches. Running with Shepard's gang kept me in the loop. None of you would've known that Sniper was hurt if it hadn't been for me." Tiger snapped back.

"RODNEY, JEFF SIT DOWN." I spat. Neither did. "That was not a request that was an order. As long as I run this street team I decide who I trust and who I don't. You do not want me to start from scratch do you?" They were still arguing and in each other's faces. "RODENEY JEFF BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN." I barked. They didn't move. Snake Eye and Tommy were both watching me waiting for some sign to jump in.

I moved between Rodney and Jeff and push both backwards as hard as I could. Jeff fell over the box he had been sitting on and Rodney hit the brick wall. "WHEN I ORDER YOU TO DO SOMETHING I EXPECT IT DONE. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" I barked looking between the two. They both nodded. "Good." I said.

"Is that so Sniper? We'll just have to see about that." I turned to the person speaking and saw Jim standing there. I just stood and looked at him.

"What is so urgent Jim?" I asked.

"Not here we were just waiting for you to show up. Let's go somewhere more safe and talk about this." Jim answered. I nodded and we followed him back to an apartment. Once there I saw the other two street teams standing around the small living area.

"Daddy?" I heard a small voice say.

"Stay here." Jim said roughly and then walked down the hallway.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Jim's place." Tiger answered.

"Don't ask questions Sniper it won't get us what we want to know." Tommy put in.

"Shut up and sit down Tonto. That's an order." I barked. My street team looked around but followed my orders.

"Sniper's a girl?" One of the Delawares asked.

"Yeah you got a problem with that?" I asked. He shook his head quickly. Jim came back just as I sat down on the back of his couch.

"If my wife saw you..." Jim trailed off.

"She'd what? Skin me? You're messing with the wrong person Jim-boy. I'm scared of no one."

"Please don't argue with her Hotshot, not when she has Shepard on her side." One of the other street team members said.

"I can handle Shepard." Jim snorted.

"What about the toughest hood in Tulsa?" Fox asked.

"I said..."

"Wrong hood Hotshot. You know Cobra will kill for his sister." Snake Eye threw in.

"Alright then I want to get this meeting started." Jim said.

"Ok then what is this meeting about exactly?" The Comanche's leader Dino asked. Jim looked around then explained how everything had been when we were under his control and how everything had supposedly fallen apart after his departure and how things were now.

"My plan now is to reinstate the B.H.A.C.D. only big, stronger, smarter, faster, and more secretly."

"And how do you plan on doing this?" I asked keeping my temper under control.

"Well by recalling all the old members and finding out if they are still loyal. That's what I need the thirteen of you for." He said.

"So you want us to go snooping around town and find the rest of the B.H. members?" I asked.

"That's exactly what I'm asking of you."

"Looks like to me you'll only be reinstating the B.H.C.D." I said.

"What?" He snapped.

"Try the B.H.D." Dino put in.

"No the B.H." Grizzly said. He was the leader of the Delaware's.

"You have no choice in the matter. You will do as I say."

"That's where you're wrong Hotshot. I do believe you have forgotten the rule that has been in place since before you were even thought about." I said.

"Yeah the one that states after a gang is disbanded on the most recent gang leader can recall the gang and reinstate them." Tonto added.

"So far I've only heard from the Apaches. Anyone else want to speak?" Jim asked.

"We all agree." Grizzly and Dino put in.

"I'll give protection against anyone who stands with me." Jim said. The other two street teams rose and walked across the room standing behind me. "You did this to me. How dare you." He flicked out a switch blade. I stood up in front of everyone else.

"Jim put that away." I hissed glancing down the hall.

"Why should I?" He asked.

"Because not only are you out numbered but your 6 year old daughter is just down the hall and you don't want to scare her or permanently damage her small brain." I warned. Jim slid the blade back into his pocket as his daughter appeared.

"Daddy what's going on?" She asked.

"It's nothing sweetheart go play with your toys." Jim said sweetly.

"But Daddy." She wined.

"Hi my name's Ashley what's yours?" I asked stooping down to her level.

"Melinda." She answered.

"That's a really pretty name." I said. She smiled. "Now Melinda your daddy is just having a few friends over for a little meeting. It's nothing to worry your pretty head over. It's just a meeting about some old times back before you were born and your daddy's right you should go play with your toys while he finishes up here."

"So basically run along and stay away while the grownups talk about matters to secret for me to listen too."

"Hate that saying it's like you're not smart enough to know what's going on when you think you know what's going on anyway. Trust me Melinda this isn't too bad it's just extremely boring and you would get bored. I'm bored myself. After this is over maybe your daddy will do something funner with you." I said. She nodded and walked back to her room.

"You're good with kids."

"I just know how they think." I said standing up and resuming my spot between the twelve of us and Jim.

"So you're going to walk out on me?" Jim asked in disbelief.

"Tell you what I will do. I'll think about talking to Cobra and see what he thinks about this little plan of yours and maybe I'll get back to you." Jim nodded and the Comanches and the Delawares turned to walk out.

"Aren't you coming?" Dino asked.

"Just a minute."

"Tonto stay with her." Grizzly demanded.

Tommy nodded as the rest left. Even Tiger Stripe, Fox, and Snake Eye went with them. "Spend some time with your daughter while you can. One day she'll grow up and you'll regret all the time you lost." I said then walked out with Tommy right behind me. By the time we reached my house I realized I was starving and the guys weren't there. I changed directions and went to the Curtis's. I walked in the door and all the guys looked up. "Jason, Tommy needs to talk to you outside." I said.

"Your food's in the oven we figured you would eat it when you came back." Darry said.

"No I will not tell you where I went." I said walking to the kitchen and getting my hamburger and sitting down to eat it.

A few days later Tiger came up to me and told me that Jason was a no go on the idea and that Jim should be told. I told him to wait until Monday. He nodded and did what I asked. The days passed quickly and I had nothing to worry about. Two-Bit would drive me to school each morning and if he couldn't Johnny and Pony would walk with me. The Apaches had faded into the background for the most part.

About a week after I had started summer school, where I learned absolutely nothing because it was filled with mainly greasers, I was walking home alone. Not really that smart but I figured I'd walk to the DX to see Steve and Soda before actually heading home. I looked up at the sky and noticed that there was a roofing company working on a few unfinished houses in the area. I looked at the roofing van that was parked on the curb and noticed it was the same company Darry worked for. I scanned the rooftops looking for Darry and saw that he was two houses down. He was standing on a beam making his way back to the ladder when all of a sudden the beam broke. I screamed and ran to the house just in time to see him land on a couch that was sitting on the first floor.

"What's going on over here?" A tall dark haired buff man asked.

"Darry come on talk to me. Darry can you hear me?" I asked kneeling by his side.

"Miss it's not safe to be here."

"Darry come on wake up." I begged ignoring the man.

"Oh my God what happened?" I heard a female voice ask me.

"That there beam up there broke and he fell. Do me a favor and go call an ambulance. He's not responding to anything." I ordered.

"Miss it's not safe."

"Would you shut up already? He could be severely injured and it could be all your fault." I barked.

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"Yes." I ran my hands down Darry's ribs and found none cracked or broken.

"The squad is about 5 minutes out. They said keeping trying to get him to answer and check for other injuries but don't move him." The girl said coming back.

"Thanks I'm Melissa by the way."

"Jessica." She sounded more southern then Oklahoma. "You related to him?"

"You're Texan." I said.

"Yeah I am." She said. I heard the sirens of the ambulance and looked up from Darry.

"He's still breathing and his heart rate's fine he just seems to be knocked out." I sighed with relief. The paramedics came in and pulled me out of the way. They gently moved him onto the stretcher and took him back out to the ambulance. "Can I ride along?" I asked as they loaded him.

"Family only." One of the guys answered.

"I'm his sister." I blurted the first thing that came to mind.

"Get in and stay out of the way." The guy told me. I rode along on the way to the hospital letting them work. "He seems to be stable just unconscious."

"That's good."

"Any prior injuries in the past 6 months?"

"A few pulled muscles and I believe some scratches about 4 months ago from a car accident but that's it." I said. When we reached the hospital they took him away and I walked to the front desk. "Can I use your phone?" I asked. Maddie nodded handing me the phone. I dialed the DX quickly and Soda answered.

"Hello this is the DX Sodapop speaking how can I help you?"

"Soda, it's Mel, oh God is Steve around?"

"Yeah just out in the garage." Soda answered.

"Soda it's was terrible Darry was working and one of the beams he was walking on, on his way back to the ladder broke and he fell two stories. He's at the hospital right now the docs are checking him over. I don't think it's that bad but he's knocked out right now. You have to get here as soon as possible." I said. The was no noise on the other end. "Soda?...Soda?...Soda hun you there?" I asked.

"Hello?" I heard Steve ask.

"Steve where's Soda?"

"Mel? What's wrong? Soda's in shock I think. He's just staring off into space and seems like he was just talking to someone."

"Steve, listen to me. You have to get Soda to the hospital as fast as possible. There's nothing really wrong with him it's Darry." I said then repeated the message.

"Soda and Dally are on their way. Ponyboy will go with them but I have to stay here. Don't worry baby everything will be fine." Steve said.

"God I hope so Steve, I really hope so." I said hanging up.

-Thanks for reading and please review. Happy holidays.-


	16. Darry out

_Well here we go again. I own nothing and read the comments at the end for your chance to jump in. Oh and I must add that I had to change the girl she met at the house's name from Becky to Jessica because I realized Becky was Two-Bit's sister's name._

* * *

When Dally, Soda, and Pony walked into the E.R. I could see that Soda was upset. "Mel what happened?" Pony asked.

"I don't really know too much." I answered. "He was just walking across the beam to climb down the ladder and the beam broke. He fell two stories and hit a couch. He was unconscious when the medics showed up but nothing felt broken."

"Have you talked to the doctor?" Soda asked.

"Not yet I just filled out the forms." I answered leading both him and Pony to chairs. The doctor came out. "Doctor Toby, what's up?" I asked.

"Family?" She asked. Soda and Pony stood. "Scratches, strained muscles, cuts, bruises, but no broken bones. It's like he jumped through a closed first story window not fell two stories. He's lucky that couch was there. I recommend two or three days no work and after that he has to take it easy. No more carrying more than one bundle of roofing up a ladder at once or he'll tear every muscle in his back and won't be able to work any more. He's just waking up you two can go see him if you like." She answered.

"We've tried telling him that but he thinks he's superman and won't let anyone tell him different." I said smiling.

"Right this way." Doc Toby said leading Soda and Pony down the hall. A little while later Jessica came in and sat down next to me.

"You're not his sister are you?" She asked.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"Not really but if you were you wouldn't be sitting here you'd be back there with him."

"What if I told you our parents wouldn't let me?"

"You'd still be lying. Why would his parents let his brothers go back but not his sister?"

"Ok you caught me I'm not his sister but our group of friends is about as close to a family as some of these boys got." I said. "Oh yeah this is my somewhat of a friend Dallas Winston, Dally this is Jessica...Sorry but I didn't catch your last name."

"Jessica Michaels." She answered. "And yours isn't Curtis so what is it?"

"Ashley Melissa Whitfield." I answered. "Most of my friends call me Mel though."

"Don't like the name Ashley?"

"It's ok but for as long as I can remember my dad always called me Mel; it just kinda stuck."

"Oh then call me Jess." She said. "I know you..."

"How?" I asked.

"You're...you're Cobra's sister aren't you?" My eyes darted around the room.

"Cobra?" Dallas asked warningly.

"Now Dally it isn't what you think." I said quickly.

"You never told me anything about Jason being Cobra." He snapped.

"Now if you would just listen Dally it ain't what it seems..."

"Ain't what it seems? Your brother is the tuffest hood on the Northside and you're telling me it ain't what it seems?" He was standing now.

"Shut up Dallas. Very few people know that Jason is Cobra and I would like to keep it that way. He's a tuff hood I get that, but if any judge or the people from the state got wind that my brother ran the most feared gang in Tulsa for three years I wouldn't be able to stay here for much longer." I snapped standing up and pushing him back a bit.

"Why didn't you say something?" He asked.

"Say what? Oh hey guys I know we're extremely close and all but for the past 8 years I've been hiding the fact that I was involved in a gang that controlled a good part of the streets. Or that I was a kid who was using the 7 of you as cover? Yeah Dallas how do you think you would have responded to that?" I hissed.

"We will talk about this later." He ordered before walking out. I rolled my eyes and sat back down.

"Sorry about bringing that up." Jess apologized.

"It's not your fault he blows up like that occasionally." I said.

"I know."

"How long have you been in Oklahoma?" I asked.

"I've lived in Tulsa for the last year and a half. I was born and raised in Texas and then after I graduated I wanted something different. I came here because my mom was born here and said it was a good place. I dated a few guys and just dumped one. He's the one who told me about you and your brother. So are there really no parents around?" She asked.

"There are parents trust me. Dally has his old man but he doesn't care about him any more."

"His dad doesn't care or Dally doesn't?"

"Either way. It doesn't matter. Steve Randle, have you heard of him?"

"Yeah I've heard. He's a good mechanic from what I've heard and his girlfriend is real pretty from what some of my ex's have said."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Anyway Steve's still got both his parents around but him and his pops never get along and his mom, no matter how sweet she can be, is really well...I won't say she doesn't care about Steve or anything...It's just that she's too stuck in her ways to see that she's letting Steve live in a dangerous house and her husband is a real pain in the ass." I said. "Have you heard of Two-Bit Mathews, Johnny Cade, and the Curtis boys?"

"Two-Bit and Johnny yes and I've talked to Darry occasionally but he won't talk about his parents."

"Two-Bit has the sweetest mom in the world. All of us love her to death and she returns the favor. She's always been there for us." I said.

"That's sweet."

"Yeah his dad ran off when he was about five just after his sister was born. Neither of them has seen or heard from him since but I don't think Two-Bit cares too much. As for Johnny well his dad beats him and his mom ignores him for the most part. If she isn't ignoring him then she's yelling at him and treating him like dirt."

"And the Curtis boys?"

"Darry, Soda, and Pony's parents were the best parents I've seen on this side of the neighborhood, possibly the town. Mrs. and Mr. Curtis were amazing. They worked hard but they were always there for their boys, all seven of them. It was like when ever Soda, Pony, or Darry would bring home a new friend who was a little battered or bruised Mrs. Curtis would accept them with open arms and a warm smile. That was one of the reasons the guys always hung out there. Unfortunately their parents were killed a while back it's not fair. A car accident that the boys don't like talking about too much." I explained.

"That's awful."

"I know."

"What happened to your parents?" She asked.

"My dad used to work long hours in a factory and since I spent most of my time out of the house and my brother's lived in Oklahoma City for the past few years my mom was alone an awful lot. She couldn't stand it so she started having all sorts of affairs. My dad came home one night while she was in their bed with another guy and they argued a lot and then my mom and her guy, which later I realized to be Two-Bit's dad, took off and I haven't seen either of them since. My dad got really mad and got in his truck and rammed it into the nearest hotel."

"He's the one who was on the front page of the paper a few months back."

"Yeah he's in the state pen now. After a lot of convincing and sweet talking..."

"I decided to come back and take care of my little sister." Jason's voice broke in.

"Hey Jay. This is Jessica Michaels, Jess this is my brother Jason or as your most recent ex told you, Cobra." I said.

"Who were you dating?" Jason asked sitting next to me.

"Roger Hines," she said smiling sweetly.

"You were dating Dino?" Jason asked flabbergasted. Jess nodded.

"How would he know we were related?" I asked.

"He said he was at a meeting about a week ago and some guy named Zack brought it up." Jess said.

"Oh." Jason said looking at the floor. He looked up and at me. "I'm going to kill Snake Eye."

"Calm down Jay if he didn't say that Jeff would have pushed harder and maybe hurt me. You should be thanking him. I'm going to see if I can find anything about Darry." I said standing.

**Jason's PoV**  
I looked around inside the DX after work but I could only find Steve. "Hey Steve you seen my ever so sexy little sister?" I asked seeing how he would respond.

He glanced at me cautiously before answering. "Your beautiful baby sister is at the hospital. Darry fell 2 stories off the roof at work and landed on a couch. She was walking by and ran to him after he fell. Dally, Soda, and Ponyboy left about an hour ago to see him." Steve explained. "Oh and can't you just trust me? I'm not going to do anything to or saying anything inappropriate about you sister. I love her Jason and one day you'll see that and you'll find it yourself. I realize that you want to protect her but sometimes if you love someone you have to let them go. I love her and I don't want to take her from you. I understand you're her brother and I know she loves you a lot. Why can't you let me share her with you?" Steve asked.

"What?"

"She's your sister and I can see how much she loves you and how much you love her. You want to protect her from everything but one of these days you're going to protect her so much you'll smoother her and she'll never be able to grow up. She's 16 Jason she has gown up so much from the 13 year old girl you left here. Do you know how long she and I have been dating?" Steve asked.

"8 months at the most." I answered. His answered shocked me.

"Today is June 17th right?" I nodded. "It's been 11 months, 1 week, and 2 days exactly." He answered. "On July 8th it'll be one year."

"You can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious. Before her I couldn't stay with a girl for longer than two months. Even then it was on and off."

"Even with Evie?"

"Yeah even with Evie. She was always on and off."

"I am pretty protective of her but with all the mistakes I've made in the past and all the greaser guys in this neighborhood I can't afford to let her get hurt. I guess you're right she has to grow up and if there were anyone I want her dating I'd rather have it you over someone else who I don't trust. Just keep me informed I don't want to find out from someone like Darrel that you're hurting her." I said. He nodded. "Good now I must go."

When I walked in Dallas walked out either deep in thought or pissed off. I couldn't tell which. I spotted Mel and saw that she was sitting with a really pretty girl. The girl had dark red hair, bright green eyes, and looked to be a few inches taller than Mel. They were talking adamantly about something. She glanced at me and then back to Mel. I was immediately taken with her and I didn't know anything about her. All I knew was that she was extremely pretty. My stomach was knotting up. I walked closer to her and Mel and overheard what they were talking about. It was about what happened to my parents and me coming back. I joined their conversation and found out her name was Jessica Michaels. It even suited her. I was astonished to find out that she had dated Dino. I couldn't believe Dino would tell just anyone that Mel was my little sister but that was a little beside the point. Mel got up leaving us to go see if she could find anything out about Darry so I sat down in the vacated seat.

"So Jess are you from around here?" I asked.

"No I was born and raised in Texas then moved here and I've been living here for about the last year and a half. After I graduated I wanted something different. I came here because my mom was born here and said it was a good place. You?"

"Yeah I was born here but spent the past three years in Oklahoma City. My sister begged me to come back so I did and it was a bumpy ride but now I think everything has settled down. Or so I hope."

"You must love your sister."

"Yeah. I can't believe I put a girl above her though."

"If you don't mind sharing what do you mean?"

"There was this girl. Her name was Jennifer Thomas."

"I heard about that."

"I screwed up big time and I still don't know if she's ok with everything that happened."

"Why don't you talk to her?"

"I don't know if I can. I mean I don't know if she trusts me."

"She's your sister why do you think that?"

"Because I don't know her."

"Take her to dinner and get to know her."

"Is it really that hard?"

"It's not that hard she's your sister just treat her like you're treating me." Jess said smiling.

"But..."

"There are no buts about it, if you want to be able to talk freely with your sister you have to get to know her."

"Alright." I said looking at my lap. Then I looked up to see Mel walking toward us. "Hey Mel where ya been?"

"Talking to Darry. He said he'd try to lay off the strenuous stuff and take it easy for a little while. So what's been going on out here?" Mel said stopping in front of us.

"Not too much. Just talking." Jess answered.

"Just talking eh?" Mel asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Yes just talking Mel, drop it." I said sternly. For a second Mel looked hurt but a cool mask slipped over her face.

"Hey I have to get going but it was nice meeting both of you." Jess said standing.

"Are you sure?" I said also standing.

"Yeah I have to head out. I've got some things to do."

"Well let me walk you out." I suggested. Jess nodded and Mel sat down as Two-Bit, Johnny, and Steve came in. I glanced at Steve but didn't say anything. Mel stood again and hugged Steve. He kissed the top of her head and they sat down. Jess and I walked out and she led me to her car. "It was nice talking to you. Thanks for the advice."

"It's not a problem." She said.

"Can I see you again? Maybe I could take you out for coffee?" I asked taking a risk.

"I don't know I mean with everything that happened between Mel and Jennifer I don't think it would be a good idea for us to get involved until you know where your sister stands. She comes first Jason you have to make sure of that before we can go anywhere."

"Oh." I said looking at my shoes.

"I saw Steve in there and your look when he kissed her head. You want to make sure that you come before him in her life and she has to come first in yours. Any good girlfriend would know and respect that. You can't be a hypocrite. I want you to talk to your sister first but after that we can take it slow until both of us are ready and Mel is too and she trusts me. Then and only then can we get involved." She stated firmly. I glanced up at the sky feeling my pride wounded slightly. "You know I'm right don't you? I just want to make sure everything is ok before I move in on her turf. Dino's told me a lot about her and her fighting skills and I don't want her to think I'm a threat."

"You really are a sweet girl. I don't think Mel will have a problem with you. But you're right I have to take it slow and work things out with her before I start with anyone else. I just get lonely sometimes." I admitted.

"Look here's my number at my apartment. Call me after you talk to Mel and we can start being friends and maybe even working to something else but I have to know that you've worked things out with Mel first." Jess said handing me a scrap piece of paper. I nodded. "Now go back in there and stay with her." I smiled and she climbed into the car. She drove off and I walked slowly back inside.

"Jason, please tell me you got her number." Mel ordered.

"Why?" I asked.

"She's a nice girl and I like her. If you didn't get her number I will have to hurt you." Mel threatened.

"Being threatened by your little sister's not a good thing there Jason." I heard Darry say behind me.

"Yes I got her number but I can't use it." I answered looking at my feet.

"You got an extremely pretty girl's number and you can't call her?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yeah not for a few days at least."

"Why not?" Darry asked.

"I have to fix some things before she'll consider being friends with me. Mel can I take you to dinner tonight?" I asked.

"Ooo sorry I can't I have to talk to Dally maybe lunch tomorrow?" Mel said regretfully.

"About?"

"Cobra." I nodded.

"Where did Dally go?" Soda asked.

"He had to go calm down." Mel explained.

"Did the girl turn him down?" Steve asked.

"Her name's Jess and no he's mad because I had to lie to him and he just found out about it." Mel answered. "So me, you, lunch tomorrow?" She asked looking at me.

"Yeah lunch'll work." I said thinking for a bit. "Meet me at Jay's and we'll have lunch."

"Yes sir. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go calm down an idiot."

"Just remember it's my fault not yours." I warned.

"I know." She said heading for the door.

"I'll go with you." Two-Bit said.

"Can't it's something Dally and I have to work out." Mel said.

"No I meant I'll walk with you till you find him I don't want you out there alone."

"Alright. Bye guys." Mel said as her and Two-Bit left. I picked up her back pack and waved heading out the door. Later that night Mel came home.

"Mel do you have homework?" I asked.

"Uh...well ya see..." She stammered.

"Dinner's on the stove eat up and get started on that homework." I said.

"You sound like Mom." She muttered.

"Mom left us." I snapped. I looked at her and saw tears well up in her eyes before she fled to her bedroom crying slamming the door behind her. I slammed my fist into the wall and then slid to the floor. 'Good going idiot.' I yelled in my head.

**Mel's PoV**  
I walked out of the hospital with Two-Bit to go to find Dally. "So what did Dally want to talk about?" Two-Bit asked.

"He wanted to...you can't flip out or get mad when you hear what made him mad." I begged him.

"Promise."

"He got mad because I never told you guys that Jason's gang name is Cobra." I said waiting for him to break his promise.

"The toughest hood in Tulsa is your brother?"

"Yeah."

"Oh and you didn't tell us because he wouldn't let you?"

"Exactly."

"And now if the state found out they'd make you leave him?"

"Yeah so now Dally's all pissed off about it. I didn't want him to get mad he just had to know."

"What did Jason mean had to fix some things before he could call Jess?"

"I guess Jess figures that Jason and I have to be closer and work some stuff out before she'll move in on my turf." Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow so I continued. "Listen you have a sister named Becky and when she starts dating you're gonna want ta make sure that you come before any boy in her life. That's what every brother wants from their little sister. Somehow Jess knows that. Every girl that has a brother thinks of their brother as their turf. That siblings come first before any other relationship. It's not fair to a kid who's known their sibling for like ever to suddenly be shoved aside by a new boy or girlfriend. Some how both Jess and hopefully Steve know that. Since things are kinda rocky between me and Jason, Jess is holding off until we fix that."

"Where's your backpack?" Two-Bit asked suddenly changing the subject.

"Shit hope Jason picked it up." I cursed. Two-Bit and I started joking around as we continued looking for Dally. We found him at Buck's and he was out riding.

"How you plan on talking to him?" Buck asked as Dally headed towards the back fence near the woods.

"I'll go out there riding with him."

"On?"

"On Maverick of course."

"No way Maverick only responds to Dally." Buck stated. I walked into the barn picking up a halter and reigns as I went. I clucked my tongue a few times and three of Buck's horses stuck their heads over their stall doors.

"Mav sweetie where are you?" I asked. Most of the horses snorted and turned back in. I walked to the end of the barn and saw Maverick standing in his stall with his back towards me. "You're stuck up you know that?" Maverick snorted. "Yeah I'm talking to you. Want to give me a glimpse of your ugly mug or can I look at your hideous ass all night?" Maverick turned around and looked at me. "I bet you'd rather me take Owl out on a ride than you don't you? I'm sure she'd rather see Dally anyway." The horse snorted again.

"How are you doing this?" Two-Bit asked.

"You have to insult the horse it's the only way he'll answer you. Kinda like Buck, you have to bully him to get what you want." Buck rolled his eyes and Maverick lowered his head. "Good job stupid horse."

"Dally train him that way?" Two-Bit asked.

"To an extent." I said slipping in the stall leaving the door open and slipping off his rope halter switching it out for the real one. I attached the reigns to it, led him out of the stall, and looked at Buck.

"Nope you want to take him out you have to saddle up yourself or go out bareback." Buck said. Maverick stamped his hoof on the ground.

"Two-Bit, Buck back off." I ordered. They both backed up a few steps. "Knock it off Stupid." Maverick stopped and stood still. "Good job. Now bareback or saddle?" He stamped twice. "I knew you were going to say that." I answered sighing. I flipped his reins around a bar of his stall and walked to the tack room, got his saddle and blanket, and walked back out to saddle up. I saddled up and unwrapped his reigns flipping them over his head and climbed up. I gently dug my heels into his side and went outside following Dally's route. I caught up to him and followed as he led me to a clearing. He dismounted tying the reigns of his horse around a strong tree branch. I led Mav to the other side of the clearing and did the same.

"Smart girl." Dally commented. I glanced at his horse carefully and noticed that it was Matlock. Matlock and Maverick don't get along too well. "Now talk."

"Dally it's not my fault Jason wouldn't let me tell you about his nickname. I asked several times but he told me it was too dangerous to tell you that and anything about the B.H.A.C.D."

"The what?"

"It stands for Black Hawks Apaches Comanches Delawares. It's the mix of their gang name and its street teams." I answered.

"So basically you're blaming everything on your brother?"

"Listen I'm not blaming him I'm telling you what I had to do. The chance to run with the B.H. was one of the best chances I had. Being the kid everyone talked about was amazing it was a rush. You know my story Tim told you about it. I can't really explain anything else."

He questioned me a bit further and finally I got it through his thick head why I couldn't tell him. We headed back with me in front and after cooling them down and putting them up Dally drove me home. When I got there Jason made a huge mistake. "Mel do you have homework?" He asked.

"Uh...well ya see..." I stammered.

"Dinner's on the stove eat up and get started on that homework." He said.

"You sound like Mom." I muttered hoping he wouldn't hear me. Too bad he did.

"Mom left us." Jason snapped. I looked at him and instantly his face changed from demanding to apologetic before I fled to my bedroom crying and slamming the door behind me. I plopped down on my bed and heard hit something slam into the living room wall. 'Good going idiot.' I yelled in my head. "Mel." I heard Jason say softly outside my door ten minutes later.

"GO AWAY." I sobbed.

"Lis I'm sorry." I heard him say. My door squeaked open and I felt his hand on my back. "Really I'm sorry I shouldn't have said it and I apologize for saying it. It was right and no matter how into it I was I really shouldn't have said something like that." We were silent for a while. He continued to rub my back working on calming me down. My sobs subsided and he made me roll over. "You really miss her don't you?" He asked.

"Yeah. More so Dad though." I answered trying to hold back tears. Jason pulled me up and into his arms.

"I know Meli I know. It's hard but some how both of us will make it through this I promise." He whispered stroking my hair and back. "Come with me on Saturday."

"Where?" I asked slowly pulling back.

"To Oklahoma City. I have to visit Dad. Come with me and see him. I know he misses you as much as you miss him." He answered softly.

"Ok." I answered. Jason smiled. I let him sit there and hold me. He jumped over me and lay down on the far side of the bed then held me again. "Jason."

"Hmm?" He asked softly stroking my hair.

"Do you think we'll ever hear from Mom again?"

"I don't know."

"You're the best big brother ever." I whispered falling asleep.

Right before I did though I could swear I heard him answer "I love you Mel."

* * *

-Well that's all for this chapter. I had to get Darry out of the hospital in order for the next chapter to happen. This one was long and I don't know how much longer this story is going to be. I know it'll cover all the main characters though. I'm making a proposition for all of you out there in reader land. I'm giving away free minor parts in this story. To get a minor part in this story all you have to do is leave a review telling me which part you want. To get this part you have to give me a review or message that includes the first 12 (at least) questions:

---------------------

The stuff in parenthesis are examples or small notes.  
1)_The name of the female character_  
2)_Whose girlfriend she will become:_ Dally, Two-Bit, Johnny, Tim, or Darry. (Sorry Soda already has Tasha, Steve has Mel, Jason is working on Jessica, and Pony doesn't like girls yet or so he says.)  
3)_What kind of relationship you want it to be: _How Stable and what do you want it based on (On and off, stable, one night stands (for Tim, Two-Bit, and Dally only), secret and just coming out, or fighting a lot.)  
4)_Age:_ must fit with the outsider's character's age. No more than **2** years either way. (sorry I'm not pairing Darry, who's 20, with anything less than an 18 year old and anything over 22 years old. The same goes for the rest. Two-Bit is 18 ½, Dally's 17 ½, Tim's 18, and Johnny is 16.)  
5)_A slight personality description:_ what is her pesonality like. (I have to be able to base the character off her and if I can't I'll make it up but I can't guarantee it'll be what you want. The more descriptive you are the easier it'll be for me.)  
6)_Family: _siblings, parents, aunts, uncles, grandparents, cousins, and pets. (anything you want to add.)  
7)_Job:_ (Where she works** if** she does she doesn't have to.)  
8)_How long the relationship will and/or has lasted:_ (Months at the most as I still don't know how long this story will last.)  
9)_Description:_ What does she look like. (cute, average, plain, slutty, blonde, brunette, red head, blue, green, brown eyes, tall, short)  
10)_How she knows them and how does she enter the story:_ How did she meet the guys and who she does or doesn't like. Don't forget to include all the main characters, Curtis gang, Mel, Jason, Tim, Angela, and Curly Shepard. (Did she get jumped and they save her, is she new to town and lost, did they meet her somewhere, her car break down?)  
11)_Original Character or a character already mentioned in the story:_ (did you make her up, did I, or did S.E. Hinton. Yes the two reviewers I already mentioned can also submit entries.)  
12)_Soc, Middle Classer, or Greaser:_ (where does she live and how does she classify herself.)  
13)_Anything else I've forgotten:_ (Since I'm not really good at this, anything else you think I need to know about this character.)

-----------------------------

Any questions or comments feel free to leave a review or message me and make sure you leave a penname or email where I can reach you if I need more info. I'll put this in the next one also. I want you all to have a chance to be in a story especially if you don't want to write your own or if you can't find a place for it in your story. You have until 2 weeks after I post the next chapter to send your entry form to me. Don't worry I will make sure to give you credit for your character. I will also contact you if you have won. Thanks for reading. And reviewing-


	17. Long day

_Well here you go another chapter and please I ask you all to fill out the entry form at the bottom if you want a part. I've only got 2 already. Really I'm asking you this because first off I'm a nice person and secondly the more entry's I get the less people I have to make up. I know you don't want to see three of them end up all alone do you? If you don't then please enter. You don't even have to have an account on fanfiction to enter just as long as you have an email and an internet connection. Well anyway enjoy the story. I appreciate anything and everything anyone says. _

* * *

I woke up the next morning and slid out of Jason's arms. What happened last night hit me and made me even madder. I didn't care what I had said before I fell asleep he was an idiot and an asshole for bringing up Mom. I got in the shower and did my homework (after I got out obviously) and ate breakfast. Jason was up at 8:30 and sat down across from me.

"Morning Mel." He said. I just glared at him. "What did I do?"

"You know what you did. I can't go to lunch today I have to be at school maybe dinner tonight." I said before putting my dishes in the sink. I picked up my backpack and walked out the front door and down to the street to Soda's house. "Morning Two-Bit." I said as I saw him sitting on the floor watching some show.

"Morning Mel. Steve already left. What's wrong?" He said glancing at me.

"I muttered that Jason sounded like my mom last night after I got home and he said that Mom left us and he made me really upset. I don't know why I just know that it did." I said sitting next to him.

"Aw don't worry Lissa I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"It doesn't matter if he meant it or not Bits all that matters is he said it. And she didn't leave us she left me. He wasn't there when she ran away. He didn't care. He just thinks I'm a hassle and he should have left me in foster care. That's probably what he thinks anyway. It probably wouldn't have screwed his life up if he didn't have to worry about me."

"Your wrong Lissa your brother loves you more than anything on this Earth. You should have seen him when you were in the hospital he couldn't get you out of his mind and he barely slept. We were lucky if Darry got him to go to work. Lissa your brother loves you and you'll see that in time." Two-Bit answered wrapping an arm around me. I rolled my eyes but leaned against his shoulder. I glanced at the clock and swore. "What?"

"I have 10 minutes to get to school." I said standing.

"Well then let me take you."

"Drive like well just drive fast and don't kill me." He smirked and took me to school. Once there a few greasers looked me up and down at the front door before Curly grabbed my arm. The kid had been in and out of jail so many times during the school year that Tim had forced him into summer school. "Thanks." I muttered.

"Don't know how many guys want you just 'cause you're Whitfield's sister." He sighed rolling his eyes.

"I should have Steve take the day off and bring me to school one of these days."

"They know you belong to the grease monkey."

"Hey only I'm allowed to call him that."

"Sorry, that doesn't change anything. They still want you." We sat down in the middle of the room and I looked around thinking.

"Looks like I might be dragging the Apaches out of retirement." I said.

"You called." Tiger said plopping down next to me.

"Didn't know you were here." I said.

"That's 'cause none of the teachers take attendance. I sit three seats behind you in almost every class. What's up?"

"Every morning there's at least 4 guys at the front entrance checking me out before school. I think they might be up to something."

"Looking good today Whitfield." One of the guys from the entrance said passing me to sit farther in the back. I glanced over at Tiger with a 'help me' look.

"She's taken jerk." Tiger said.

"Not going to stop me from looking. I hear he works down at the gas station which stops him from being here." He answered.

"Alright settle down." The teacher called having very little effect.

"You think I should let it slip?" I asked leaning over to talk to Tiger.

"Let what slip? Sniper?" He asked.

"Yeah maybe that'll make them leave me alone."

"I don't know. Listen the guys will be at the Dingo for lunch and we have an hour before we have to be back here so why don't we stop by there and see what they think." Tiger answered.

"Is there something the two of you would like to enlighten the class with?" The teacher asked.

"Just that you're fat and ugly." Tiger answered. The teacher rolled her eyes.

"Actually ma'am we were just talking about the best way to kick someone's butt if they didn't stop hitting on a taken girl." I said.

"Ms. Whitfield your brother worked out a deal with the principal to get you put in this class three days before it started do him a favor and don't get yourself kicked out."

I glared at her then put my head down and was only half responsive for the rest of the class. Third period I plopped down in the very back row and put my feet up on the desk. "Hey hot stuff can I take you to lunch?" A guy asked. He asked me that everyday. Most of the time I told him I was meeting my boyfriend, but today Tiger spoke up before I could.

"No, I'm taking her to lunch." Tiger said.

"You're going with an Apache to lunch?"

"At least you know who I am." Tiger spat.

"No I'm going with an old friend to lunch." I said smirking. The guy rolled his eyes and walked away. "Thanks Tiger."

"Hey Tiger Stripe I heard Sniper was arrested yesterday." A guy said over Tiger's shoulder. I looked past Tiger and noticed it was a guy from Shepard's gang.

"Really now? How did I miss that one?" Tiger said turning slightly but still looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"I don't know but I missed it too." I said.

"Now Nate where did you hear that?" Tiger asked.

"Some Brumley guy. Said the kid was bragging about being Sniper when the cops hauled him in for knocking off a store." Nate answered.

"Really how old is this so called Sniper?"

"Fourteen, fifteen at the most." Tiger started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Sniper's been in the business since we were 8 that will be 9 years in September. Sniper's as old as I am. The kid's lying. Don't believe me talk to the rest of the Apaches."

"I'm just telling you the word on the street." Nate answered.

"Well looks like the word on the street is wrong." I put in.

"I guess." Nate said before paying somewhat attention to the lesson.

"Ms. Whitfield." Mrs. Williams snapped.

"Yes ma'am?" I asked.

"Do you put your feet on the furniture at home?"

"No well yes."

"This isn't your home."

"But you said we should be comfortable in these seats seeing as how we'll be in them for the rest of our time here." I answered.

She let out a breath of air and I placed my hands behind my head. "Ms. Whitfield are you making fun of me?"

"No ma'am I'm just reminding you what you said."

"Ms. Whitfield."

"Yes Mrs. Williams?" I asked. I loved bugging her because she was Jim's wife and she didn't mind too much.

"You are so much like your brother."

"Thank you." She rolled her eyes but went back to her lesson. As the bell rang for lunch Tiger burst into laughter.

"I thought she was going to skin you." He said as we walked out the door and headed for his car.

"Me too, it's a good think we worked for her husband or she would have. Can I drive?" I asked.

"Don't kill me." He answered tossing me the keys.

"Yea! I love you Tiger."

"Shut up and drive Mel." He said. I drove about 55 all the way there.

We pulled into a spot and climbed out sliding into a picnic table that the rest of the guys were sitting at. "Hey Tiger didn't hear you pull up." Tommy said.

"That's 'cause I drove." I said. "What's for lunch?" I asked.

"What ever you buy." Zack answered.

"Damn." I muttered.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"Jay was supposed to take me out to lunch today and he kinda screwed up last night and now I ain't got any cash." I muttered.

"Hey boys what can I get for y'all?" A waitress asked. After casually looking her up and down Snake Eye and Fox ordered. Tiger and I looked down. I knew the two of us didn't have any cash.

"I'll take a cheeseburger and fries and a Bud and whatever those two want." Tommy said.

"You don't..." I started.

"It's my job now order." Tommy demanded.

"Hamburger, no mustard or tomatoes, fries, and a chocolate shake." I said.

"Hamburger, the works, and a Pepsi." Tiger said.

"Fries?" I asked.

"I'll eat yours." He said. The waitress nodded and walked away.

"Thanks Tommy." I said.

"Don't worry about it. It's my job to take care of the two of you." Tommy answered.

"Speaking of your job I've got a small problem."

"Who can we beat up?" Fox asked wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Well every morning there's at least 4 guys at the front entrance checking me out before school. I think they might be up to something. It bothers me and I know as soon as Steve finds out he's going to want to do something." I said drawing small circles on the table top.

"Have they said anything?" Snake Eye asked.

"Well they say stuff occasionally like I look good or they want to take me out even though they know I'm dating Steve."

"Is it bugging you this much?" Fox asked.

"Doesn't it look like it?" Tiger snapped.

"Sniper calm down. They won't lay a hand on you while Curly and Tiger Stripe are with you." Tommy said calmly.

"You don't know that for sure. You don't see the looks they give me. It's like they're hungry jungle cats or something." I said shakily.

"Come on what's gotten into you? You're usually so strong." Snake Eye said.

"I don't know. It's just that there is something behind those looks. I don't know what it is it just bugs me." I said. I could see Tommy getting mad and Tiger took my hand.

"Hey easy Sniper we're not going to let them hurt you." Tiger said rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand. I closed my eyes and calmed slightly. When I opened them again our food showed up. I picked at my fries as everyone else dug in.

"Come on eat." Tommy said.

"I don't think I'm hungry." I said.

"Come on nothing's going to bother you now." Snake said. I nodded and ate my burger slowly. After they finished for the most part and Tiger was still slowly eating my fries I looked around.

"I have another question. One that might piss off my brother."

"What's up?" Tommy asked.

"I know this could be dangerous but what do you guys think if I let it slip that I'm Sniper?" I asked.

"Let what slip?" Snake asked in disbelief.

"Well I mean think about it people all over the neighborhood are scared of Sniper and well...I don't know maybe it would keep those boys off my back." I said eating even slower.

"Sniper the reason they're scared of you is because they don't know you. If you let it slip Sniper is female...well it wouldn't be the same." Tommy put in.

"What good is being Sniper if no one but my closest friends know it's me?" I asked.

"I don't know." Fox said.

"So who's for and who's against?" I asked finishing my burger and pushing the plate of fries to Tiger. I played with the straw in my milkshake.

"It's a lot to think about Mel." Tiger said.

"I know." I said. I finished half my shake before anyone of them said anything.

"What's your brother think?" Tommy asked.

"He doesn't know." I snapped.

"There's one of the guys." Tiger said pointing over my shoulder. I turned and looked at where he was pointing.

"The guys around that Chrysler?" I asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"That's not just one of them it's all of them." I said.

"Stay here both of you." Tommy demanded. I looked at Tiger and sighed.

"You had to do that didn't you?" I asked. I turned to look over my shoulder at the boys again and saw Dally, Steve, Two-Bit, and Soda strolling up. Pony and Johnny sat down around me watching also.

"Those guys been picking on you?" Pony asked.

"If you define picking on me as hitting on me." I answered turning my back to Tiger and drinking my shake as the fight started. "Ooo this is gonna be good." I said.

"At least it's even." Tiger said.

After a while the guys hopped in their car and took off and Tommy, Snake Eye, and Fox went to chase them. I stood up on the bench and yelled "APACHES WRAP IT UP!"

The three of them looked at me as the place went silent. I glared and they hung their heads walking back to me. I sat back down as the 7 of them joined me. The whispers broke out. "Well done." Tommy said. I cocked an eyebrow. "You just let it slip."

"Shit." I swore. "My brother's going to kill me."

"Hey Sniper!" A kid yelled.

"What?" I yelled back.

"Just checking." He said.

"Tiger get in the car we have to get back to school and Tommy thanks for lunch." I drove silently back to school and half the kids there kept asking if it was true I was Sniper. Finally I snapped. "YES IT'S TRUE I'VE BEEN SNIPER SINCE I WAS 8." After that everyone just backed off.

When I got to my next class I sat down in the back with a few guys staring at me. I went to put my head down but the jerks that watched me every morning and just got their asses kicked dropped into desks around me. Curly watched from the front of the room but there wasn't much he could do. They weren't Shepard's boys and that's what scared me. I knew beyond everything else that Shepard's guys wouldn't lay a hand on me. For some reason Tim had deemed that only he could taunt me. These guys were out of Shepard's or Jason's control.

"I loved that show at lunch Sniper." One of them said.

"What show?" I asked trying to seem unaffected yet still sliding my hands to my back pockets.

"You know what show. You made a fool out of all of us and we just wanted to let you know that it won't stop us from enjoying our normal form of entertainment. We can't hurt you physically inside the building but just wait 2 hours then you'll be all ours. And not even tiny Shepard or that idiot Tiger Stripe can do anything about it, Sniper." He said breathing in my ear and playing with my hair. Tiger wasn't in this class and that put me on edge.

"You don't scare me."

"Oh yeah well then who's picking you up after school? That oaf Mathews? He won't stop us from having fun with you. No one will."

"You aren't thinking about hurting her too bad are you? You said we wouldn't harm her in a way that the idiots that say they're her friends could tell." Another whispered.

"Shut up you idiot." The guy hissed. Two guys came up beside me and shoved the guys on my left and right out of their seats then sat themselves down. "Hey I'm sitting there."

"No pal you're sitting on the floor."

"White, Marshall get up off the floor and find yourselves a seat." The teacher said shutting the door with a harsh snap. A few seconds later a note ended up on my desk. The guy on my right nodded. I opened it and read through it.

_'Hey Sniper,  
We owe you for getting us out of a sticky spot with Hotshot about 5 years ago. Stick with us from the time you get back from lunch until you meet up with Tiger Stripe for your next class for the rest of the time you're here. We'll keep you safe. The guy on your left is Crock and I'm Gator. Thanks.  
P.S. yes we were part of the BH.'_

I lifted my head and stuffed it inside my binder nodding my thanks to both of them. Since they didn't mention being part of the street teams I figured they were some of the lower ranking members not to mention I had never seen them before, heard of them yes but never seen them. Then again I hadn't seen much of the gang aside from the street teams and Hotshot and Cobra. 'Damn it I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want to get involved with the Apaches again or the BH. They were in my past after Jason left and they were supposed to stay there. Damn it all to hell.' I cursed in my head.

"Ms. Whitfield!" The teacher snapped jarring me out of my thoughts.

"Um..." I said scanning the board. "17." I answered doing the math in my head. He cocked his head to the side looking at me. "The problem on the board, the answer's 17." He looked behind him and pulled out a calculator. I watched as he turned back to me his eyes wide.

"That's not what I asked you but that's right." He said.

"Oh ok. What was the question?" Curly tried not to laugh.

"Problem number three of last night's homework, what's the answer?" I flipped open my binder and a scrap piece of paper fell out that I paid no mind to and pulled out my homework. I gave him the answer as he picked up the piece of paper. "Interesting." He said. I looked up and saw the note in his hands. It hadn't been folded so I knew it wasn't the one from Gator but that made me more worried. "Very interesting." I looked closer at it and noticed the back was a parts order form from the DX. So the note was either from Steve or Soda. I sank in my seat as he flipped it over to look at the back. The only thing I caught were the words _'Love Steve.'_

'Oh shoot I'm in for it now.' I thought sinking lower.

"Shall I read this aloud?" He asked.

"If you were in my shoes what would you think?" I asked.

"I'd be very embarrassed Miss Whitfield." He said looking at me.

"Then please don't read it?" I suggested. I looked towards the front of the room where White and Marshall sat with hungry looks of lust in their eyes. "You know what Mr. Appleton read it. Nice and loud, I'm interested in what my boyfriend has to say while he was at work." I smirked sitting back up straight.

"Alright if you insist. _'My dear Ash-Bash, I miss you more than I could say but I'll find a way to show you that after you're out of that hell hole. I don't see why your brother forced you into that school any way. You might be wondering how I would show you how much I love and miss you. I know the back seat of a Cadillac that just happens to be calling our names. Or maybe you'd prefer it on the beach. I don't know of a beach around here but I do know a river, a very fun and erotic river if I do say so myself.'_" By then I was smirking more widely and mischievously, "Are you sure you would like me to continue Miss Whitfield?"

"Doesn't bother me." I answered.

"Alright, _'Erotic river if I do say so myself. I know you enjoy it down there and it's a good thing we're the only two who know about it. I hope it will make up for what Two-Bit said happened between you and your brother last night. Anyway I hope this isn't getting you into any trouble and I just wanted you to know all that. I have to go now even though it's really dead around here. Talk to you more later. Love Steve.'_ You have a very considerate boyfriend Miss Whitfield." Mr. Appleton said.

"Yes, Steve Randle can be very considerate and very talented too. He also knows just how to get me into trouble." I answered.

"Steve Randle you say?" He asked I nodded. "Tell him I appreciate the work he did on my car. Don't let it happen again Miss Whitfield. You know I don't approve of this in my classroom. Steve should know that too." He handed me the note back and walked back to the front of the room.

"Got off easy there." Gator whispered.

"His car was one of Steve's favorites to work on not to mention he had Steve in class during the school year."

After school Tiger, Curly, Gator, and Crock walked me to the front doors. "Ready to do this?" Crock asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I muttered.

"Whoa." Curly said looking out the front door. "Quite a few guys are here for you kid." I tried to look around him but he wasn't about to let that happen. He was standing in front of me with Crock behind me, Gator to my left, and Tiger to my right with his hand on the small of my back. I walked out the front doors of the school with my head held high and my hands resting lightly in my back pockets. All of a sudden Gator was pulled away and someone grabbed my arm. "Just follow me and you won't get hurt." Curly whispered in my ear. I followed him quickly as a fight started on the grounds. Shortly I was pushed into a car and that car took off. I looked around and noticed I knew the driver. Blackjack Hoskins was one of Dally's friends that had come over occasionally and I knew he was part of the BH.

"Just relax and I'll get you home." Blackjack said.

"But..."

"Ain't no buts about it I've got strict orders to take you home and that's where you are going."

"Don't you dare take me home there's no one there. Take me to the Curtis's or I'll bail out of here." I said with my hand on the door handle. He sighed heavily but did as I asked. Once I was at the Curtis place I sat down on the couch and waited. Soon enough most of the guys I had seen out front of the school came in. "Who got arrested?" I sighed.

"Tim, the guys that were bothering you, and some Brumley boys." Two-Bit answered.

"You had to get into a fight didn't you? You couldn't leave well enough alone could you?"

"Meli they were bothering you." Soda put in.

"So what? I was Sniper for 5 years I grew up in this neighborhood I can take the teasing and the nasty remarks just like the ones I know are going to come tomorrow." I answered.

"What they were..."

"No that wasn't all of them. There are few of them who won't hang around the doors of the school because they figured this would happen." I looked around surveying the damage to the Curtis outfit, Shepard's gang, the Apaches, and a few of the BH. I rolled my eyes and walked out the front door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Tommy hollered.

"Away." I answered sprinting down the block. No one had followed me once I reached Bucks. I walked into the barn and looked at Shorty. "Hey buddy at least you listen to me."

"You have a way with dangerous animals of course he listens." A voice said causing me to turn around. It was one of Buck's stable hands.

"Sometimes I wish it was humans I had a way with." I muttered. "Where's Bronco?"

Bronco was Buck's favorite bull. "Out in the bull barn where he always is unless it's rodeo night." I nodded and made my way out there. "Be careful." He hollered. Me, Buck, and Mike the stable hand were the only ones allowed down there because of how powerful the bulls are and even though Buck had fought hard against me being down there alone he had finally given in and trained me how to handle them. I ran my hand under Bronco's mouth and watched as he stood there enjoying it. A hand came down on my shoulder and Bronco snorted.

"If you're not Mike or Buck you're not allowed down here."

"I'm allowed where ever the hell I want sweetheart." Dally's voice sounded in my ear.

"Dallas..."

"I know how to handle Bronco don't worry kiddo." He said before scratching Bronco under the chin where my hand was and then massaged my back.

"Dallas." I hissed willing myself not to like it too much.

"Oh just relax to the touch kid I ain't aiming to take you from Stevie-boy, you're too..." He trailed off looking for the right word.

"Not slutty enough?" I supplied. I wanted to turn around and stare him down but it would be too dangerous with my back to Bronco.

"No, you're too...what's the word...?" He exhaled heavily. "You're Steve's girl and you're one of the boys. It'd be too strange."

"How come Steve doesn't see it that way."

"Steve never liked you to begin with. He saw you more as a potential shag than a friend."

"So that's all he wants then. He just wants in my pants and then he's done with me?" I accused.

"No I said that's what he _saw_ you as not what he _sees_ you as. Now he sees you as his girlfriend. As for wanting in your pants I can't deny that he does because that's what almost every guy wants but that wouldn't end what you have with him. You know he doesn't brag about you?"

"What?"

"Every time we go out with a girl we always brag about it the next day. How far we got and shit like that but he never does that to you. Not even when someone asks. He says that what happens between you two stays that way."

"Let me guess he doesn't kiss and tell."

"About anyone but you he will."

"Wait what?"

"God would you relax you're too tense." Dally barked. His hands slid farther down my back looking for the right spot. "Don't make me bite you."

"What?"

"I said you're too tense and if you don't relax I will bite you." He said. I tensed up even more and he sank his small animal-like teeth into my shoulder. I was almost instantly relaxed. "You like that don't you, I should tell Steve." At that I tensed up again. "Damn it."

"Get your hands off of me."

"Listen kid I ain't gonna say a word to Steve about any of this and you won't either but before we leave this barn you will relax." He hissed, his hot breath lingering in my ear. I let my shoulders drop a bit but kept almost as tense as before. Again he sank his teeth into my t-shirt covered shoulder sliding his hands to the exposed skin on my lower back. He dug his thumbs into my back on either side of my spine and rotated them slowly in small circles. Almost instantly my shoulders dropped completely and my muscles began relaxing slowly. "There we go." Dally muttered.

"Move farther up Dally." I muttered. He did only slightly though. "Do something other than bite my shoulder." I said trying to bite back a moan.

"Demanding bitch." He muttered kissing the spot he had been biting.

"Yeah but it usually makes both me and Steve happy."

"How?" I pushed backwards into him but found him not turned on a bit.

"You're not turned on."

"You're like one of the boys why would I be turned on by you?" He asked. I just shrugged. "Now don't avoid my question again how does you being demanding make Steve happy?"

"He likes my small feisty side and I'm talented at more than just talking with this mouth."

"You kiss you mom with the same mouth you..."

"No I don't have a mom any more remember." His hands slid farther up my back yet still under my shirt. "Your hands had better stay on my back. He tastes like salt and sweat."

"I didn't want to know about that. I'm just shocked you're not as much of a goody good that I thought you were."

"If I wasn't standing in front of a bull I would glare at you right now." That's when he made a bold move and kissed my neck. I shoved him off of me. "Keep your mouth to yourself. No one is going to make me cheat on Steve. I don't mind a back massage Dallas just don't kiss me do you understand?" I growled looking out of the corner of my eye.

* * *

-I'm making a proposition for all of you out there in reader land. I'm giving away free minor parts in this story. To get this part you have to give me a review or message that includes all twelve (at least) questions:

1)_The name of the female character_  
2)_Whose girlfriend she will become:_ Dally, Two-Bit, Johnny, Tim, or Darry. (Sorry Soda already has Tasha, Steve has Mel, Jason is working on Jessica, and Pony doesn't like girls yet or so he says.)  
3)_What kind of relationship you want it to be:_ On and off, stable, one night stands (for Tim, Two-Bit, and Dally only), secret and just coming out, or fighting a lot.  
4)_Age:_ must fit with the outsider's character's age. No more than **2** years either way. (sorry I'm not pairing Darry, who's 20, with anything less than an 18 year old and anything over 22 years old. The same goes for the rest. Two-Bit is 18 ½, Dally's 17 ½, Tim's 18, and Johnny is 16.)  
5)_A slight personality description:_ (I have to be able to base the character off her and if I can't I'll make it up but I can't guarantee it'll be what you want. The more descriptive you are the easier it'll be for me.)  
6)_Family: _siblings, parents, aunts, uncles, grandparents, cousins, and pets. (anything you want to add.)  
7)_Job:_ (Where she works** if** she does she doesn't have to.)  
8)_How long the relationship will and/or has lasted:_ (Months at the most as I still don't know how long this story will last.)  
9)_Description:_ (What does she look like.)  
10)_How she knows them and how does she enter the story:_ (How did she meet the guys and who she does or doesn't like. Don't forget to include all the main characters, Curtis gang, Mel, Jason, Tim, Angela, and Curly Shepard. Did she get jumped and they save her, is she new to town and lost, did they meet her somewhere, her car break down?)  
11)_Original Character or a character already mentioned in the story:_ (did you make her up, did I, or did S.E. Hinton. Yes the two reviewers I already mentioned can also submit entries.)  
12)_Soc, Middle Classer, or Greaser:_ (where does she live and how does she classify herself.)  
13)_Anything else I've forgotten:_ (Since I'm not really good at this, anything else you think I need to know about this character.)  
Any questions or comments feel free to leave a review or message me and make sure you leave a penname or email where I can reach you if I need more info. I want you all to have a chance to be in a story especially if you don't want to write your own or if you can't find a place for it in your story. You have until 2 weeks (Feb 23) after I post this chapter to send your entry form to me. Don't worry I will make sure to give you credit for your character. I will also contact you if you have won. Thanks for reading. And reviewing-


	18. Dinner

_Well here's the next chapter. As I said the contest is now closed and thanks to Samiewantha399 and dorkyduck __for their submissions seeing as how they are the only ones that entered they won and now their characters will appear in my story. It took a while to get them sorted out but now that I'm pretty sure I've got it we shall show them off. Disclaimer: I own Mel, Jason, the Apaches, and the BH or the Black Hawks. I don't own the outsiders unfortunately and the new character in this chapter Sam Bays belongs to Samiewantha399. Please enjoy the story._

**

* * *

Last time:**

_"If I wasn't standing in front of a bull I would glare at you right now." That's when he made a bold move and kissed my neck. I shoved him off of me. "Keep your mouth to yourself. No one is going to make me cheat on Steve. I don't mind a back massage Dallas just don't kiss me do you understand?" I growled looking out of the corner of my eye._

**This time as the story continues: **

Dally glared at me but he nodded. "Fine have it your way but I was just trying to make you relax."

"No you're trying to make me cheat on Steve. I'm not my mother Dallas I won't do that to him." I growled before backing out of the pen then walking to the barn doors before Dally grabbed me around the waist.

"I didn't give you permission to leave yet." He growled making me spin around to face him. I looked into his eyes and there was a hungry, lustful look in them. The same look the guys at school had. I swallowed hard and tried to squirm away from him.

"Dally please I don't care what you're doing here, I don't care if Steve sent you to test me. I really don't care just please don't hurt me." I whimpered.

"Mel?" He questioned. I looked away and squirmed more. "Ashley, look at me." He lifted my chin and made me look at him. The lustful look was gone and it was replaced by a softer but still hardened look. "Maybe we ought ta get you back to the house. The guys are pretty worried. What's wrong?"

"Don't look at me like that. I love Steve." I whispered trying to look away from him.

"Mel, don't look at you like what?" He asked keeping my face held in his direction. I turned my eyes back to the far door not looking at him. "Answer me Melissa."

"Don't look at me like you want nothing more than to get me in bed and have your way with me before taking off in the wee hours of the morning, the same way those guys looked at me." I said softly.

"Melissa, look at me now." I tried to look at him but I was still scared of what I would see. His grip tightened on my waist and he slouched slightly to get right into my face. "Ashley, look at me." He demanded. I turned my eyes to him and then away. The brief second I saw him I caught a glimpse of the concerned look Darry gives me some times. I looked back at him and held his gaze. "Now tell me what do you see?"

"Dally."

"No I want to know what you see when you look at me."

"I see Dally, a friend."

"And what does it look like I want to do?"

"Get me to relax?" I asked timidly.

"Mel where's Sniper?"

"What?"

"You heard me." He snapped his eyes were burning with rage.

"Jenni took her." I whispered.

"No Ash she's still inside you I saw that today. You took charge of the Apaches at lunch and then you took off when we wanted you to stay. Sniper is still in you it just takes..." Dally trailed off like something just occurred to him. "That's what you're really scared of. Being taken advantage of and getting abused. You're scared of that." He said in an undertone. I looked at the floor of the barn. I glanced up to see him looking around the barn before pulling me into a hug. "I'm not going to let you get hurt I promise." He said keeping his voice low.

"Thanks Dally." I said pulling away.

"I'll tell you the truth. Steve, Soda, and Two-Bit did want me to come to find you and it has been on your brother, Darry, and my minds about how faithful you are to Steve. We saw what happened to Soda after Sandy and we don't want Steve to go through that." Dally said.

"I'm sorry for making you guys worry and think I would hurt Steve."

"It's nothing you did to make us think you would do that it's how you were raised for the past five years. Ever since your brother got involved in the BH he wasn't able to spend that much time with you and you were with your mom more often than you were with us and she might have turned you into a..." Dally stopped.

"Dally if my mom turned me into a slut I wouldn't have stayed with Steve for almost a year consecutively. I may have been with my mom more but we never really talked and if we spent time together it was nothing like the time I spent with Mrs. Curtis and I was also involved with the BH so I know what's right and what totally repulses me. One of those things is girls that only date guys for sex and until they find someone better. Steve's and my relationship is something else. If I learned anything from my mom it's that guys are not to be used like toys or a piece of meat and that's something I wish the guys in the neighborhood would learn." I said.

"I'm glad you learned that. But like I said you need to toughen up a bit. Sniper is still inside you it just takes someone to get you mad to bring it out. We need to the Sniper side of you more often. Sure we like the Meli side of you but in this neighborhood you have to be tough or you'll get eaten up. You show that Sniper side around school and those guys we didn't get will leave you alone." He said. He spun me around in his arms and gently made me lean against a few stacked hay bales and after a while managed to get me relaxed.

"Thanks Dally." I said turning to face him.

"Sure now we have to get you back to the house I think your brother said something about taking you to the Dingo for dinner and the boys will hate me and you'll hate yourself if your brother doesn't get a chance with Jess." Dally said.

"Oh and Dally yes I know I'm not going to speak of this again because it would ruin your rep." Dally nodded and drove me back to the house. I looked around shyly and noticed that it was just Curly and Tiger Stripe on the front porch. "Hey guys." I said plopping down between them as Dally went inside.

"How ya feeling?" Tiger asked.

"I'm ok, better than I was but still not the best I've been." I answered.

"What did you two talk about?" Curly asked.

"It doesn't matter." I said.

"What do you mean? Obviously it was something. You're more relaxed and you're not as mad as you were." Tiger said.

"It doesn't matter." I repeated.

"So what are you and Jason going to talk about tonight?" Tiger asked.

"I don't know but it's going to be tough. Especially if he brings her up and if somehow he found out what I did at lunch." I said putting my head in my hands.

"Look don't worry about it my cousin's cousin is starting at the Dingo sometime today and if you want I can have her watch out for you. Maybe call us in if you need something?" Tiger said.

"No I'll be fine." I said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tiger look over my head to Curly but didn't say anything.

"Hey there beautiful." A smooth yet hardened voice said in my ear. I sat up and stretched my back out.

"Hey Tommy what's up?" I asked.

"Damn you're good." Tommy said stepping around me and kneeling on the steps in front of me.

"No one can say that phrase like Steve does, it's impossible." I answered.

"So is everything going to be ok with you and Jason tonight?"

"What's with people asking me that question?"

"What question Ash-bash?" Another smooth and flirtatious voice said in my ear.

"How everything's going to work out with Jason tonight, Steve." I said rolling my eyes.

"She say's it's going to be tough, especially if he brings you-know-who up and if somehow he found out what she did at lunch." Tiger said trying to impersonate me. I smacked his arm as Steve forced me up slightly and then pulled me back down in his lap.

"Look, don't worry about tonight until it's over. I'll tell you how it goes tomorrow." I said rolling my eyes.

A few minutes later Darry pulled up. "Hey guys. What happened to you Steve?" Darry asked.

"Him and his friends just don't know when to call it quits and leave well enough alone." I said.

"Why do I have a feeling my brothers were involved in protecting you from something?" He asked.

"It wasn't my fault. I told them to leave it alone but you know the guys. They decided that after the incident at lunch I wouldn't be safe enough to go home and a fight broke out. Don't worry only Tim, some Brumley boys, and a few of the guys that were bothering me got arrested." I said.

"They can't keep getting into trouble." Darry sighed.

"They didn't get into trouble we took off before the cops showed and well a few of them just didn't get as lucky." Steve said. Darry rolled his eyes but walked inside.

"Hey kid ready to go?" Jason called from where he was parked on the street.

"Do I have to go?" I whined to Tiger and Curly.

"Yes." Curly, Tiger, Tommy, and Steve said.

"Go now Mel." Darry shouted from the living room.

"I don't wanna." I complained.

"Mel the sooner you go the sooner you can get it over with." Two-Bit said from behind me. I swallowed my pride and my fears and walked to his car.

"So you guys are going too?" I heard Steve ask quietly.

"Yeah." Tommy said. I rolled my eyes but then thought that he could be talking about something else. Once we reached the Dingo I sat down across from Jason and sat there looking at him.

"You know what you want already?" He asked.

"Yes Jason can we get this over with." I answered.

"Drop the attitude Melissa or you won't like the result."

"Hello my name's Sam I'll be your waitress tonight what can I get for you?" The waitress asked with a smile. She was wearing the traditional waitress uniform with straight brown hair, blue eyes, and was rather cute but she looked a bit young.

"Hamburger, ketchup, lettuce, mayo, and pickles only, fries, and a Pepsi." I said.

"And for you...your Cobra." Sam exclaimed.

"And you know this how?" Jason asked.

"Sam Bays also known as Silver Blade about three years ago." Sam said.

"Oh that's right you're one of the only females in the BH." Jason said.

"One of the only? I was the only female in the BH." I snapped.

"No you were the only female on a street team. There were three other females in the BH for the last year of it." Jason answered. "Cheeseburger, the works, and a bud."

"Right away." Sam said walking away.

"Mel we really need to talk." Jason said.

"No we don't." He looked at his hands as I glared at him. Sam brought our drinks and after looking at us carefully she walked away.

"I'm sorry Ashley." He said quietly.

"Yeah I am too." I said. He glanced up at me but looked back down.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I didn't mean to bring Mom up. I'm really sorry for that. And I know I shouldn't have said that she left us because it isn't true, I wasn't around for three years and that is something I also apologize for but even more because I was never here for you. She never left me she left you and that's what I should have said if I had to say anything at all." He said drinking part of his beer. "If I could go back in time and change me leaving I never would have left you Mel you have to believe me. I never wanted to hurt you. Seeing you hurt hurts me almost as bad. I'm really sorry and I know you hate me for it. The first two months I left were probably the hardest on me and when I thought about coming home the most. After that it was on my mind occasionally but I knew I had to keep it out of my mind to keep up with the new stresses my life had for me. I'm sorry I was never the big brother you needed. Mel if you had only just called once during that first year maybe things would have changed. I know I can't change the past and that bothers me. I would have done a lot of things different if I would have known. Please Mel please believe me. If I could I would have...no I should have taken you with me. I didn't because I thought and kinda knew you wanted to stay here...with your friends. I'm sorry really I am." Jason looked at me once but then glanced back down.

I hated being so mean to him but maybe he'll know what I had to go through when at first he withheld me from doing something I really wanted to do and getting what I really wanted. Maybe he'd feel the pain he caused me and maybe, just maybe, he'd know what I was really feeling. I just sat staring at him.

"God Mel please say something. Tell me you hate me. Tell me you're trying to cause me pain, tell me you love me, tell me what you had for lunch, just please say something." I was awkward to see my brother, the toughest hood in Tulsa, break down like a pregnant woman. "Melissa I'm begging you don't just sit there say something. It's killing me not to hear your voice."

"Hey guys look the toughest hood in Tulsa's become nothing more than a crybaby." A few guys sneered.

"At least he's not scared to show that he cares about something. That's something you can only dream about in the safety of you own bed." I sneered right back at them.

"Listen here you little bitch..."

"Name calling and taunting doesn't torment me boys." I smirked standing.

"How bout this?" One said drawing back and punching me in the stomach. I recoiled from the slight pain and then started laughing my head off. I don't know what was so funny I just started laughing. I laughed so much I had to sit down on the floor to keep from falling over. "Let's go guys this is one nuts-o chick." He said and him and his guys left.

"How in the world did you get them to leave?" Sam asked helping me up.

"That's something I learned watching the Apaches deal with jerks. A bully loves it when they can make you cry. You have to stand up to them and laugh or shrug it off. If you laugh it makes them think you're crazy if you shrug it off it'll infuriate them. A bully wants you to fight so it makes them mad when you don't. Eventually they'll leave you alone." I said smirking and sitting down. She nodded and walked away again.

"Mel you don't know how good it sounds to hear you talk." Jason said. I glared at him again. "Why won't you talk to me?" He asked.

"Mel can I talk to you for a minute?" Sam asked. I nodded and followed her to the counter. "I know it's none of my business to be interfering and all but why don't you want to talk to your brother?"

"You're right it's none of your business." I snapped.

"Mel?" She asked suddenly taken aback.

"I'm sorry it's just I know he wants to know about the incident and all and I don't know if I can take that just yet." I apologized quickly.

"Do you mind if I gave him a quick suggestion about what to talk about tonight so he can get to know you before you have to talk about her?" Sam asked.

"I don't know."

"He's your brother you should give him a chance." She said.

"Alright. You know I like you, I don't know why I like you already I just do." I told her. She smiled and walked back to Jason. After talking to him for a few minutes she walked back to me and nodded. "Thanks. Are you new around here?"

"Yeah well kinda...a month before the downfall of the BH I moved to Jersey and then Texas a little while ago, then I just moved back."

"Do you have any friends around here?" I asked.

"Not really I've got to sisters but neither are like me and well it's hard especially knowing that most of the girls around here are well you know."

"Yeah I do. Do you have to work tomorrow?" I asked.

"Just until five why?"

"I want you to meet a few friends of mine. Do you remember your way around?"

"A bit."

"Alright here's what you do." I said borrowing a piece of paper. I gave her directions from the Dingo to the Curtis's. "Just show up sometime after you get off we'll probably all be around." I smiled.

"You don't have to."

"I know but don't worry about it."

"Sam back to work." Her boss yelled.

"I guess I should go."

"Yeah me too. I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Yeah bye." I walked back to my table and sat down.

Jason immediately apologized again and I glared at him. He stopped and out of the blue asked "What's your favorite color?"

"Midnight blue." I said suspiciously.

"How long have you and Steve been dating?"

"Almost a year."

"What do you do when you're not with me or at school?"

"Usually hang with the guys."

"What's your favorite TV show?"

"Mickey Mouse, hands down."

"Favorite animal?"

"Tie between a dog and a horse. Mike says I have a way with dangerous animals."

"How much do you get paid to clown?"

"About a dollar an hour. Sometimes more, sometimes less."

"Does Steve treat you alright?"

"Yeah I'd hurt him if he didn't. Alright stop Jason where's this going?"

"Look you know I'm sorry –insert evil glare from me here- ok you get that but you know how I feel for what I did to you and I want to get to know you better. Not just because of Jess but because I'm your brother and I want to start acting like that to you. You need that more than anything and I feel bad that your friends know more about you than I do. Hell even Curly Shepard knows more about you than I do and he's locked up half the time."

"Oh." I said. 'This is one way to get closer.' I thought to myself. "So are you going to answer all those questions too or is it just me?" I asked.

"No I'll answer them if you want me to." He said as Sam set down our food.

"Thanks Sam." I said. She nodded again and walked away. "So..."

"Oh right well um...favorite color? That's easy forest green."

"Hasn't changed." I said.

"How long have Steve and I been dating? Well let's see Steve's your boyfriend so I wouldn't be dating him not to mention I don't swing that way."

"Girlfriends in Oklahoma City?"

"Two or three nothing to write home about. What do I do when I'm not at work or with you and the guys? I guess I sleep and take care of you."

"Oh."

"My favorite TV show? Don't tell the guys but I Love Lucy's hilarious."

"I won't I promise."

"Favorite animal? That would have to be a dog."

"That hasn't really changed either."

"How much do I get paid to clown? Well I don't clown so there's your answer, and as for Steve he seems to say what's on his mind and I think I need to get to know him better."

"Jason you're hilarious." I said dead calm.

"You're sarcastic." I nodded. We went on to talk about some mundane everyday type of things until I heard chairs scraping against tile and something hit a wall. Jason grabbed my face and held it making me look at him. When I managed to get out of his grip I spun around and saw the Apaches holding a kid to the wall.

"They came and betrayed me." I growled walking toward them.

"Want to say that again?" Tommy barked.

"Sure Sniper's a wuss and I can't believe you'd just lie down and take orders from a girl." The kid said. It sounded like a male voice maybe 14 or so.

"Now why would you say that?" I asked shoving Tiger and Fox aside. Tommy and Snake Eye held the kid to the wall.

"Because it's true." The kid said. He was definitely taller than me but then again what teenage boy wasn't.

"Try saying that to my face." I said separating Snake Eye and Tommy so I could have an unblocked view of the guy.

"You're Sniper? You're just a tiny thing. I bet I could kick your ass if you didn't have these four backing you up.

"Snake, Tommy let him go." I demanded.

"You let that slip?" A low voice asked from behind me. I knew Jason was slightly upset with me for it but I prayed he wouldn't do anything to me until we got home.

"I may be tiny but there's no way you'll beat me in a fight." I answered the kid in front of me.

"Look I just wanted a rise out of you that's all honest please don't hurt me." The kid said covering his head with his arms and trembling slightly.

"Hey kid look at me." I said moving his arms from his head. He lowered his arms and looked at me. "Now how old are you exactly?"

"Thirteen yesterday."

"I ain't gonna hurt ya but you can't go picking on kids who have been fighting since they were eight. Now run along and remember that next time you want to get a rise out of someone." I said. The kid nodded and ran off.

"YOU LET SNIPER SLIP?" Jason roared at me.

"I'm sorry?" I asked.

"Get your ass in the car I'll deal with you when we get home." He said in a low voice. I knew I was in for it but I really didn't want to go home. I smirked at Sam and walked out the door. Once free of there I ran until I reached Buck's who just thankfully happened to be throwing a party. I walked in the door and spotted Dally.

"Hey kid have a beer it'll settle your nerves."

"I don't drink Dally."

"Eh I thought since it was a special occasion you'd make an exception."

"Special occasion?" I asked.

"Did you forget what yesterday was?" He asked.

"Yesterday...June 17th right?" I trailed off. "So what it's just the day Darry was in the hospital."

"I can't believe you forgot yesterday wasn't only the 17th it was also..."

* * *

-Thanks for reading. Yes I know I left that as a cliff hanger but I wanted to see if anyone else spotted my mistake. I mentioned it in Chapter 12 when she asked about how she met Steve and I didn't mention it in Chapter 16 like I should have. I guess I just forgot but I prefer to think of it as the fact she was so wrapped up in what was going on that she didn't notice the date. Oh and my dear Samiewantha399 if there is something wrong with Sam please let me know.- 


	19. meet Silver

_Well here ya go and sorry it took so long but I've realized I've been writing this story for longer than a year, (baseball time at least). When I first started the Braves had just beaten the Dodgers in their season opener and back on the 2nd they won their season opener against the Phillies a year later. Then on the 6th they spectacularly lost their home opener to the Mets but so far that's the only game they've lost. The Braves have another game tonight which I'm itching to find out if they win. Anyway aside from my baseball rambling the story. And since fanfiction has been such a pain in butt I couldn't post this till today so sorry for the wait.  
**I don't own the outsiders.  
I do own Mel and Jason and Joey.  
I don't own Carina, she belongs to the talented dorkyduck.  
I don't own Sam, she belongs to the wonderful Samiewantha399.  
There is another OC that will be popping up sometime in the next few chapters that again I do not own but I do not have a way to give credit to the because I lost your penname and for that I'm extremely sorry but if you could send me that along with Alexa's last name to make sure you really did send me her I would be eternally grateful. Thanks so much and enjoy the story.**_

**Last time:  
**_"Yesterday...June 17th right?" I trailed off. "So what it's just the day Darry was in the hospital."_

_"I can't believe you forgot yesterday wasn't only the 17th it was also..."_

**This time:  
**"Also what Dally?" I asked annoyed.

"Your 17th birth genius." He said.

"Oh yeah, guess I was just so caught up with Darry being in the hospital and all that I managed to forget."

"So beer?"

"Sure why not." I said it wasn't like I was planning on getting drunk and it wasn't the first time I drank. Half an hour and a beer and a half later I spotted Two-Bit with a girl. I walked over to meet them and Two-Bit looked at me.

"Hey Mel meet..." Two-Bit paused.

"Your girlfriend." The girl stated. I looked her over but couldn't tell if I like what I saw. She was pretty average looking, blonde like the rest of Two-Bit's girlfriends, short about 5'3 if I had to guess, dressed pretty normal well normal for me and not the rest of the greaser trash that he normally dated. She looked slightly familiar but I couldn't place her.

"Two-Bit what's her name?" I asked smirking.

"Uh..." Two-Bit stated. That usually meant he was a little or more than a little soused.

"You can't even remember my name?" She spat. She sounded pissed off and I couldn't blame her.

"Don't sweat it babe. It took me two years to get him to remember my name when he was full out drunk and now he's like a brother to me. I'd be appalled if he couldn't remember my name. You on the other hand well we'll get there."

"I've been dating him for six months how much longer is it going to take?"

"Six months...wow um...yeah." I stuttered.

"Mel, Jason told me that I was supposed to tell you something if I saw you." Two-Bit said tapping his chin with a finger and for a minute he looked intelligent.

"Doesn't matter I'll just tell Jason that you told me but I was too busy to care what he said."

"Oh I remember, if I saw you he wants you to get your ass home right now and don't think about going anywhere for the next few weeks." Two-Bit said.

"Don't care too busy partying and celebrating to care."

"Celebrating?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yesterday was my birthday genius." I said. Two-Bit leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Happy birthday kid."

"Hey sweetie." Two-Bit's girl said a bit annoyed.

"Yes um..." Two-Bit said. She crossed her arms over her chest after smacking him across the back of his head. "Ow."

"IT'S CARINA!" She shouted. I ducked my head and choked back a laugh. Then something dawned on me.

"Carina Figners, I know you. You were in Soda's fifth grade class you were friends with him. Then you moved a month after meeting the gang." I said snapping my fingers.

"At least someone remembers my name, yours is?"

"Ashley Whitfield, everyone calls me Mel though." I said.

"Come on Two-Bit lets go have a little talk." She said. She shot me a smile before dragging him away.

"Don't kill him Car, you'll regret it." I called. She waved me off and I shrugged. I grabbed another beer and made my way out to the dance floor.

"Hey there sweet thang you wanna dance?" Joey asked. He was from Shepard's outfit so I knew I'd be safe enough.

"Depends on what kind of dancing you want to do." I smirked. He gave me a cool smile and pulled me close to him without spilling my beer.

"Well you're celebrating tonight so how 'bout I show you a good time." He whispered in my ear as I got extremely close to him. We started dancing and I just tuned everything out. The dancing I did with him and about twelve other guys before I lost count was something I don't think Jason or Steve would have approved of.

"Hey babe what do you say we go upstairs and we celebrate properly?" My current dance partner said. Unlike most of my dance partners his hands stayed on my lower back or hips and although he seemed to be enjoying my dancing he looked a bit reluctant to take it up a few notches. I looked up at him and noticed he had almost white blond hair and ice blue eyes. He looked slightly familiar but I was too drunk to know who he was.

"Sure." I said giving him what I hoped was a sly smile. Now had I been sober I wouldn't have said that but seeing as how I wasn't I did. We went upstairs and he led me to a room at the end of the hall. "So Cowboy how do you want to celebrate?"

"Lay down on that bed there." He said shutting the door behind us. I plopped down on the bed and looked at him. "Now go to sleep."

"Huh?" I asked looking at him.

"You heard me, go to sleep Mel." He ordered.

"But..." I said before I started yawning and couldn't keep my eyes open. I fell asleep and slept well or at least I thought I did.

**Dally's PoV  
**As I watched Mel dance I knew she would get into a lot of trouble if her brother or Steve came and saw her but I don't think either one would show up for the night. Finally I could tell that she was thoroughly soused so I had to intervene. Don't ask me why because I wouldn't tell anyone but I knew I had to stop her from doing something she regretted and to save my own skin. With a brother like her's I wasn't itching to get my head kicked in and I felt like somehow it would be my head if she did get hurt.

After I intervened I got her upstairs and made her lay down to sleep off the alcohol. I didn't know how she would react in the morning with a hangover but I did know that she had a major temper I didn't want to push. I sat there for a few minutes after she crashed and just watched her. I could see why Steve had fallen for her but I could also tell that she wasn't my type, even though I had been with a few broads that had been with Steve first and vise versa but none of them ever progressed into anything. I sighed and pulled off Mel's shoes and tucked her under the thin sheet. I looked between the bed and the floor contemplating my options before settling on the sharing the small bed.

"Good night Mel." I said collapsing on top of the sheets next to her. When I woke up next she was still sleeping and the clock read 10 in the morning. The light streaming through the small crack in the curtains. I squinted and looked around as last night's events washed over me. Mel had taken the liberty of kicking off the sheets and draping both an arm and leg over me. I rolled my eyes and gently pushed her off of me.

I lay there just watching her. Compared to the scared look she was wearing yesterday in the barn or the pissed off look she wore when she found out what we did the peaceful sleeping look she had right now was a lot better. After laying there for a bit I decided my best bet would probably to get up and get dressed and shower. After doing all that I closed the curtains all the way and settled back into a chair to wait for her to wake up. When she did wake it was three in the afternoon.

**Mel's PoV**  
I felt like shit when I woke up the next morning and couldn't remember why for a little bit. I looked around the room and noticed it was really dark. Darker than it was when I first woke up.

The first time I woke up there was light coming through the crack in the curtains that fell gracefully across the blond haired cowboy next to me who was sleeping peacefully. Then it sank in now that I was more hung over than drunk. I panicked for a moment before noticing that we were both still dressed for the most part. He had shed his shirt and our shoes but other than that we were still dressed in the clothes from last night. I sighed and looked at him closer. His peaceful look was a lot better than the normal hardened uncaring look he wore.

"Duh Mel." I said shifting so I was draped over him slightly. As much of an ass as Dally could be I knew he wouldn't hurt me when he knew I told Two-Bit everything and Two-Bit would love to get his hands on Dally for hurting me. I snuggled back into his warm body and sighed. "Thanks Dal." I said letting his musky smell fill my nostrils and I fell back asleep.

This time when I woke up I noticed that not only was the room darker but the warmth Dally had provided had disappeared. I struggled to sit up and look around the room. Last nights memories were still conveniently missing and I really didn't know if I wanted to remember them. I looked around and saw Dally sitting next to me in a chair. "Here." He said handing me a few aspirin and a glass of water. After I choked them down I looked at him.

"Morning." I said rubbing my stomach.

"Afternoon." He answered.

"Huh?"

"It's three in the afternoon Mel, are you alright?"

"Kinda what happened last night?" I kinda dreading what he would tell me but I knew I needed to know if I was going to go home. He looked a bit hesitant to tell me. "Dally just tell me I promise I won't get mad."

"You showed up a bit pissed off and I reminded you that you hadn't celebrated your birthday. I offered you a beer which eventually you took which lead to another. You ran into Two-Bit and talked to him and his girlfriend."

"Carina."

"Right his girlfriend Carina, you guys talked for a bit and then she drug him to a corner where she looked to be arguing with him and then they started making out while you were out on the dance floor." Dally stopped and looked at me. Then everything came back to me and I sank back into the bed.

"Dally." I whined.

"Yes Mel?"

"Nothing bad happened last night did it?"

"No, well actually it depends on your definition of bad."

"What do you mean?"

"Well your definition of bad could be totally opposite from my definition of bad."

"Dal." I said exasperated.

"Look, compared to what girls usually do at these parties you were pretty tame last night, alright? You danced with a couple dozen guys, you drank a lot, enough to get you drunk, and I dragged you up here where you almost immediately fell asleep."

"Danced?"

"Let's just say Jason would kill you and Steve wouldn't be too happy and probably cause a fight if either one saw how you were dancing last night. Happy now?"

"Hold that thought." I said bolting to the bathroom where I promptly threw up the entire contents of my stomach.

**Dally's PoV**  
When Mel woke up she looked confused and disoriented. She also looked like shit. She looked around and then her gaze landed on me sitting next to her. "Here." I said handing her a few aspirin and a glass of water. After she choked them down she looked at me. I was hesitant to tell her anything because I didn't know how she'd react or how she would be with a hang over as I had never seen her with one before.

"Morning." She said rubbing her stomach.

"Afternoon." I answered.

"Huh?"

"It's three in the afternoon Mel, are you alright?"

"Kinda what happened last night?" She looked to be dreading what ever I was about to tell her but I think she knew she had to know. Even though I was a bit hesitant to tell her she convinced me to. "Dally just tell me I promise I won't get mad."

"You showed up a bit pissed off and I reminded you that you hadn't celebrated your birthday. I offered you a beer which eventually you took which lead to another. You ran into Two-Bit and talked to him and his girlfriend."

"Carina."

'So that was her name right then on with the story.' I thought to myself.

"Right his girlfriend Carina, you guys talked for a bit and then she drug him to a corner where she looked to be arguing with him and then they started making out while you were out on the dance floor." I stopped and looked at her. She seemed to be deep in thought about something before sinking back into the bed. That's when I knew she remembered.

"Dally." She whined.

"Yes Mel?"

"Nothing bad happened last night did it?"

"No, well actually it depends on your definition of bad."

"What do you mean?"

"Well your definition of bad could be totally opposite from my definition of bad."

"Dal." She said exasperated.

"Look, compared to what girls usually do at these parties you were pretty tame last night, alright? You danced with a couple dozen guys, you drank a lot, enough to get you drunk, and I dragged you up here where you almost immediately fell asleep."

"Danced?"

"Let's just say Jason would kill you and Steve wouldn't be too happy and probably cause a fight if either one saw how you were dancing last night. Happy now?"

"Hold that thought." She said bolting out the door probably to the bathroom to throw up. A few minutes later she came back in and sat down before curling up on the bed. "I don't feel so good."

"Yeah well you don't look to hot either." I mused.

"Dal, we didn't do anything last night did we?" She asked.

"We danced."

"No after that."

"I may be a JD and a hood but I'm not a rapist Mel. You were drunk when I started dancing with you and I got you out of there before someone could take advantage of you. I know you'd hate yourself if anything happened so for once I did the right thing."

"So we didn't do anything?"

"How many times do I have to tell you no?" I spat. She flinched and curled up even more. "Sorry Mel, I know you're scared of that and I'm not going to hurt you. I told you yesterday that I wouldn't do that to you." She nodded and wrapped both arms around her belly. Then my door slammed open. Mel looked past me and her eyes grew wide. I stood up slowly and turned around.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jason shouted storming towards us.

"It's none of your business." Mel answered. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her sit up but keep both arms around her stomach.

"None of my business? That's where you're wrong Ashley it is my business until Dad get's out of jail. I had the boys scouring this neighborhood looking for your scrawny ass last night."

"That's not what you thought for the first twenty days before you came back. My life has never been any of your business unless there was something in it for you. Like right now there's nothing in this for you except the state welfare check you get every two weeks. Or when we were younger there was nothing in me being on that street team except for keeping your gang up and running as the toughest gang in Tulsa. You've always been a bastard unless my life looks bad on you or you need something from me other wise I'm just some little tag-a-long that needs her own friends." Mel spat.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"You don't look to hot."

"It's the flu."

"Bullshit." He said pushing me out of the way and getting in Mel's face. "You reek of beer and your eyes are bloodshot. You got drunk."

"So what?"

"So what? So what? Do you know what could happen if the state finds out you got drunk? What the hell were you thinking?" He yelled at her. She flinched again and I grimaced. "We're going home and I'm not going to put up with this anymore."

"It's hereditary Jason, Mom did it, Dad did occasionally and you are no saint yourself so don't come bitching to me about it."

"I never drank until I was over 18."

"You can't bullshit a bullshitter Jason. You taught me almost everything I know."

"Girl you better watch your mouth or it'll be worse."

"I can't see my mouth _boy_ so how can I watch it?" Mel spat back.

"That's it; I've had it with you and your mouth. We're going home now." Jason grabbed Mel roughly and drug her out of the room and I watched as he drug her down the stairs.

'Help Me.' She mouthed as she was drug away. I nodded and then they were gone. I didn't know how I was going to help her but I thought I could get a bit of breakfast and see if the guys knew anything so I got a bit of breakfast before going to the Curtis's.

"Hey guys." I said plopping down in an arm chair.

"Hey." They answered.

"Where's Mel?" Two-Bit asked. I shrugged.

"Dallas where's Mel?" Darry asked sternly.

"I don't know. She woke up less than half an hour ago at Buck's with me and then while we were talking Jason showed up and they got into it and he drug her off somewhere in his car. I don't know where they went but I know from the look on Mel's face she was scared."

"Shit this isn't good." Two-Bit said standing and heading for the front door.

"Where are you going?" Soda asked.

"To stop Jason." Two-Bit answered then left.

"Stop him from what?" Steve asked.

"No clue but he looked pissed when he drug Mel out of my room."

"Dallas." Darry chastised.

"Look Mel is scared to death of being used, abused, and getting taken advantaged of. I'm not going to do that to her. I may be a hood or greaser who doesn't give a shit but when it comes to friends I have morals." Steve snorted and I glared at him. "Not to mention she's _Steve's _girlfriend."

"Hasn't stopped you before."

"Shit man every hood and greaser on the North side is scared of Sniper even if they don't want to admit it. I ain't going to piss her off." I said. They seemed to accept it as they settled back into what they were doing. I joined Steve and Soda's poker game and waited for Two-Bit to come back. When he did return we all stopped what we were doing and stood quickly.

**Mel's PoV**  
The moment Jason gripped my arm and started dragging me out of the room I knew I was in for it. I didn't know how far he would go or what in would involve I just knew it wouldn't be good. The car ride to where ever he was taking me was eerily silent. Jason didn't look at me once which didn't bother me until I noticed that his knuckles on the steering wheel were white. If he was gripping it that hard it meant that he was restraining himself from doing or saying something that he would regret.

When he pulled up in front of our house not only did I know I was really in for it but I also knew whatever _it_ was it wasn't going to be good more than likely it would be something that would get him hated by a lot of people. He glared at me as he got out letting me know I had better get inside before he came over and literally drug me into the house. I got out and scampered inside quickly. He followed me in and was deathly silent. I turned to face him standing directly across from the door. To my left was the hallway leading to the bedrooms and bathroom. To my right was the living room and a door that lead to the family room. Behind the wall I was pressed against was the kitchen and pantry. I drew a shaky breath as he slowly shut the screen door and the front door.

"I am only going to say this once Ashley Melissa so listen good and remember it. You are not going anywhere for the next three weeks except home and school and maybe the rodeo if we need the cash. What you did yesterday at the restaurant was completely unacceptable and I will not stand for it. Nor will I stand for you drinking. I never drank before I was 18 except for when I was in the presence of Mom or Dad."

"Bullshit Jason. Jim had a party where you got drunk off your ass and had to crash there and I had to lie to Mom about where you were. Not to mention you were 15 ½ when it happened. "

"Another thing I will not stand for is your back sass young lady. You are too old for this crap."

"What happened to your swearing? Conveniently not doing it for someone's benefit? I know you Jason you haven't changed that much. You doing this to show me how much you've grown up? Let me tell you it's not working."

"Shut up Ashley." He demanded. Both his tone and his look were telling me I had pushed him to far and if I said anymore my hole would need a giant's ladder to climb out of.

"Grow up Jason and stop trying to be Dad, you'll never be him, you can't." I yelled.

The look in his eyes told me I had struck way below the belt and in a matter of seconds he had crossed the room and had me spun around and leaning against the wall. My hands braced my body from coming into full contact with it and I could hear the leather belt he was wearing slide through his belt loops. I winced and hoped to high heavens what came next was not what I thought would come next.

Unfortunately for me it did come. His large calloused hand pressed against my lower back and I knew this was going to hurt. The instant the strap hit my butt my eyes snapped shut and my backside began to sting. He never spoke a word he just let the strap fall across my butt with his powerful swings behind them. My pride was the only thing keeping me from crying as I kept track of each and every swing.

_Smack_ 'One...' I counted in my head.

_Smack _'Two...' Again it hit it's mark.

_Smack_ 'Three...'

_Smack_ 'Four...'

And it continued for a bit.

_Smack_ 'Sixteen...'

_Smack_ 'Seventeen...' I knew my butt was going to be not only red when I went to bed but extremely painful to sit and lay on. That's when the tears came and thoughts of him not loving me entered my head. He absolutely hated me and now he was showing just how much. My thoughts continued like this until the sound of the screen door reached my ears. The front door swung open and I hung my head.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" A voice thundered from the doorway behind me. I shook as the hand was removed from my back and I heard someone grunt. Another grunt was heard and an arm wrapped around my shoulders. "Come on Lissa we'll get you out of here. You can stay at Soda's tonight." The voice said softly in my ear. I looked up as I was directed to the front door and saw Two-Bit's comforting gaze. "Don't you even think about coming after her you bastard because you won't be able to get to her. After all she's been through and you put her through that you're disgusting." He growled in Jason's direction.

I walked next to him not really looking where I was going. "How...?" I asked.

"I don't know Lissa all I know is that you're staying at my house tonight and I won't have you saying otherwise." Two-Bit answered. "How long?"

"He strapped me Bits how could he? After Jenni..."

"Hush now Lissa, tell me how long he had been strapping you before I interfered."

"I don't know I lost track around 17 and that had been going on since about five minutes after we got home."

"So probably the last five minutes?" Two-Bit said gently. I shrugged as we went inside Soda's house. Out of the corner of my eye I saw all the boys stand up.

"Two-Bit what's wrong with Mel?" Soda asked.

"The bastard was strapping her." Two-Bit said in a low growl.

"She doesn't feel too hot, looks like shit, and even after all she's been through that ass decides it's in his right to strap her?" Dally asked.

Two-Bit must have nodded because Steve growled. "I'll kill him when I get my hands on him.

"You can't." I whispered. Two-Bit sat down on the floor and I lay down next to him and curled up slightly laying my head in his lap. Two-Bit's hand began threading its way through my tangled hair as the other rubbed my shoulder. I tried curling up more but it hurt my bum too much.

"How many times?" Pony asked timidly.

"Well let's see. She said it started about five minutes after they got home until I interrupted and he looked to be doing an even swing once every five seconds so about..." Two-Bit started.

"Well that would average out to be twelve swings a minute for five minutes that's sixty times." Darry said doing the math.

"Oh God Meli. Come on get up." Soda said gently pulling on my arm. Two-Bit looked at him. "Dad strapped me when I was eight for breaking a window and cursing at Darry and then he put my in the shower. It helped cool my butt off. Didn't think I would be able to sit for a week until after that shower." He explained.

"How come I don't remember that?" Pony asked.

"Because you were five." Soda answered guiding me to the bathroom. I shut the door, gently stripped, and took a lukewarm shower letting the stream run over my backside gently. There was a knock on the door as I climbed out. I wrapped a towel around myself and pulled open the door. Darry was standing there looking at me.

"Well?" He asked.

"Doesn't hurt as much and on the plus side I don't reek of beer anymore." I answered. He nodded and walked into the kitchen. "Hey Pone, you got a pair of boxers and t-shirt I can borrow?" I called.

"Yeah here." He said bring them to me not even thirty seconds after I called for them.

"How did you...?"

"I figured your butt would still be sore too much to wear what you had been not to mention you wore that all day yesterday." He said not looking me in the eye.

"Thanks." I answered taking them from him and closing the door. After dressing I went back out and lay back down with Two-Bit. Again his hand threaded through my slightly damp hair as he continued watching _Jeopardy!_, saying the answers whether they were right or not. Eventually his voice and hand movement put me to sleep even with the TV, Radio, and boys voices going full blast.

"Turn it down damn it you'll wake her up." I heard Steve hiss from somewhere behind me. I kept my eyes closed so he didn't know I was awake but I knew it was later because _Jeopardy!_ was over. I heard a knock on the door but it appeared no one else did so I thought I just imagined it. When I heard it again I squirmed a bit and my foot came in contact with some one.

"Now look what y'all did." Darry said. I stilled and the knock was heard again.

"Who'd be knocking at this time of night?" Soda asked.

"Well why don't you open the door and find out? Last time I checked you lived here." Two-Bit said. To my surprise his voice was farther away than it had been before I fell asleep. I heard footsteps and the front door being open.

"What can we do for ya?" Dally asked. "Crock right?"

"Yeah Sam here said Sniper asked her to come over here after she got off." Crock's voice floated into my ears.

"Well Sniper currently happens to be asleep." Dally answered.

"Well wake her up." Crock demanded.

"After getting decked the last time I tried that, I don't think so." Two-Bit put in.

"She may be sleeping but that's no reason we should let them stand outside." Darry said. There was an edge in his voice but he sounded pleasant enough. "Stand aside Dally and let them in. Mel wouldn't like it if you made her friends stand outside."

"So what did you say your name was?" Steve asked. I felt a hand on my arm and could tell almost immediately from the soft touch but calloused and rough hand it belonged to Steve.

"Sliver Blade but we all call her Sam, now anyway." Crock said. I rolled on to my back and cracked an eye keeping my weight more on Steve's lap than on my own butt and saw that Sam was trying to hold back a smile as she watched me.

"Guys meet Silver. She was part of the BH and her real name's Samantha or Sam Bays. She works down at the Dingo." I said stretching my back out.

-Well there's this chapter. I thank you for reading and love reviews and if dorkyduck or Samiewantha399 find anything wrong with Carina or Sam respectfully or have some input I would be eternally grateful. Thanks for now. Oh and my friend Stacey gave me the 'Can't bullshit a bullshitter line.' Also I would like to say that some of the lines in the first chapter are based loosely on a song by Garth Brooks which obviously I do not own.-


	20. Intro to the plan

_Well here ya go and sorry it took so long it took me a while to figure this chapter out and I'm sorry. Also a happy belated birthday to Two-Bit Mathews which was back on the 20__th__.  
__**I don't own the outsiders.  
I do own Mel and Jason and Crock.  
I don't own Carina; she belongs to the talented dorkyduck.  
I don't own Sam, she belongs to the wonderful Samiewantha399 well now**__** K**__**yori Uchiha of the Sand .  
**__**There is another OC that will be popping up in the next chapter and I will introduce her then.**_

* * *

The guys let out a chorus of hi's and Sam looked around. "I'm going to head out, stay safe around here Sam." Crock said.

"Thanks for dropping her off Crock." I said.

"Anything for you Sniper." He answered before he walked off.

"Have a seat." I said. Sam nodded and perched on the edge of the chair by the door.

"So Sam, tell us a bit about yourself." Darry said.

"Um ok, well I'm 15 and I've got a twin sister named Allison and an older sister named Lisa, I moved to New Jersey about three years ago and then to Texas. We moved back here for my dad's job, I work down at the Dingo and I've been told I'm pretty easy to get along with." Sam said.

"Oh Sam the guys are as follows: The guy nearest you on the couch is Ponyboy, we call him Pony. Pony is the youngest of the Curtis brothers and these guys. He'll be fifteen next month; he's kinda shy and really digs books, sunsets, and drawing. The guy at the other end of the couch is his best friend Johnny Cade. He's also pretty shy and quiet. He's been 17 for the past three and a half months. He doesn't have the best home life but really who does? Pony and Johnny normally don't say much but they can understand each other with a single look. Another thing you have to watch for around Johnny is that he's good at poker so be careful when you play him.

"Next up we have Steve Randle." I said poking my boyfriend in the chest. "He turned 18 in April and he's also my boyfriend. Don't let him get you irritated, he says what he thinks when he thinks it most of the time but everyone is entitled to their opinion."

"Exactly." Steve cut in.

"Shut up Steve I'm talking." He glared at me but I just smiled sweetly and looked back at him. "See, he can be really sweet but he can be a total jerk too. He knows his way around any engine there is which reminds me, Mr. Appleton says he appreciates the work you did on his car and to tell you not to let him find another note from you to me in his class."

"He got his hands on that?"

"It fell out of my binder and he read it."

"Did he read it to the class?"

"Yup, and it pissed a couple of boys off. Anyway he can drive anything on wheels and he can lift a hubcap faster and more quietly than anyone in this neighborhood. Next over there at the table. The one that is movie star handsome and has an amazing smile is Sodapop. We call him Soda; he's been my best friend since I was three and Steve's best friend since grade school. Soda's the middle Curtis brother and he'll be 18 in October. He can make just about anyone smile even if they're in the worst of moods. He attracts girls like honey does flies. Him and Steve both work down at the DX, Soda also has a girlfriend named Tasha, and they've been dating for about five months. Soda's a good person to talk to.

"Now to Soda's left at the end of the table is Dallas Winston or Dally, don't reckon you've heard of him. What can I say about Dallas Winston? Well very little of it is good. He's got a record about a mile and a half long down at the station with the cops, he's cold and tuff, rarely will you see him with anything but a cold look in his eyes. He's been in and out of jail almost as often as Jason cooks dinner which is almost once a month. There is very little difference between him and some of the hoods we ran with except he does have some manners and morals. He cares a lot about his rep which is almost as bad as Tiger's."

"Knock it off or I'll knock you across the room." Dally said. That stung me a bit but I tried not to show it.

"Easy Dallas." Darry warned.

"Sorry Mel." Dally said.

"Dally just doesn't want to admit it because he doesn't think it's that tuff. But he deserves most of the stuff he gets and sometimes even more. He rides in rodeos, bronc and bull riding but he also does a bit of horse racing. He'll be 19 in November. His old man doesn't give a crap about him but that's what we have the gang for, even if we're not really that much of a gang. The guy across the table from Soda with the Mickey Mouse shirt and sideburns is our resident comedian and my surrogate big brother Two-Bit Mathews. Two-Bit's real name is Keith but for the most part we forget that, everyone just calls him Two-Bit." I said before Two-Bit cut in.

"Damn straight." Two-Bit said.

"See, he just has to get his two bit's worth in. He loves Mickey Mouse even though he'll be 19 in well...tomorrow actually. Wow didn't think it was the 19th already. His birthday is three days after mine. He'll keep us laughing at anything and everything even if we're laughing at ourselves. It's hard to get him mad but when he is you don't want to be around him. The two things he's know for is shoplifting and his black-handled switchblade, which he wouldn't have acquired with out his first talent. He'll take anything that catches his eye and isn't nailed down. He has a girlfriend named Carina Figners and they've been together for about six months and for some reason I haven't known about her.

"And lastly we have Darrel or Darry Curtis, the oldest of the Curtis brothers and our gang. He turned 21 back in January. In my opinion Darry works too much but I know he does it because he's trying to keep his family together. Mr. and Mrs. Curtis died a little over a year ago and it's kinda still a sore subject for them. For a while there Darry and Pony didn't get along and they still have their fights but they get along for the most part now. Soda is probably the only one who can get a smile out of Darry and that is usually a rare occurrence. Darry is the unofficial leader of this gang and usually the one asked to start a rumble if they've been called. Now that's about all I can say about the gang." I explained.

"Wow." Sam said.

"Sit back and relax Sam no one's going to bite you I promise." I said. She relaxed but only slightly.

"So what brings you around here?" Two-Bit asked.

"Um...well...you see..." She trailed off.

"I asked her to come over. It's really hard to gain friends in this neighborhood not to mention I wanted her to meet you guys." I said.

"Meli..." Soda said quietly.

"Hmmm?" I asked tipping my head backwards to look at him upside down.

"Where are you staying tonight?"

"Two-Bit said I was staying at his house and that I couldn't protest it but he told my brother I was staying here." I said. We sat around for a bit longer getting to know Sam better and letting her get to know us until Steve decided it was time for us to leave.

"Come on Ash-Bash it's time for us to go get some food." Steve said.

"But what if...?" I started.

"What if what?" Soda asked.

"What if _he's_ out there?" I muttered.

"Ash you're not scared of your brother are you?" Steve asked.

"No!" I stated firmly.

"Meli?" Pony asked.

"Alright maybe a little but..."

"We'll go with you if that'll calm you down." Dally said.

"I couldn't ask you to do that." I said.

"Meli, we're offering." Steve said.

"Y'all don't have to leave." Darry said.

"Sure we do it's Thursday night and we really couldn't intrude." Steve said.

"How 'bout we go pay a visit to my mom? She hasn't gone into work yet." Two-Bit said.

"Um..." I hated the fact that I was almost crying again but I didn't know how to stop being so weak about it.

"Come on Lissa, I won't let you get hurt. Sam can come with us too." He tempted. I nodded. "Alright let's go then." Sam, Two-Bit, and I walked out the door and headed down to his house.

**Johnny's PoV**  
When we first met Sam I knew she was kinda cute but she looked a bit too young besides I don't think she would ever like a guy like me. She was indeed a bit young at 15 but there was always a bit of hope. Then again I still wasn't too sure on all this girl stuff. The only girl I really knew was Mel and we never really saw eye to eye. I paid some attention to what was going on especially Mel's description of us. She really didn't say much about me or Pony but I think it was either because she didn't like us or she didn't know us that well. For a while after she said it her words rang through my head. Some of the things she said put me a bit on edge like me being shy and quiet but maybe I really was. The things that really surprised me was she knew how old I was and that she mentioned it and also that I was good at poker. Maybe I was only good at it because I only played against her and Pony and they were both really rubbish at it.

When Steve suggested they leave Mel seemed a bit uncomfortable with the idea, even though Dally said we'd all go with her. I could tell the rest of the boys wanted to get her away from here just incase her brother came looking for her but she didn't want to go out where someone could spot her. Finally Two-Bit got her to go to his house with him and Sam and Dally spoke up.

"Guys we have to do something." Dally said.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"You know what I mean. None of us here like what Mel's become and we have to do something to get her back to the way she was." He explained.

"There is nothing wrong with who she is." Steve argued.

"You can't honestly sit there and tell me you like the fact she's frightened of her brother and almost any guy that comes with in three feet of her that she doesn't know."

"She's really that bad?" Soda asked.

"She's scared to death of getting used or taken advantage of. She also shakes to the bone if you raise a hand to her. When I found her in the barn the other day I gave her one look and she wouldn't look at me and was shaking right down to her boots. This has got to stop. The old her is still inside her she's just got to be really mad to bring it out."

"What can we do?" Soda asked.

"She's got to move past Jenni. Get over what Jenni did to her and understand she can't be afraid of something like that happening again or be afraid to stand up for herself." Darry said after we had been quiet for a few minutes.

"How can we help?" Steve asked.

"Talk to Jason. It's the first place to start. She was talking to Curly and Angel the other day and said that he's trying to be her dad and not her brother. She doesn't think she can talk to him about things anymore because he won't react the way a brother would." Pony said quietly.

"But who could talk to him?" Steve asked. When no one spoke up I decided to.

"Two-Bit and Darry." I said. They just looked at me. Dally was sending me a questioning glance. "Two-Bit knows her inside and out and the things she wants Jason to be and Darry's kinda in Jason's situation."

"Yeah I can see that." Darry said.

"But what about after that?" Soda asked.

"After they talk to Jason we have to get her and Jason to work on their relationship. They need to be comfortable talking and living with each other so it's not so frosty in their house and she ends up spending more time here." Steve said. "I don't really mind the fact that I get to see her often but her brother needs to see her almost as often as I do."

"Then after that?" Dally asked.

"We'll wait for after that. It's going to take a while and won't happen overnight." Darry said.

"Alright, come on Johnnycakes let's go get some dinner." Dally said.

"Yeah I'm out too." Steve said.

"Door's always open." Darry reminded us. After dinner Steve, Dally, and I walked around the neighborhood but couldn't find anything to do.

"I'm going to go drop by Two-Bit's and see how Mel's doing, either of you want to come?" Steve asked.

"No, but tell her I said hi." Dally said. I also shook my head. Dally and I headed for the lot and just crashed there for a while.

**Mel's PoV**  
Two-Bit, Sam, and I stood there talking to Mrs. Mathews and Becky for a while and eventually Mrs. Mathews invited us to stay for dinner. Sam and I turned it down but Two-Bit somehow ended up convincing us to stay. We watched a bit of TV while his mom made it and Sam and Becky seemed to get along just fine. The phone rang right as Mrs. M. called us in for dinner.

"Hello?" Two-Bit asked. He paused listening to what the other person had to stay. "Go ahead this will take a bit." He told us. Mrs. M., Becky, Sam, and I sat down and out off the corner of my eye I watched Two-Bit. Every once in a while he would glance over his shoulder at me before answering who ever was on the phone. Soon enough he hung up and came and sat down.

"Who was on the phone dear?" Mrs. M. asked.

"Just Darry, said he wanted to talk about a few things when we could get a hold of someone but it doesn't matter right now. Mom you love me right?" Two-Bit said.

"Of course I do dear."

"And you love Mel right?"

"Yes, I love all of your friends."

"Then you wouldn't mind."

"Keith, what do you want?"

"You wouldn't mind if she stayed here tonight? Her house isn't the best place for her right now and I figure here is safer than somewhere else."

"Mel dear, you're not in any kind of trouble are you?" Mrs. M. asked turning to me.

"Depends on your definition of trouble ma'am." I answered.

"Mom, her brother's not too happy with her and well I just don't want her where he can get to her right now." Two-Bit explained.

"Yes, she can stay the night dear, but I want this sorted out and dealt with," She said before turning to me to add, "you can't always run from your problems dear."

"I know thanks for the hospitality." I answered.

"Any time dear." She answered.

"Come on Sam we best be getting you home, it's getting late." Two-Bit said later that night.

"Aw Two-Bit can't she stay the night?" Becky asked. Mrs. M. had already gone into work and left strict instructions on when Becky should get to bed.

"Not this time Becky, I really need to get home." Sam answered. They left and I heard them bump into someone on the way out.

"In the living room." Two-Bit said. The door shut and I looked at Becky.

"We can take them on right Becky?" I asked.

"Certainly just make sure we can grab a kitchen knife." She answered. Steve walked in the living room and gave us a confused look.

"What would you need a kitchen knife for?" Steve asked.

"Um...just incase we didn't trust you." I said.

"Oh well it's just me so you don't have to flip out." He said.

"I don't know, Becky do you think we should trust him?" I asked.

"I don't know Mel, he seems kinda shady to me." Becky answered.

"Come on you can trust me." Steve said.

"Alright I guess. So what's up?" I asked.

"Can't I come say hi to my girlfriend?" He asked. Becky cleared her throat. "And Two-Bit's kid sister."

"I ain't no kid." Becky said puffing out her chest trying to look superior. I looked at Steve and we both laughed.

"Don't do that you look like a blowfish." I said.

"And you look like you're trying to be easy." Steve said. Becky got this indignant look on her face and stormed out of the room to her bedroom. Steve sat down on the couch next to me and smiled. "So." He said draping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me to his side.

"So what?" I asked.

"Dally and Johnny say hi." He said before falling quiet again.

"And?"

"I don't know."

"You just wanted to come check on me to make sure I was ok?"

"Yeah basically."

"Steve, do you think I'm wrong?" I asked.

"Wrong about what?"

"Running from Jason and not take what was coming?" Steve sat upright and took my face into his hands making me look at him.

"You listen to me good. You have been involved way too much for the past three months to take crap like that from him. He shouldn't have done that and you were right to leave with Two-Bit. Mel, I love you to death and I don't want to see you get hurt. Maybe getting drunk wasn't the smartest thing to do and it upset Jason but he had no reason to strap you like that especially after what Jenni did to you. That wasn't fair to either of you, but don't you worry we'll work this out I promise." He finished then kissed my forehead. I smiled and lay down against him curling up on the couch.

The next morning at breakfast Mrs. M. was sipping a cup of coffee while Becky was making a bowl of cereal. "Hey where's Steve?" I asked. He had still been there when I had fallen asleep on the couch.

"In the shower." Becky answered. "And Two-Bit better get his butt out of bed."

"Him out of bed before noon when he doesn't have to be that'd be odd." I said sitting down at the table.

"**KEITH, GET IN HERE**!" Mrs. M. yelled. Two-Bit came stumbling into the kitchen rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Yes, Mom?" He asked.

"Dear, we really need to talk about your schooling, but first..."

"Sorry to interrupt, but Happy Birthday Bits." I said.

"Right that's what I was about to say." Mrs. M. said shooting me a grateful look. "Happy Birthday sweetheart."

"Yeah Happy Birthday brother." Becky said.

"What no birthday breakfast?" Two-Bit asked.

"You'll get some later." I said.

"So you were saying Mom?" He said.

"Before we talk about your schooling I need to know that you're going to take this seriously." Mrs. M. said.

"I think that would be our cue to leave." I said to Becky.

"No, Beck you can leave but Mel I want you to stay for this. Keith, promise me you'll take this seriously."

"Of course Mom." He answered.

"Baby, to put it bluntly you have three options. First, drop out and get a job. Second, drop out and get a GED. Last option, graduate this year or next."

"Why now Mom?" Two-Bit asked.

"Keith, you're 19 and this is your third year as a junior. If Mel passes summer school she'll be in the same grade you're in. Then next year she's going to graduate and leave you behind. If you're not careful she'll graduate before you will, Pony will graduate before you will, hell even Becky will graduate before you will. I know you don't want that."

"Two-Bit, Steve can graduate this year if he puts his mind to it, I'm graduating next year, Pony and Becky the year after that, and Johnny, bless his soul, can graduate the same year if he gets a bit of help. I do not want you to be left behind Two-Bit. I know when you're in school it's a hell of a lot of fun because you don't have to worry about anything but think of it this way. If you graduate you'll prove a hell of a lot of people wrong. Not to mention I don't want Darry, Pony, and I being the only ones in this outfit to have a high school diploma. Hey if you had a job you'd have more cash and could have a somewhat decent date with Carina. Don't you want that? You've heard about the kind of dates Steve takes me on and think about how much Carina would like it." I put in.

"I just don't know if I can do it." Two-Bit admitted.

"You can graduate Two-Bit, I have faith in you." His mom said.

"Thanks Mom, you're about the only one." Two-Bit said.

"Bits, the entire gang is standing behind you. You know once they find out that you want to graduate Darry will stand behind you, and so will Pony, Johnny, and Soda." I said.

"What about Dally and Steve?" He asked.

"They'll take the piss out of you for a couple of weeks but they too will support you." I reassured him.

"And you?"

"I'm always supporting you Two-Bit you know that."

"Can you help me?"

"Of course I can Two-Bit. I'm always here for you. The first step is to convince yourself that you can do this and that you want to graduate. The power of positive thinking is enormous. Don't let others put you down and tell you that you can't do it because you can." I explained.

"Thanks Mel. I'll give it some thought and let you know."

"We don't really have to worry about this until school starts but I really want you to give it some thought before then." His mom said.

"Yes, Mom." He said.

"Good now try to keep it quiet I'm going to get some sleep before I have to go back in." Mrs. Mathews told us. We nodded and she walked out of the room.

"Hey Two-Bit think of it this way, if you get a job you can help out your mother so she won't have to spend that much time away from you guys anymore." I said.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Yeah what?" Steve asked stepping into the living room.

"Nothing." Two-Bit answered.

"Alright then you want to go see what the Curtis's are having for breakfast?" Steve asked.

"Sure, maybe we can snatch a bit before I have to go to school and Steve has to head into work." I said. So we did that and the day passed.

That afternoon Soda tugged on my arm as we were standing in the DX. "What's up?" I asked.

"You want to go to the movies?" He asked.

"What?"

"You heard me, do...you...want...to go...to the...movies...tonight?" He asked slowly as if I didn't understand what he was saying.

"You have a girlfriend take her."

"I was going to but I wanted to know if you and Steve wanted to come with us."

"I don't know Soda."

"I want to go." Pony said.

"Go where?" Steve asked.

"To the movies." Soda answered.

"I won't go if the kid's going." Steve said. I reached back and smacked him hard across the head.

"Say it again." I dared him.

"He needs to get his own friends." Steve answered rubbing the back of his head.

"He has his own friends and you're one of them. Now shut up Steve." I barked.

"Never mind I don't have to go." Pony said quietly.

"No, I'm going and so are you Pony. Hey Johnny want to come?" I asked.

"I don't know." He muttered.

"Come on it'll be fun." I said enthusiastically.

"Yea! Meli's back." Soda exclaimed.

"Where'd you get this new found confidence?" A harsh voice asked from near the door.

I turned around and saw Tim standing there. "A bit far from your turf ain't ya Shepard?" Steve asked.

"Where'd your confidence go Mel?" Tim asked ignoring Steve.

"It's still here." I said in a small voice.

"Mel, I won't hurt you. I'm over that now. You seen Winston?" He asked. I shook my head quickly. "Come on Mel, I'm serious I'm not going to hurt you."

"What's up Shepard?" Dally asked from behind Tim.

"There's been a rumor that Whitfield here is afraid of her own shadow." Tim said moving next to Dally instead of standing in front of him.

"So you had to come down here and make it true?" Dally asked coolly.

"No, I wanted to make sure it wasn't, but it looks like she's only comfortable around your outfit. You need to break her out of it for her sake." Tim said before turning and leaving. I turned to Steve and started crying.

"Aw baby he didn't mean it like that." Steve said holding me to him.

"Yes, he did Steve and what makes it worse is that it's the truth. He's right unless it's you guys I'm scared to death."

"Meli, you know we aren't going to let you get hurt." Soda said. "Now how 'bouts that movie?"

"Sure." I said.

"Dally, you coming?" Soda asked.

"Yeah." Dally answered.

"So Johnny you coming?"

"I guess." Johnny answered.

"Good, what about Two-Bit and Darry?"

"They're both doing something tonight." Soda said quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Dally answered.

"Mel, are you sure you want us there?" Pony asked.

"Of course I do. I want to spend the night with my friends and Soda's girlfriend. Besides it'll make me feel safer if you and Johnny were there." I said letting him know that I still needed him.

* * *

-Well there's this chapter. I thank you for reading and love reviews and if dorkyduck or Kyori Uchiha of the Sandfind anything wrong with Carina or Sam respectfully or have some input on your character I would be eternally grateful. And I do accept input on anything. Thanks for now.- 


	21. Alexa's Movies

_Well here ya go and sorry it took so long it took me a while to figure this chapter out and I'm sorry. Also a happy belated birthday to Sodapop Curtis which was back on the eighth.  
__**I don't own the outsiders.  
I do own Mel, Dino, Cobra, and Michelle.  
I don't own Carina; she belongs to the talented **__**dorkyduck**__**.  
I don't own Sam, she belongs to the wonderful Samiewantha399 well now**__**K**__**yori Uchiha of the Sand**__**.  
**__**I don't own Alexa; she belongs to the amazing **__**Outsidersfan5790**_

* * *

"Come on Mel let's go back to the house for now and maybe we can find something to do until later." Dally prodded. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Why would I want to go there and why are you being so nice to me?" I asked. He smirked and took my arm.

"Don't worry about it." He told me partially dragging me out of the station.

"Hey Mel is it true?" A kid called running to catch up with me and Dally.

"Is what true?" I asked stopping only briefly.

"That your mom's a bitch, a whore, and ran off with Mathew's dad?" He said.

"Who said that?"

"Tim Shepard, he's been saying other stuff too."

"Yeah she ran off with Mathew's dad but I don't want to talk about it."

"But..."

"She said get lost." Dally growled.

"Oh come on is the rest of it true?"

"**Get lost.**" I yelled.

"Gone." He said walking off.

"Dally, why do people have to be such jerks?"

"I don't know kid."

"Hey Sniper." I heard an all too familiar voice call.

"I don't want to talk to him Dally." I slightly whined.

"Stop whining." Dally ordered.

"But Dally."

"No buts." He told me before jerking me to a stop and turning us both around. "Play it cool."

"Winston, Sniper." Dino said stopping in front of us.

"Dino." I answered shortly.

"Hines." Dally said slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"Sniper tell Cobra 7:45 tonight, Jay's and Cliff's." Dino said.

"Sorry Hines, she's not talking to him. Tell him yourself."

"Sniper it's important."

"No can do. He's an asshole." I muttered. Dino took a few steps forward and Dally's free hand twitched towards his back pocket. Dino gave me a gentle smile and cupped my chin.

"He just wants what best for you and really didn't want you to get hurt."

"I wasn't hurt and he went overboard."

"Sniper please, I really need to talk to him."

"No."

"Please."

"She said no Hines now fuck off."

"You owe me Sniper." Dino said gripping my chin.

"Please don't make me talk to him." I knew I was on the verge of tears and was praying that Dino would find his soft spot.

"Where is he right now?" Dino sighed stroking my cheek.

"At work."

"Down there on High Street near Central?" I nodded. "When's he getting off?"

"Four fifteen."

"I'm sorry, but thanks." Dino said walking away.

"Come on kiddo, time to go find something to do." Dally said. I was slightly crying again and I think Dally knew it. "Mel, stop crying. Come on Mel, please stop." He begged practically dragging me down the street. "Fucking kid." He muttered under his breath. "Why do they got ta be so emotional for?" He rolled his eyes and finally got me inside. He flipped on the TV and searched for something to watch. "Here we go."

"I'm sorry Dally." I muttered trying to dry my tears.

"Aw it's alright I just don't really know how to handle crying kids." He answered sitting on the couch and pulling me into his lap. I leaned against him burying my face into the crook of his neck. As soon as I started crying again his arm tightened around my waist and he held me tight against him. I sat and cried against him as movie after movie played on the TV screen. It wasn't until Steve and the rest of the guys came home that I had calmed down.

"Wow Dallas actually has a soft side, never figured that." Two-Bit cracked. A low feral growl came from beside me. A soft calloused hand touched my leg and this time I not only heard but also felt the low protective yet still slightly feral growl from Dally. I looked up just in time to see Steve withdraw his hand and Dally shift slightly hugging me as close as he could get me.

"Easy Mel I told you I wouldn't let you get hurt and that includes protecting you from these guys." He told me in a low voice. I looked up at Dally and as soon as my brown eyes met his blue ones he reached up and tucked me back to his chest. "No one's going to hurt you I promise."

"Dally, she doesn't need your protection from us, you're the one who's scaring her." Johnny said. Dally tipped my head up and looked into my eyes as if searching for something.

"Dally?" I asked quietly. His eyes iced over again and his hand started digging into my sided. "Dally...I want to stay right here I-I just need the com-comforting touch of my b-boyfriend too."

"You certain?" He asked loosening his grip slightly.

"Yeah Dally; I'm comfortable here for the most part..." I trailed off trying to shift his grip and wrapping my arms around him, "but I do need_my boyfriend_." Steve's hand touched my leg again and I could see Steve sitting next to Dally. Steve's hand started caressing my leg and I calmed slightly. Dally's grip loosened even more back to the way it had been before the guys walked in and I draped my legs across Steve's lap.

"Mel if you're ever frightened..."

"I know Dally, but sometimes I'm too scared of how you'll react to say something to you."

"I will not hit you, I promise." Dally said slowly making sure I understood him. I looked into his ice blue eyes and saw the cold look melting around the edges. At that moment I knew I had broken through the tough hood and found a brother like person inside.

"Thank you Dally." I said dragging my fingers up his cheek and to the hair around his ear. I looked at him for a bit longer playing with his hair before kissing his cheek.

"Of course Mel." Dally answered. I could see that Steve was uncomfortable but he knew that the truce had to be made.

"Dally," I whispered as the guys got into the movie or in Soda and Two-Bit's case a poker game.

"Yeah Mel?"

"What are we gonna do about Shepard?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's talking trash about me, I don't know if I'll be able to handle it."

"Leave Shepard to me. I'll worry about it. You have enough going on."

"But Dally, this is Tim we're talking about. One of your friends."

"Yeah and he's messing with my litter, I don't care if he was my brother you don't mess with my litter. Especially the ones who can't stand up for themselves."

"Me, Johnny, and Pony?" I asked. Dally nodded. "Thanks." Dally just nodded again. A few hours later Darry came home and started making dinner.

"Hey you two hungry?" Darry asked.

"Not really." I answered shifting to get up. Dally tightened his grip again and wouldn't let me leave.

"I'll get something later." Dally said.

"Steve?" Darry asked.

"Yeah sure." Steve said. "Ash-Bash stay with Dally, I'm going to go get some food." I nodded and let him up. After the guys all finished I looked at Steve.

"Steve," I whined.

"Yeah babe?"

"I'm hungry." I said. He smirked and rolled his eyes but never the less he brought over two plates of food handing one to me and the other to Dally. After we finished Soda and Pony got up and did the dishes before I noticed that the sky was getting dark. "Sky's getting dark. You guys want to go now?" I asked as the front door opened. The noise level decreased and brought the sound down to almost a minimum. I froze and barely breathed.

"Something wrong?" A female voice asked. I looked back at the girl and saw it was only Tasha, Soda's girlfriend. The guys laughed and I was finally able to stand up.

"So I ask again you guys ready to go?" I said.

"Where you going?" Two-Bit asked.

"Movies, want to come?" He looked from me to Darry and then back at me.

"Not this time Lis, maybe next time."

"Why not?"

"I told you earlier that Darry and I had to talk to someone when we could get a hold of him and that just happened to be tonight." I nodded and the rest of the guys minus Darry and Two-Bit left with me and Tasha leading the way.

"So Tasha what you been up to?"

"Somewhere between 5'5 and 5'6."

"Funny." We chatted about nearly everything under the sun and it surprised me to see that she led us around to the hole in the fence and not the other way around. "Soda, where ever you found this girl, you need to take the other guys; she's amazing."

"I'm also a greaser girl with an older brother who is a real cheapskate you get used to this kinda stuff." Tasha said. Once inside Dally left us for a brief couple of minutes to go pick up a girl before returning to his seat next to me with an arm around the blonde. Steve rolled his eyes and leaned me against him. I made sure to have Johnny and Tasha in between Pony and Soda because I knew Pony loved movies, Soda could rarely sit still for one, and I didn't want Pony to be upset if he really wanted to see this movie and Soda hindered that viewing pleasure. Halfway through the movie Pony and Johnny got hungry.

"Hey you guys want anything to eat or drink?" Pony asked us.

"No thanks." I answered. The rest shook their heads but Johnny stood and went with him.

"You alright with being here?" Steve asked as Tasha and Soda started talking about something and Dally and his...well I guess girl of the night started making out.

"Yeah I'm ok for now." I answered. "Hey Dally take that somewhere else."

All of a sudden I heard yelling behind me and I turned to look seeing a girl getting yelled at inside the concession stand. 'I hope she's ok.' I thought to myself. Dally looked at me when I turned back around but stopped his make-out session. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him smirk about something but I didn't know what.

"It sure is taking Pony and Johnny a while. I hope they're ok." Tasha said.

"They're greasers they'll be fine." Soda answered but even in his tone I knew he was worried slightly.

**Pony's PoV**  
"Roberts get on it now!" The man behind the counter yelled. He looked like he was either a really strict employee or a manager. A girl with brown-grey eyes glanced at the man, at the floor, and then ran to do something. All of a sudden smoke started to fill the stand and the man started yelling again. "Alexa what are you doing you're supposed to be watching the popcorn not letting it burn." The girl, Alexa I suppose, stopped and looked at the man almost in tears.

"But you just..." She stammered.

"You are an incompetent little..." He paused obviously frustrated. "Child." He finished. Alexa opened her mouth to say something but he overrode her. "I ask you to do one simple thing, keep an eye on the popcorn so it doesn't burn and what do you let happen you let it burn. Then again you can't even keep the candy stocked, if this job is that hard maybe you should go." Alexa's mouth hung open. Another employee began shoveling the burnt popcorn into the trashcan and then made another batch. The rest of the employees would occasionally glance at the pair but would continue to work.

"Should we do something?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know man." I answered but when she burst into tears I knew I had to do something. "Hey she's doing the best she can. Maybe if you did something to help out you wouldn't have to yell at her."

"Shut your mouth kid. I didn't get to where I am today by being harassed by smart mouthed little kids who can't stay out of everyone else's business." He snapped at me. "Is this job that hard? No it's not. It's simple job I thought you could handle that's why I hired you in the first place." So he was her manager. "That's it, this is the last straw. I've had it with your incompetence you're fired."

"Please, Mr. Smith don't fire me, I need this job. Please I'll do better I promise."

"Get out." He demanded. She looked around the stand and then walked out. Johnny nudged me and we followed her out. When we caught up with her she was sitting with her back against the side of the concession stand. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs and her forehead was lying on top of her knees.

"Hi." I said kneeling in front of her. She looked up at me and Johnny before answering.

"Hi." She answered me meekly. I could tell she was slightly scared of us.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"We saw what happened in there and wondered if there was anything we could do to help." Johnny said.

"No thanks, please just leave me alone." Alexa said.

"We won't hurt you, I promise." I said standing and stretching out my hand. "Would you like to come sit with us?" She bit her lip but took my hand nodding. I helped her up and on the way back to out seats we introduced ourselves. "I'm Ponyboy Curtis and this is my best friend Johnny Cade. Everyone calls me Pony though."

"What's your name?" Johnny asked. Although we had learned it from her manager we still wanted her to tell us.

"Alexa." She answered timidly.

"Alexa what?" I asked.

"Alexa Roberts. I think I like your names." Alexa said.

"Yours is very pretty." Johnny complemented.

"So Alexa if you don't mind telling us how old are you?" I asked.

"17 and you are?" She answered.

"He's also 17 and I'm 14 my birthday's in a few months. Hey guys." I said as we reached our seats. Mel looked up and smiled.

"Hey Pony, who's your friend?" She asked. Soda and Steve also looked and Steve whistled before Mel slapped the back of his head.

"Guys this is Alexa Roberts, Alexa these are the guys. This is Tasha Harding, her boyfriend and my big brother Sodapop, Soda's best friend Steve Randle, Steve's girlfriend Melissa Whitfield, Mel's friend Dallas Winston, and..." I trailed off not knowing the name of Dally's girl.

"It's Jen right?" Dally said.

"No, it's Michelle." The girl said sounding irritated.

"So Alexa I haven't seen you around here, you new in town?" Mel asked.

"Yeah my dad...my dad lost his job and so we moved here."

"Well Alexa it's extremely nice to meet a pretty girl like yourself." Soda said flashing her a charming grin. The light from the movie screen showed she had a very pretty smile.

**Narrator's PoV**  
Dally looked over at Alexa when she smiled back at Soda and was fascinated by the complexity of her smile. It was not only beautiful but also delicate like if she smiled anymore it would break. An interesting emotion flashed behind Dally's eyes but it would be awhile before he felt it let alone acknowledged what it was.

"Hey sit down some of us are trying to watch a movie here." A guy called from a few rows back.

"Yeah come on." Another one hollered.

"You guys think we could make some room?" Pony asked.

"Sure." Mel said standing up. "Steve slide over a seat." Steve slid over followed by Soda and Tasha but before Mel had a chance to sit down in Steve's lap, Dally pulled her by the waist to sit in his.

"Dal?" Mel asked as Johnny sat down in the seat next to Tasha followed by Alexa then Pony back where he had been sitting.

"What?" Dally asked.

"She's your date."

"I know but I wanted you to sit here."

"In case you haven't noticed I have a boyfriend."

"I don't care, he doesn't seem to mind much either." Truth was Steve just didn't want to start a fight with Dally with Mel in such a tender state.

"I just...I...never mind." Mel finally stuttered.

'Damn it.' Dally swore in his mind. 'Well at least she objected at first, we still have some work to do though.' Mel settled back against Dally a little put out and a little too afraid to say anything or get up.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked leaning over to whisper so low that only Dally would have been able to hear him.

"I'm trying to get Mel back to normal in case you missed that part of the plan. And to do that I have to put her in situations that make her uncomfortable or mad."

"Dallas."

"Don't worry, with Mel I know how far I can go and push her until I cross a line." Dally answered.

"Whatever, just don't push her too hard, and remember who her brother is." Steve answered.

Mel sighed and leaned her head back on Dally's shoulder.

* * *

-Well there's this chapter. I thank you for reading and love reviews and if dorkyduck or Kyori Uchiha of the Sand or Outsidersfan5790 find anything wrong with Carina or Sam or Alexa respectfully or have some input on your character I would be eternally grateful. And I do accept input on anything. Thanks for now. I hope you enjoyed.- 


	22. Confrontations

_Well here ya go and sorry it took so long it took me a while to figure this chapter out and I'm sorry. Also a happy belated birthday to Tim Shepard which was back on the fifth and to Dallas Winston on the ninth.  
Oh it's been almost a year since my grandpa died (Sunday the 18) so sorry if it takes another week or two to get the next one out.  
__**I don't own the outsiders.  
I do own Mel, Tasha, Grizzly, Jason, Jess, and Michelle.  
I don't own Carina; she belongs to the talented**__**dorkyduck**__**.  
I don't own Sam, she belongs to the wonderful Samiewantha399 well now**__** K**__**yori Uchiha of the Sand**__**.  
**__**I don't own Alexa; she belongs to the amazing **__**Outsidersfan5790**_

**Mel's PoV**  
The entire time we were at the movies Dally's girl Michelle had been brushed off as if he was only keeping her for later and then would dump her. I knew that was what was bound to happen but we didn't need to tell her that. I just couldn't believe he had treated her like shit. When the movie ended Dally finally let me up and the rest stood as well.

"Hey Alexa, how you getting home?" Soda asked.

"I'm gonna walk. I've been doing it for the past few weeks." Alexa answered cautiously.

"By yourself?" Steve asked.

"Uh...yeah I guess." She answered.

"Where do you live?" I asked.

"Uh..." She looked away and didn't answer.

"It can't be worse than where any of us live." Johnny said.

"Yeah and you're parents can't be that bad." I said. Alexa swallowed hard before softly telling us her address.

"Ah that's not far from where Tasha lives, you're a greaser like the rest of us." Soda said.

"I like to think of myself as a middle class girl who just happens to live on the greaser side." Tasha said. Dally gave her a hard look. "I didn't mean that as a bad thing, I'm a proud greaser like y'all, but I'm also a middle-classer who rarely has to worry about the greaser/soc warfare and I don't have it as rough as y'all do. Doesn't make me better than you though." Soda kissed her cheek and rolled his eyes at Dally.

"Come on Alexa let us walk you home. It won't be that long and it's safer this way." I prodded. Finally Alexa consented and we walked her home. Dally looked around for Michelle but she had taken off. What girl in her right mind wouldn't after being treated like that?

"I'm gonna go by Buck's see if there's free beer or a girl or something." Dally said heading out. The rest of us walked Tasha and Alexa home before heading back towards Pony and Soda's house. I stopped as we passed Two-Bit's.

"Mel you coming?" Steve asked causing those four to stop.

"Do you think maybe I oughta stay here again?" I asked wrapping my arms around myself.

"That would probably be for the best." Steve said. I nodded and headed inside plopping down on the couch when I got there. I flipped the light on and picked up a book off the coffee table. The book was something that Becky was reading I believe. I started paging through it but it didn't grab my attention.

"Hey kiddo." I heard a female voice say.

"Hi Mrs. M." I answered finding her standing in the door way. "Shouldn't you be at work or something?"

"Yeah I got called in on my night off I was just waiting to see if Two-Bit was coming home. I didn't want to leave Becky here by herself even though she swears she'll be fine."

"Well I don't know when Two-Bit will be home but I do know that I'm here now and I'll look after her."

"Thanks Mel."

"Sure." Mrs. M. walked back down the hall and five minutes later returned. With a wave she walked out the door and I heard her car give a few coughs and then roar to life.

"Hey Mel." A male voice whispered later that night.

I groggily sat up and looked around spotting Two-Bit kneeling beside me. "Did you have to wake me up?" I asked.

"Yes. Come on you can't sleep on the couch."

"You let me do it last night."

"That's because last night Steve was here and you were comfortable sleeping near him but you've been thrashing for the past ten minutes and you'll fall off the couch. Come on you'll sleep in my bed."

"And you'll sleep where?" I asked.

"The couch." He answered.

"Two-Bit I'm not letting you sleep on the couch in your own home."

"Look Mel it's either I sleep on the couch or I sleep on the floor and personally I believe my couch is more comfortable than the lumpy old floor." I smiled and sighed.

"That may be true, but the lumpy, bumpy, rotten old couch is no where near as comfortable as your bed. Come on Bits if you're going to make me sleep in your bed the least I can do is share it with you."

"It's a twin bed Mel."

"I know it'll be a tight squeeze but it'll be more comfortable than the floor or the couch."

"Fine." He agreed. We both stood and he looked down at me. "But only because I know you won't rest until I agreed." I smiled as he led me back down the hall to his room. Soon I was settled into his bed, which by the way was definitely more comfortable than the couch, and he was still looking at the floor.

"Keith Mathews strip down to your boxers and get into this bed or I will cut you to ribbons." I said sternly.

"Mel..."

"Damn it Keith how long have I considered you my brother?" I asked. "Since I was eight years old and I met you on the tire swing in the Curtiss' front yard. Lay down now or I'll go back out to the couch." I went to stand up but I felt the bed sink. "Now was that really that hard?" He shook his head and lay down. I smiled and cuddled into him before falling into a safe dreamlike state.

**Narrator's PoV**  
At half past eight Jason walked in the Curtiss' front door and looked around. Darry was looking at him from his chair and Two-Bit was sitting in front of the TV flipping through the channels. When the door shut behind Jason Two-Bit switched off the TV and looked up.

"Have a seat Whitfield." Two-Bit said pointing to the dinning room table.

"What's going on here?" Jason asked not moving from where he stood by the door.

"Just sit down Jason." Darry said as both him and Two-Bit stood up.

"Alright." Jason said slightly nervously but moved to the table any way. Jason sat down on one side and Two-Bit sat on the other as Darry leaned against the bathroom doorway. "What's this about?"

"Your sister." Two-Bit said.

"Where is Mel?" Jason asked.

"At the moment safe with friends." Two-Bit answered.

"Where is she Mathews?" Jason snapped but Darry changed the subject.

"Do you want a chance with Jess?" Darry asked.

"Of course I do. You'd have to be stupid not to see how beautiful she is." Jason answered.

"Well then it'll be in your best interest to listen to what we have to say and take our advice." Two-Bit said.

"Don't threaten me." Jason snapped standing.

"Sit down." Darry ordered.

Jason warily sat back down. "Mel's been talking to some of her friends." Two-Bit mentioned.

"About what?" Jason asked when Two-Bit didn't continue.

"About you and your situation in general." He said continuing now a bit surer of himself.

"What?" Jason snapped. Two-Bit flinched inwardly hating the fact that he had to tell all this to the toughest hood in Tulsa.

"Listen Jason your sister is scared of almost everything right now and we think that she's terrified that Jenni's going to come back or that someone else is going to do the same thing and you'll just ignore it like you did with Jenni. The signs were definitely there, if I could pick up on them then you should've been able to as well." Two-Bit said.

"Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I've spent every day since then berating myself about putting my sister in danger? Don't you think I don't want that to happen again? You have a little sister Two-Bit, you know how bad it would feel to know that you endangered her safety." Jason yelled. His guilt from what had happened to Mel was coming back full force and it was slowly tearing him up inside. Calming slightly he looked up at the two men with tears threatening to spill. "I've hurt my baby sister so bad when I promised the day she was born that I would always protect her. I can't bear it anymore. I need..."

"Jason." Darry said moving around the table and sitting next to the older man placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault, none of us knew what Jenni was going to do and there was no way to stop it from happening. You can't blame yourself."

"For Jenni maybe not but for her being scared to death, for her being scared of me, for strapping her when I shouldn't have, for..." Jason was cut off.

"We get it Jason but trust us when we say that that's in the past and soon enough and with the right help you and Mel can both move past that and leave it in the past." Two-Bit tried.

"She hates me. I don't really blame her. How could I after everything I've done to her?" Jason said not thinking. Both Darry and Two-Bit could tell he had convinced himself of what he thought was a fact.

"Jason she doesn't hate you, she's scared to death and needs you around she loves you a lot and sure it did make her mad that you could just go and strap her after everything she's been through lately but she'll never hate you." Two-Bit said softly.

"Why are you guys even talking to me? You're her Superman to her you never do anything wrong and you protect her better than anyone else she knows or trusts and you," Jason then motioned to Two-Bit, "you're a better big brother than I've ever been. Even when she was younger I've never been the brother she's deserved."

"Don't say that." Two-Bit snapped. It was so different to see Two-Bit serious. "Mel loves you to death and even if she says I'm better I'm not blood. You've done so much more for Mel then I have ever done for her. You gave up your life for her, something I don't know if I could ever do for Beck let alone Mel, you fought tooth and nail to keep her in Tulsa something I have only seen from Darry, you taught her so much when she was in the B.H. stuff that only you could have taught her. Jason you gave her the world much like Darry did for his brothers that all that is left to do now is to convince her that you are like Darry, her own personal superman who would go to hell and back for her no matter the condition."

"You need to prove to her what Two-Bit, the gang, and I have failed to make her see, you love her and you do make mistakes." Darry said. "You may not have been there in the past but you can change the future, be there for her now, just like I am for Pony, and show her that you honestly love her and will never again put a girl above her. Although it will be hard you also need to convince her that you are doing this for her sake and not because Jess won't date you till you do."

"It won't help you any to bring up Jess." Two-Bit said throwing that bit in for Mel's sake.

"What do I do?" Jason looked so helpless at that moment that had there been a girl in that room she would have immediately melted and rushed to comfort him.

"Tonight let her stay with a friend." Two-Bit said. Neither he nor Darry wanted to say which friend incase Jason got angry about it.

"And tomorrow try to pick her up from summer school." Darry said.

"I don't get off until five tomorrow." Jason answered sadly

"How about a lunch break?" Darry said. Only a tiny bit of his voice was hopeful.

"Not long enough to go see Mel." Jason shook his head. "Maybe if I cut back on these hours and pick up another job on the weekends I'll be able to spend more time with her but not lose the cash we so desperately need."

"No that won't help." Darry said.

"Do you work on the weekends?" Two-Bit asked.

"No." Jason answered.

"Friday night Buck's having another Rodeo, she'll want to be clowning again even if you don't want her to. Encourage her to do it. It'll help her get some of her confidence back and help her learn to trust you. Saturday spend some time trying to talk to her. Don't push her on the Jess or Jenni subject yet she's too tender. Learn things about her. Not just the basic stuff the more complex stuff too. Learn how she feels about people, about where she lives, learn about the things she likes to do, how often she talks to the Shepard's gang, and try not to bring up the B.H. or the Apaches. Right now she's trying to convince herself if she doesn't talk to them or think about them, they'll go away and stay in her past like they have for the past three years." Two-Bit said.

"What about on Sunday?" Jason asked hating the fact that he sounded to eager.

"Sunday is Steve's day off. He usually spends the day with her, again encourage this but don't go too over the top or she'll think you're trying to butter her up for something horrible." Darry said.

"So it's not a good idea to tell her that the Apaches, Comanches, and Delawares are watching her back?" Jason pondered aloud.

"No definitely not. Do not say a word about that. It's one of the things she hates more than anything unless it's you." Two-Bit said quickly and vehemently.

"Unless what is me?" Jason was puzzled.

"Unless you're the one protecting her do not tell her someone is." Two-Bit said trying not to roll his eyes.

"Except Two-Bit, he denies it but she sticks to the story that he's her protector when you're not around. She likes to think that she can handle everything whether it's running fast to get away from trouble or sticking with people who can fight for her, she can handle anything in her mind." Darry said smirking slightly.

"Also another thing is if you want to go out somewhere it may be a smart idea to take her as well." Two-Bit encouraged.

"I'm not taking my sister..." Jason spat quickly.

"I'm not saying take her everywhere you go I'm just saying some places like parties and rodeos and the like. Think of it as a way to know where she's at, what she's doing, and who she's with. There's also the fact that you'll be there to protect her." Two-Bit interrupted again.

"I see. I don't know what made you guys talk to me but it's given me a lot to think about." Jason said.

"Going somewhere?" Darry asked as Jason stood.

"Yeah I have to meet Grizzly for an update on his end of town. Dino already gave his report. The teams are supposed to be scavenging the streets for info on what's going down around town. I want to know so I can keep Mel out of trouble." Jason answered. For some odd reason he felt as if he had to justify himself to Darry.

"Jason we'll be here whenever you need to talk and for advice on how to help your sister." Two-Bit said. Jason nodded and walked out the door.

"Well that went better than I thought." Darry said relaxing a bit.

"Yeah me too I just didn't think he'd start crying." Two-Bit answered before falling into an awkward silence. "Well that's enough thinking on my part for the next few days, I need a beer."

"Two-Bit I thought I told you not to keep it here." Darry complained as Two-Bit walked out of the kitchen with one.

"Relax Superman it's the last one in the fridge." Two-Bit said rolling his eyes. Darry sighed heavily and stood. "What am I supposed to do for the next 2 hours until the rest of them come home?"

"You could always read a book." Darry suggested.

"And ruin my eyesight?"

"Yeah because sitting so close to the TV hasn't done it already."

"Fine if that's what you really think of me then I'll leave." Two-Bit pouted and headed for the front door.

"Aw Two-Bit." Two-Bit shrugged and pushed the door open. "The doors always open." Darry said. Two-Bit took that to mean the older greaser had just been joking with him earlier.

"Thanks but not with Mel going to my place tonight." Two-Bit answered and with a wave he was off into the night looking for a fight, a free beer, and possibly his girlfriend.

**Mel's PoV  
**When I woke up the next morning I saw it was just starting to get light and Two-Bit was sucking his thumb. I chuckled a bit to myself just laying there watching him sleep. Let me tell you this it was true what everyone said people do look younger when they're asleep. I brushed some hair off his forehead and he gently opened his eyes.

"Morning." I whispered.

"Morning," he answered. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Breakfast then school." I said.

"Oh are you going home after school?"

"Maybe for a bit but I'll be somewhere else before Jason gets home."

"Mel you can't keep avoiding him."

"Just two days ago you didn't want me around him."

"Well now I want you to go there."

"How 'bout I meet him on neutral territory?"

"Where?"

"Soda's place."

"Alright."

Two-Bit walked me to school after I had breakfast and to my luck the guys were not standing around the front doors. Around dinner that night I was sitting in Soda's living room and watching TV with Ponyboy. The front door opened and footsteps crossed the room. I looked up and saw Jason standing there. I scrambled to my feet and back away from him slowly. When I was five feet from him I stopped. He took a step forward and I took one back. It continued like that until I was against the kitchen sink. I started sliding to my right as he kept coming towards me. When he entered the kitchen Darry looked over from the stove. Jason moved three more steps before Darry finally stepped in. Darry shook his head and Jason froze.

"Talk to me Mel." Jason said in a very quiet tone. I was backed into a corner and then sank down to sitting on the floor with my knees pulled up to my chest. I shook my head and looked toward the living room but I could only see Dally in the chair by the door. He stood and came into the kitchen. He sat down next to me and rubbed my back.

"Calm down Mel he ain't gonna hurt you." Dally said.

"You don't know that." I answered.

"Neither do you." Dally replied. He paused for a few moments then went on. "Darry won't let him."

"You can't tell me that for sure."

"Lissa please." Jason begged.

"No." I whispered.

"Mel." Dally said.

"No." I said still as quiet but a little more harshly.

"Mel please." Jason said again.

"I said no."

"Then just listen." Darry said.

"I'm sorry, for everything really and I know you don't believe me but I am. I really do love you and I do want you to come with me tomorrow to visit Dad, he misses you a lot. No I'm not apologizing because of Jess but because I truly mean it and I hate the fact that I know practically nothing about you. I really am sorry and I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to talk to me. Um I think I heard Tiger say something about Buck having a rodeo tonight and if you want to go clown I won't stop you. You really are amazing when you do that and if you're happy doing it then I won't try to stop you from doing it. It's completely up to you." Jason glanced at Darry then at the floor. "I love you Mel." I heard footsteps walk away and then I looked up to see Jason walk out the front door.

"Good he's gone." I sighed.

"Mel what's wrong?" Dally asked.

"Nothing I just don't really feel comfortable talking to him." I answered.

"So are you clowning tonight?" Steve asked.

"Dally you riding?"

"Saddle bronc and bull." Dally answered.

"Dally..." I complained.

"Hey I have to make some cash don't I?"

"I guess but why do you always have to ride saddle bronc, you know how dangerous it is."

"Danger? Ha, I laugh in the face of danger." I rolled my eyes but smiled and stood.

"So what's for dinner?" I asked.

_-Well that is all for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter._ _I thank you for reading and love reviews and if dorkyduck or Kyori Uchiha of the Sand or Outsidersfan5790__find anything wrong with Carina or Sam or Alexa respectfully or have some input on your character I would be eternally grateful. And I do accept input on anything.-_


	23. Scaredy Cat

_Well here ya go, here's the next chapter and probably the only one I'll get out before the holidays so I hope you enjoy this one and your holidays.  
**I don't own the outsiders.  
I do own Mel, Jason, their dad, Jess, and Tessa.  
I don't own Carina; she belongs to the talented **__**dorkyduck**__**.  
I don't own Sam, she belongs to the wonderful Samiewantha399 well now**__**K**__**yori Uchiha of the Sand**__**.  
**__**I don't own Alexa; she belongs to the amazing **__**Outsidersfan5790**_

* * *

Later that night I was once again sitting on the fence at Buck's almost legal rodeo watching the bare-back bronc riding scanning the crowd for the gang and my brother. I found most of the gang in the east side of the arena, Dally of course was out in the barn helping with some of the more out of control horses, and my brother was nowhere to be found.

"And now we will take a short break to set the arena up for our next event." Buck said over the loudspeakers.

"You know if you're not careful you're going to fall off." I heard a voice say from behind me but the strong hands on my hips let me know that I wasn't going anywhere. I turned expecting to see Tim but instead I came face to face with my brother. Ok so maybe it wasn't face to face seeing as it was a pretty tall fence but you get the idea. I smirked slightly but let him pull me down off the fence.

"Hey I was comfortable up there." I pouted.

"I know but you've got some fans waiting for you." He answered pulling my hat off to release my hair and then setting it back on my head keeping the look I had been going for. He led me over to a group of younger girls sitting in the stands not far from Soda and the boys and Jason introduced us. "Girls this is the girl you wanted to meet my baby sister Mel, Mel these are a couple of girls from the tumbling class at the YMCA."

"Hi, what are you girls doing here?" I asked. There were about three of them total ranging from the age of about 10 to 12.

"My brother is riding tonight along with her's..." One girl said pointing to another one, "And since he was supposed to watching us he had to drag us along."

"You girls aren't getting any trouble from any of the guys around here are you?"

"No." A third girl spoke up glancing at Ponyboy and blushing. 

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Tessa's 13."

"I'll be 14 in two weeks."

"You want to meet him?" I asked nodding towards Pony. Tessa shook her head furiously but the other girls teased her. "He's really sweet." She looked up at me with eyes that said she did but that she didn't want the other girls to tease her about it. "Come on."

"But Dallas Winston's over there."

"I'll let you girls in on a little secret as long as you swear not to tell anyone alright." All three nodded quickly. "Dally's nothing more than a pussy cat, I won't let him hurt you." Tessa nodded then stood. We walked over to where the boys were sitting and I straddled Steve's lap. "Like the show?" I whispered in his ear.

"I like it even more if there was a private after-show." He answered.

"Your brother's glaring at you right now; maybe you ought ta knock it off." Soda suggested. I pulled my hat off and set it on Steve's head. Didn't look exactly right but it worked. I stood again and looked at Pony.

"Ponyboy have you met my friend Tessa?" Pony shook his head. "Pony this is Tessa, Tessa this is Ponyboy Curtis."

"It's nice to meet you." Pony said. Tessa blushed and looked away. I looked at Dally with a look that said 'Don't you dare say a word.' He nodded and looked back at a blonde sitting about three rows up. Tessa asked Pony something about a book she had to read and before I knew it they were off in their own private discussion about some book that never held my attention.

"Hey babe what do you say you and I cut out a little early and head back to my place for a real rodeo." I heard a deep male voice say in my ear. I slowly turned around and saw a cute guy, no match for Steve in my eyes, standing there looking at me.

"You're playing with matches really close to dynamite and that's not your best bet so why don't you take your smooth talking pick-up lines down to that sweet brunette over there and try your luck." I answered. I could see Steve fuming and Jason approaching quickly.

"But I only want..." He said before Jason cut him off.

"My little sister?" Jason asked. His face said he was amused but his tone said otherwise. The guy turned around and he tensed up.

"I..." He sighed heavily and turned back to me. "You maybe safe with big brother around but he can't be everywhere Whitfield."

"I'm shakin' in my boots." I answered. Honestly I was but few people actually knew it. The guy rolled his eyes, sneered, but walked away. I looked back at the arena and saw Buck standing there with a mike in hand. "Come on Dally it's saddle bronc time." I sighed and made my way back to the fence. I watched as Dally made his way to the staging area and suddenly Tim showed up on one side of me and Jason on the other. 

"Hey Whitfield." Tim said. I knew he was talking to me and I bet Jason did too but that didn't stop him from answering.

"Shepard." Jason said.

"Oh um hi." Tim stammered.

"Didn't see him did you?" I asked.

"Of course I did but I thought you'd answer." Tim said.

"Whatever." I shrugged.

"You saying shit about my sister Shepard?" Jason asked.

"No, why would you say that?" Tim answered.

"Then you're saying Dino and Grizzly are lying to me." Jason suggested.

"Dino and Grizzly? Jason what do you mean?" I asked.

"Nothing Mel. You just stick to your job." He answered. I looked down but Jason and Tim had left. The rodeo ended soon enough but Tim hadn't shown himself again. Steve was the one who pulled me off the fence this time.

"Hey babe, so how 'bout that after-show?"

"How 'bout you take my sister for a few drinks and have her home before 10:45?" Jason suggested.

"Jason my curfew is midnight." I whined.

"I said quarter till 11." I flinched and nodded.

"Way to go." I heard Two-Bit say sarcastically as Steve led me to his car.

"Why do you think he wants me home so early?" I asked Steve.

"No idea. Do you think that maybe he has plans for the two of you tomorrow?" Steve said.

"I think he said something about visiting Dad tomorrow."

"But how long does it take to get to Okie City?" 

"About two hours."

"Oh. I don't get it then." Steve said. We finished our shakes and then by the clock on the wall it read 10:30. "I don't want to take you home."

"Then don't." I answered.

"I also don't want you in anymore trouble with him."

"You'd rather take me home and not risk the trouble than spend the next hour with me down on the riverbank."

"I'd really rather spend the time with you on the riverbank but I know the right thing to do is take you home."

"The right thing versus the more desirable thing. Which one do you think is going to win out in my mind?"

"The desirable thing, but in my mind and my skin it's the right thing." I started to protest more but he leaned over the table and kissed me hard.

"I love you a lot Mel and I really do want you to stay with me but I know if I don't get you home by the time your brother said I don't think I'd live to see our one year anniversary, let alone marry you."

"You want to what?" I asked utterly stunned.

"I...what I...I..." Steve stammered. He shifted his eyes to the waitress at the bar and then back to me. "Ash you know I love you and one day I do want to marry you but I know I can't push you into something like that so I'll have to wait." He said rather quickly.

"But Steve we're still kids."

"You're still a kid; I've been 18 for a little over two months."

"Steve you know I love you too it's just that now you've said it out loud and it's not just my thought anymore it scares me."

"That's why I said I know I have to wait. I love you honest I do and that's why I'm willing to wait for you."

"You don't know how much that means to me." I whispered.

"Which is why I need to take you home now." He answered. With a swift kiss he came around the table, led me back to his car, and drove me home. I stopped on the doorstep and looked up at him. I flung my arms around his neck and pressed my body against his burying by face into his chest. It was almost as comforting as warm milk to have his arms wrapped around me. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I said. "Would you like to come in?" I asked as the front porch light came on.

'Please say yes.' I begged in my head hoping he'd pick up on it.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He answered.

I swallowed my pride and asked. "Please?"

"For a bit." He sighed.

"Thank you." I kissed his cheek and led him inside.

"Mel." Jason stood.

"It's before quarter till I swear." I said quickly not dropping Steve's hand. Jason closed his eyes but nodded.

"He should be going home." Jason said opening his eyes and looking at Steve.

"I will but she asked me to come in for a bit." Steve said. My brother sighed but nodded.

"Mel you need to be up at seven tomorrow." Jason said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I said so." Jason answered. "I mean because I said I wanted you to come visit Dad, I know he'd like it, and I wanted to get an early start." He changed his answer so quickly that I had to look back at Steve who shrugged. I shook it off and pulled Steve back to my room. He stood outside the door as I changed into my PJ's and then came in when I called to him.

"Good night my angel." He said sitting on my bed.

"Steve did you make Jason soften his answer?"

"No."

"Then why did he?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Your point?"

"Another question."

"You're not answering them."

"Mel maybe Jason has an automatic response from when he ran the B.H. and after it snaps out he realizes that your just his sister and you don't need his gang response just a brotherly one." Steve said fiddling with my sheet.

"I guess." I sighed placing my hand on top of his.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"You look a little...I don't know disturbed."

"No I'm fine. Steve do you think maybe you could stay till I fall asleep?"

"You don't think he's going to do anything when I leave do you?"

"Well no...I don't know maybe...but I'd rather be asleep when I'm alone with him until tomorrow."

"Alright I'll stay." True to his word he sat with me and caused me to fall asleep.

The next time I woke up it was two in the morning. I got up and tread carefully down the hall to my brother's room. My eyes adjusted to the light in his room and I saw that he was deep asleep so I tread back down the hall to the living room and curled up on the couch with a light on. I picked up the paper and flipped through it finding the crossword puzzle and doing it until my eyelids began to droop. I tried to force them to stay open but they wouldn't and again I found myself asleep.

"Mel, wake up." I heard a voice say. Through the haze of my brain I found that to be Jason's voice. "Couldn't sleep last night?" He said motioning to the table. I saw a half-done crossword and knew that he had been up for a bit.

"Is it seven yet?" I asked nervously.

"15 till, go hop in the shower and I'll make you some breakfast." I took a ten minute shower so by the time I was ready to eat breakfast it was a minute till seven. I skidded into the kitchen and found him cheerfully whistling some Elvis tune flipping scrambled eggs. I tried to stifle a laugh but was unsuccessful. "Still like your eggs scrambled I hope?" I nodded. He motioned with the pancake turner (yes there is a slight difference between a pancake turner and a spatula trust me my mom yells at me enough about it.) to a chair at the table and I sat down.

"Jason it's after seven shouldn't we be..."

"Hush now, it's never good to go anywhere on an empty stomach." I shut up and looked at my lap.

Along the way Jason tried to prod things out of me but I wouldn't give him anything more than one word responses and eventually he stopped trying to get me to talk.

My brain slipped back to last year when Soda had told me that Johnny had been jumped.

**Flashback**  
"Hey Meli." Soda said as I walked into the DX that day. 

"Hey Soda. I just passed Pony and Johnny and they seemed a bit weird. Something happen?"

"Yeah Mel come hop up here." He motioned to the counter. I walked around behind it and jumped up sitting so I was facing him. He stood between my legs playing with my hair. "Johnny got jumped a few days ago by about four socs. They were driving a blue mustang. If it had just been a jumping he could have taken it but they scared the living daylights out of him. He was crying something awful when Steve and I found him. It was so horrible Meli, how could they do something like that to him?" 

"Oh Soda. Is he alright?"

"Yeah now at least. The only thing is now he carries a six inch switchblade in his back pocket."

"Johnny? Johnny Cade, the most law abiding greaser among us carries a switchblade?" I said in disbelief. 

"Yup, according to Pony, Johnny says he'll use it too. Say's ain't no one gonna jump him that bad again."

"The puppy...a switchblade?"

"Yeah."

"I just don't believe it. Where'd he get it?"

"Two-Bit picked it up for him."

"Wow that must have been some beating."  
**End Flashback**

It was two weeks before I had actually believed it. It was just so strange that little Johnny Cade never went anywhere without that switchblade. 

Then later that year in mid-September with all that drama with Bob and his friends I found out just how serious Johnny had been about his threat of using his blade. When Bob and Randy tried to drown Pony and Johnny had swiped Bob, I was stunned. Fortunately Bob survived. Johnny and Pony had come to me at almost four in the morning and I had sent them to a friend's house. I learned later that Johnny had been put in jail where he stayed for a week until the trial. Again I had learned that both Shepard boys were there with him and thanks to a plea from me to Angel to her brothers they took care of him. All the charges were dropped due to self-defense plea and Johnny walked away.

To this day he's still serious about using his blade and most of the time Socs stay on their side of town. Bob got accepted to a college in Oklahoma City and I heard Randy was moving to Florida. Neither one ever bothered Pony or Johnny from that day on and the greasers that they did bother could fully take them on.

"Mel we're here." I was pulled out of my thoughts by Jason's voice. I looked at the big building that read Oklahoma County Jail above the doorway. "Come on it doesn't bite." Before I knew it I was inside signing something and then sitting in a small room across the table from my dad.

"Baby." Dad said.

"Hi Daddy." I answered.

"How is everything?" I shrugged. "Two-Bit and Jason told me about Jenni."

"Daddy please don't go into that."

"Why not?"

"I just can't talk about it yet."

"Alright, what about this new girl? Jess I believe her name is?"

"She amazing I don't think I've like another girl as much as I like Jess. She really likes Jason but..." I stopped realizing I didn't know how much my dad knew.

"Go on. Jason told me about your fight."

"I just don't get it Daddy. Jason used to be my best friend. He was always real gentle with me and he never did anything to hurt me. Ever since Jenni came around he's changed."

"What do you mean Baby?"

"He's meaner than he's ever been. It's like back when the B.H. was still running. Jason's become more like Cobra and less like Jason. I'm so scared of him Daddy. I don't know what to do."

"Did you try becoming a friend to him? Maybe ditching the whole brother sister relationship and trying just to be friends until you can become siblings again."

"I don't know but it seems that maybe I haven't given him the chance. It's just that I'm so scared he's going to hit me again that I don't know how to talk to him without being so careful of what I say so that I don't set him off and he hits me again."

"He's hit you?"

"Sixty whippin's the morning after I got drunk."

"Baby-doll, you know drinking's not the thang to do. I don't care what causes it I just don't want you drinking again."

"Two-Bit say's that he didn't whip me because I was drinking but because I was drunk. I'm scared that he'll start again if I tell him something he doesn't agree with anymore." 

"I know Baby but you need to see things from his point of view. He's struggling trying to manage how to not only be your older brother but also how to be your guardian."

"But Darry never had this kind of problem."

"I know but Darry didn't leave his brothers then come back, nor does Darry have a little sister."

"So what should I do?"

"Talk to Two-Bit and see if he'll stay with you when you talk to Jason. It doesn't matter what you talk about as long as you talk to your brother. Two-Bit will be more than willing to help you and Jason get through this. How's summer school going?"

"It's alright. There's a couple boys that pick on me occasionally but it never gets too bad."

"And Steve? How's this amazingly wonderful boyfriend of yours that I've never met?"

I sat there for what seemed like a really long time and spilled my guts to my dad about Steve. My dad smiled the entire time. That's all he seemed to do when I talked about Steve, never any more or any less he just smiled.

"He sounds really good."

"He's the best Dad; I really think I've fallen in love with him."

"If your momma were around she'd tell you that's just the way she felt about me when we were first together. Do you think he wants to marry you?"

"You know I've been thinking that he's the one for quite sometime and it was always a really good idea." I continued to tell my dad what Steve had said last night at the Dingo. "But now that he's actually said it out loud it honestly scares the crap out of me. I'm scared to marry him, I'm scared of his temper, I'm scared to death that after we marry he'll end up like his father or I'll end up like Mom. It honestly scares me."

"I can't tell you that I felt the same when I married your mom. I wasn't scared. In fact if I remember correctly I was really happy every time I thought about it. I was even more pleased when her brother gave me the go ahead and when she said yes. It wasn't until she told me she was pregnant that I was actually scared."

"Do you think that because it's so different that it won't end so badly between us?"

"Possibly. Your brother needs a turn now, and think about what I said. Just talk to him about anything, including what you told me. If it does make you feel better you can talk Two-Bit and Darry into talking to him with you. That way if you do manage to piss your brother off Darry can hold him off and Two-Bit can get you out of the house until he's calmed down again."

"I love you Daddy." I said. I looked from the guard to my dad and back a few times. Then the guard nodded. I stood and leaned across the table and hugged my dad. "I miss you so much."

"It's just a couple of months Baby. I'll be home soon."

I pulled away and walked to the door. Jason stepped inside and motioned for me to step into the hallway. It wasn't until the ride home that I actually thought about what my dad said.

* * *

_-Well that is all for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter._ _I thank you for reading and love reviews and if dorkyduck or Kyori Uchiha of the Sand or Outsidersfan5790__find anything wrong with Carina or Sam or Alexa respectfully or have some input on your character I would be eternally grateful. And I do accept input on anything.-_


	24. Sleeping pills

_Well here ya go, here's the next chapter. I would also like to say that I'm completely sorry to say that I missed Darry's birthday which was on the fifth of January. Today (Feb 3__rd__) also happens to be Curly Shepard's birthday so a happy birthday to him. _

_**I don't own the outsiders.  
I do own Mel, Jason, and Jess.  
I don't own Carina; she belongs to the talented **__**dorkyduck**__**.  
I don't own Sam; she belongs to the wonderful **__**K**__**yori Uchiha of the Sand**__**.  
**__**I don't own Alexa; she belongs to the amazing **__**Outsidersfan5790**_

* * *

Over the next couple of days I got most of my spunk back and was now snapping at idiots. Although I hadn't spoken to my brother I had talked to Jess and we were becoming closer and every time I saw him Jason was getting closer and closer to wits end. I also heard more rumors of Tim saying crap about me but never once did anyone ask me about it. Another thing was I began to loose more sleep every night I had to stay with my brother. I had come to feel as if he would do something to me when we were alone together and I didn't feel right intruding on Mrs. M. or Darry anymore so I just stuck it out and lost about an hour of sleep every night until I wasn't sleeping much anymore. I found myself more often than not standing in Jason's doorway watching him as he slept much like a mother would do with her new born child. 

One night I believe it was somewhere near the beginning of July when Jason came into my room as I settled into my bed. I continued to do this every night to try to go to sleep but it never worked.

"Drink some of this it may help." He said holding out a mug of warm milk.

"Jason."

"It's just warm milk Mel; it's always helped you sleep before." He was right so I did as he asked and didn't question him. For the next few nights this continued until I suddenly got curious as I heard him on the phone.

"What the hell am I supposed to do? She won't go stay with friends overnight anymore, she won't stay with you guys, and she sure as hell won't sleep with just me in the house. Every night I can see her standing in my doorway watching me. It doesn't freak me out but it concerns me Darry. I don't know how to put her mind at ease that I'm not going to hurt her again."

Jason paused and I could barely make out what Darry was saying. Something about how he couldn't believe something.

"Well if you can find another way to put my sister to sleep when it's just her and me in the house aside from drugging her with sleeping pills then I would love to hear it. I haven't done it for the past two nights and she's had nightmares or she'll come stand in my doorway, but seriously Darry she won't talk to me about anything even though my dad told her she should and she won't go to sleep if I'm alone in the house with her. I'm at my wits end Darry, I don't know how to get her to sleep anymore, nor do I know how to get her to talk to me anymore."

"Sleeping pills." I muttered. "Warm milk of course Mel." I guess that was louder than I thought because Jason whipped around and his jaw dropped. I looked up at him shocked then turned and ran down the hall and out the front door. All of a sudden out of nowhere I ran into Two-Bit.

"Carefully there little missy you could get hurt." Two-Bit said.

"How could he Bits?" I wailed. Two-Bit pushed me back by the shoulders and looked me in the eye.

"How could who do what Lis?"

"Jason's been drugging me for the past couple of nights."

"What do you mean?"

"He's putting crushed sleeping pills in warm milk."

"Lissa let me explain." I heard Jason yell.

"You better start talking." Two-Bit said pulling me so I was behind him. Jason's eyes darted to both sides and he shook his head.

"Not in the middle of the sidewalk. Let's go back to my house."

"No way in hell are you going to be in a confined area with just me there to stop you."

"I'm not talking about this in the middle of the street where a social worker can overhear." Two-Bit sighed, wrapped an arm around me and followed Jason back to our house. When we got there Jason sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. Two-Bit sat down in the arm chair and looked at Jason.

"So start talking." Two-Bit said pulling me into his lap.

**Two-Bit's PoV**  
"I didn't want to do it Mel, but as soon as I realized I couldn't get you to go to sleep any other way, it was the only choice I had left. I couldn't force you to leave, you wouldn't leave on your own, you wouldn't go back to sleep after you thought I was asleep, you wouldn't ask anyone to stay with us here, so what was I supposed to do? I don't know if you heard me tell Darry but I didn't and still don't think I had any other choice." Mel shrugged. "Damn it Mel say something."

"Why didn't _you_ ask one of us to come stay?" I asked.

"I wouldn't know who to ask. There's always Steve but I don't really trust him alone with my sister, Soda's her best friend I think and Pony needs him, and I don't really know how she gets along with the rest of you."

"Why didn't you ask me?"

"I know you're like a brother to her but you have to be with your own sister. I know your mom doesn't like leaving her home by herself."

"Alright but still any one of the gang would have come over. Dally would, Johnny would, and hell Steve would even if you made it so he couldn't sleep in her room."

"I guess but..."

"There's even Angel and Curly, not to mention all the Apaches who would literally kill for Sniper." Mel tensed up and Jason shook his head.

"I guess I just thought that that wouldn't solve the problem."

"And this would?"

"It worked didn't it?"

"Until she found out. Jason you say you don't want to hurt her but that's just what you're doing." Jason moved to sit on the coffee table in front of me and Mel.

"Mel, I'm practically begging you to tell me how to fix this. Everything I try seems to end up hurting you but I don't want to give up yet. I can't give up yet. Please help me fix us." Mel shook her head and I tightened my grip. "Lissa please."

"I can't." Mel whimpered.

"Two-Bit maybe you oughta leave. It may make it easier on her." Mel tensed up and I knew there was no way in hell I was leaving.

"Please." She whispered. I shook my head at Jason. I knew she was scared out of her mind and Jason was becoming angry. Soon Darry would be the only person able to restrain him.

"No, Jason you have to calm down. You're scaring her." I said shifting Mel so she was sitting on my lap sideways and she buried her head into my chest.

He looked at Mel and sighed. "Mel please." Mel didn't look at him so he sighed again. Then he stood and walked into the kitchen.

Darry walked in the front door followed by Jess. "Hey." I whispered.

"Not going so well?" Jess asked.

"No he's in the kitchen." I answered. Mel looked up and I could tell a sense of calm had washed over her entire body.

"He's scaring me and I can't talk to him and he's getting frustrated." Mel said. Jess swallowed hard and Darry sat down on the couch.

"Lis sweetie, go sit with Darry for a bit." I prodded.

"Bits."

"Shush baby it'll be alright he'll protect you." Mel nodded and sat down next to Darry on the couch. Darry wrapped his arms around her motioned for me and Jess to go into the kitchen.

Jason was standing with his back to the counter staring at the refrigerator door. I followed his gaze and saw a picture that made me smile. Mel had Jason on the ground on his stomach with one foot on his back and her hands clasped over her head like a champ. They were both laughing and smiling. He was probably about 11, which made her about six or seven.

"Those were real good times." Jason said. I looked back at him and sighed.

"You have to calm down. You're scaring her and she'll never talk to you at this rate. All you'll manage to do is push her away even farther if you can't keep your temper under control." I mentioned.

"Well if she'd..."

"If she'd what? That blow she suffered from Jenni has shaken her to the core. It doesn't help that Tim's spreading shit about her, there are ten guys at her school who won't leave her alone, and you won't let her be with Steve."

"I guess, but I don't know what to say to her to fix it." He answered.

"Don't talk to her like she's a little kid or like she's completely innocent. One thing I know is that she loves you more than anyone else. You have to talk to her like she's equal to you, like she's a teenager but not like she's stupid. Open up to her. Tell her stuff she doesn't know about you." Jess said.

"She says that when you talk to her and yell at her you make her feel like she's a dirty hood and make it seem like you're a saint. You're no where near a saint Jason. You have to open up to her and let her see that you are human, you make mistakes, and that you've screwed up. Tell her about the times you've been in jail, or the times when you've been in trouble and made mistakes that one of these days she's bound to make as well. You can't protect her forever Jason she's growing up." I told him.

"If you do this then she'll learn from them and maybe she won't make the same mistakes. Sure, it's possible she will throw them back in your face when you're punishing her but you have to show her when she does that you've learned from them and you haven't done it again. Throwing it back in your face is one of the few defenses she has. She'll like you more that way." Jess said.

"Neither of you understand the position I'm in." Jason answered.

"Maybe not completely but I do understand a bit. You need to be able to talk to your little sister and treat her as such but also be able to punish her when she goes over the line. You personally need to know where that line is. You can't go overboard like you did when she got drunk." I said.

"She knew that she shouldn't have done it and the massive hangover she had proved that." Jess added.

"I did not go overboard, I punished her as I saw fit." Jason snapped back.

"Yes, but as you saw fit and what she deserved were two different things. I'm not going to fight you on that Jason it's over and done with. Right now what you need to do is get reacquainted with your sister's life, how much she does, how often, what responsibilities she has, what she'll get punished for, and what your dad would let slide. Do that, focus on that and leave the punishments up to me." I calmed him.

"You punish her?" He said in disbelief.

"Yes, but only what she deserves. There was one time when she screwed up in front of the gang and I punished her for it. Three or four hits across the butt_ with an open hand_ and _an open hand only_ and she gets the message. Anymore than that and she'll start to fear you. When you ran your gang, did they obey you out of fear or respect?" I asked.

"Most of the time it was respect. It was easier that way." He answered.

"The saying goes you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar. The same goes with your sister. The more you show you love and respect her and can discipline her without hurting her the more she'll love and respect you which in turn leads to obeying you out of respect instead of fear." Jess put in.

"So what do I talk to her about? Dad said she'll spend hours talking about Steve but there has to be something else."

"Tell her about the times you've been locked up and some of the stuff you did in Okie City." Jess told him.

"How did you know I've been locked up?" Jason asked.

"Aside from the fact Two-Bit here said it earlier, you're a greaser Jason, I've been here long enough to know that there are very few males that haven't been locked up." Jess answered.

"Oh."

"Do you know what Monday is?"

"No, wait it's the eighth isn't it?"

"Yes but more importantly do you know what happened on that day?"

"No."

"Monday is Steve and Mel's one year anniversary. They've been together for almost an entire year with no breaks what so ever, one complete year with nothing stopping them. Steve really loves Mel. He's actually thinking about proposing to her on that day as well. He hasn't told anyone yet but I know he's thinking about it. Just don't tell her, she doesn't need to be thinking about it yet."

"Oh wow. But does he know that he has to ask Dad before even suggesting it happen?"

"Yeah I think Angel told him that."

"So they're really in love?"

"Yeah."

"But she's only 16."

"17 she turned 17 a couple of weeks ago."

"Ok well I think I should go talk to her."

Jason, Jess, and I walked back into the other room where Mel was talking to Darry. I stopped Jason and we listened.

"Darry why can't he be more like Two-Bit?" Mel asked.

"What drinking and dating a different girl every week?" Darry responded.

"Well at least then he wouldn't be on my back all the time, but Two-Bit's more than that. Sure he does drink some but he's also there for me and he has a stable girlfriend. He's never really yelled at me or made me feel like crap, he's just been there. You remember after the first time I had been drinking and I told Two-Bit about it? Do you know what he said?"

"No what?" Darry asked glancing at me.

"He asked me how I liked it and how it was. He didn't scold me much just talked to me like it was a normal every day thing."

"But not like Jason did the other day?"

"No, not like that at all and that's what makes me love Two-Bit so much. I know he won't blow up on me."

"Mel, from that I gathered that when you got drunk it wasn't the first time?"

"Well it wasn't the first time I've had beer, but it was the first time I got drunk."

"Why do you think Jason punished you?" Darry asked.

"Because he's a jerk and he thinks he has the right to?"

"Try again."

"I don't know, because I'm underage?"

"Lis, it wasn't the fact that you were drinking, although it did bother me a bit and I really wish you wouldn't drink, but I punished you because you got drunk." Jason said moving across the room.

She flinched when he sat down next to her but she didn't move. He reached out to her and I could tell she was tense. 'Easy Jason.' I thought to myself. To my surprise he didn't hit her but trailed his fingers down the side of her face to her shoulder and down her arm taking her hands in both of his.

"I don't want you to make my mistakes Mel. What if Dally hadn't been there? What if one of the others got a hold of you and wanted more than dancing?"

"You're starting with the what if's Jason and those barely mean anything. Dally was there and no one tried anything."

"Lis, I know you hate what ifs but next time Dally or one of the guys might not be there and you can get taken advantage of. I know you're scared to death of that and I'm just trying not to let that happen. Just hang with me here for a moment alright?" Mel nodded.

"Lis, let's say you're at a party and you're drinking. You know that Two-Bit's around but he's with Carina and they're busy. Dally's also around but he's looking for a prospective girl for the night. Steve pulled a double shift and Soda's with his girlfriend. The Apaches aren't around and neither am I. Now let's say a guy comes up to you and starts dancing. You have a couple more beers and he's getting a bit aggressive but he's too big for you to take on by yourself. Two-Bit's not paying attention and you nor is Dally. You know you won't be heard by anyone nor will you be able to stop him. You get taken to a room and things get a bit violent. By the time some one finds you, you're bleeding, broken, upset, and depressed. Now it's two months later and you find out...guess what?" When Mel didn't say anything he continued.

"You're pregnant and the guy is nowhere to be found. I will not watch my little sister's life and future be ripped from her. I don't want to see you broken. I do not want to see that happen to you Lis, I will not turn you out onto the streets if it does happen, I'll take care of you and your kid the best I can if that _ever_ happens but I don't want it to."

"It won't happen, Jason." Mel said.

"It could Mel. You do not know how easy it is to get taken advantage of on this side of the tracks. Don't make my mistakes Melissa please don't."

"Your mistakes?"

"When I was around your age Jim helped me learn my limits with alcohol. When he though I had learned he left me at a party. I was about three weeks older than you are now I believe. I thought I could handle it; of course this was after I had lost my virginity so I wasn't too upset about it, so I got drunk. This girl named Kandy came up and seduced me. I went along with it and things progressed. Next thing I know we're in a back room that had a bare light bulb. The only thing after that I remember is that she was getting dressed and said how good I was. I never heard from her again. I got lucky because nothing happened but not everyone is that lucky and I don't want that happening to my baby sister. After that night I knew my limits, you'll learn yours I know you will, but I don't want it to be the way I learned mine."

"Tell me something else." Mel whispered.

"No," he barked. Mel flinched and his eyes softened. "Not until I'm sure you understand why I punished you for getting drunk. I won't tell you any more of my mistakes until I'm absolutely sure you understand."

"I...I think I understand." Mel said sounding only slightly confident.

"Ok then tell me why I punished you." Jason coaxed.

"I got drunk."

"And why else?"

'To teach me a lesson."

'So far so good.' I thought.

"What was that lesson?"

"Not to let you know I got drunk when I do?"

'Keep it calm Jason.' I thought.

"No try again Lis, you know this."

"Not to get drunk unless you or Dally or Steve or one of the Apaches or Darry is around and can take care of me?"

"Close but for now let's just go with all but Dally."

That stung me a bit to know that my best friend didn't trust me to keep her safe.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Come on Two-Bit you know if you're at a party you're going to be more interested in drinking or Carina to take care of Lis." Jason said.

"Lissa?" I asked looking at Mel.

"Bits you know I trust you but I don't want to put you in a position where you're going to have to chose between me and Carina. Even though there have been a few times where you've already done so I don't want to ask you to do that. None of the Apaches drink and Darry doesn't really either and you know Steve. Most of the time he'd rather die than let something bad happen to me. I don't want to put you in that position Two-Bit."

"But I've never let you get hurt before Lis, you're like my baby sister it would really hurt me to see you taken advantage of."

"There's a first time for everything Bits."

"Trial basis Two-Bit. I'll trust her to you a few times and if I think you can handle it then I'll include you in that list." Jason said.

"Thanks." I answered.

"So now that we've come to an understanding on that did you know I've been arrested 16 times? Only two of them have been after I turned 18 though." Jason said.

"Really?" Mel asked drawing Jason's attention again. Jason nodded. He went on to tell her some of the charges brought against him and I turned to Jess.

"She really is a lucky little girl." I said.

"She's not really that little anymore." Jess answered.

"Do you think they'll solve their problems?"

"Not today. She can't even speak of Jenni yet." As soon as the name came out of Jess's mouth Mel tensed up. "Sorry Mel." Jess said.

"It's alright."

"No it's not, I'm really sorry I brought her up though." Mel nodded and Jason continued speaking.

* * *

_-Well that is all for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter._ _I thank you for reading and love reviews and if dorkyduck or Kyori Uchiha of the Sand or Outsidersfan5790__find anything wrong with Carina or Sam or Alexa respectfully or have some input on your character I would be eternally grateful. And I do accept input on anything. Just make sure you've tried to understand the story first.-_


	25. Tim snaps

_Well here ya go, here's the next chapter. I think you should know that in five months exactly I will be the big 2-1 yea me! Now on to the story. _

_**I don't own the outsiders.  
I do own Mel, Jason, Tessa, the Apaches, Tasha, and Wolf.  
I don't own Carina; she belongs to the talented **__**dorkyduck**__**.  
I don't own Sam; she belongs to the wonderful**__** K**__**yori Uchiha of the Sand**__**.  
**__**I don't own Alexa; she belongs to the amazing **__**Outsidersfan5790**_

* * *

I was pushed up against a concrete wall with a guy breathing down my neck. The Apaches were nowhere in sight so I was pretty scared even though I was in the heart of BH territory.

"You're so pretty. Are you saving yourself for some middle classer? One who I bet won't even deserve you."

"You're deep in the heart of BH turf, you better be careful." 

"Oh dear I'm real worried," he said in a sarcastic voice which switched to inquisitive as he finished his statement. "Why's a mighty gang like the BH gonna care what happens to a slut like you?" Then he kissed down my throat and then sucked for a bit on my collar bone.

"You're not concerned about what the BH will do to a guy attacking an innocent girl on their turf?" I asked.

"Innocent my ass, I heard you've already slept with Curly Shepard."

Although Curly and I had messed around a bit when we were dating a few months ago I had never done what this guy had suggested.

"Then you do know who I am?"

"Yes."

"Well you're wrong about one thing."

"Oh yeah and what's that?"

"I never slept with Curly."

"Don't care," he said kissing my lips hard and copping a feel of my butt.

I protested heavily but he was just too big for me to push away on my own. Then somehow he was dragged away and I was free. For some unknown reason I didn't move though.

"Mel, are you alright?" Tiger Stripe asked.

"I think so." I said rubbing my throat.

"You're trying to screw around with my 12 year old sister?" A deep voice said.

I looked up to see Jason standing between me and the guy.

"Jason, let it go. He won't bother me again."

"I'm not going to let it go. You're 12 for Pete's sake and I don't want jerks to be messing with you until you've learned to properly defend yourself." He snapped at me slipping into Cobra mode.

"Cobra what do you want us to do with her?" Tommy asked.

"Take her home."

"Cobra has a baby sister?" The guy fought out.

"Yes I do."

I don't know exactly what happened next, if the guy said something else or if something in Jason snapped, but all I remember is Jason slamming the guy into a wall then pummeling that guy.

"Come on babe, you need to leave." Tommy tried coaxing gently.

"No, I'm old enough to get attacked like this then I'm old enough to know what happens to the guy and watch this happen. I need to Tommy."

"Fine but you're taking the heat when Cobra turns around and you're still here."

"Shut up Tonto."

Tommy bit his lower lip and stepped away, but I could still feel a hand on my shoulder. When I looked up I saw Tiger Stripe standing there. He gave me a half smile before turning his attention back to the fight. Eventually Jason pulled away. I looked at the guy, saw him half conscious, and pretty beat up. Jason turned around to walk away but I guess out of the corner of his eye he saw me because he slowly turned to face the five of us Apaches.

"What did I just tell you Tonto?"

"I told him to let me stay." I answered before Tommy got the chance to.

"I was not talking to you." Jason snapped.

"I don't care; I'm telling you why he didn't take me home like you asked."

"You four are starting to forget that you are Black Hawks first and Apaches second therefore my authority trumps your leaders, especially in cases where it involves what is best for _my_ sister."

"Cobra we don't want to disobey you it's just that sometimes..." Tiger started.

"Sometimes what Tiger?"

"Sometimes we think you may be sheltering her too much." Tommy finished.

"She's 12."

"And it's about time she starts learning the street isn't as nice as she thinks it is." Tommy answered.

"Don't tell me how to raise my sister." Jason said through gritted teeth.

Tommy went to say something but Jason punched him hard in the jaw. Jason looked at the rest of the Apaches but they all held their hands up in a surrendering motion. Jason nodded and gripped my wrist dragging me out of me out of the alleyway. Before we crossed the street, I saw Tim Shepard standing there looking a bit shocked. When we reached Shepard's side of the street he looked up at Jason and slowly backed into an alley. After that Jason drug me home where he basically laid it out that I was not to stick around to watch anymore fights no matter if he was there or not.

Looking back on that day now, almost five years later, I realized that Shepard was now either scared of Jason because of what he did to that guy or what he did to Tommy. Well he's either scared or he highly respects Jason. Maybe that was the reason Tim backed off whenever Jason confronted him. I know normally Tim gets all man to man when confronted, I mean look at him and Dally, but whenever Jason challenges Tim, Tim stands down. I've never really understood the cause but I did know that he never challenged Jason.

I thought about all of this when I was walking home from school today. "Hey Mel." I looked up and saw Tessa standing there.

"Oh hey Tessa." I answered stopping in front of her. "Wandering the town alone?"

"Yeah, dangerous habit I know, but sometimes I just can't help it."

"Seen Pony lately?"

"Nope. Well not since the rodeo."

"That was two weeks ago."

"I know."

"Oh happy birthday."

"How'd you know it was today?"

"You said at the rodeo you'd be 14 in two weeks and it's been two weeks."

"Thank you." She answered shyly.

I nodded. "Do you want to see Ponyboy?" She shrugged.

"Well come on then." I took her hand and we walked to the Curtis house. "_Anyone home_?" I called walking inside and motioning for Tessa to follow.

"In the kitchen." Darry called out.

"What are you doing here?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"I live here?" He suggested.

"No, I meant why aren't you at work?"

"Heat advisory. Boss won't let anyone work."

"Oh...Darry this is Tessa, Tessa this is Pony's older brother Darry."

"Do you have a last name Tessa?" Darry asked.

"It's Austin," she answered.

"Well it's nice to meet you."

"Anyone else home?"

"Nope, I believe Steve and Soda are still at work."

"Where's Ponyboy?"

"Library."

"Dally?"

"Took Johnny to some pool hall I believe."

"Two-Bit?"

"Don't really know."

"Thanks bye Darry." I said walking back into the living room.

"Bye Mel."

"Nice to meet you Darry." Tessa said following me.

I dropped my backpack by the door as Darry answered. "Nice to meet you too." Tessa and I walked down to the public library talking about anything and everything.

When we stepped inside we immediately saw Ponyboy sitting at a table covered in books.

"I don't know if I can do this Mel."

"Sure you can, just walk over there and say 'hi remember me?' He'll answer yes and then you two can talk about a book I've never read or one that happens to be sitting on the table and the conversation will go from there.

"But are you sure he'll remember me?"

"Of course I am. He never forgets a girl with a pretty face." Tessa blushed and I partially pushed her to Pony's table. "Hey Ponyboy."

"Hi Mel, hey Tessa," he answered looking up. I smirked and Tessa rolled her brown eyes. "Have a seat."

"So Ponyboy do you know what today is?"

"July fifth?"

"Yeah but it's also..."

"You and Steve's anniversary?"

"Nope that's Monday and it's only Friday.

"Then I don't know."

"Tessa's birthday."

"Really? Well then happy birthday Tessa."

"Thanks." She blushed. The conversation flowed between them and I got bored.

"I'm gonna go now."

"Alright bye." They both said briefly before returning to their topic of conversation. I shrugged and walked out of the library.

My original intent was to head to the DX where I knew Steve was working but I passed Two-Bit who was looking thoughtful. I turned around and caught up to him.

"Hey Two-Bit." I said touching his arm. He jerked around and looked at me with his hand inching towards his switchblade.

"Oh hey Lis." He answered dropping his hand back to his side. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah sure. You okay?"

"Absolutely." I walked around behind him and jumped on his back.

"Hey Two-Bit, you were looking really thoughtful about something anything bothering you?" I asked situating myself on his back and resting my chin on his shoulder.

He wrapped his hands around my thighs before answering. "No."

"Bits, I'm psychic I know things."

"How am I supposed to get a girl to come home with me if you're on my back?"

"You have a girl; she won't be bothered by me."

"Alright." He said now heading back in the direction he had been going away from the DX and either towards the Dingo, Jays, the Ribbon, or Kyle's. Kyle's was basically a fast food joint with tables inside and a malt shop off to the side. It was also right next to The Pool. Clever name for a pool hall don't ya think.

"Bits tell me what's been bothering you." I demanded.

"Steve," he finally answered hesitantly.

"How so?" I asked.

"If he proposed would you say yes?"

"Sure."

"Would you really?"

"In six years of course."

"I meant on Monday."

"No, I've always thought how cool it would be to get married to Steve but now that he's actually mentioned that he wants too I get a little scared by it. I know he's told me he's gonna wait until I'm ready but now that I know he's been thinking about it I'm scared he'll do a little more than thinking and he'll put it into motion before I'm really ready."

"I don't think he will just don't hurt him if he mentions it alright?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Nothing, just don't alright?"

"Sure." Two-Bit walked in silence for a bit and my mind went into overdrive trying to come up with a reason behind Two-Bit's suggestion. Eventually he stopped walking, a door was pulled open, and cold air hit my face. I looked up and saw Tim Shepard shooting pool with Dally as Johnny, Sam, Tasha, and Carina watched. "Bits I'm thirsty." I complained.

"And I'm hot."

"I'm glad you can accept that fact about yourself." Two-Bit laughed and carried me to the counter setting me down on a stool.

I let go of him reluctantly and he fished around in his pockets. "What can I get for you?" Joe asked. He ran the place most of the time.

"A root beer float and a Bud."

"Two-Bit you know I can't sell beer to minors."

"That's why you're selling it to me, bud." Two-Bit grinned. Joe rolled his eyes but filled the order.

"Just don't tell anyone alright. Last thing any of us need is for the fuzz to be coming down hard on me. Then you won't get any beer 'round this place." Joe answered. He was a little crazy like that, he'd protest once or twice but then he'd sell it to anyone 16 and older. True the Oklahoma law said 21 but half his beer sales went to Greasers who were minors. He also seemed to know when to cut someone off so they didn't get too angry or violent about it. Two-Bit slunk down on the stool next to mine scoping out the action.

"Your girlfriend's here," I said.

"I know," he answered not moving. I looked around farther and saw Wolf sitting in the booth near the door reading the paper.

"Great just what I need a Comanche knowing I was here." I muttered.

"Where?" Two-Bit asked as I drank part of my float.

"Over there by the door, reading the paper."

"Who is he?"

"One of Dino's goons, his call-name is Wolf."

"Maybe he's only here to read the paper."

"Sure."

"You said it yourself you were going to see Steve. The only reason you came here is because I was carrying you and I came here." He said.

"Oh right." I answered. "Maybe I'm just paranoid."

"Probably," he agreed as Carina walked up. "Hey baby doll."

"What can I get for you darlin'?" Joe asked.

"Carina?" Two-Bit asked.

"Oh hi Two-Bit." She answered. When her eyes met mine there was a flash of envy but it disappeared. "Afternoon Mel." Her tone was pleasant enough but her face was definitely angry.

"Something wrong Car?" Two-Bit asked.

"Nothing at all." Carina answered.

"Baby..."

"It's nothing babe."

"Sure..." Two-Bit smiled and pulled her into his lap.

"So what can I get for you doll?" Joe asked again.

"I'm gonna go talk to Sam and Tasha. Two-Bit, you're in public, behave yourself."

"As much as I always do." I smiled and walked up to the wall Tasha was leaning against.

"Who's winning?" I asked.

"Dallas." Sam answered.

"Hey Whitfield, where's your boyfriend?" Tim called.

"Working so he can legally take me out." I answered before it sunk in who I was talking to. "What's up Tasha?"

"Not much how's Jason?" She asked.

"Alright I guess."

"Good, have you seen Soda lately?"

"Not today." We talked for a little while longer until I heard Tim start again.

"So you like the little grease monkey do ya?"

"Leave her alone Shepard." Johnny said.

"It wouldn't surprise me if you were just like your mom, sleeping with every guy in the gang until one gets smart and uses you for it. Is it strictly your gang only or do I get a turn?" My eyes widened and I felt tears prick the corners.

"Why don't you say that again Shepard? This time to my face." Dally demanded shoving Tim backwards. I saw Two-Bit strutting over and Carina trying to stop him.

"You heard me, Winston." Tim answered going back into his defensive ready to fight stance. A tear leaked out of my eye and I ran out then down the street. I tripped on some loose gravel and fell to my knees to find myself sobbing. I felt warm arms wrap around me and I cried harder.

'Maybe Shepard was right.' I thought.

"Shepard is never right." A male voice answered.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked.

"Yeah." He answered. I looked up and saw a guy I didn't know

"Who are you?"

"A concerned citizen."

"Were you ever part of the BH?"

"No."

"Greaser or Soc?"

"Twenty questions?"

"Sure, Soc or Greaser?"

"Soc."

"What are you doing on this side of town?"

"I should be asking you that."

"Am I on the south side?"

"Yes."

"That's a pretty far run."

"Where did you run from?" The tide had now turned and he was asking me the questions.

"The Ribbon, or well near there."

"Why were you running?"

"Shepard."

"Which one?"

"Tim."

"What did he do?"

"He said something he shouldn't have."

"What was that exactly?"

"Long story."

"Alright."

"Why are you being so nice?"

"So you don't get your ass kicked."

"Why do you care?"

"Normally I wouldn't but you looked so upset already. I don't want you to get anymore hurt."

"Thanks."

"Sure." I sat there for about ten minutes longer before I had fully calmed down. "You should be getting back to your side of town. Even as Sniper you aren't protected over here."

"Thanks for everything today." I said standing and brushing the dirt from my pants.

"Yeah." He answered rubbing his neck. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah I guess, bye." When I was back on my side again walking home I felt like I was being followed but every time I turned to look there was no one there. I stopped by the Curtis' to pick up my backpack and say hi to Soda, but when I got there Darry was looking...well I couldn't really tell if he was pissed or worried so I paused. When he didn't say anything I bent down to pick up my bag, but right as I grabbed the strap Soda spoke up.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He asked. I lifted the pack and sat it on the couch.

"Tell you what?" I answered.

"About Shepard. I'm supposed to be your best friend Meli. How could you not tell me?"

"If it makes you feel any better I didn't tell Two-Bit either. The only reason Dally knew was because an idiotic kid confronted me about it when Dally was with me."

"Dally knew?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"No, _he_ didn't."

"How long has this been going on Mel?" Darry asked.

"Couple of weeks, back when you and Two-Bit confronted that person."

"And you didn't say anything?" Darry said.

"Dally said he'd handle it. And so far he has. Shepard hasn't been saying anything."

"Until today right?" Soda said causing my head to snap back in his direction.

"How did you know?"

"Meli, I'm sorry I just thought..." Johnny said walking in from the kitchen.

"It's alright kiddo. I guess I deserved this. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Soda." I answered.

"Mel, if it happens again, you'll tell us?" Even though it sounded like a question I knew it was a demand.

"Of course Darry." I picked up my back pack and then looked at them. "Don't tell my brother?" The three nodded. I walked out and saw Tiger sitting on the front porch. "What are you doing here?"

"I had planned on walking you home but now I need to talk to Jason."

"What 'bouts?"

"Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Shepard was pretty harsh."

"Who told you?"

"Sam." As Tiger answered his darted to the left and I knew instantly he was lying.

"Tiger I've known you for nine years and I know when you are lying so don't do it to me now." Then something dawned on me. "That's what you want to tell Jason."

"Mel..."

"NO!"

"He needs to know."

"Absolutely not, Tiger please."

"Listen to me..."

"No, Tim is a complete jerk, but I don't want Jason going all Cobra on him. Dally said he'll handle, let him handle it."

"Fine, he has one week then I'll tell Jason."

"Thank you."

"Come on you got homework."

"Tiger, you think you could stay for supper?"

_-Well that is all for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter._ _I thank you for reading and love reviews and if dorkyduck or Kyori Uchiha of the Sand or Outsidersfan5790__ find anything wrong with Carina or Sam or Alexa respectfully or have some input on your character I would be eternally grateful. _

_And I do accept input on anything. Just make sure you've tried to understand the story first and if you don't understand something message me to let me know. _

_This could go into a big long rant but I don't want that, so I'll just say tune in next time to find out if Tiger says for supper, if he tells Jason what happens, and other things you've been wondering.-_


	26. Revelations

_Well here ya go, here's the next chapter. Oh and I just got my wisdom teeth pulled so sorry if this is kinda bad. Now on to the story. _

_**I don't own the outsiders.  
I do own Mel, Jason, the Apaches, and Wolf.  
I don't own Carina; she belongs to the talented **__**dorkyduck**__**.  
I don't own Sam; she belongs to the wonderful**__** K**__**yori Uchiha of the Sand**__**.  
**__**I don't own Alexa; she belongs to the amazing **__**Outsidersfan5790**_

* * *

"Well..."

"Please?"

"Alright." I walked inside with him and saw Wolf talking to Jason.

"Hey Jay."

"Hey Mel."

"Hey Sniper," Wolf said.

"Wolf," I answered. "What are you doing here?"

"Catching up with an old friend."

"Oh," I bit my lower lip and looked at Tiger.

"He's not going to tell Jason about Shepard." Tiger whispered in my ear. I nodded.

After dinner Tiger and Wolf stepped out for a smoke and I helped Jason with the dishes.

"Any plans this weekend?"

"Rodeo tonight, nothing tomorrow or Sunday, and Steve wants to take me out Monday night."

"Oh...Melissa, I want you to be careful Monday night."

"Jason..."

"Look Melissa, I love you and I know Monday's an important day, but it's been a year and he may want to step it up a bit. Use good judgment. Please, I'm not asking you to not do anything, I'm just asking you to be careful.'

"Ok."

"Sometimes I just worry about you." I smiled and smoothed bubbles over his head.

"I can tell your hair is turning white." He laughed and flicked bubbles back at me. He tickled me with a soapy hand and I burst into giggles. For a few minutes it felt like I had really had my brother back.

**Meanwhile outside with Wolf and Tiger**  
"You didn't tell him." Wolf said rounding on Tiger almost the minute they stepped outside after dinner.

"I wasn't about to right in front of her."

"Why not?"

"Because you idiot, did you forget your orders? Watch her back and whatever you do, above all else, never ever let her on to the fact that you are watching her back. Telling Jason what Shepard did today right in front of her would have let her know something was up. She's a smart girl Wolf, how the hell do you think we were the most revered street team anyone ever saw? They used to say if Sniper was looking for you, you either give up your info without a fight or you leave the state because it'll come out and there's no way to stop it."

"You promised her you wouldn't tell him didn't you?" Wolf accused.

'Crap how'd he figure that out?' Tiger questioned himself.

"Of course I didn't. Why would you think that?"

"You did I know you did."

"Fine I said I'd give her and her friends a week to make it stop before we told him."

"You're too loyal to her Tiger, she'll lead you to doom if he restarts the gang."

"He won't not for at least another year. Besides it's not my job to watch her back, he didn't commission the Apaches because he knew we'd go through her before him."

"So a week?" Wolf asked.

"Yes a week let the other guys know that her and her friends have a week before we say anything to Jason about Shepard." Tiger said.

"Fine but watch her Tiger." Tiger nodded and both walked back through the door. When they reached the kitchen they heard laughter and Tiger was amused by the sight he saw. "Some gang leader we have." Wolf scoffed.

"That's all she wants from him don't spoil her joy." Tiger answered.

"Too late." Wolf said before clearing his throat.

**Mel's PoV**  
When someone cleared his throat Jason sobered up and wiped the bubbles out of his hair. I turned and glared at Tiger and Wolf causing Tiger to swallow hard.

"Mel you ready to go?" Tiger asked.

"Yeah I guess."

"Sorry."

"Have fun Mel." Jason said. I nodded and headed for the living room. I had almost reached it when something struck me. I turned and crossed the kitchen back to Jason and threw my arms around his waist. "Okay..." He said hesitantly.

"I love you Jason." I said hugging him.

"Love ya too Mel," He answered giving me an extra squeeze. I walked with Tiger to Buck's and then down to the rodeo.

"Wolf wanted you to tell Jason didn't he? He's the one that told you what happened."

Tiger nodded. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Tiger you're one of the closest friends I have."

"Thanks Mel."

"Why was Wolf at The Pool today?"

"Reading the paper."

"Then why did he want Jason to know?"

"You know most BH members are still loyal to him sometimes they still tell him some of the things that are going on around the town just so he knows."

"So he hasn't reinstated the gang?"

"No, he wouldn't want to, he told us that."

"I just don't want to find out he's hiding something from me."

At the rodeo I passed a few guys who whispered something as I passed by, but didn't say anything when I turned around. Later on I had realized that they had been Shepard's gang which meant they were probably saying crap about me that Shepard started.

This rodeo wasn't really any different than any other I had clowned for except for the fact that my wandering eyes caught a glimpse of the Apaches in the crowd near the concession stand. Now that in and of itself wouldn't have been too odd considering the fact that Tiger had known I would be there and probably told the other guys but then I saw something else. I saw Wolf's bright blond hair in the western crowd which alerted me that the Comanches were here and Black Paw's flaming orange hair, which told me the Delawares were in the eastern crowd. My suspicions rose that maybe Jason was doing something with the street teams.

After the rodeo Snake Eye slung an arm around my shoulders and guided me in a direction of somewhere. "Tiger." I said hesitantly.

"Yes Mel?" He answered.

"Why were the street teams at the rodeo?"

"What?"

"You know the two that were 'supposedly' disbanded when Jason left."

"I don't know maybe to watch a rodeo."

"Dino can't stand rodeos, said they're too violent for him."

"Maybe he's changed."

"Tiger..." I said exasperated.

"Look Mel, even if I knew I don't think I'd be allowed to tell you." There was a pause as if they were all holding their breaths.

"Why not?"

"Hey Mel, what are you and Steve doing tomorrow night?" Tommy asked changing the subject.

"Don't you mean Monday night?"

"Yeah Monday."

"I don't believe that's any of your business. Jason's already warned me to be careful so shut up and leave me alone." I snapped.

"Sorry." We walked on in silence for a while until we could hear music down the street. That's when I think I knew what was going on.

"He's reinstated the A.C.D." I muttered. I felt Snake Eye's grip tighten and knew I was at least partially right.

"What are you talking about Mel?" Fox asked.

"Jason, he's restarting the gang or at least the street teams, that's why Tiger and Wolf wanted to tell him what Shepard did. But why would he want to restart them? He told Hotshot it wasn't a good idea." I muttered the last part then stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. "I have to go think about this." I said turning and dislodging Snake's arm.

"Mel, don't." Tommy said.

"Don't what?"

"Don't linger on that thought."

"Too late." I answered before sprinting off to what I hoped was the lot. When I reached it I saw Pony and Johnny talking. "Um hi guys."

"Hey Mel, what's wrong?" Pony asked.

"Can I bounce some ideas off you?" I asked.

"Sure." At first it was a bit awkward but eventually we settled into a nice mood. When I saw how late it was getting I stood. We had a lot of suggestions but no concrete answer.

"It's getting late and we better get home, Johnny you going with Pony?"

"No, it's a nice night I think I'll stay here for a while." He answered.

"Alright, but come on over if you get cold." Pony said. Johnny nodded and I walked Pony home. "What you coming over for?" He asked.

I hoped he didn't mean it as rudely as it sounded.

"I was going to see if Steve was there if that was alright." I said.

"Oh yeah that's fine." Pony said. When we got there it was only Steve and Soda there.

"Hey baby." I said sitting next to Steve on the floor.

"Hey."

"We're still on for Monday night right?" I asked.

"Ooo, what's Monday night?" Soda asked.

"Our one year anniversary." Steve responded.

"Wow Steve's finally made it one year, we should throw a party."

"Maybe later and yes, I'm still taking you out."

"Anything specific you want me to wear?"

"No jeans. It's not formal but not casual either."

"Alright I think I know what I'm going to wear and I think you're going to love it. I may have to have Ang help me a bit but I'll let you know." I said. "Where's Darry?" I asked turning to Soda.

"Don't know."

"That's odd."

"What's odd?" Dally asked walking in the door.

"That you're here at 11:30 on a Friday night and Darry's not around."

"I didn't feel like partying." Dally said.

"I should get going Jason's probably worried. Someone want to walk with me?"

"I will." I heard Darry say as he came inside.

"Where have you been?" Soda asked.

"Out. Come on Mel." I nodded and walked with Darry back to my house. I watched him as we walked and saw that he seemed deep in thought, but he was also smiling a little bit.

"Did you just get laid?" I asked.

"What?" Darry asked in disbelief and stumbling a bit.

"Yeah I mean come on you look a lot like Dally does after he gets some. You're smiling a bit and you seem to have that special glow. I mean it's alright if you did, I know you're human and every human needs it every now and then...I just thought..."

"No, Mel I didn't get laid. I was just out with a couple of friends."

"Oh, well was there a girl?"

"Yes, there were a few."

"Any interesting ones?"

"Mel."

"Come please I want to know if someone's managed to catch your attention. I mean even Superman had Lois Lane."

"That was Clark Kent not Superman."

"No, she was completely enamored with Superman and Clark really liked her. She always wanted to prove that Superman was really Clark but she could never do it. Come on my Superman there has to be a girl in your life somewhere."

"Yeah you, and the gang's girlfriends. It's hard enough trying to raise my brothers why in the world would I want to add dating to my plate?"

"I don't know maybe so you're not so unhappy. Soda will be 18 come October and Pony's going to be 15. They're going to start taking care of themselves soon and then what? You're going to be a pitiful old miser living all on his lonesome."

"Yeah but that's not for another three years."

"Whatever Darry, did you want to speak to Jason or just walk me home?"

"I need to talk to him. Let's go inside." I nodded and led him into the house calling out for my brother. When Jason walked inside I headed for the bathroom to shower and then get some sleep. For some weird odd reason I was really tired tonight. When I hit my bed I was out like a light and thankfully for both me and Jason's sakes I didn't wake up until the next morning.

I walked out into the living room in my PJ's and saw Jason sitting on the couch watching _I Love Lucy _reruns in a pair of flannel PJ pants and a tank top. He was eating a bowl of cereal so I went in to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. When I came back out _Lucy_ was over and he was looking at me.

"So tell me all about this wonderful boyfriend of yours." He said. I shrugged not really knowing what to say about Steve that wouldn't set him off into a mood that would make it so I couldn't see him anymore.

"Well he's cute, so I guess that's a plus."

"You guess?"

"Yeah, he can take a joke occasionally and often does say what's on his mind. He treats me right for the most part." I swallowed hard and looked away hoping my brother wouldn't blow up on me for what I just said.

"For the most part?" Jason asked calmly.

"Yeah for the most part. I mean he does have a temper and such but he never really gets violent."

"If it's never really, then what is it? I want a straight answer from you Mel, has he or hasn't he hit you?"

"He's yelled at me some times and I understand that but..."

"Answer me Melissa."

"No he's never laid a hand on me. The only person that I really know that would ever hit me is Tim. He's the only one. I swear to ya. Steve has never laid a hand on me."

"It better stay that way as far as he's concerned. Have you and Steve...done it?"

"No, we haven't gone all the way but I'm not as innocent as I was when you left Jason and you're just going to have to accept that."

"My baby sister's growing up." Jason answered in a cutesy five year old voice. We continued to talk about Steve for a while and for the first time in a while I found myself not fearing my brother. The door bell rang and Jason stood. "Maybe we oughta get dressed."

"Just answer the door you goofball." I smirked. He ruffled my hair and then pulled open the door.

The person at the door said something and then Jason answered, "Yeah she's here but she has to get dressed first."

'Speak of the devil.' I thought to myself before racing down the hall to get dressed. I dug through my closets and drawers trying to find something to wear. Then suddenly I stopped and looked in the mirror. 'What the hell am I doing? It's just Steve.' I shook my head and picked up one of my tee-shirts and a pair of jeans. After getting dressed I went back out to the living room but paused at the end of the hall.

"So Monday night..." Jason said.

"I've already told you where I'm taking her." Steve answered.

"I want to know if you're planning anything aside from what you've already told me."

"I know there are rumors that I may propose but I'm not going to."

"Good because I know you haven't talk to my dad and that'll be one of the first things she'll ask you."

"I thought Angela was kidding about that."

"Nope, Mel won't see it as you being a male chauvinistic pig, rather as you respect her and her family."

"Crap..." Steve said.

"You can deal with me right?" Jason asked.

"Sure, you're not that bad."

"Even though I'm one of the toughest hoods in Tulsa?"

"Sure, you do scare me sometimes but it's not that bad."

"Then you have nothing to worry about. Our dad is a piece of cake compared to me."

"What about Dad?" I asked coming into the room.

"Nothing Mel." Jason answered. Steve looked back at me and looked stunned.

"What?" I asked. When he didn't answer I looked down. "Don't you like it?"

"You look great."

"It's just a tee-shirt." I said. Steve smiled and walked over to me before wrapping me in a hug.

"Come on let's go to lunch." Steve said. I looked back at Jason who nodded.

"Alright."

"Have fun Mel." I nodded and Steve drove us to the Dingo.

When we got there and went inside I saw Sam standing at the counter talking to a couple of girls with Johnny and Pony off to the side. Steve pulled my chair out for me and then sat down.

"Afternoon welcome to the Dingo, my name's Sam and I'm your waitress for today, what can I get for you?"

"A Root Beer and a Pepsi." Steve answered.

"Alright," she answered before walking away. A bit later when we were eating I looked back at the counter and saw Dally messing with a curly haired brunette.

"Come on baby, I just want you tonight." Dally said.

"You want to or should I?" I sighed looking back at Steve.

"I told you I didn't want to go on a date with you Winston, now leave me alone." The girl snapped. That's when I noticed that she was Alexa.

"This may be better if you handled it." Steve said.

"Cool." I got up and walked over to him. "Dally, can't you just leave her alone. You'll never get a date at this rate. Not when you treat every girl like she's nothing more than a piece of scum and you want her for nothing more than a romp in the sheets. Haven't the guys in steady relationships in the gang taught you anything?"

"Back off you little broad."

"Little broad? Let's see who you're calling a little broad when I call my brother." I answered. Dally turned around and paled slightly.

"Can we leave Jason out of this?" He asked.

"Sure if you leave Alexa alone." I answered.

"I just want one date." Dally told me.

"I don't know, hey Alexa why won't you go out with him?"

"Because he's a complete and total jerk and I don't want to." Alexa answered.

"More power to ya." Sam said.

"It ain't gonna happen right now Dally just let it go until I can convince her that you ain't half bad." I said.

"That'll never happen." Alexa answered.

I saw disappointment flash through Dally's eyes for a brief second before he popped his collar up. "It doesn't matter, leave it alone Mel." Dally said before leaving the restaurant.

"Maybe you ought ta give him one chance. I'm not asking for a full blown date just a chance to prove to you he's not awful." I shrugged.

"Maybe." Alexa answered. I went back to my lunch with Steve and gave him a quick rundown of what happened. Steve just rolled his eyes and changed the topic.

That afternoon Tiger told me that Tim's guys were still saying crap about me only now they started adding in crap about Steve as well. I hated it but I was still waiting for Dally to do something. I didn't want to do it myself only because I was still slightly scared of Tim.

* * *

_-Well that is all for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter._ _I thank you for reading and love reviews and if dorkyduck or Kyori Uchiha of the Sand or Outsidersfan5790 __find anything wrong with Carina or Sam or Alexa respectfully or have some input on your character I would be eternally grateful. _

_And I do accept input on anything. Just make sure you've tried to understand the story first and if you don't understand something message me to let me know. _

_This could go into a big long rant but I don't want that, so I'll just say tune in next time to find out where Mel and Steve go on their date, what they do there, and who confronts Tim finally.-_


	27. Tim

_Well here ya go, here's the next chapter. Now on to the story. _

_**I don't own the outsiders.  
I do own Mel, Jason, Jenni, and Joey Rodgers.  
I don't own Carina; she belongs to the talented **__**dorkyduck**__**.  
I don't own Sam; she belongs to the wonderful**__** K**__**yori Uchiha of the Sand**__**.  
**__**I don't own Alexa; she belongs to the amazing **__**Outsidersfan5790**__**.**_

* * *

Sunday Two-Bit dropped by again and Jason and I made the morning of talking about stuff. It didn't really matter what we talked about just that we were talking.

Only when it rolled around to afternoon did Jason chance the topic of Jenni.

"Mel, can you talk about it yet?"

"Not yet Jason, please."

"Alright not yet," he answered.

"Do you know where he's taking me?" I asked.

"Yes I do and no I won't tell you but somethin' similar to what you wore to Aunt Bess's birthday party about two years ago will be good enough." Jason said. I thought back and unfortunately the only thing I remembered of that night was puking in her fake flowers.

"Going to have to be a little more specific than that."

"You remember what you were wearing to church the one time that almost all of us went?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Something like that." Two-Bit said.

"Oh I guess that makes sense."

Monday at school I ran into some of my tormenters.

"Well look here boys it looks like our favorite form of entertainment is back."

"Only because my brother forces me to be here." I answered.

"Hey White." Some kid shouted. The guy turned around and rolled his eyes. "You're not bothering the pretty little filly are you?"

"I'm not bothering her we're talking."

"The filly can talk."

"Yeah I'm standing right here so talk to me, instead of about me."

"Ooo got your sass back."

"Yeah now move I have to get to class." Unfortunately for me that class happened to be math and that was the one I shared with White. Thankfully Gator and Crock were waiting by the door.

"Want something White?" Crock asked.

"Not now," he answered. When he walked away Gator looked at me.

"Be careful. They want nothing more than in your pants and one of these days we'll stop protecting you." Gator warned.

"I didn't ask for your damn protection." I spat and walked into the room sitting next to Curly.

"You seem angry," Curly said.

"I..."

"Didn't call for an answer was just a statement."

"Shut up." I barked. He held his hands up smirking.

After school I was walking home and ran into Dally. "Hey Dal how's it going?"

"Not too bad you excited about tonight?"

"Somewhat, but I don't really know where we're going."

"Shouldn't you be talking to Angel or something?"

"Yeah, got to go thanks Dally." I said when we reached my house.

Dally nodded walking away and I went inside where I called Angel, who came over very quickly. Soon I was showered, dressed, and Angel was working on my hair. "You know Mel, maybe you should put on a bit of makeup."

"No way, you know I can't stand that crap."

"I didn't mean as much as I wear just a bit. Let me try something and if you don't like it you can take it off."

"Fine." I did exactly as she told me for the next ten minutes and then she stepped away. I looked in the mirror and saw that now my eyes really stood out and I looked a bit happier than normal. "Ang I...I don't even know what to say."

"A thank you Ang is all I need," she laughed.

"Thank you Ang I look amazing."

"Randle will drop dead when he sees you tonight."

"We wouldn't want that to happen."

"No, but we do want him shocked."

"True." She smiled and left my room. I heard the door bell ring and then Steve talking to Jason.

"Are you sure you don't need any more?" Jason asked.

"Yeah I'm sure, I got it covered don't worry." Steve answered. I stood and walked into the living room. I smiled at Jason over Steve's shoulder and he motioned for Steve to turn around. When he did his jaw dropped. "Oh my god."

"You don't like it?" I asked looking down.

"No, I love it. You look absolutely stunning."

"You think?"

"I know." Steve shrugged. I blushed and we talked to Jason for a bit, who gave us general words of caution.

After that we went out to his car and he drove for a while before he stopped in front of a building. I looked up at it and my jaw dropped.

We were sitting in front of McHenry's. It was one of the middle class restaurants that greasers could only afford when they had been saving up for a special occasion. "Steve I..."

"Surprise?" He said meekly.

"Yes indeed." I answered smiling. He got out and rushed around to open my door. "This is why you've been working so much lately?"

"Yeah, do you like it?"

"Absolutely. Did everyone know?"

"Everyone, but Pony and Johnny."

We went inside and were soon seated and served. We talked about anything and everything during dinner from school to work to gymnastics to the future. "Steve do you really want to marry me?"

"Some day and contrary to the rumors you've heard I'm not going to propose tonight. I still haven't talked to your dad."

"If you can handle Jason, Dad'll be a piece of cake."

"That's what Jason said."

"Steve, do you want kids?"

"After marriage. Maybe a few years down the road, a little boy preferably." I smiled.

"Anything else I can get for the two of you tonight?" The waitress asked.

"Do you want any desert?" Steve asked turning to me.

"Got any chocolate cake?" I answered looking up at the waitress. She handed me a desert menu and waited. I pointed to which one I wanted and ten minutes later she brought it out with two forks. During desert Steve asked me what I wanted to do when I got out of school but I couldn't think of anything. The waitress brought the check and after Steve paid it we went back to his car and he drove us down to the river.

Once there he pulled a blanket from his back seat and took my hand leading me down to our spot by the river's edge. We both sat down and he laid me down next to him. He hovered over me a bit stroking the side of my face. "Have I told you lately how beautiful you are?"

"Not in the past 20 minutes."

"You're more beautiful than a sunset and the stars above."

"You know this still doesn't change anything. I do love you but..."

"You're still not ready," he sighed plopping down next to me.

"Steve I love you. You know I couldn't say it if it wasn't true, it's just last time I actually felt ready to give it up the guy really hurt me."

"Baby you know I could never hurt you intentionally." Steve said softly.

"I know babe, I know that it's just my heart trusts you, but my head doesn't sometimes." I answered before telling him almost exactly how the guy had hurt me.

"Ashley I could never hurt you like that, you know that."

"I believe you Steve I'm just not ready. But I will let you know when I am."

"Thank you." Steve answered wrapping his arms around me and we watched the sunset. When the sun had sunk below the horizon Steve stood carefully then extended his hand and after picking up the blanket led me back to his car.

The moment I walked through the door at the Curtis' house I was swept off my feet into a strong hug. When they put me back down I looked up to see Two-Bit reaching around me to shake Steve's hand. "Congrats I didn't think I would ever see the day when Steve would celebrate a year long relationship with a girl. You've managed to get a good hold on him." Two-Bit said. We had a small party there but in time Steve took me back home. After a long good night kiss I went inside, talked to Jason for a bit, and then went to bed.

The next two days not much happened until Thursday at lunch. I was sitting at a table talking to Tiger when Sam, Carina, and Alexa came up. "Hey guys what's up?" I asked.

"We were on our way down here when we passed a few guys that hang out with Tim. They were..." Sam said.

"They were saying stuff that Tim started." Alexa finished.

"What kinda stuff?" I asked. Sam told me what they had overheard but I shrugged it off. It was the same stuff that he had been saying all the time.

"It get's a little worse." Carina stated hesitantly.

"Todd said that the only reason Steve's still dating you is because..." Tasha said as she walked up.

"Because why?" I demanded.

"Because he loves the PR he gets when people find out he's dating the toughest hood's baby sister. Hey Tiger." Becky said rolling her eyes as she stopped by our table.

"Hey Becks." Tiger said with his dangerous grin.

"Don't even think about it." I snapped. Tiger rolled his eyes at me but didn't say anymore.

"Shepard's also saying that Steve get's paid off every time his dad beats the shit out of him." Alexa said.

"Yeah figures."

"My brother saying stupid shit again?" Angel asked.

"Yeah and for once it's not Curly. I'm gonna kick the shit out of him too, after I get back to school. Thanks for the info girls." They nodded and I headed for Tiger's car.

"How 'bout a little later I show you the finer things in life?" I heard Tiger ask. I looked back and saw him talking to Becky.

"Tiger, car door, NOW." I harped. Tiger rolled his eyes as Becky blushed. He came over and opened my car door before walking around the car and getting in. From there he drove us back to the school. Halfway back he glared at me.

"Can't you just..."

"Tiger she is 13, nearly four years younger than you. Is it just me or is there something seriously wrong with that?"

"I..."

"Do not go there Tiger Stripe." I warned.

"But..."

"She is one fiery redhead and one I will not let you mess with."

"I wou..."

"Do not lie to me Rodney." I barked. He focused back on the road and didn't say another word to me. In math class I looked around but I couldn't find Curly.

"Landed himself in the reformatory again." Joey said.

"Thanks Rodgers." I answered.

That afternoon after school I went wandering the town and finally found who I was looking for.

"Hey Shepard." I called spotting him a bit down the street from Kyle's and The Pool. He turned around and looked back at me.

"Oh hey Whitfield. You need something?"

"Yeah," I answered walking up to him, "I've heard you've been talking crap about me and Steve."

"So?"

"I don't particularly like it and I think you ought to stop."

"You do, do ya? What are you going to do about it? Are you going to get Dally or Steve to stop me?" His taunt just fueled my anger.

"No, I plan on this." I put most of my weight behind my punch and drove it into his stomach. The grin slid off of his face and he took a few steps back. "Aw, what's wrong Shepard? You don't believe I just did that?"

"I can believe it I just never thought you would have the guts to do that."

"Believe it." I punched him again and he finally punched back or at least tried to but I ducked and his shot went over my head. After that the punches flew and adrenaline was running high. Before I knew what happened Tim stopped and gripped my arm. "Get behind me and don't move." He snapped. I looked up at him, but he wasn't looking at me. "Now Whitfield or my ass won't be the only one that gets kicked today." I moved behind him and pressed myself against the wall. I tried to see around him, but he sufficiently blocked my view. "Why don't you leave the girl alone Shepard?" I knew the voice and it took me a second to place it as the Soc who had comforted me.

"What goes on between me and that girl is none of your business ape-face." Shepard answered. Slowly I saw Shepard sinking to his knees revealing four socs to me. All four were beating the crap out of him.

"Get out of here Sniper; we'll take care of him." He told me. I nodded to him and ran down to The Pool where I called the cops. Back at the scene the cops approached and I met them.

"No doubt Shepard started this." One of them said.

"Officer could you stop them? They're hurting him." I pleaded.

"Alright everyone freeze. You move and we'll shoot." The other called. The four socs stopped and Shepard clawed his way up the wall. "Shepard."

"Officer please Tim was just talking to me when they showed up. I guess they thought he was going to hurt me so they jumped in and beat him up." I turned on the waterworks and the cops looked at me.

"You're telling me Tim Shepard didn't start this fight?"

"No sir, he was just trying to protect me."

"Boys is this true?" The socs shook their heads, but Tim nodded.

"Come on Bob you know it's against my philosophy to hit girls even if they deserve it."

"That is true." The second cop said, I'm guessing his name was Bob.

"Wait a minute Bob, girl where did you get that cut? It looks pretty fresh." The first cop said looking at me.

"I...I caught one of the side blows. From when the four of them were beating Tim up."

"It's true Officer McCartney." A storekeeper said. "Everything this young lady said. I hate when trash fight near my store, but this time it was all their doing. The trash didn't touch her aside from trying to protect her." A few more tear leaked out of my eyes and I tried to look as sad as I could. Then I saw Tim struggling hard to breathe as he slid down the wall.

"Officer please you have to help him." I begged before rushing to Tim's side. "Play along and we'll work out a deal." I hissed. After what seemed like hours an ambulance and an additional cop car showed up.

"You two are going to the hospital and the four of you are going to the station." Bob said. At the hospital the doctors rushed to help Tim and two more hustled me into another room. After patching me up they said that someone 18 or older could come pick me up.

"Hey Maddie." I said stopping at the front desk.

"Hey Mel, what are you doing here."

"Tim Shepard, there was a fight near the Ribbon, couple of socs jumped him."

"Oh I guess that makes some sense. Is he alright?"

"I think so; can I use your phone?"

"Sure," she said handing it to me. I looked at it trying to decide who to call. "Need a ride?"

"Yeah and someone to sign me out, but the question is, who? The boyfriend, the brother, the almost brother, the boss, or the jerk."

"You know four of the five will more than likely be at the same place."

"Right and if Jason picked me up it could lead to awkward questions and even worse a feeling of debt." I picked up the phone and called Soda's house.

"Hello?" A voice asked.

"Ponyboy?" I said taking a shot in the dark.

"Yeah," he said cautiously.

"It's Mel, who's at the house?"

"Me, Steve, and Darry."

"Who do you think would be most likely to keep a secret from Jason?"

"Involving you?"

"Yeah."

"I'll go get Darry."

"Hello?" This time I could tell it was Darry.

"Darry?"

"Yeah."

"Can you pick me up?"

"You're not in any kind of trouble are you?"

"Uh...define trouble."

"Ashley, where are you?"

"The hospital."

"Are you alright?"

"What's wrong with Mel?" I heard Steve ask in the background.

"Hush Steve." Darry answered.

"Don't bring him and come pick me up please, I'll explain when you get here."

"Mel..."

"Please Darry I'm begging."

"Alright." I hung up and looked at Maddie.

"Do you know which room Tim's in?"

"Yeah, hey Sonya take her to see the hood from the fight." A girl nodded and lead the way.

"Hey Shepard." I said.

"Whitfield."

"I saved your ass from jail you could be a little more thankful."

"My rep is boosted by jail not a hospital."

"You are so stubborn."

"Sorry," he said smirking. I knew he wasn't sorry but I wasn't going to say anything.

"Whatever. Here's the deal you shut up about me and Steve, I forget the fight, you don't mention to Jason you saved my butt from socs, and I won't tell him what you've been saying."

"Why would I agree to all that? Doesn't seem like I get much out of that."

"Because if you don't, I'll tell Jason what you've been saying for the past couple of weeks plus a few added things, and he'll kick your ass so bad you'll lose your precious rep."

"He won't believe you."

"Oh yeah, I bet if I go up to my dear big brother and say 'Jason, Tim Shepard's been saying all kinds of crap about me, he says it's all my fault you-know-who beat the crap out of me and I'm nothing but a slut,' add in a few fake tears and a couple of sniffles and big brother will be down here faster than you can bat an eyelash. I mean seriously Wolf and Tiger Stripe heard what you said the other day at The Pool, why wouldn't he believe me?" He looked away from me and I was praying he'd accept my deal.

"I've got some conditions of my own if I'm going to take this deal."

"Uh, alright."

"You tell no one I was here or what really happened today, no mentioning the socs no nothing. You can't say a word."

"Deal."

"Glad to see you've reached an agreement." Darry said. I spun and saw him in the doorway.

"You're not going to say anything are you?" I asked.

"I'm not Two-Bit Melissa; I can keep my trap shut."

"Right sorry."

"What happened?"

"We were coming to an agreement and a couple socs jumped in. They thought I was hurting her so they jumped to her defense." Tim explained.

"Something tells me you two weren't coming to an agreement verbally." Darry mentioned.

"You have so little trust in me Curtis." Tim answered.

"Should I have more?"

"Probably but I didn't say it was verbally now did I?"

"No you didn't. Are you alright Mel?"

"Yeah the socs jumped in before anything bad could happen." I answered.

"Few bumps and bruises right?" Darry asked.

"Yeah and a little cut right here." I said tapping my cheek.

"Alright, any idea what you're going to tell the guys?"

* * *

_-Well that is all for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter._ _I thank you for reading and love reviews and if dorkyduck or Kyori Uchiha of the Sand or Outsidersfan5790__find anything wrong with Carina or Sam or Alexa respectfully or have some input on your character I would be eternally grateful. _

_And I do accept input on anything. Just make sure you've tried to understand the story first and if you don't understand something message me to let me know. _

_This could go into a big long rant but I don't want that, so just tune in next time to find out what Mel will tell the guys, when Tim gets out, and other things.-_


	28. Jenni

_Well here ya go, here's the next chapter. In honor of Pony's birthday on the 22 and my birthday today you get this chapter. Now on to the story. _

_**I don't own the outsiders.  
I do own Mel, Jason, Jenni, Grizzly and Dino.  
I don't own Carina; she belongs to the talented **__**dorkyduck**__**.  
I don't own Sam; she belongs to the wonderful**__**K**__**yori Uchiha of the Sand**__**.  
**__**I don't own Alexa; she belongs to the amazing **__**Outsidersfan5790**__**.**_

* * *

"I got into a fight and needed a ride from Buck's." I answered.

"A fight with who?" Darry asked.

I looked at Tim. "They know you've been saying crap."

"Then say me but don't mention the socs." Tim answered.

"Alright." I agreed.

"Who won?" Darry asked.

"What is this twenty questions?" I spat.

"Those boys are more curious than I am you have to have your story straight."

"Alright, we came to an agreement before there was a clear winner." I said.

"And you're even now."

"Yeah we're fine. He's going to stop saying crap and I won't mention the socs."

"Alright so you ready to face at least Steve and Pony? You know it'll upset Steve to see you hurt."

"I know, but he'll understand."

"And..."

"Can I crash at your house? For tonight at least? I'm not sure I want to see Jason just yet."

"Sure." Darry answered. When we got back to the house Steve and now Soda were playing poker while Pony was watching TV. As soon as the door shut behind me Pony looked up.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah fine." I answered.

"You sure? You sounded a little shaken on the phone." Pony said.

"I just needed a ride from Buck's."

"You're hurt." Steve said now standing in front of me.

"She is?" Soda asked.

"I'm fine. I just got into a fight."

"With who?" Steve asked.

"Shepard." I answered shrugging.

"She's your best friend." Pony said.

"Wrong one, try again."

"Curly's in the reformatory."

"That's what Rodgers said yesterday which means..."

"You got into a fight with Tim Shepard?" An amazed voice said behind me. I turned slightly to see Johnny standing there.

"Uh...yeah." I answered.

"Who won?" Steve asked.

"We came to an agreement before a winner was clear." I shrugged.

"What was the agreement?" Steve questioned. I glanced at Darry and back at Steve.

"That's my business now ain't it? It's stopping him from saying crap that shouldn't be said."

"What did you have to give up for that to happen?" Soda asked.

"I can't tell you that." I answered.

"Why not?" Steve asked.

"Because Steve, one of the conditions was that I don't say it." I spat.

"Fine." Steve conceded. I curled up in the chair by the door trying to think of something that would pacify Jason. I couldn't come up with anything and eventually the sun came up.

"Morning Mel." Dally said.

"Hey, you make Tim stop yet?" I asked stretching.

"I came up with something last night, until I was told you fought him and socs showed up."

"Yeah Tim and I got into a fight yesterday, but there were no socs."

"Really?"

"Yeah why I lie to you?"

"Why would Todd?"

"Because he's an idiot. He's always been an idiot and he's always making up stuff."

"He said he saw the whole thing."

"And I wasn't there was I?" I said sarcastically. "Now I wonder what's for breakfast."

"It's almost 11 o'clock Mel."

"Holy shit."

"You looked like you needed the sleep so Darry forced us not to wake you. He said to let you take the three day weekend." I nodded and went into the kitchen and got some breakfast anyway. After eating and setting the bowl in the sink I walked back to the living room where Dally had turned on the TV. Four days later it was Monday and I had been told that Alexa wanted to talk to me.

"Hey what's up?" I asked plopping down next to her in the lot.

"If I told you a secret would you keep it?" Alexa asked.

"Sure. I don't like blabbing too much, that's Two-Bit's job."

"Dally asked me out." She blurted.

"Dally as in Dallas Winston tough greaser hood you couldn't stand when you met him?"

"The very same."

"What did you say?"

"Yes. We've been out a few times but you gotta promise you won't say anything."

"I promise I won't say anything." I swore. "So when did he ask you out?"

"Friday night and then again on Saturday."

"Where'd you go?"

"An out of the way diner. He says that he doesn't want anyone to know just yet."

"You have my word I won't tell anyone not even Dally."

"Can I ask you for some advice?"

"Sure."

"Is Dally really as bad as everyone says?"

"He can be. Just be careful around him. You saw what he did to that girl the night you met him. Normally the does take the girl home or to Buck's and has his fun before he leaves or kicks her out. Do you know about the Soc/grease rivalry down here?"

"The what?"

"Socs and greasers are two different social classes. They have a big time rivalry in Tulsa because well really who knows. Socs think their better than everyone else and greasers just need something to do. There are a couple more social classes which aren't really named. I like to call them as follows: the wanna-be socs, the too well off to be greasers, the hoods, the thugs, and then the riffraff that shouldn't be touched with a ten foot pole. The wanna-be socs are the upper middle class, they aren't as rich as socs but they buy knock off clothes and stuff and try to be like the rich kids. The too well off to be greasers are the lower middle class. They aren't really greasers but their not really middle class either, kinda in between. Hoods are lower than greasers only because they are more daring and don't really care about getting into a lot of trouble and love to fight. Hoods are like Shepard's gang, the Tiber Street Tigers, and the River Kings, the ones that are in actual gangs. Thugs on the other hand are even lower than hoods and are the ones that are most likely to end up in one of two places, in jail or as bouncers. Riffraff are just that, their the homeless people that beg for food or jobs or stuff like that. The bums that don't get up and get themselves a job. If everyone else can do it why can't they?"

"That sounds horrible."

"It sounds worse than it really is trust me if you stick with Dally and his friend Tim it'll be alright I promise. You look like the lower middle class type to me. That and well where you live kinda gives off that vibe too. Just try to stay out of the middle and you'll do fine. That may be another reason why Dally wants to keep it a secret for now. That way you don't get dragged into anything."

"Thanks...I think." I nodded and saw Dally approaching.

"Hey Dally." I called. Alexa just scowled.

"Ladies." Dally answered. I rolled my eyes but noticed Dally hadn't taken his eyes off Alexa.

"Alright, I think I'm just gonna go." I said standing and then walking away. Almost as soon as I was out of sight I heard Dally say something.

"Hey, babe." I knew instantly that he had kissed her. I rolled my eyes and went to see who was at the house. Turns out only Pony was there.

"Hey Pone what's wrong?"

"You know Tessa right?"

"Of course, something happen?"

"No, but uh I wanted to ask her out but I don't know how."

"She likes you Pony all you have to do is ask her to the Dingo or the movies or something."

"It's that easy?"

"Yeah just don't say anything to the guys or else they'll make fun of you." Ponyboy nodded and we fell into a comfortable silence. Then Two-Bit walked in. "Hey Bitsy." I said.

"Hey Meli, can we talk?" He asked. I shrugged and looked at him.

"Sure I guess."

"In the kitchen?" I nodded and walked into the kitchen with him. "There's really no easy way to say this..."

"Then say it straight out."

"You're my best friend even like a little sister and I care so much about you that it hurts me to see you hurting." I nodded. "I think it'd be best if maybe you started to talk about Jenni..."

"Bitsy..."

"No let me finish." He said seriously. I swallowed unprepared for what he was about to say. "I really do think it would be good if you started talking about her. Maybe not all at once but a little at a time. Even if you are over what happened to you maybe you should talk about it to get completely over it. I can see it tearing you apart slowly and I don't like it one bit."

"But..."

"No buts about it Mel, I really think that's what you ought to do. Maybe to me and Soda first before you talk to the rest of the gang then your brother." I nodded and thought about it.

It was Thursday after school before something made me actually talk about it. "Hey Mel." Carina said.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for how I've been treating you."

"It's alright I know it's mainly my fault. The guys need time with their girlfriends alone and I guess I've been kind monopolizing that time."

"It's that but it's also that they care about you and they want to make sure you're alright too. I've seen the way Two-Bit gets upset when you get hurt and it makes me realize that you guys are close and I can't get in between that." Carina said.

"Yeah thanks." I nodded. She gave me a small smile before we went our separate ways. At home Steve and Soda were playing a game of poker so I sat down to watch. Soon they moved on from Poker to a three way game of war. "How was your day?"

"It's was alright, got to work on the sweetest Corvette today." Steve said. Halfway through the game I looked from Steve to Soda and sighed.

"Do you know how evil Jenni is?" I asked softly.

"What?" Soda asked.

"Jenni, she was completely evil. You know what Tiff did to Johnny?" They nodded and I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped an arm around them still looking at the table. "Well just imagine that times about ten. I mean Two-Bit saw the bruises. It was like there was nothing I could do right."

"Meli you know..." Steve said.

"Yeah I know that now. Back then I didn't realize how much Jason did actually care for me deep down. It started off the way it usually does. She was kinda nice but sorta suggestive about slowly moving on to harsher things. You know about Jason using tougher methods of discipline, doing something she wanted to do but that he wouldn't do necessarily. It was like she was brainwashing him. Soon his mind was often somewhere else so she began getting rougher with me. It was the day I called over here and asked Two-Bit to screw Mickey that she first hit me. After that it just got worse and worse. She continued to just hit me for the next couple of weeks until she realized that although it hurt me it wasn't breaking my spirit so she forced me to study and work harder than I've ever worked before. Slowly but surely my spirit was being broken." I swallowed hard remembering everything she had done to me.

"The day after I had to clown because we were so strapped for cash I came home to find her there. She was in the kitchen and for some reason she had a pot of boiling water. I got a glass of water and when I turned around she had the pot in her hands and poured it all over my feet. I screamed and that's when Jason came in. It was like she expected him to be there. When the water hit my feet I dropped the glass and it shattered all over the floor. Jason asked what happened and she made me lie to him."

"No, wait." I heard someone whisper.

"It wasn't until after state champs that I finally got up the guts to stand up to Jenni. She was yelling at me for my math grade I think and I yelled back that it was none of her business and she should just leave it alone. She smacked me across the back of the head. My vision swam and I ran over here before calling Soda and collapsing." I said breaking down into tears.

"Jason..." I heard.

"God Mel I never meant..." I heard Jason say as he pulled me out of my chair onto his lap.

"Let me go." I wailed.

"Shhhh she's not going to hurt you. It's alright she's gone and she's not coming back." Jason continued to try to calm me for the next twenty minutes and soon I was sniffling instead of full out bawling. "My god Mel I should have been protecting you I can't believe I let her get away with all that."

"All that, what do you mean?" I asked.

"Lissa baby we all heard everything."

"No, you couldn't have...I would have..."

"Melissa listen to me, it's a good thing we heard it all because now you don't have to repeat it. Do you have your butterfly knife on you?" Jason asked. I nodded rubbing my tears away. "Hand it here." He said. I pulled it out and handed it to him. "What I'm about to do is something I hope I can keep up. I will try to but it's gonna take effort on both our parts."

"What is it?" I asked. Jason flipped the blade open and then wrapping his hand around the blade he offered me the handle. I recognized exactly what he was about to do. I took the handle in and pressed my thumb against my initials just like he was doing on the other side.

"I promise you that from now on I will try to be there for you to talk to and I will never bring another girl into our house that I don't trust. I also promise you that from now on I will never take another girl's word above yours." He said. I nodded and was about to remove my hand but he spoke first. "There's something I want you to promise me as well." I swallowed hard looking into his eyes.

"I promise from now on that if I ever feel threatened by your girlfriend I will come to you no matter what I think." I said.

"And..." He prompted.

"And I promise that I'll try to communicate better with you."

"And you will..." I looked at him confused. "You will not..."

"I promise I will try not to lie to you again." I said.

"Good girl." He answered removing his hand from the blade. I flipped it shut and slid it back into my pocket before looking up at him. "Now where were you on Friday?"

"What do you mean?"

"All day, Tiger said you weren't at school."

"I was here. I got into a fight Thursday night and Darry let me sleep it off."

"Tim Shepard, I couldn't let her go to school after that kind of fight." Darry put in. I turned and looked back into the living room.

"I didn't know by 'we all' you meant the entire Curtis outfit, the Apaches, and Grizzly and Dino."

"They were worried." Jason said sheepishly.

"I'm sure they were." I said skeptically.

"We were. We've seen you around but we thought something was wrong. We wanted to confront you but Cobra made us wait." Grizzly put in. Introductions were made and then the BH members left. I stood and walked over to Steve sitting in his lap as Jason watched the Poker game he and Soda had restarted. When Jason took me home that night we began to work on our relationship making it grown better than it ever had before.

* * *

_-Well that is all for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter._ _I thank you for reading and love reviews and if dorkyduck or Kyori Uchiha of the Sand or Outsidersfan5790__find anything wrong with Carina or Sam or Alexa respectfully or have some input on your character I would be eternally grateful. _

_And I do accept input on anything. Just make sure you've tried to understand the story first and if you don't understand something message me to let me know. _

_This could go into a big long rant but I don't want that, so just tune in next time to find out how much improvement Jason and Mel make, where Jason and Jess's relationship leads along with Pony and Tessa's and who get's put in the hospital next.-_


	29. Jason's turn

_Alright here's the next chapter. I've always tried to get these out near the guys' birthdays according to S.E. Hinton but that hasn't worked. I think the last one I got out was a few days after Ponyboy's birthday and now being December I've missed Soda's, Tim's, and Dally's. I really hope I can get this next one out before January 5__th__. Let's shoot for next Saturday. Anyway. _

_**I don't own the outsiders.  
I do own Mel, Jason, Becky, and Tiger.  
I don't own Carina; she belongs to the talented **__**dorkyduck**__**.  
I don't own Sam; she belongs to the wonderful**__** K**__**yori Uchiha of the Sand**__**.  
**__**I don't own Alexa; she belongs to the amazing **__**Outsidersfan5790**__**.**_**  
**

* * *

That weekend we took things slow and really got back to knowing each other. Monday night we had a small birthday party for Pony's 15th which was just with the guys and a couple of the girls Pony knew.

The week drug by even slower but there was a bright spot on Wednesday afternoon when Jess picked me up and took me to Dairy Queen. While we were there Jason showed up and paid for three sundaes and a chocolate shake. I didn't understand who the third sundae was for until Steve sat down next to me and began talking to Jason.

"You both set this up didn't you?" I asked.

"You have a problem with that?" Jason asked.

"No, not really. It's nice to see my brother gets along with my boyfriend."

"Mel, I know Jenni hurt you but you do trust me don't you?" Jason asked.

"As much as I can right now. It's still hurts Jason please don't push it." I said. He nodded and went back to eating. A bit later we were walking down the road with Jason's arm draped around Jess's shoulder and Steve's arm draped around my waist.

"Hey Shepard." Jason called across the street.

"What?" Tim asked crossing the street.

"You saying crap about my sister?" Jason asked.

"Nope." Tim answered.

"Then you're saying Dino and Grizzly would lie to me about you?" Jason asked.

"Nope. I haven't said crap about her since we settled it with that fight." Tim answered.

"You just better watch your trap."

Tim nodded and walked away. "Why'd ya have to go and do that?" I asked.

"Cause no one gets away with saying crap about you."

"Look Tim and I got into a fight last weekend and settled it. Once something is dead and settled it's not to be brought up again or the way we settled it would mean nothing."

"I didn't know."

"Don't blame him." Steve said. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Can we just go then?" I asked. Steve nodded and walked with me to the Curtis' where we hung out with the guys for a while. When he took me home that night he just dropped me off and didn't say or do anything. It was kinda like 'Here's your house now go'. "Um...night Steve." I said.

"Night Mel." I knew he was trying to play it cool but his voice betrayed him.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I just have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow alright?"

"Yeah sure." I climbed out and right before I shut the door I whispered, "I love you." He didn't respond but instead he started his engine. I opened my front door and things started to fall into place and add up. "Now how many of you were staring out the front window to see if my boyfriend of a little longer than a year would kiss me good night?" I asked. Most of the street team members had the guts to look ashamed.

"I can honestly say that's not what I was watching for." Tiger said.

"Oh, that's it suck up Tiger that's what you're good at. I bet that's not the only kind of sucking you can do." Dino bit out.

"Enough. Uncalled for and unprovoked." I spat.

"No, honestly I was seeing how long it took for her to realize we were sitting here and he knew we were." Tiger said.

"Jason your street teams are picking on me." I whined.

"Not now I want to see if he hits it." He said. I looked at the TV and saw a MLB game on with someone up to bat. I rolled my eyes and stared at him.

"You are such a dork." I said when he didn't look at me. I stormed down the hall to my room and slammed the door behind me.

"What was that?" Jason asked.

"Your very angry little sister." Tommy said.

"My...? SNIPER!"

"Go away." I screamed. It was almost half an hour later when my door opened.

"Lissa?"

"What do you want? To tell me I can't see Steve?"

"They told me what they did and even if it was a bit late I reprimanded them. I came in here because Buck is have a party Friday night." Jason said.

"Am I going?"

"If you want to, to celebrate the end of summer school."

"I can go really?"

"If you want but if you drink you have to do it in my line of sight. If I can't see you I don't want you drinking. You dig?"

"Yeah, yeah I get it. Thanks Jason." He nodded and turned to leave. "Hey Jason, what were they doing here?"

"Nothing but watching the game."

"I think you're lying to me but whatever they're your street teams."

"Were Mel."

"That's what I said." Jason rolled his eyes and left.

Before I knew it, it was Friday and I was headed to lunch with Tiger. "Hey Tiger you don't like lying to me do you?"

"Nope what's up?" Tiger asked.

"Why was everyone at my house Wednesday night?"

Tiger swallowed hard and looked out the windshield. "I can't tell you."

"Because...?"

"I was told not to." He said not meeting my gaze.

"And why was that?"

"Look Jason said if anyone told you what we were doing there he'd skin us and there's this girl I really like. Jason would ruin it if I told his sister anything he said not to. I want to be completely honest with you but he makes it incredibly hard." Tiger said glancing at me ever now and then. All I could tell was that it was the complete and honest truth coming from him.

"Don't think that because you're doing this because of a girl I'm gonna let you completely off the hook about it." I said climbing out of the car. Strangely right after we had ordered our drinks Jason plopped down next to me. "Um hi..." I said.

"Hey there kid sister." Jason said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't I come see my little sister?"

"Not when you should be at work."

"Got a longer lunch break today."

"Oh." I looked around and saw Jess standing at the counter. "If you want me to vouch for you I'll go tell her we've worked through some stuff and it's alright with me if you start talking to her and maybe ask her out." I said.

"No I think that I'm gonna have lunch with my little sister and let that take its time." Jason said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Pretend I'm not even here." It took a while but soon it was really like he wasn't even there. Right before Tiger and I were about to leave Carina and Tasha entered. "Hey girls." Jason said. I smiled and Tiger nodded.

"Hi. Mel are you doing anything on Friday?" Tasha asked.

"Buck's having a party." I answered.

"What about Saturday?" Carina asked.

"No what about it?" I asked.

"You want to come out with us. We want to invite Alexa, Sam, and Becky too." Tasha asked.

"What about Tessa and Jess?" I asked.

"Sure. Will you come?" Carina said.

"Alright. Ok Jason?" I asked.

"Sure go ahead." He answered.

"Thanks." I walked over to the counter and looked at Jess. "Hey are you doing anything Saturday?"

"Nope."

"The girls want to go out you want to come?"

"I've got nothing else going on. Sure why not." Jess said.

"Cool." I said. I walked back to Carina and Tasha and smiled. "Jess said she would. Uh...Tessa should be at the library, Sam will be here later, Alexa just look for Dally, and Becky should be around the ice cream parlor." I said.

"Sniper, school's waiting." Tiger said.

"See you guys later." I said. Later that day I was sitting in the garage talking to Steve. "So anyway I was talking to him yesterday and he said something about how..."

"Mel, there you are. Note to self check here first next time." Curly said.

"You interrupted my story what's so important?" I asked.

"You need to come with me."

"Curly..."

"Now. It's about Jason." I rolled my eyes at Steve but hopped off the work bench.

"I'll call you later." I said following Curly. I must have been going too slow because he grabbed my hand and drug me down the street. "What is so important?"

"You'll see when we get there." There happened to be the hospital. Somewhere I had been too many times in the past couple of months.

"Curly." I warned but he wouldn't look at me just pulled inside and over to Tim who was sitting with his head in his hands.

"You dirty..." I heard Tiger shout gripping my shoulder. "How dare you."

"What happened?" I asked.

"You...you..." Tiger spat.

"Rod, what happened?" I asked.

"I need to speak with an Ashley Whitfield." Doctor Toby said. I swallowed and looked at her.

"That would be me ma'am." I said stepping forward.

"We have an update on your brother. Is there another adult we can call to speak with?"

"Doc, I know we don't come in here much during the day but my dad's locked up and I don't know where my mom is. For the past few months all I've had is my brother. What happened to him in the first place?" I asked wrapping my arms around myself.

"From what Mr. Shepard told us, your brother was talking to him when a car rolled by and opened fire. Jason took a bullet to the shoulder. We've managed to get him stabilized and we've removed the bullet..."

"But..."

"But he's lost a lot of blood. Although he's stabilized for now..." Again she left the sentence trailing. I really hated when they did that.

"He could go down hill and not make it through the night." I said straight out.

"Sorry." She said.

"Can I see him?" I asked holding back tears.

"As long as Mr. Benson goes with you."

"Tommy?"

"Come on Sniper." Tommy answered. We followed the doctor back to Jason's room and she paused outside the door.

"He is still unconscious so take it easy on him. If he wakes up try not to stress him out and get a staff member immediately." I nodded and the doctor let us in. I instantly went and sat by him.

"Jay, wake up please." I begged.

"The doctor said that Jason and Tim got into it over something and then the car pulled up. Jason and Tim both looked at it and they opened fire according to our good friend Tim." Tommy said.

"The first couple shots missed but I saw the last one heading straight for Tim and I took it for him." A weak male voice said. I looked at Jason and he smirked.

"You idiot." I said.

"Had to take it. The trajectory would have killed Shepard and I couldn't have that." He replied.

"Hate to do this but I have to." I said reaching over and pushing the call button.

"Mel..." Jason said as a nurse walked in. I shrugged and leaned back. A bit later on a nurse came in again.

"Ms. Whitfield, I'm sorry to tell you but visiting hours are over and you will have to leave." She said. I nodded and stood. Over the past few hours Shepard and his boys had been in along with some of the street team members of the BH.

Tim was still in the waiting room when I walked out. "I can...uh...I can drop you off somewhere for tonight if you want." He said.

"I'm not sure if there's someone I'd rather stay with tonight. Maybe I oughta just go home." I said.

"Well if...I think it may be best if you went home with me. You know 'cause Angel will be there and everything." I rolled my eyes but shrugged.

"If you think that's best." I said. I knew Jason would have preferred me to go home with Tommy or any other BH member but I felt that if they really wanted to take out Tim they wouldn't go to his house and do it. Later that night I was settled on the floor in Angel's room when I heard the phone ring. In a bit I heard Tim's voice.

"What's up?" He asked. "Yeah she's here...She's fine as far as I can tell...Yeah I figured she'd be safe here and it's more than likely what Jason would have wanted...Yeah I get it Curtis but I figured I probably owed him...Whatever, she didn't want to go home and she didn't want to stay with one of you so I offered..." I sat down at the top of the steps and wrapped my arms around my legs. "I get it Curtis, she would have been fine with you but she didn't want to go. Said that she though it'd best if she went home alone. Those guys that shot at her brother and I had a thing against one of us and I'd rather she be with me then at home where they could get to her if it's against him...Yeah later." I heard Tim's steps on the stairs but couldn't bring myself to move.

"Is it true?" I asked when he sat down next to me.

"I don't know. I'd just rather you not be alone. Tommy figured that too that's kinda why I offered. Tommy was against you going home and the look he shot me told me I had to do something. You oughta get back to bed." Tim said.

"Do you...I mean...I know you talked to the cops about it...Do you think they'll ever catch those guys?" I asked looking up at him.

"Car was stolen then dumped later. They found the gun but..."

"No prints."

"Not in the system."

"Is there..."

"Our best bet is that someone on the street starts talking. If they do you know we'll go after them. Even though I don't tolerate you much I do have a lot of respect for you brother and he has my full support if he wants to know who did this." Tim replied.

"Thanks Tim."

"Bed now." I nodded and went back to bed.

The next day I spent most of it at the hospital again until Jess came in that afternoon. "Hey Mel. Are you coming tonight?" She asked.

"Coming where?" I asked.

"The girls are going out tonight and you said you would go. You know Tommy will be here and the staff's here." Jess replied.

"Lissa don't sit here on my account go and have fun." Jason said. I looked at him to see him leaning back in bed with one arm behind his head and reading an old comic with the other. "Hey Jess."

"Jason. Come on Mel, you know no one wants you to pass this up. I know it's hard to go out and have fun but you need to." Jess prodded.

"I...I...alright." I said.

"Good I'll pick you up at home..." Jess started.

"At Angel's." I corrected.

"Angel's? Why aren't you going home?" Jess asked.

I glanced at Jason then looked at my lap. "They don't want you alone do they?"

"Depending on who 'they' is." I said.

"Tim and Tommy."

"Tommy doesn't so Tim figured he'd take me to his house. Said he figures he owed you or something." I answered. Jason just shrugged and I looked up at Jess.

"I'll pick you up around seven." She said. And that's what she did. Around 7:30 that night we were sitting at a picnic table in front of Dairy Queen with the rest of the girls. We were just sitting around talking when our server came up. The order was placed and they went back to their conversation I looked around at the girls and smiled. Tess Pony's no doubt future girlfriend, Tasha Soda's current girlfriend, Alexa Dally's secret girlfriend, Sam who Johnny really liked, Carina Two-Bit's girlfriend of about seven months, Becky who now I knew Tiger liked, and Jess who was going to be my brother's girlfriend if I had any say in the matter. It was odd that all the girls sitting here had some sort of link back to the gang.

Our order came then drawing me out of my musings. I looked up to see a redhead with jade green eyes smiling. "You looked like you were deep in thought there." She said. Her nametag read Susan.

"Oh, sorry I just find this all a little too surreal, Susan." I said.

"Huh?" She asked. I looked at her name tag and after following my gaze she laughed. "No, my name's Katherine. Everyone calls me Katy though. I forgot my nametag this morning so I got one out of the drawer. It was either this or Durk."

"I see." I said.

"I see, I see said the blind man to the deaf monkey." Tasha muttered. I held back a laugh but a smile crossed my face. There was no doubt she picked that line up from Soda.

"Would you like to join us?" I asked. She looked at her watch and then at the truck that pulled up.

"After I take care of that truck alright?" I looked at the truck too and smiled.

"You could ask him to join us too." I said smirking.

"Mel it's supposed to be a girl's day out. No guys remember." Tasha said. I leaned over as I waved Katy away.

"I think our waitress has a thing for the gang's patriarch." I said. "That's Darry's truck and you know only Soda and Darry drive it."

"I like the way your mind works." Tasha said. Carina agreed. Soon both Katy and Darry joined us. "Nice to see you here Darry. I thought you'd be out with the guys."

"Just stopped by for dinner before I go home." Darry said. We spent the next several minutes talking to him and through out the entire thing Katy and Darry kept looking at the one another when they thought the other wasn't looking. When they'd catch the others gaze they'd both blush and look away. It was like a high school crush.

"Would you two kiss and cut the tension already. I swear the two of you are like high school kids with crushes or something." I snapped.

"Swear you girls won't tell the boys." Darry sighed. All of us nodded. "Katy and I have been seeing each other for the past few weeks but y'all can't tell the boys."

"Why not?" Tessa asked.

"Because..." Darry started.

"They don't need to know Superman has a kryptonite just yet." I answered.

"I think it's cute." Tasha said.

"You would." I said.

"I still don't see why you don't want anyone to know. You're human and even you need some kind of female companionship." Jess said.

"Because they'd do what we're doing to even more of a degree. They'd make fun of him for weeks. Just give it time." Carina finally said. I introduced the girls to Katy and we agreed to try to keep this as a tradition between the eight of us minus Katy and Darry.

Jason was release from the hospital two days later but with firm instructions that he had to get clearance from his doctor that he couldn't go back to work until he had clearance. His boss agreed giving him sick leave but unfortunately it wasn't as much as he was usually getting paid. I looked up at Jess two days after Jason had gotten out of the hospital. She had been coming over to make sure I was getting fed and things were being taken care of. Jason rested in the easy chair with his left arm in a sling being as that was the shoulder that had been hit. Turns out the bullet shot through a few muscles and was too close to his subclavicle artery for comfort. "What's wrong Mel?" She asked.

I jerked my head towards the kitchen and she followed me in. "We have a problem." I said. "Jason's sick leave doesn't cover as much as his regular pay does. We aren't going to make it the next three weeks."

"How 'bouts you let me deal with that and you not worry." Jess suggested.

"Jess..."

"Look kiddo I know you care but you're 17, at that age I was more worried about my girlfriends and my boyfriend. Don't worry about this stuff, Jason and I will take care of it."

"Jess...It's not that I don't think you can do it's just that...well you're not family and you shouldn't have to do it."

"Mel I care and I will look out for you and your brother. It's the least I can do so stop worrying and go bug Steve." She snapped. I hung my head and left the house hollering that I'd be back later.

_

* * *

Well that's all you get for now but hopefully there will be more soon. _


	30. Jason's Out Now

_Alright here's the next chapter. I really hope I can get this next one out before January 5__th__ which is next Monday. Anyway here we go. _

_**I don't own the Outsiders.  
I do own Mel, Jason, Jess, and Tiger.  
I don't own Carina; she belongs to the talented **__**dorkyduck**__**.  
I don't own Sam; she belongs to the wonderful**__** K**__**yori Uchiha of the Sand**__**.  
**__**I don't own Alexa; she belongs to the amazing **__**Outsidersfan5790**__**.**_

* * *

I ended up finding the rest of the Apaches at an alleyway just inside Shepard turf. "Sniper is something eatin' you?" Snake Eye asked.

"Have you boys collected on our old debts?" I asked instead of answering.

"Not all of them." Tommy answered.

"Good 'cause I need to collect on the rest of them." I said.

"What's wrong Snipe?" Tiger asked.

"Sick leave doesn't cover everything." I mentioned.

"There's a rodeo tonight and tomorrow." Fox said offhandedly.

"Out of towners?" I asked.

"It's summer he doesn't need a reason." Tommy said.

"Why are we on Shepards turf again?"

"Someone mentioned they are after Jason. We're digging deeper."

"Without me?" I said mock offended.

"You're too close we don't want you flying off the handle at these guys." Tiger said gently.

"Alright. Just keep me advised. Keep your ears open for news but for now I'm in some dire need of a little cash." I said. Four days later Tiger pressed an envelope in my hands and kissed my cheek at a diner on the Ribbon. "What the hell?"

"We're being watched Baby. That's what you asked us for." Tiger answered. I tucked it in my back pocket gently with a slide of hand before smiling.

"Who's watching?" I asked looking over the menu.

"Wolf and Dino. They're loyal to Jason, more than they are to you. He may want to know what your doing and if you're doing what Jess told you not too. And if you are why." Tiger said.

"Why does it matter?" I asked.

"Not here. Not now. That's what you asked for, the bank's open till five p.m. tonight that gives you about four and a half hours to deposit that and drop the envelope off at your house." Tiger said. "I've got to go now doll. Watch out for yourself." With that Tiger stood and left. I looked around under the pretense of tossing my hair and did indeed get a glimpse of Dino and Wolf. By seven that night I had done what Tiger had said and my brother as far as I knew wasn't any wiser. Jess continued to come by until Jason was back on his feet two weeks after he was released. The doc had seen him that day and told him that while he could use his arm he still couldn't resume work.

"Mel, didn't Jess and I both warn you not to get involved?" Jason asked after Jess had left that night after dinner.

"Involved in what?" I asked.

"Don't BS with me." He replied.

"Jason..."

"Only three people in Tulsa know Mom and Dad's account number and only two of them can deposit more than $100 at a time. Where did the 750 come from?"

"What are you talking about?

"I'm talking about the 750 dollars deposited in the account nearly a week and a half ago. Mel, I know it was you just stop denying it."

"You don't know anything. Stop pushing me. We're floating for now don't ask questions. I'm your sister not your daughter or your street team leader don't boss me around." I shouted. His look went deadly calm and he sighed.

"Wolf and Dino saw Tiger give you an envelope, the lady at the bank said you deposited a large sum in the account, and a few people have coped to paying off their Apache debt."

"What's it matter any how?"

"It matters because my 17 year old sister shouldn't have to worry about whether or not she's going to eat or have a roof over her head. My 17 year old sister should only be worried about when she's going to see her boyfriend or when she's going out with friends. About what outfit looks better and what people are saying about her. The money and food and house are my problems not yours just back off and let me worry about them." Jason argued. I could see the pain in his eyes. If there was one thing I remembered about him was that he hated being taken care of and it had only subsided a bit when Jess had been over.

"I can't believe you won't take the help and shut up about it. It's our problem because I wasn't born a year sooner so I can't legally take care of myself. I can handle it Jason. I swear I'm not the same girl you left when you left here." I snapped.

"I'm starting to realize that." Jason said. He rolled his eyes and walked outside. The rodeo that night and the next night went the same as they did almost every time. Jason didn't bring up the cash again but he did take me to that party he promised although it was a few weeks late. He grabbed my arm before he opened the door. "Listen to me Mel because I won't say this again and this is the only warning you'll get. I ain't up to fighting. Stick close to my side unless Steve is here. Me or him that's it. And no drinking tonight. I don't want to handle a drunk little sister." He warned.

"I got it." I said.

"Spitfire?"

"Helo kill." I answered reminding him I still knew the street team lingo and promise. Our team names were from the Indians to be sure but the Apaches also realized that it was a type of helicopter so our promise was from that. I believed the Comanches answered with 'Meteorite' and the Delawares answered 'Bear cub'. It was odd but it worked for us. The party wasn't that much fun but then again I guess it was because of the fact I had to stick by Jason and he stuck around the bar. Sure we saw a lot of people but I was still bored out of my mind. I spotted Snake Eye and sent him a pleading look.

"Hey Snipe, Jason." He said walking over.

"Hey Zach." Jason answered.

"You wouldn't mind if I borrowed your little sister would ya?"

"I don't know."

"Hey come on, you said you didn't want me at a party unless there was an Apache or you with me. And if you remember correctly he's an Apache." I tried.

"Well..." Jason started.

"Thanks." I said jumping off the stool and pulling Zach away.

"You little girl are very conniving." Zach said as we danced.

"You only want me to dance because that blonde is watching." I replied.

"Not true." He said. I glared at him and he shrugged. "Maybe but you can't change the subject."

"Would you like me any other way?"

"No, that's what made you so good my dear."

"You always were more charming than Jeff." I said as he spun me. "She's getting angry."

"What right do you think you have?" The blonde spat not even three minutes later.

"None, except that he's a good friend." I said.

"Take her down Sniper." I heard someone yell in the crowd. I just smirked.

"How dare you..." She growled.

"If he's that important you can have him." I said holding my hands up and stepping back.

"You're just gonna give up that easily?" She asked.

"Yup." I said looking around. "I'd love to fight over him but that would send the wrong signals besides my boyfriend is right over there." I waved to Steve who shook his head smiling.

"Oh...thanks." She said.

"Would you like to dance?" Zach asked holding out a hand. She smiled and he led her away. I found my way back to the bar and sat down at Jason's side again.

"Did you have fun?"

"I always have fun helping my boys get a girl." I answered.

"Didn't cause a fight this time did you?" He asked.

"Not this time." I replied.

"Good," he said as I took a small drink of his Miller. "Mel..."

"Just a sip I swear. Not to mention the doc said you shouldn't be drinking anyway."

"Just one won't hurt."

"Alright."

"Hey there beautiful." A voice behind me said. I turned on my stool expecting to see Steve but instead saw a boy I didn't know.

"Hello to you too." I answered.

"What do you say I buy you a drink?" He asked.

"That'd be nice if it wasn't alcoholic." I answered.

"How 'bout light alcohol?"

"Nonalcoholic or nothing."

"How 'bout Coke with a splash of Jack?"

"You are playing with matches extremely close to C-4, are you an expert?" I heard Tommy ask.

"If he is I'm impressed." I said seeing Tommy sit on my other side.

"So is that a yes?" The boy asked.

"Er..." I started.

"Not this time. The only beer you're drinking is by the root." Jason said.

"Come on hon, you gonna listen to these two thugs all night? Have some fun and come with me."

"I'm not sure you're saying the right thing." I said.

"Darlin' I've never been turned down by a girl and I don't plan on having that streak broken by a smart mouthed girl."

"Then consider this a rejection by my smart mouthed bodyguard if you don't want it to end." I said as Tommy stood.

"Are you going to leave or am I going to have to make you?" Tommy asked.

"You couldn't make me do anything."

"Tonto." I said. The guy swallowed hard and I grinned.

"My pleasure." Tommy answered. Then Tommy showed the guy exactly how he could make someone do something. The guy limped away and I smiled.

"Guess he wasn't really an expert." I said.

"Nope but here comes a possible one." Tommy said retaking his seat. I followed his gaze and couldn't stop a large grin from covering my face.

"Tommy, Jason." The man said.

"Hey Steve." Jason said.

"Hand over the bottle Jason." A female voice said. I turned to see Jess standing on his opposite side.

"No mine." Jason replied.

"Hand it over. You're under strict orders from your doctor. Even a small drink could set your therapy back weeks. Not to mention you shouldn't be drinking with the medication your on. Now hand over that bottle or I'll forcibly remove it from you." Jess told him.

"I'd pay to see that." Tommy whispered in my ear.

"I heard that Benson, don't make me hog tie you as well." Jess said.

"You my dear are becoming my new idol." I said.

"Hand over that bottle Jason." Jess demanded. He glared at her so I took the bottle and handed it to her.

"Now you've got my little sister against me too?" Jason said. Jess drained the bottle in a few gulps and looked at Jason.

"It's only because you have to drive me home and I don't want a drunk brother driving me home. Nor do I want you to OD." I said.

"You two drive a hard bargain." Jason said.

"Hey Buck how 'bout three Pepsis?" Steve called. The glasses were set in front of Jason and Buck rolled his eyes.

"Being corralled there Jason?" Buck asked. Jason just rolled his eyes as Steve passed me a drink.

"You want something as well Benson?" Steve asked.

"Naw I'm good." Tommy answered.

"You must be a real expert." I said.

"Why's that?" Jess asked.

"Because he's about the only guy I've know who is willing to charm my brother and my bodyguard to get me to do something." I replied smirking.

"Is it workin'?" He asked.

"I think so." I said.

"Good would you like to dance?" He said.

I bit my lip and looked at Jason. He nodded. I smiled and hugged him, "Knew there was a reason I loved you." Jason just rolled his eyes as Steve took my hand. I danced with him for the better part of the night then Dally showed up.

"Mind if I cut in?" Dally asked.

"Yeah just a little. Jason won't be happy." I said.

"Doesn't look like he'd mind to me. Steve can stick close I just want one dance." I looked to where Dally was pointing and saw Jason dancing and occasionally kissing Jess. I rolled my eyes and Dally took over for Steve. He spun me around and pushed my back side to his front. "I just wanted to warn you. Aside from Jason you're being watched." He said. I cased the room and found several BH members discretely watching.

"Does he not trust me?" I asked.

"It's not you he doesn't trust it's everyone else." Dally said.

"That all you wanted to tell me?"

"No, they have a hunch that that guy that tormented you, said 'you wouldn't always be protected, he can't protect you everywhere' may be the guy that's after you." Dally said.

"Oh...he's keeping stuff from me again." I said looking at my feet.

"When you were in his gang did he keep stuff from you?"

"For protection reasons."

"Protection reasons. Sounds to me as if it could be the same thing."

"Thanks Dal." Dally nodded and stepped away. I took Steve's hand and danced with him over to where I saw Tiger.

"A guy tormented me a few weeks ago at a rodeo in front of Jason. I distinctly remember him saying something about me 'being safe with big brother around but he couldn't be everywhere'. Does Jason think that this guy may be the one after me? Thought he could take Jason out and get to me easier?"

"I don't know. Look Mel." Tiger looked around and grabbed my arm dragging me outside. "There are some things that Jason is doing that would anger you severely if you found out. We can't take that chance. This is more than me not wanting to ruin things with Becky Mathews. If Jason does believe that this guy is dangerous enough to still be after you he would not tell me. He would take care so that I don't find out. All I know is that he's warned both the Comanches and the Delawares to watch your back and make sure you're ok. I don't know if he suspects this guy or if he just wants to make sure you're staying out of trouble just that you're being watched and we, the Apaches, can't talk him out of it." I must have heard the muzzle blast a split second after Tiger did because next thing I know I'm eating a faceful of dirt and Tiger is looking around as a car window shattered.

"Stay down." I said softly.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Fine. You?"

"I think so. I'm not sure if that was aimed for me or you but at least you're alright." Tiger said. I felt something sticky run down my arm and looked at it.

"I didn't think it was raining." I sat up a bit and touched it. "Nope, that is not my blood."

"It's mine." Tiger winced. I looked at him carefully and saw in the light now spilling from the open door that Tiger's arm had been nicked.

"What's going on?" Buck called.

"Mel? Tiger?" Jason asked. I scanned the area but couldn't see anyone with a gun.

"We're fine." I answered sitting up.

"Tiger?" Jason asked again.

"That'll sting in the morning but yeah I'm fine." Tiger said. Jason jerked me up and then lifted Tiger by his good arm.

"Inside both of you." Jason led us both inside and slammed the bathroom door behind us. "Fix him." He demanded.

"Yes sir." I dipped my head a bit before pushing Tiger to sit on the toilet seat. As I cleaned and bandaged Tiger's wound I heard Jason growl.

"Outside. Outside, how stupid are you Tiger? The man who tried to take down both me and Shepard is still on the loose and you decide to haul my sister out there. That guy at the rodeo a few weeks ago that taunted her, said I couldn't be every where, his name is Garry Donovan. My best bet is he's willing to rape her at the very least. I don't want her unprotected." Jason snapped. "You knew that. Why did you have to take her outside?"

"It was too loud in here. Ouch that stings." Tiger said.

Jason looked around with a dumbfounded expression on his face. I knew exactly what he was thinking too. "People would think something if he pulled me in here." I said.

"I did not ask you Melissa."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah I know. Be careful." Jason said.

Soon enough Jason went back to work and I was mainly forced to stick with the Apaches for a while but no move was ever made since that night.

_

* * *

Well that's all I got for you this time. Hope you enjoyed. _


	31. Curly Couldn't

_Alright here's the next chapter. Looks like I didn't make Darry's birthday but it was only two days ago and I hope to have the next one out before February 3__rd__ which is Curly's birthday. There aren't many chapters left. Anyway here we go. _

_**I don't own the Outsiders.  
I do own Mel, Jason, Garry, and Tiger.  
I don't own Carina; she belongs to the talented **__**dorkyduck**__**.  
I don't own Sam; she belongs to the wonderful **__**K**__**yori Uchiha of the Sand**__**.  
**__**I don't own Alexa; she belongs to the amazing **__**Outsidersfan5790**__**.**_

* * *

A few days after Jason had gone back to work Tiger Stripe found me hanging out at the DX with Two-Bit, Steve, and Soda. "Alley behind Thompson's, 7 pm." Tiger told me.

"But that's..." I started.

"I know, safer." Tiger replied as the trio watched in silence.

"It's..."

"Important."

"Not very?"

"Important enough I can't say it here."

"That important?"

"So claims Tommy, he told me to get you to come no matter what."

"Since when does he give the orders?"

"Only when he knows something you don't."

"Still doesn't give him the right to..."

"I know, but he told me to get you to come. He may have news on Garry."

"Fine I'll be there." I sighed.

"Good." He took off and I looked around.

"Want to explain where Thompson's is and why you have to meet your friends there?" Steve asked.

"Not really." I answered.

"It can't be that bad." Soda said.

"If Tommy wanted me there it must be important; I'll be fine."

"Where?" Two-Bit asked.

"Shepard's turf."

"I'd feel better about this if I knew who was going to be there Mel." Soda said.

"Don't worry Sodapop, all the Apaches will be there." I assured him.

"Alright take care of yourself."

"I will Soda."

"Want to go to dinner before you have to show there?" Steve asked.

I bit my lip and knew that if he purposely made it run long he could use that as an excuse to take me there. "Five pm, no later, pick me up?" I knew even Steve would have a hard time making it run long that way. He rolled his eyes, but nodded. He managed to make dinner last until 6:15 but then he conceded defeat. I smirked to myself and then gave him a soft smile. "How much pleading is it going to take for me to get you to take me home and then for you to leave?"

"I don't like the thought of you walking alone out there." Steve said.

"It's Shepard's turf. My brother took a bullet for him none of his guys are willing to screw with that." I said.

"Fine. I just...Be careful." He said kissing my cheek as he dropped me off. I turned my head a bit and his lips landed on mine. Then I kissed him hard. "Your brother..."

"Can kiss my butt." I muttered pulling him in for more.

"You sure." He asked pulling away.

"How much work does a girl have to go through to get her boyfriend, of more than a year, to kiss her right?" I asked.

He just smirked and kissed me as if no one was watching. I knew it wasn't so though when I went inside and saw Snake Eye and Jason looking at me. "If you didn't want to be watched then you should have done it somewhere you knew you wouldn't be." Jason said.

"Didn't bother me when I talked him into it." I said.

"Oh..."

"You ready to go?" Snake asked.

"I didn't think you were walking me."

"You think I'm gonna let you wander alone?" Jason asked.

"Guess not." I answered. Snake walked with me to the edge of Shepard's turf then said he had something to do and disappeared. It wasn't until I rounded the corner to take a short cut down an alley that I realized I had company. I kept walking hoping they would ignore me. Turns out I was wrong.

"You see Whitfield I was right. Big brother can't be everywhere." He said putting his arm around me. I looked up to see that face again. Big brown eyes, and dark red hair.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"From the rodeo two and a half months ago. You do not know how long I've waited for this."

"Ah...Garry correct?"

"That's me."

"So what now? You gonna have your fun with me and leave me broken and bruised?'

"Not quite yet. For now you tell your boyfriend that the ride's been fun, but it's time you moved on to a real man." He said pushing me against the wall then laying both hands on either side of my head.

'_Steve's more man than you'll ever be.'_ I thought to myself. "And if I don't?" I asked instead.

"If you don't then next time I won't miss your brother's heart."

"What if I said I didn't care what you did to Jason?"

"Then I'd say you're either lying to me or I take you right here against the wall with my guys watching."

"You wouldn't."

"Want to try me sweetheart?" He asked running one hand down my face and then down my arm.

"Hey, get your hands off of her." I heard Curly shout. I looked over and smiled.

"Stay out of this, it's none of your business." Garry answered.

"It is my business when it happens on my brother's turf. Now scram or I'll tell my brother Tim." Curly said smirking and walking over to us.

"We were done here anyway." Garry grinned. "Don't forget what I said. You have 24 hours." He said digging his hips into mine making me feel exactly why I should listen to him. I nodded to get him off of me but resolved to tell Jason and The Apaches.

"What is he talking about?" Curly asked when Garry walked away.

"Nothing, don't worry. Thank you though."

"Sure, Mel, are you going somewhere important?"

"A meeting, could you walk with me?"

"Sure...hey Mel, if I told you something personal would you listen?"

"Sure you know that's what friends are for. What's wrong Curly?"

He started talking and I listened intently as he told me how he was bugged by everyone always comparing him to Tim. He also went on to say how he wanted to impress Tim but at the same time he didn't want to be like him, about how he wanted to live up to Tim's expectations but wasn't sure what they were exactly and if he could do it. He also mentioned the pressure to be on top like Tim, was becoming too much for him and if he didn't get a break soon he'd do something he'd probably regret.

"Wow." I said when we finally stopped near the alley. "Look Curly, no matter what you do your brother will love you because you're his brother. He expects you to do the best you can and that's it. You may never rise to the top like Tim did but trust me as long as you live up to the Shepard name and do the best you can he'll always be proud of you. Trust me I know." I said. Curly shrugged and turned to leave. "Hey could you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Tell Tim, Garry Donovan and that I'm absolutely certain." Curly nodded and walked away. I walked down the alley and sat on a box.

"So what's this about Garry?" Snake asked.

"Ten minutes after you left me, you jerk, he told me that if I didn't dump Steve and become his girlfriend then quote _'next time I won't miss your brother's heart'_. What am I supposed to go guys?"

"I was almost certain that Garry was the one. New intel said that a couple guys were talking about it at Jay's this afternoon. Now I know for sure but how to we make him confess to the cops?" Tommy asked.

"Either I pretend to dump Steve and let Garry come to my rescue and talk him into talking to the cops..." I started.

"Which Jason would never go for." Fox said.

"Or a bunch of BH members start crawling out of the woodwork and force him to go to the cops." I finished.

"That one would go over easier." Tommy said.

"What am I supposed to do about it until then? I love my Steve and I really don't want to let him go. Especially not because someone is threatening my brother." I said looking around.

"Hey don't cry Snipe, you know we're not gonna let anyone get to you." Tiger said hugging me.

"Thanks but..."

"I know. We'll figure something out, but until we do stay away from Steve and try not to go outside unprotected." Tommy said.

"Snake, Tommy can you walk me home?"

"I had business on the other side of town..." Tommy said.

"You just said don't go outside unprotected." I begged.

"I guess it can wait." It really seemed as if he was giving up a lot just to walk with me.

"No, if you've got business Fox can walk me home instead." I said heading for the mouth of the alley.

"You little missy are stubborn and determined." Tom said catching up with me. "Snake come on, Fox make sure Tiger gets home safe. I don't want Garry going after him to make sure Mel does what he wants."

"You got it..." Fox trailed off right before he said the other word. "Tonto." He finished lamely.

"Good." Tommy not only walked me home but also came inside to talk to Jason.

"I didn't expect you to walk her home Benson." Jason said.

"I didn't expect her to wander away from Snake and be confronted by Donovan either but here we are." Tommy answered.

"Confronted by Donovan?" Jason asked. He stood but didn't move. "Tom..."

"Jason?" I asked softly. He walked over to my side and looked me over.

"Are you alright?" Jason asked softly.

"Donovan told her if she didn't break it off with Randle in 24 hours he'd basically kill you." Tommy said.

"What?" Jason asked.

"He told me to tell Steve that 'the rides been fun but it's time to move on to a real man', if I didn't 'then next time I won't miss your brother's heart' and I if I told him I didn't care what he did to you he would take me right there against the wall with his four guys watching. Either way he would end up screwing me. Whether I refused or if I did break up with Steve and do what he wanted. It's expected of his girlfriends." I said. "Jason I love Steve, I don't want to lose him, but if I'm forced I'm gonna pick you over him every time."

"Don't worry Lissa, you won't lose either of us." He said wiping away my tears. I so hoped he would be right.

Jason, per usual, was right. I stayed inside the next two days and when he came home on Friday he told me Garry had been taken care of and I didn't have to worry about him.

About a week later school started back up and Two-Bit was complaining that his mom was harping about passing his classes. "Come on Two-Bit you promised you would. You can graduate next year if you work with me. Please for me and Carina remember?"

"Right, I never figured it would be this hard though."

"We could form some sort of study group after school. With the exception of math I'm in all your classes. Pony's in your math class so that helps. Pony, Johnny, and I did this last year. It was a lot of help."

"I remember that. I guess it wouldn't be too bad but I can't promise anything."

"I wouldn't expect you to." I said.

A week and a half later Two-Bit and I were walking inside joking about something when Pony gives me this sad look.

"What's wrong Pony?" I asked.

"You're friends with Curly right?"

"Yeah he's a good friend why?"

"He um...he's..."

"God Pony, what is it?"

"Suicide attempt. Had his stomach pumped last night." Pony said.

"ICU?" I asked.

"Yeah, family only though."

"How'd you hear?"

"Tony and Angel."

"How's Tim?"

"According to Angel, acting like it doesn't bother him but is real grouchy and touchy about it." Pony said.

"Two-Bit you think you could..." I asked.

"They won't let you see him." Two-Bit said.

"But Tim and Angel might be there. Please."

"Fine."

"Tell Steve will you?" Pony nodded and Two-Bit took me to the hospital. I raced up to the ICU with Two-Bit following at a more sedate pace. When I got there Tim was in the waiting room. "Tim?"

"Mel...what a surprise." He said glancing at me and not seeming really surprised.

"Why are you...?"

"Angel's in there." He said cutting me off.

"How's he doing?"

"Doc says he'll survive...How could he do something like this?" Tim asked softly.

"Said he needed a break from all the pressure to be just like you. I just didn't think he meant this kind of break."

"It's not your fault Mel."

"He told me three weeks ago that it was becoming too much, that he couldn't take much more and I brushed it off as if it was nothing because I was worried about Garry. I should have seen it."

"But you didn't, that doesn't make it your fault. Maybe I pushed too hard. Expected to much from him."

"I doubt it was pressure from you that got to him. I think it was pressure from everyone else to be as good as you."

"I should have protected him from that."

"I don't think you could have. I think he just needed to know you're proud of him and he's doing the right thing."

"I don't think playing the blame game is going to get the two of you anywhere." Angel said.

"How's he doing?" Tim asked.

"Awake and awfully guilty. You know he doesn't like causing Mom stress, but said he couldn't stand the pressure. Wants to see Mel but Doc's orders are against it."

"Could you tell him I'm sorry?" I asked Tim.

"He's gonna say there was nothing you could have done."

"I know, still it makes me sorry I didn't warn you." Tim rolled his eyes and disappeared off down the hallway.

"Why do you blame yourself?" Angel asked.

"He told me Angel. Told me three weeks ago that if he didn't get a break he'd do something he'd regret. Granted I didn't think it'd be this but still I should have seen it."

"Mel, you can't blame yourself you were worried about Garry and getting Two-Bit to pass. It's not your fault. Tim think the same?"

"It's the whole gang leader, I'm in charge I should know everything kind of deal."

"But he couldn't have seen this coming. Nobody but Curly could have really." Angel said.

"I know, but things don't always seem so rational when you're upset about it. What did the doctors say?"

"That he'll live. Probably spend some time in the reformatory getting help but he'll be better soon. I hope."

"What's the prognosis?" Two-Bit asked.

"He'll live, but he'll need help. Cops will suggest the reformatory because of what he is. Tim can't do much about it.

"What about...?"

"Spread it around that he was doing something and got caught. It doesn't really matter what just as long as they don't find out he tried to kill himself." Angel snapped.

"Hm...How does breaking and entering with intent to rob sound?" Two-Bit asked.

"Sounds like your gonna need a better explanation when people ask why he was in the hospital." Tim said.

"Nasty glass cuts. One lodged in his arm and they couldn't stop the bleeding." I said.

"That will work." Tim said. "And Mathews I don't want to hear the real reason why he's here going around. Keep your trap shut or I'll shut it for you."

"You don't got to worry about me." Two-Bit answered.

_

* * *

Well that's all I got for you this time. Hope you enjoyed._


	32. The Dream

_This is it folks. The next chapter. After almost three years what should have been 11 chapters is now drawing to a close. Things will change majorly so hang with me. Everything is not what it appears to be. I won't say any more than that. _

_**I don't own the Outsiders or Underdog or the song 'It's my party and I'll cry if I want to'.  
I do own Mel, Jason, Bear Claw, and Tiger.  
I don't own Carina; she belongs to the talented **__**dorkyduck**__**.  
I don't own Sam; she belongs to the wonderful**__** K**__**yori Uchiha of the Sand**__**.  
**__**I don't own Alexa; she belongs to the amazing **__**Outsidersfan5790**__**.**_

* * *

"You will not believe what I just heard." Steph said two days later.

"Let me guess Curly's screwed up again?" I said shutting my locker door.

"You heard." She said disappointedly.

"Yeah," I answered. She walked away with her head hanging. This had been going on for the past two days and continued for about two weeks after that. Then Curly was released and sent to the reform where I visited him about once a week which was about as often as Jason would allow it.

"Hey guys." Soda said that Saturday.

"What?" I asked.

"It's my birthday and I'll party if I want to, party if I wanna, you'd party too if it happened to you." Soda said. I smirked and patted him on the back.

"Well you're right about one thing." I said.

"What's that?"

"You're gonna party."

"Your birthday isn't till Tuesday." Pony said.

"Oh." He looked sad.

Tuesday he rubbed it in again that it was his birthday before Darry rolled his eyes and thumped Soda on the back of the head pushing him out the door.

Hitching a ride home one afternoon with Two-Bit, a thought hit me. All...wait most of my friends had been in the hospital. All except one. "Sodapop, you're home early." Two-Bit said.

"Switched shifts with Tom. Now I've got a shift on Sunday instead." Soda said.

"Soda, is everything alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine Meli. Why?"

"Everyone has been to the hospital except for you. I'm worried."

"Hey, I'm invincible everything is alright. Don't you worry." Soda said grinning.

"Don't joke about something like that. Maybe you'll get the worst of it." I replied.

"I don't think anything worse could happen to me than what happened to Two-Bit."

"I guess, other than death of course."

"Mel, I'm not gonna die."

"I guess." For the next week I worried about it but slowly it faded to the back of my mind.

About three nights later Steve, Tasha, Soda, and I were out on a double date when some guy dared Soda to a drag race. Steve and Tasha rolled their eyes knowing Soda got off on these sorts of things but I was concerned.

"Sodapop are you sure about this?" I asked nervously.

"It's just a drag race Mel, I've done it tons of times before. Don't worry everything will be alright."

"Soda, please. I have a really bad feeling about this." I tried pleading.

"Come on Mel, I'll be fine. Besides this means extra cash and another double date. Don't worry." He shot me a grin and climbed into his slightly fixed, newly bought '59 Plymouth. He lined up for the race and my bad feeling intensified. I turned my head into Steve chest unable to watch.

Next thing I hear is the revving of car engines and then people cheering. I looked up just in time to see the finish. Soda won but his car started sliding. "This is not good." Steve muttered rubbing my back. I along with several people watched in horror as Soda's car flipped not once, not twice, but three times. The sick twisting and crunching of metal made my stomach turn and almost brought my dinner back up.

"My God, Soda." I heard Tasha say.

"Somebody call an ambulance." I yelled sprinting down the street. The guy driving the other car climbed out and leaned against it staring at Soda's car which had landed on its side with the driver's side door in the air.

"I hope he's alright." The guy said.

"Me too." I answered as the crowd started swarming.

"Mel, he'll be alright, he's Soda why wouldn't he be alright?" Steve asked pulling me into his arms.

"Alright everyone stand back." I looked up to see two uniformed cops along with a plain clothed cop trying to move the crowd back. The police taped off the area and took our statements while the EMT's and firemen worked on freeing Soda. As they loaded him in to the ambulance Tasha worked her magic and convinced them to let her go with them. Steve and I got to the hospital a little later after hitching a ride with one of Tim's gang. Once there we found Tasha pacing the waiting room.

"Thank God you're here. I called the house and got Pony, Two-Bit, and Dally. They said they'd pick up Johnny on the way. None of them knew where Darry is though." Tasha said as Steve comforted her. Realizing what day it was I had a hunch so I strode over to the desk and borrowed the phone and a phone book.

"Hello, Dairy Queen, how can I help you?"

"May I speak to Katy please?"

"One moment."

"This is Katy."

"Katy it's Mel...Have you seen Darry?"

"He's in the parking lot, why?"

"There's been an accident. Soda was injured."

"Where are you?"

"The hospital."

"Hang tight doll, I'll send him up."

"Thanks." I hung up and went back over to sit with Tasha taking both her hands in mine. A bit later the quartet showed up shortly followed by Darry.

"How is he?" Darry demanded.

"Doctors haven't said yet." I answered.

"Mr. Curtis?" Doctor Puma asked coming out.

"Yes sir?" Darry said turning toward him.

"Mr. Curtis, your brother was severely injured in the crash. We're prepping him for surgery now."

"Surgery?"

"We've found that he has appendicitis."

"Appendicitis?" Darry asked Pony and Johnny both looked at me wide-eyed.

"Yes, his appendix needs to be removed before it explodes."

"Nothing else you can do?"

"Nope, we have to take it out. He'll wake up and except for a scar he'll never know."

"Ok."

"Sign here...here...and here..." Darry signed the papers and the doctor smiled. "Thank you, we'll let you know when you can see him." The doc left and Darry sat down.

"Appendicitis?" Tasha asked. Darry nodded. "He'll be ok." Tasha lifted her shirt and pointed to a scar. "Had mine taken out when I was eight. Don't even notice the difference."

"I want an explanation and I want one now." Darry said looking at Steve, Tasha, and I. Tasha looked down and I knew she couldn't respond to that one and Steve couldn't find the words so Darry turned his gaze to me.

"I begged him not to. I told him I had a bad feeling...We were having dinner, some guy dared him to race...I tried to plead with him but...He didn't want to listen. He said he'd be fine, that it was no big deal but...His car started sliding after he won...He flipped it three times landing on it's side. Darry I..."

"It's alright Mel, you tried but we both know how he gets when it comes to racing."

"Like a hippo; stupid and immovable."

"Wasn't what I was gonna call it but that works."

Two hours later we were still waiting when Jason showed up. "You alright?" He asked me.

"Fine, Soda was alone in the car." I answered.

"That's not what I meant. Bear Claw saw it happen. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm a bit shocked but I'm more worried about Soda." I said.

"He'll be alright kiddo."

"I hope so. This is the part that's killing me. Waiting for news."

"There's no need to fear Doc Toby is here." Doctor Toby said coming out to the waiting room.

"Too much Underdog there Doc." I answered.

"Three kids under ten they all love him. Mr. Curtis, your brother pulled through surgery just fine."

"Why do I sense a 'but' in that sentence?" I asked.

"Although he did pull through, he has yet to wake up. His condition is stable. You and your brother can go see him."

"Doctor, when do you expect him up?" Darry asked.

"Few hours to a few days. It all depends on him." Darry and Pony followed Doctor Toby down the hallway and I looked at Steve.

"Tell me he'll be alright." I demanded.

"He'll pull through you'll see." Steve comforted.

I waited almost two weeks and he was still unconscious. Finally on Friday I rushed to see him after school. When I got there I was met by Tasha who had taken to sitting with him when her job permitted. "Steve found out what happened. The rear suspension blew. Soda didn't have a chance." She said softly.

"Wow, can he fix it?" I asked.

"He said that even with the discount he's not sure Soda and Darry can afford it."

"Maybe I can work a deal with our boss. Use part of my check and try the junkyards." A male voice said.

"Clean bets work too." I said.

"Soda you're up." Tasha said.

"Couldn't keep me down too long. I'd miss your pretty face too much. It was the rear suspension huh?" He asked. I hadn't talked to anyone much about that night so I looked to Tasha.

"Although Darry's angry you raced, he's glad it blew then and not with all of us in the car." She replied.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you Meli, I can't imagine what you went through." Soda said sheepishly.

"Two weeks bud, but I'm alright. How do you feel?" I asked.

"Two weeks?" He swallowed. "That means it's Halloween right?"

"Day after." I answered. "You feel alright?"

"Nothing wrong." Soda said.

"You don't notice anything different?" Tasha asked.

"Nope, something happen?"

"Bumps and bruises mainly. You were knocked out for a while, then there's this." I said lifting his shirt and showing him the stitches.

"That's so cool." Soda said.

"Baby, I'm worried." Tasha said.

"Why? I'm fine." Soda said. "Even with this."

"But you're 18." Tasha said.

"And..." Soda said looking at her confused.

"Some of the boys around here have started receiving their notices." I said biting my lip.

"Notices?" Soda asked still confused.

"Drafted. The senior class is starting to thin out." Tasha said.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Soda said taking her hand.

"Yeah I hope so." Tasha answered.

Soda was released a bit later under the careful instructions not to jar his side and rip his stitches. Tasha and I prayed every day that the letter wouldn't come. Dally finally went public with his feelings for Alexa which after a few rounds of teasing got accepted rather quickly. Johnny took Sam out on double dates with Pony and Tessa when it wasn't a school night and I saw them becoming closer. Of course each couple also had single dates, but it was more often in the beginning that they were out on double dates. We continued our girl's nights about once or twice every month. Eventually Darry came out about Katy as well. It was funny watching what the guys did when he told them.

"Guys..." Darry said one night after dinner.

"What's up?" Soda asked.

"I want you to meet someone. You see I haven't been completely truthful about where I stop after work. I want you guys to meet Katy. Katy these are the boys. You've met Mel, those are my brothers Ponyboy and Sodapop, that's Steve, Dally, Johnny, and Two-Bit. I swear Two-Bit you even think about that I'll tell your girlfriend you're not completely faithful." Darry warned cutting off Two-Bit charming welcome.

"Well hello Katie." Dally said. "You work at the Dairy Queen right?"

"It's Katy and yes, I've seen you there with your girlfriend Alexa."

"That's what I said, Katie."

"No, it's Kat-y. You know like the animal." I saw the smirk on Dally's face and knew that he was going to call her Katie no matter what she did.

"He gets it Katy he just doesn't want to use it." Katy rolled her eyes as she sat down on Darry's lap.

"I didn't know you were a chair Darry." Two-Bit said.

Darry rolled his eyes then glared at Two-Bit. This continued for a bit longer, them teasing him, but he took it in true Darry style. Finally when they realized that she wasn't going anywhere they accepted her as much as anyone's girlfriend.

A few more weeks passed and I saw Jason flirting with Jess heavily and Tiger was trying so hard to get Two-Bit's sister, Becky, to go out with him. I knew she liked him but I was betting she was worried about what Two-Bit would say because of the age difference. I tried to convince her one day but she ended up getting too moody about it that I just quit even though I knew Tiger would be upset.

One night I was sitting on my bed looking through my pictures again when I heard a door open. I looked at that same picture of me and Steve that I had so long ago. I heard footsteps and looked up at the clock. Jason said he was going out not even twenty minutes ago so it couldn't be him. My eye caught the calendar but I just shook it off. After smiling back at the picture it sank in and then I looked back at the calendar.

December 17...that couldn't be right. It was November 20. Then I realized that I had been dreaming of what could happen in the next 11 months. I pushed the pictures away and pulled open my door.

"Daddy's home." I called intercepting him. He looked so tired, but also surprised. On the days that she couldn't get rid of me, my mom forced me to run interference if my dad came home early. "You're home early."

"Can't I spoil my two favorite girls occasionally?" He asked.

"Daddy." I whined.

"Are you sure you're 16?" He asked hugging me.

"Duh." I said.

"You sure don't look it. Or act like it sometimes." I rolled my eyes and hoped Mom's boy-toy was gone.

"Can we watch the game tonight?"

"Football?"

"No baseball." I said rolling my eyes. "Of course football."

"Sure, I think the Redskins are playing tonight. Hey where's your mom?" He asked.

"Uh..." I started.

"Dear, you're home early." Mom said behind me putting her hands on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I've been neglecting you both and that's wrong." He said. "I got you these." He held out a dozen red carnations and I looked up at my mom to see her grinning.

"Josh..." She started.

"I'm really sorry Steph, I love you and I haven't been fair." Dad said.

"You work two jobs Josh, we need the money. I know you care even if you can't show it often." Mom answered. That's when they started getting mushy and I decided to get out of the way. I slinked into the kitchen and picked up the phone calling my brother. That was something different from my dream; my brother and I were still close. He hated leaving, but needed to. For the first month he didn't call then one day I got a call and a letter and we've been talking about once a week since that time.

"Hey, what's up?" Jason answered.

"Not too much. I think Mom and Dad are gonna work through their problems and she'll stop seeing guys behind his back." I said.

"It's nice to believe, Ash." Jason said. Another difference, no one called me by my middle name unless they were really angry.

"Dad came home early with a dozen flowers and they started getting mushy."

"Doesn't mean things will change. I've seen it before they get all mushy for about a week then they go back to their normal selves."

"I guess. How's your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Jess is great. She's eager to meet you." Jason said. I had never met his girlfriend Jess Thomas, but I knew a lot about her from what he told me.

"So bring her down here sometime, Christmas is coming up soon. Anyway you will not believe the dream I just had."

"You have really got to get out more." Jason said probably rolling his eyes.

_

* * *

Well what do you think? I got that end from the Bob Newheart show. Turns out the series finally the entire show has been a dream. I thought it'd be funny and make sense of everything that didn't make sense. All that's left now it the epilogue. And by George what do you know I got it out on Curly's B-day. So let me know what you think by..._


	33. Epilogue part one

_Wow I'm so far behind from where I wanted to be on this one. Er...well without much more here is part one of the three part epilogue. _

_**I don't own the Outsiders or the songs '**__I've Got a Tiger by the Tail' __**and**__ 'These Boots are Made for Walkin'_._**  
I do own Mel, Jason, Tommy, Zach, Jeff, and Tiger.  
I don't own Carina; she belongs to the talented **__**dorkyduck**__**.  
I don't own Sam; she belongs to the wonderful**__**K**__**yori Uchiha of the Sand**__**.  
**__**I don't own Alexa; she belongs to the amazing **__**Outsidersfan5790**__**.**_

* * *

"So let me get this straight...You had a dream that Dad caught Mom going at it with Two-Bit's dad then everyone in the Curtis outfit plus Tim and Curly Shepard ended up in the hospital and I got custody of you and above all you were best friends with Sodapop Curtis?" he said.

"Well in a nutshell that's it exactly," I answered.

"What did you have for dinner?"

"Two day old pizza."

"You've got to stop that. Remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah I dreamt we land on the moon in '69 and I had Hotshot's kid."

"Hotshot better not be coming anywhere near you unless it's gang related. Just because Tonto convinced me to let you join doesn't mean I want you dating or sleeping with any of those guys."

"Are you moving back to Tulsa?"

"Don't ask me that Ash."

"Why not?"

"I'm so tempted to, I miss you but Jess isn't..."

"I'm sorry Cobra," I said softly.

"It's alright, speaking of how is Hotshot handling the gang?"

"Considering who he is pretty well. It's almost like you're still here with the exception that the Apaches have changed it up a bit."

"Let me guess you're more loyal to Tonto."

"Uh...well not really. Tommy stepped back a year ago but the loyalty does sit more with the street team than with the actual gang."

"Who Sniper?" I didn't like him using my nickname like that. It meant he was angry with me.

"Yeah that."

"With you?"

"Uh yeah...Silver Blade is back in town too."

"Great, Snipe I don't like it. You were involved but not in control and it should have stayed that way."

"I know bro but...there's nothing I can do to change it. It'll be ok I promise." I said. He didn't need to know I was influencing Hotshot to run the gang my way and the way my brother ran it.

"I may bring Jess down for Christmas."

"And from there?"

"We'll see."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Hang tough you've done well so far." We said our goodbyes and hung up.

Jason and Jess did stop by for Christmas and Jess was just like I thought and dreamt she would be, a true sweetheart. Steve also dropped by Christmas day and invited me to Christmas dinner with his friends. Most of their girlfriends would be there to include Darry's girlfriend Katy, Dally's girlfriend Alexa, and Two-Bit's girlfriend Carina. He also wanted me to meet Johnny's girlfriend Sam, who according to Tiger I knew as Silver Blade, and Soda's girlfriend Tasha. Unfortunately I saw the look on my brother's face so I turned him down to spend more time with Jason. For the next week most of the BH dropped by to see Jason and Tommy spent a while in Jason's old room talking to him. After their talk Jason left the house for a while and Tommy frowned.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We may be more loyal to you because Hotshot took over and we all know you're running the gang by pushing him in certain directions but we'll always be loyal to Cobra over you. You also know none of us can hide much from him."

"What did you tell him?" I asked.

"Just what I thought about the control of the gang and what's been going on here," he said.

"You didn't tell him about me pulling strings did you?" I asked.

"No, nor did I tell him about you and Hotshot. I did tell him that he should have left the gang to you and not Hotshot and that it's been business as usual. You do need to make a decision though. It's been six months you can't keep going like this."

"I know, all I need is time." Tommy sighed and dropped the subject.

Jason and Jess hung around a bit longer but left soon after the New Year. After that things went pretty much back to normal.

In March I got a call from Jason who passed on the good news that he was moving back to Tulsa. Right before he hung up he blurted, "Jess broke up with me," and then the line went dead. I stared at the phone for a bit before setting it back in the cradle.

By May Jason was renting an apartment downtown and working in a bar on the Ribbon and Steve graduated. We threw him a small party and had a good time. I asked Jason one day about what happened between him and Jess but he never would answer me. He'd brush off the question and start talking about Steve or some sport. Tommy took pity on me for once but told me that it was something Jason should tell me. I bugged Tommy a bit more and eventually he broke down and told me that Jess thought Jason was cheating on her and so she dumped him. Jason was innocent of it and had Jess lived in Tulsa I would have done something but I had to let it go because she didn't and there was nothing I could do.

For my birthday Jason threw me a huge party at Tommy's place which had a big backyard. Everyone I knew was there to include Hotshot and Steve. When Steve disappeared to get drinks Hotshot approached me. "I guess the right thing to do would be to wish you a happy birthday," he said. He shook his head and leaned in. "I don't want to do the right thing. I really want to take you somewhere and give you the best birthday present ever but...I can't. So Happy Birthday Sniper." Hotshot kissed my cheek and disappeared. Thinking about it now I knew that Hotshot was angry but I just couldn't figure out why. Steve, however, came back and cleared my mind of it and everything that had to do with Hotshot.

The next month on our one year anniversary Steve took me by surprise when after dinner he took me to the Curtis'. Normally it would have been a trip to the river bank or to my house but this time it was different. I looked around and his entire outfit and their girlfriends were standing on the front porch. I looked at Two-Bit who smirked. I walked up the stairs and Steve took my hand causing me to turn around. I looked at him and saw him kneeling on the steps. I swallowed hard and raised my right hand to my mouth.

"Ash you have been my world for the past year and I know that what we have may not be much but well...It means the world to me now. I've talked to a lot of people about this and everyone says go for it...I love you with all my heart and I was hoping maybe you feel the same and...Ashley Melissa Whitfield say you'll make me the happiest man in Tulsa and..." He trailed off and looked at the ground. He looked back up at me and bit his lip. "Marry me?" I swallowed hard, looked behind me, and saw their eyes on me. Some in speculation, some in amusement, and one in complete shock; that was Soda. I turned back to him but saw people behind him. Jason, Tiger, Tommy, Zach, and Jeff were standing on this side of the fence and they were all smirking. Jason nodded and someone stepped up behind me. "God Ash-bash say something. I know this isn't a good place to ask but Angela Shepard said...She told me you loved me and..."

"Stop his rambling and say yes." Two-Bit said in my ear from behind me.

"Steve..."

"She said you've been dreaming of this since you were little and..." Steve continued so I placed my fingers over his lips.

"Honestly how is a woman supposed to say yes if you keep rambling?" I asked plainly.

"Wha...How...wait...Oh God." He picked me up and spun me around. He sat me back on my feet, pulled the ring from his pocket, and slid it on my finger. I looked at it for a few seconds then reached up and pulled him into a deep kiss. When I heard wolf whistles I pulled back and blushed. Steve held me as I calmed down. I pulled away and turned to Jason. I ran down the porch stairs and threw myself into his arms.

"You could have done worse." Jason said.

"I...Did he talk to Dad?"

"Me and Dad both. Took us out to dinner the other night. He'll shape up well and he loves you. I'm so proud of you. No one was sure you'd say yes though." Jason said. I looked at the rest of the Apaches and they all nodded. I called Hotshot the next day and asked him to meet me at Jay's. I sat playing with my fries waiting for him to show up.

"Is this seat taken?" A voice asked. I looked up, frowned, and shook my head. Hotshot sat down and snatched a fry from my plate. "What's wrong darlin'? You've never been this upset to see me."

"You know how you told me to see Steve publicly to keep the attention off us?" I asked laying my right hand over his left.

"Absolutely, is it getting too much for you?" Hotshot asked. I nodded.

"You could say that. Tonto's making me choose."

"What do you mean?"

"He says it's not fair to lead you both on. He told me that I have to dump one of you."

"So you're gonna dump Steve," Hotshot demanded. Unfortunately I've never seen him as much of a gang leader so he wasn't that threatening to me.

"He said if I don't dump one of you he'll tell Jason and you know what Jason would say to that. I don't want that to happen to you so..."

"You're picking Steve," he said softly in realization.

"He proposed yesterday; in front of everyone I couldn't say no."

"I'm sure you could have."

"Yeah but things have changed Jim, I think I may..."

"You what?"

"I may...I...I may love him."

"Ash you said it was temporary, that he didn't mean anything."

"I know that but it's been a year, I've spent so much time with him that some feelings just developed and there nothing I can do about it," I said.

"Feelings are one thing; to fall completely in love with him is a complete different thing," Hotshot told me.

"I can't change it Jim, I wish I could, it's not gonna change though," I sighed. "Do you hate me?"

"I wish I could, I wish things were different but sometimes..." he trailed off looking down.

"If I told you how sorry I am would it make a difference?" He just shook his head. "I really am sorry."

"Doesn't make me feel any better. What can I say? My brilliant idea blew up in my face and now I've lost you...Just know this, I will always be there for you no matter what." I smiled and nodded. He kissed my cheek and left. A few moments later Jason walked over and sat down.

"What's wrong?" he asked wiping away my tears.

"I hate breaking his heart. He's so cocky and sure of himself but...that didn't make this any easier."

"You told him."

"He said he'd always be there for me."

"Tonto told me."

"Told you what?" I asked when I realized who I was talking to and what he said.

"That you were seeing Hotshot behind Steve's back."

"Er...actually it was Hotshot's idea," I explained the reasoning and Jason sat quiet.

"So Steve knows?"

"I told him at dinner last night."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing at first, then he asked me how I felt about both of them."

"What did you say?"

"That at first Steve was just a cover and I really liked Hotshot, but now...Now I love Steve more than I ever thought possible. Does it make me a bad person that I didn't feel much when I let Hotshot go?"

"No way Doll, I think your feelings for Hotshot slowly dissolved as your feelings for Steve grew. Maybe you should have considered it more, but it's good you let him know where you stand."

"How can you be so sure about that?" I asked. He just smirked and kissed my forehead and I put it out of mind.

Over the next few months Steve and I got closer everyday and eventually I told him about Sniper and the BH. He laughed in my face at first but soon he turned to shock then to slow acceptance. Two weeks after Soda's birthday in October, Steve pulled me aside from where I was talking to Two-Bit and Carina. "I've got some bad news," he said playing with a piece of paper.

"What is it?" I asked. "This isn't about the wedding, is it?" My mom had gotten pretty uppity about it. She wanted every detail planned down to the last flower.

"It's is sorta...here." He handed me the paper and the minute I unfolded I saw the Selective Services seal at the top along with the words _'Order to report'_. I swallowed hard and read the letter. I could barely hold back tears as I looked up at him.

"It says you have three days to report. God Steve...are they really going to send you to Nam?"

"I don't know honey; there's been talk but..."

"The wedding..."

"We knew it couldn't be till next summer after you graduated. This just means it'll be after next Christmas. I'll be home before you know it. When I come back I promise I'll make an honest woman of you. I promise I'll come home and we'll have our own family. I'll make it back," he said.

"Do we know anyone else?" He nodded. "Who? Dally?"

"Most of his criminal record has been dropped on his 18th birthday same with Tim but...They've still got other things on their record."

He glanced behind him to where Carina and Two-Bit had been joined by Soda. "Soda...Two-Bit..."

"Tasha's been crying for two days straight and...I'm not sure if he's told Carina."

"All of you are leaving at the same time?" He nodded.

"We'll be ok, we're going out to Cali at first then we'll see where we go from there. We'll be fine. I'll write as much as I can."

We did keep in touch and so did Two-Bit. Seven weeks after they left I got a letter from Steve with more news about their training and at the very bottom came those heartbreaking words. _'We got word this morning. Expect my next letter to come from Vietnam.'_ I showed Jason the letter and after reassuring me that everything would be fine and that he'd come home, he pressed something in my hands. I looked down and my jaw dropped. "You got us tickets to see Buck Owens and Loretta Lynn in concert?" I asked. He smirked. "Where?"

"Okie City, in two days. I though you'd..." he said. I nodded and hugged him. So two days later we went and saw the concert. Afterwards we went and stood around outside when we passed a guy in a baseball cap that was playing Buck Owens' song _'I've Got a Tiger by the Tail._' I looked around to see people stopping. Jason prodded me and I looked up at him. "Sing," he whispered. So I sang. The guy glanced at me but continued to play. The crowd grew as he started playing another song this one _'These Boots are Made for Walkin'_. I don't remember who originally sang it but I knew Loretta had done a cover of it. He played two more songs before he stood up and brought it to an end. When the crowd had disappeared he turned to me and Jason.

"My name's Bobby Thomas, I'm a talent scout for Cater Records in Arkansas. Have you been singing long?" he asked removing his baseball cap. I shook my head.

"Modest, this one here. She's been singing since she was six," Jason said.

"You're her friend?"

"He's my brother, he's 22," I answered.

"I want you to sing for my manager. With any luck we can get you a record deal."

"I'm not so sure about that...You see there aren't many recording companies near where I live in Tulsa and...I kinda wanted to finish high school," I said. He looked at me in confusion and I sighed. "I'm only 17 I've got another five or so months left," I said.

"What if in six months I could guarantee you a record deal," he said.

"Who do I sing for?" I asked. I sang for his manager in a secluded room and then got all the important information. Jason pinched my side on the way home and smirked as I jumped.

"You're not dreaming," he said simply. I smirked and rolled my eyes. A week later the scout and his manager showed up at my house and introduced me to an agent who worked in Tulsa. His name was Tom Jenkins. They gave my parents a brief update on everything that they wanted and then laid out the contract. My mom reached for the pen as Jason walked in the front door.

"Jason, read these," I said grabbing the contract and shoving it into his hands. He read through it and shook his head.

"Don't sign these," he said. I looked at him in confusion so he sighed. "Ash you're only 17, for the next six months in the state of Oklahoma you have to have a parent or guardian sign off on forms and they want to make it so you don't have to. They want it so only you have to say so for it to happen. Like for a U.S.O. trip only you would have to say yes and it'd be done." I nodded and Jason went on to point out things he didn't like about the contract when Jenkins tried to push him off. Mom disappeared into the bedroom for a bit then came back with a form.

"I have a proposition for you Jason; it concerns Ashley so I want you to think it over. This a power of attorney. We thought about this when you first moved to Okie City. If you sign that it gives you the right to sign instead of us. We all know how much she respects your decisions. You know more about this than us, you went to school for that stuff and all."

"What do you think Lee?" Jason asked.

"It's a lot to take on. Do you know what this means?"

He nodded. "That wasn't what I meant. I meant was would you like it if I did?" I gaped at him. He wanted me to make a very important decision that should have been his and his alone. "Just because I'm asking you this doesn't mean that I'll say yes, I just want to know how you feel about it."

"You're the one who took college courses for business and law. I'd like it if you did take control because you know me and will look out for my best interests but I can understand if you said no because it's too much," I said staring at the table. Jason sighed and lifted the pen off the table. I glanced up and saw him sign the power of attorney. The next morning Jason found me bent over the toilet.

"How many times have you done this lately?" he asked leaning against the doorway.

"What do you mean?"

"How often do you find yourself bent over the toilet in the morning?"

"Past few days."

"When was your last time of the month?" I looked up at him confused. "When Ashley?"

I thought back and swallowed. "October," I muttered.

"Come again?" he asked.

"October," I spoke up.

"Baby, it's the middle of December." I looked at the floor. "Come on get up, we're going to the doctor."

Later I was skipping rocks at our spot on the river when someone sat down next to me. I looked and saw Katy sitting there. "I thought I'd find you here. Your brother is looking for you."

"How'd you know about this place?" I asked.

"Steve told me. He was worried right before he left; said you might come down here to think and he warned me to be careful of it, in case something bad happened. So what drove you out here?"

"The Cadillac up there," I said.

"Ash...What's wrong?" I looked up at her with tears in my eyes. She wrapped me in a hug and I let it out.

"I'm pregnant. He's halfway around the world and I'm gonna give birth to his kid." Katy held me tight and let me cry. When I pulled back she sighed.

"I know it seems like it is, but this is not the end of the world. I know you wanted to wait until Steve came back to start a family but it'll be alright I promise." I nodded and spent the rest of the afternoon with her.

Two weeks later Jenkins was back with a corrected contract and Jason explained it to me in a way I could understand. Over the next couple of weeks he got me gigs here and there mainly after school and on weekends. I had a couple of bigger ones which earned me a few tips. Then Jenkins started talking about a U.S.O. tour. By March he had it worked out so it would coincide with my spring break. It took a while to get Jason to agree seeing as how I was five months pregnant but eventually he did as long as my newly hired body guard, Todd, went with us since Jason himself couldn't.

_

* * *

Like I said this is part one and the other two will be up hopefully by this weekend. Tell me what you think. _


	34. Part two

_Wow an update in two days? I'm so proud of myself. Er...well without much more here is part two of the three part epilogue. _

_**I don't own the Outsiders.  
I do own Mel, Jason, Rex, and Tiger.  
I don't own Carina; she belongs to the talented **__**dorkyduck**__**.  
I don't own Sam; she belongs to the wonderful**__** K**__**yori Uchiha of the Sand**__**.  
**__**I don't own Alexa; she belongs to the amazing **__**Outsidersfan5790**__**.**_

* * *

When we landed we were in the middle of an army camp. I looked around then at Todd. "Where the hell are we? I don't remember Jenkins saying it should be this hot."

"Welcome to Port Bay Army Camp." The guy standing in front of us in an army uniform said. The name sounded vaguely familiar...a lot like the name of the address on Two-Bit's last letter.

"Vietnam?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am." He said. I looked at Todd then at Jenkins.

"Are you out of your God blessed mind? What the hell are you thinking bringing me to an army camp smack dab in the middle of the Vietnam War?" I spat.

"Actually ma'am the border is about four hundred miles north of here. We haven't seen any real action since we got reinforcements three months ago."

"Jason is not going to like this Jenkins."

"He signed the forms there's nothing he can do."

"Only because you told him Germany. You said I'd be in a hospital singing to the wounded not out on the battlefield in the middle of the damn country we're at war with."

"Ms. Ashley you're not supposed to be getting this worked up." Todd warned. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Could you possibly show me where I'm staying for the next three days?" I asked our welcoming party.

"Right this way Ms. Whitfield."

"It's Ashley, and this is Todd."

"Nice to meet you both. Here we are this is the tent you'll be staying in. This half is yours the other half is the med tent." I nodded and they guy left. I dropped my bag beside the bed and pulled out the pictures of Steve and Two-Bit that I had. I also dug out a few of Steve's old letters and after a bit of reading through them I herd Todd's voice.

"Ms. Ashley, are you decent?" He asked.

"Yeah come on in." I dropped the letters and pictures back into my bag and sighed. "What's up?" I asked.

"Visitor." Todd said. I stood and looked at him.

"Colonel Adam Taylor, I'm the one in charge over here and directly responsible for you...and your unborn baby's safety." The man introduced himself.

"Yes I know it's not smart for me to be over here like this. Blame my agent. Had my brother known I wouldn't be here. Just so you know I'm in perfect health aside from being five months pregnant." I replied.

"Are you armed?" He asked. I looked at him appalled then frowned.

"A butterfly knife in my bag but other than that no." I said. He nodded and turned to the man beside him.

"This is Private Mitchell; he'll be responsible directly for you if you need anything." I nodded and the Colonel left.

"So Private..."

"Please it's Bobby."

"Bobby then, get me a bottle of pure water and an orange now."

"Ms. Ashley you're in Nam not the Ritz, you aren't gonna find room service around here."

"Thank you Bobby." He shot me a confused look and I sat down. "Every time my agent gets me a gig he'll make sure I have someone around to make me feel comfortable, to get me stuff, and to basically relax me. Every single one of them so far has bent over backwards to try and do my bidding. It was fun to start with but now I'm glad to have someone who will stand up ta me."

"You're a reb."

"A southerner? Yeah, from Tulsa, Oklahoma. So what do you have for me to eat?"

"Military rations I'm afraid."

"Great, I guess that's as good as it's gonna get. Got any with Peanut butter? And I'm gonna have to insist on that water."

"Sure, I remember what my cousin was like when she was pregnant. She drank water by the gallon."

"My brother doesn't like my cravings sometimes, says they're disgusting."

"I wonder if you know any of our Oklahoma guys. I know it's a kinda big state but...Names are Keith Mathews and Randy Thomas."

"I've never heard of Randy but...I do know Keith." I said trying not to laugh.

"Don't like him?"

"Quite the contrary actually, but we don't use his first name."

"Then what do you call him?"

"Two-Bit." Bobby was quiet for a moment and then he started to laugh. He told me he could see why and then wondered how he made it through boot camp. "He does have a serious side and I guess they're too desperate to kick just anyone out." We talked a bit longer after he brought me some food and then Todd kicked him out so I could get some sleep. When I woke up Todd was arguing with someone at the entryway to my tent. I slowly stood up and peered over Todd's shoulder. "What's going on?"

"Ms. Ashley, the Colonel requests your presence for dinner." Bobby said.

"Todd?"

"I didn't want him to disturb your sleep." Todd answered. I told them both I'd be ready in a few minutes then we went to dinner. The Colonel's dinner was a lot nicer than what my lunch had been and I was thankful even though it was a slow and boring affair. All we did was plan what was supposed to happen during my show the next day.

The next day the Colonel talked with Jenkins who so far had been out visiting the troops. As usual Jenkins introduced me as I warmed up back stage. I climbed up on stage to a mild round of applause and sat down on the stool. I did my favorite show openers and then moved on to a song a guy I had met wrote for me when he found out I was born and raised in Tulsa.

"Do we have any Oklahoma boys in the crowd tonight?" I asked. I heard a few cheers from the back and smiled. "This ones to all of you."

_(Yes I know this song is called Mississippi Girl by Faith Hill but it fits like this.)_

_Well it's a long way from Tulsa, Oklahoma  
To the big stage I'm singing on tonight  
And sometimes the butterflies still get me  
When I'm in the spotlight_

_And some people seem to think that I've changed  
That I'm different than I was back then  
But in my soul I know that I'm the same way  
That I really always been_

_Cause a Oklahoma girl don't change her ways  
Just cause everybody knows her name  
Ain't big-headed from a little bit of fame  
I still like wearing my old ball cap  
Ride my horse around bareback  
They might know me all around the world  
But y'all I'm still a Oklahoma girl  
_

The song went on for another verse but I figured by the looks on their faces that I should just cut it down. A while later I did a few songs from Elvis, Johnny Cash, and Loretta Lynn before finishing with one of Elvis's hit songs, _Hound Dog._ The crowd went wild as I finished the song and I took a few bows. The show ended there and after those bows I when back stage where Jenkins handed me a canteen when I downed in a few seconds. That's when I heard the disturbance near the exit I would take to get to my tent. I rubbed the small of my back and sighed.

"Probably want autographs or something." Jenkins said. I glared at him as I listened to their conversation.

"Come on we're friends with Ashley, just ask her she'll come." I heard a male voice say.

"Ms. Whitfield is not to be disturbed after her shows." Todd answered.

'_That's it don't tell them we're close.' _

"Man, just tell her it's us she'll come. Or we'll just wait she has to go this way to get back to her tent." A different voice said; this one I recognized.

"Is there a problem over here?" I asked stepping up beside Todd. He put a hand on my shoulder and glared at the two men.

"My goodness Ashley you've..."

"Grown would be the nice way to put it Sodapop Curtis." I snapped.

"Hotshot get you pregnant? If he did, say the word and we'll take care of him." I smirked at Soda's promise. Even though he was halfway around the world he'd do something to any guy that had hurt me. This coming from the guy that merely tolerated me for Steve's sake back home. I shook my head but smirked.

"It's alright Todd, but no Soda; it's been a long five months. I've missed you Two-Bit."

"God, no one's called me that in ages except for Soda here. But if it's not Hotshot's then whose is it?"

"Like I said it's been a long five months which means I've got four more to get used to this idea."

"Is it really Steve's?" Soda asked.

"Yeah, considering y'all left five months ago and he hasn't written since y'all came here." I said. "Uh...Was...Was he here tonight?"

"He left when you finished. Said he wasn't sure he could face you." Soda said sheepishly.

"I haven't had a chance to tell him about my predicament."

"Are you sure you're only five months along? You look a little big." Two-Bit said.

"Gee thanks Two-Bit nice way to say I'm fat."

"Well you have put on a lot more weight than someone who is normally only five months. If I didn't know any better I'd say you're ready to pop." Two-Bit said. "Well enough about that how long have you been doing this?"

"Four months, I met this guy outside a Buck Owens and Loretta Lynn concert turns out he was a talent scout from Arkansas. This is the biggest crowd I've sung for though."

"You're as good as I remembered though."

"Thanks." I said smiling. That's when I heard machine gun fire. Todd gripped my arm and forced me down a bit.

"We've got to get her out of here." Soda said.

"Curtis, Mathews get her out of here." Someone yelled. I didn't have time to figure out who because the next thing I know I'm being shoved in a truck and I hear Soda call out in pain.

"What?" I called to him.

"Get in." Two-Bit said. I shook it off and Two-Bit and Soda climbed in behind me. The driver tore off and I soon looked at Soda. His left leg was starting to bleed. I gently lifted it into my lap and grimaced. "Soda." Two-Bit asked turning around. I pushed up his pant leg and looked at it seeing the red liquid begin to slide down his leg. "What happened?"

"Not sure. Give me something to wrap it with." I demanded. Todd pulled off his shirt and handed it to me. I mopped up as much blood as I could and tied it tight above the wound. "Hang in there." We made it back to the med tent and the field doc went to work on Soda. Soon he disappeared but came back.

"We've done what we can for you Curtis. We'll Medevac you out of here and get you to a hospital where they'll fix you up. Ms. Whitfield..." I nodded. "You'll go with him. The Medevac will take you to an airstrip south of here and you two will catch a plane to Germany where you'll be shuttled to the hospital until they can get you a flight to the States." I nodded again. Todd and Jenkins spoke for a few minutes and then we were moved outside. A helicopter landed outside and next thing I know we're being loaded on to it and leaving. Todd came with Soda and I and said that Jenkins would come later and have our stuff with him. We landed in Germany a few hours later, put on another helicopter and then landed at an Army Hospital. For a while as the doctors worked on Soda I wandered the hallways until someone called out to me.

"Hey you there can you come here for a minute?" He called. I walked in and the guy smiled. "Can you do me a really big favor and pour me a glass of water?" I cocked and eyebrow and did as he asked. "Only got one hand, still haven't gotten used to it. Funny thing, I avoided getting shot at, mines, and bombs, but one night our mine sniffing dog mangles my hand."

"I'm sorry." I said trying to hold in my laughter. He laughed and we sat and talked for a bit. Then he brought up my growing stomach.

"He must be a lucky guy."

"If he knew."

"You haven't told him?"

"He's fighting and all my letters came back unopened."

"Poor guy. If he knew I bet he'd offer to marry you."

"That's what got me into this mess to begin with. He proposed and six months later he left. The night before he told me he had to leave...This happened."

"His parents surely they would..."

"They couldn't care less; mine are pissed. At least they haven't kicked me out." I said.

"When's the baby due?"

"About a month after my 18th." We talked for a while longer until he said he needed his sleep and I went back to wandering. I was asked to stop in a few more rooms before my last stop was a newly blinded man who had been a dog trainer for mine sniffing dogs. The irony of that made me laugh. His dog Rex was lying at the foot of his bed with bandages wrapped around his chest. He looked up at me pitifully and I had to enter. "Hi." The man turned his head towards me. I walked over and scratched the dog behind his ears.

"Go away." He said.

"Why? So you can sit here and pity yourself? I don't think so."

"I didn't ask for your opinion." He said.

"Nope but..." I checked the dog's collar and found a name. "But Rex here did."

"You're a nurse aren't you?"

"Nope just a girl visiting."

"So go back to your friend."

"I said I was visiting, I didn't say who now did I?'

"U.S.O. tour."

"I was singing in Nam until gunfire forced me here."

"That's life." He said.

"Yeah and so is what happened to you. So you can't see anymore be grateful your sight is all you lost. You still have all your limbs and your life. I bet you've seen your buddy die right next to you." I spat.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm five months pregnant, the guy doesn't know, and I'm only 17." I snapped. He held out his hand and motioned for me to take it. I did and he pulled me over to him. Then he pulled me to sit on his bed. His hand ran up my leg and then across my stomach.

"You really are pregnant. I'm sure someone at home will take care of you."

"My brother." He ran his hand up my arm, across my shoulder, and then cupped my cheek.

"I bet you're beautiful and this babe will turn out like you. You take care of yourself and don't let anything get to you." Soon I found myself back in Soda's room.

"Docs say after a few weeks I'll be back out there." He said.

"I wish you could come home."

"I do too, but...my time ain't up. Tell the guys how things are and look after my brother. I'll write as often as I can."

"Soda...why are you..." I trailed off not completely sure what I was asking him.

"Steve's my best friend and one day he'll make things right and take care of you and my nephew. The past is the past and I'm gonna have to do more than tolerate you when you marry Steve. Thing is...I've never really gotten to know you so...I've never seen you as anything more than Steve's girlfriend. Now that he's marrying you...Things have changed. I never thought I'd see the day when ol' Steve would settle down which means there must be something to you if you can get him to." I smiled and nodded my thanks.

Todd and I got on a plane the next morning and flew back home meeting Jenkins and Jason at the airport. I smacked Jenkins across the face, grabbed my bag, and walked to the other end of the airport near where I knew Jason was parked. Jason was severely angry when he found out what Jenkins did and had a stern talk with Jenkins which landed me severe gigs around Tulsa including two paid gigs at the Tulsa country clubs.

Three months and a half months later I was sitting with Tiger on the front stoop of my brother's apartment building when Darry's truck pulled up. I looked up and saw Ponyboy climb out of the driver's seat. "I didn't think you were supposed to be driving by yourself yet."

"Not technically until next week, but Darry wanted to make sure Soda's car would still make it and besides it was only to the airport." Ponyboy said. I cocked an eyebrow and Ponyboy jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "He needed a ride." I looked at the man standing behind Ponyboy and smiled. Then my smile fell.

"You'll excuse me for not rushing into your arms right?" I asked. He grinned and came over to me.

"If you can't come to me I'll come to you." He wrapped me in his arms gently hugging me. "Wait Soda's car?" He asked Pony.

"Before y'all left, Steve was working on a car in his free time." Pony said.

"It was a Pontiac right?"

"Yeah, it's Soda's. Darry didn't want it collecting dust so he drives it occasionally."

"So when's he due?" Two-Bit asked.

"She's due in two-three weeks but Sniper refuses to find out the sex." Tiger answered.

"It's a boy." Two-Bit said.

"Girl." Tiger said.

"No bets please. I don't care what it is as long as it's healthy." I replied.

"Speaking of healthy how are you?" Two-Bit asked.

"Better as soon as these contractions go away."

"Contractions you're not..."

"No, not yet just prepping for the real thing. Oh uh Two-Bit...Y'all didn't...you didn't tell Steve did you?"

"Soda really wanted to when he came back from the hospital but...We decided that he's better off hearing if from you."

"When are you going to tell him?" Pony asked. I played with my engagement ring that I couldn't take off and looked at my swollen stomach.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I've written him three times since I've been back and six times since I got the news they've all come back unopened. How am I supposed to tell him if he doesn't answer me?"

"Soda..."

"He's tried, he really did Pony but...Steve just doesn't...I don't know."

"Honey, I don't want to say this but maybe he doesn't deserve to know." Tiger said.

_

* * *

Well there's that chapter. I'd love to know what you all think._


	35. Finito

_Wow an update in two days? I'm so proud of myself. Er...well without much more here is the final part of the three part epilogue. _

_**I don't own the Outsiders.  
I do own Mel, Jason, Mary, the kids, and Tiger.  
I don't own Carina; she belongs to the talented **__**dorkyduck**__**.  
I don't own Sam; she belongs to the wonderful**__** K**__**yori Uchiha of the Sand**__**.  
**__**I don't own Alexa; she belongs to the amazing **__**Outsidersfan5790**__**.**_

* * *

"I know this is gonna sound odd but can I..." Two-Bit trailed off motioning to my stomach. I laughed and nodded.

"Jason and Tommy do it all the time. Go right ahead." I said.

"Hey in there little one." Two-Bit said placing a hand on my stomach. "This is your Uncle Two-Bit; I just want to let you know that as soon as you're big enough I'm gonna teach you everything your daddy doesn't. I'll teach you how to fight and how to joke, I might even teach you how to catch yourself a beautiful girl and if you're a girl in there...Well then I'll be sure to protect you from all these guys like me just like I did for your mama."

"You obviously didn't protect her well enough." Tiger said.

"Well because Stevie boy wasn't like me. But I promise from now on I'll be there as soon as I can if you need it."

"Ok then are you here for me now?" I asked placing a hand over my stomach.

"Absolutely."

"Then get me to the hospital or this kid is going to be born on the sidewalk."

"Ash..."

"I'm dead serious about this Two-Bit." After what seemed like forever I was wheeled into the maternity ward. "Where's Jason?"

"On his way I promise." Tiger said. True enough my brother was soon scrubbed up and standing by my side. Twelve hours later after much cursing and screaming at 4:01 a.m. I had a daughter.

"Jay, am I still supposed to be having contractions?"

"I don't think so. Doc I think we have a problem." Three minutes later there was another cry heard throughout the room. "Twins?" Jason asked. I smiled when the doctor laid my little girl in my arms and my son in Jason's. "So what are you going to name them?" I shrugged thinking. When I finally came up with their names my visitors had been let in.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Dalton Steven Randle and his big sister by three minutes Mary Angel Randle." I said.

"Twins?" Darry asked.

"You were only expecting one." Tommy said.

"I know but they're healthy and that's all I can ask for." I said.

"You're giving them his..." Two-Bit started.

"They are his children and I want them to have some part of him even if he won't be here." I said.

"She's beautiful." Two-Bit said changing the subject. I knew the rest of them would follow but Tommy and Jason probably wouldn't let the subject drop completely.

The rest of their short visit was spent focused on the twins. Then they got hungry so the guys left. A few more people dropped by when they heard over the next few days. Looking around at my sleeping children and my brother watching over them my heart broke a little more. I really wished Steve was in Jason's spot but knew I couldn't change it. A few months later the twins were about four months and Jason came to me looking a bit disturbed.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I knew he had been having a hard time getting sleep lately but with twin babies in the house it was slightly expected. "Tommy and I are really trying to keep them quiet while you sleep but..."

"And I thank you for that Lee but that's not what's bugging me. Mr. Thomas has to sell his bar..."

"Which means you're losing your job. I can..."

"Get a job? You're a new mother Baby and I can't ask you to do that. Your singing enough as it is. I have another solution. I've checked the amount we've saved up from your singing jobs that paid and my job and I think we have enough. I want to buy his place but that means..."

"You really want to do this?"

"More than anything, you're singing again...I thought maybe..."

"How long?"

"Two days, if I can buy it outright..."

"Alright give me tonight and let me sleep on it and I'll let you know tomorrow." I thought hard and knew that if I did this it would put off me getting my own place but I knew that this could make it easier on Jason.

Turns out Jason won the bid but he still shut the place down. After a full year he reopened the newly renovated place calling it Dalton's. He hired a couple people he knew that used to work there but then when they became old enough he also hired Carina and Alex as bartenders and Tiger, Johnny, and Curly as bouncers. Tonto, like most suspected, became his head bouncer. On his off nights one of the others would take over as head for the night. Four years after the place reopened we had fallen into a comfortable routine where he was owner but he let me manage everything when I had the time. Although I kept up with my gigs at other places and had a small time record deal, I loved singing at and managing Dalton's more. I was also sorta kinda seeing Tim but it was more of a friendship than an actual relationship.

It was October 22, 1973 when things changed...For the better I guess some people would say. At seven o'clock that night Sam walked through the Curtis front door looking for her longtime boyfriend.

"Hey there you are. Are you ready to go?" Sam asked.

"Go where?" The newly returned Soda asked.

"Our little Johnnycake's got himself a job." Dally answered.

"Where at?" Soda asked.

"A place called Dalton's down on the Ribbon." Dally answered.

"Hey Two-Bit do they still do that thing for soldiers?" Johnny asked.

"What...? Oh that thing. Yeah y'all should drop by, the manager loves fresh blood." Two-Bit answered.

"A club?" Soda asked.

"No...More like a roadhouse of sorts but it's really a bar with tables and a dance floor." Sam answered.

"So why should we stop by?" Soda asked.

"Doors open at eight; it's down where ol' Jack's used to be. Make sure you tell the bartend or the waitress that's serving you it's your first night back from Nam."

"Any particular reason?" Soda asked.

"I'll let them tell you." Sam said as Johnny stood.

"Darry you mind if I go tonight?" Ponyboy asked.

"Just not to late Pony you've got to work in the morning." Darry answered.

"You're 21 already?" Soda asked. Pony nodded. "It's been a long five years."

Later that night most of the boys showed up at Dalton's to find Tiger manning the door. "IDs boys or you can't come in." He said. Dally, Two-Bit, and Ponyboy rolled their eyes but pulled them out anyway. Tiger let those three in and then looked at Soda and his friend. "Sorry boys no ID no entry." Soda and his friend pulled them out and Tiger sighed but let them in. He grabbed Soda's friend by the collar right outside the door. "You hurt her and I will have no problem with kicking your ass." Tiger pulled back and the man walked in spotting his friends sitting with Tim Shepard who had a chair pulled up to the end of the table. Every now and then Tim would look behind him to the girl singing on the stage. He looked up but couldn't really tell who it was.

"Hey boys what can I get for you tonight?" Carina asked stopping by the table.

"A round of your best on the house." Tim answered glancing at the singer again.

"Just because you're seeing my boss doesn't mean you can give away her booze." Carina said.

"Not even to me, Babe?" Two-Bit asked.

"Not even to you." Carina answered. "Not unless I got orders and I have a feeling that's not gonna happen to night."

"What if it's our first night back from Nam?" Soda's friend asked.

"Why'd you...?" Soda started.

"Sam said..."

"So we have a couple of returning soldiers. Both of you?" Carina said. They nodded. "It's good to see both of you again. Two-Bit, Ponyboy you'll both vouch if my boss asks?"

"Absolutely doll." Two-Bit answered as Pony nodded.

"What would you like?" Carina asked.

"Coke and a Bud for him." Soda said.

"Got it Shep you want anything."

"Not unless I'm getting it for free." Tim answered.

"Winston?"

"Miller Lite if you got it." Dallas said.

"Two-Bit?"

"Bud Light on tap if you please." Carina brought their drinks as the singer took a break. She turned around to leave and spotted a five year old hovering by her leg.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed little girl?" Carina asked.

"Mommy sing away monsters." Mary said.

"Carina you have a kid?" Soda asked.

"She's not mine; wish she were though she's so sweet." Carina answered. "This rascal is my boss's kid."

"Up Mr. Dally." Mary said holding her arms out. Dally rolled his eyes but lifted her up to the bench where she climbed into his lap and stuck her thumb in her mouth looking around at the boys.

"Your mama isn't gonna like you being down here."

"Then she come here?" Mary asked.

"I'll see what I can do." Carina said walking away. Carina stopped at the bar and spotted her boss. "Your kid's over there." She said nodding to the back table.

"Out of bed again?" The boss answered.

"Monsters, so she claims. Doll, be careful over there. He's back." Carina said.

I sighed and walked over to the table. "And just how is everyone doin' tonight?" I asked recognizing everyone at the table.

"Depends on whether or not you'll let me have free drinks tonight." Time said pulling me into his lap.

"Tim I can't do that, not tonight." I answered.

"Come on Ashley, I'm just asking for a few free drinks."

"I know Tim, I know but if someone calls the cops tonight they will find any reason to shut us down for good. Don't run Dalton's into the ground."

"They won't shut you down for handing out free drinks."

"No but my boss would. His profits are down right now, if he finds out you've talked me into giving you free drinks he'll cut your access to this place. Don't do it Tim, I'd miss seeing you."

"Why are you so adamant about doing it for soldiers and not Tim?" I swallowed hearing his voice for the first time.

"First three are on the house the rest..." I trailed off unable to say any more.

"The rest you pay for." Two-Bit finished.

"Come on babe, I'll make it worth your while." Tim tried again.

"Tim please don't." I answered.

"Why not?" He asked slightly angry.

"Because not only are we in front of my five year old daughter but also..." I swallowed and pointed to the last booth along the wall in the corner. "My boss is here tonight."

"Are we having problems here tonight?" Curly asked.

"Depends on whether or not you're head bouncer." Tim says.

"Tonight? Yes."

"Then no problems at all." Tim said.

"Ashley..." Curly said. I bit my lip and looked at my lap. "I will kick my own brother out if he is bothering you and you say so but I don't really want to."

"I'm sorry Ashley." Tim whispered in my ear. I sighed.

"It's alright Curly, just the normal stuff."

"Hey kid sis you're back on in twenty." My boss and big brother said.

"Can I put my kid to bed first?" I asked looking up at him.

"She's not supposed to be down here in the first place." Jason said.

"I'm sorry Uncle Jason, monsters." Mary said.

"Ashley...Cops..." I nodded and took my daughter from Dally. I slowly took her upstairs and shook my head.

"Didn't I tell you that Dalton's protecting you from all those monsters?"

"Yes Mommy, I'm sorry." I had finally gotten her to sleep in the bedroom upstairs and when I turned around Steve was right there.

"God Steve you scared me." I said placing a hand over my heart trying to calm it.

"She's mine." He stated angrily.

"Two weeks before you left she happened. I didn't find out till you told me you were going to Nam."

"Is she your only child?"

"Now."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said. My baby boy..." I trailed off trying not to cry.

"He's..."

"He died and you weren't there. I buried our son and you weren't there." I cried and threw myself into his arms.

"Oh doll, you don't know how bad I wish I was here." He comforted me for a bit and when I was pretty calm he muttered those words again. "Marry me? We'll do it tomorrow and you won't have to be so alone any more."

"So what? You think you can just show up in my life, comfort me for about 10 minutes and I'll instantly fall in love with you again?"

"I...I...Ashley I'm not expecting some sort of miracle but I thought you still had feelings for me."

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't but I have to protect my little girl."

"Our little girl."

"She doesn't know you're her father."

"Why not?"

"Because the only picture I have of you is the one Dally took of us and that's because I've hidden it."

"That doesn't mean you couldn't have told her about me."

"My parents kicked me out when I cam back from my U.S.O. tour in Nam so my brother took me in. I've been staying at his place or here which he owns. If I spoke of the horrible jerk that left me on my own I could kiss the roof over my head good bye. I refuse to let my daughter grow up on the streets. Did you know she's never asked about you and I haven't heard her say Daddy once?" I asked.

"Don't you have enough to make it on your own? "

"Not enough to hire a part time sitter and keep my job."

"He'd fire you because you moved out?"

"He wouldn't put it that way but that's what it'd come to. You have to charm him and remind me why I loved you in the first place. It only took you six months last time...I mean if you still feel it's worth it." I said looking at the floor.

"Your brother may scare me a bit but you will always be worth it." Steve lifted my face and the next thing I know he's kissing me. It was the nicest thing I had felt in five years even above the twins calling me mom for the first time.

"I think I'm starting to remember why I loved you." I said pulling back slightly.

"I should show you why you love me." Steve answered.

"Ashley Melissa Whitfield you are on in 30 and if that _boy_ is up there with you..." Jason left the threat hanging but I knew him well enough to know the threat.

"Give it about a minute or two then come down." I said.

"When can I see you again?" Steve asked.

"Tomorrow night around seven meet me at the Dingo."

"Is it still as rough as it used to be?"

"Ashley." Jason called.

"Later." I said kissing Steve on the cheek.

"Bye." I ran down the stairs and convinced Jason to check the mike and soon enough I saw Steve seated with the rest of the guys.

"Be careful with him Snipe, he left you once he could leave you again." Jason warned.

That's how my parents end up back together. Four months after that night my mom and dad were finally married in a little church down the road from Steve's parents' house. Oh you're probably wondering who I am, my name's Mary and I'm Ashley and Steve's oldest. I'm 26 now. This rug rat in my lap is Dustin he's my nephew. Just like my dad my brother Bryan, he's 20, got a girl pregnant before he married her. Unlike Dad though Bryan's doing the right thing while his son is only one. The one beside me at only 15 is my sometimes moody little brother Jeremy. He doesn't understand why he has to be here instead of being able to go skateboarding with his friends. Mom however told him that Bryan's only getting married once so he better be there. Jer will do anything for Mom, not Dad though. I'm my dad's little girl, Jer's definitely Mama's boy and Bryan is kinda a mix of both.

Behind us is Bryan's favorite uncle, our uncle Soda. He and Aunt Tasha tied the knot a month after he returned from Nam. Uncle Darry says he rushed it but...That's Uncle Soda for you. They have three kids as well. Their oldest is about two months older than Bryan and he flew in last night from Pennsylvania I believe. Zachary and Bryan we more like brothers than best friends but I guess it comes from their dads being best friends. The two younger ones, Destine and Julie are...well a year younger than Jeremy and according to him they're total terrors.

Next to Uncle Soda is our uncle Jason, true he's our only biological uncle but...the rest of Dad's group of friends are like our uncles. It seems that after those seven years they spent apart Jess came to her senses and somehow convinced Uncle Jason she was sorry and they got back together. After four years together they eventually tied the knot as well and they have two little girls. Melinda is nine and Annie is six.

Next to the squirming brats as Jer put it is our cousin Matthew who's 16. He's Uncle Darry's son. Aunt Katy died four years ago giving birth to Darry's only little girl, Sara named after his mother. Uncle Darry's got another boy named Aaron who's nine. Aaron's a lot like his Uncle Ponyboy while Matt takes more after his dad.

Uncle Ponyboy and Aunt Teresa, or Aunt Tessa as she likes to be called, live up in Oklahoma city with their two sons. Luke is 15 and his little brother Daniel is 13. Uncle Pony is a professional novelist and Aunt Tessa is a gymnastics coach. They were married in August of 1975.

Uncle Two-Bit is my favorite uncle and his wife Aunt Carina still works at Dalton's. They were married not long after Uncle Pony and Aunt Tessa. They have one little girl who's about five named Marissa. I baby-sit her sometimes and I love her to death.

Uncle Johnny is, sad to say, up in heaven with Dad's mom and Aunt Katy. He was in a car crash a little over a year ago. Aunt Sam is having a hard time with it but their 11 year old son Jeffery, called Jeff is a true doll and is helping as much as he can.

Uncle Dally is next to Aunt Sam with Aunt Alex by his side. From what I heard from my mom about two years before Jeff was born, some time in 1980 or 81 Aunt Alex and Uncle Dally broke up. He had a stint with his ex-girlfriend Beth or something like that and they had a kid together who's 14 now, named Emily. Aunt Alex and Uncle Dally got back together and in a rush got married in the summer of 1985. Turns out Aunt Alex was pregnant with their son Billy. He's about three months older than Melinda

Our uncle Tim Shepard just slipped in the back of the church with his two year old from a one night stand. Jer loves Uncle Tim but...Mom wishes that Jer didn't take after him so much but as long Jer doesn't start with a gang or drugs there's not much she can do about it.

Lastly our uncle Rod who still likes to be known as Tiger. He finally stood up to Uncle Two-Bit and said that he was going to marry Becky no matter what Uncle Two-Bit thought. Two-Bit applauded him and said if he could get her to agree more power to him. They however didn't get married until December of 1989 and then ten months later they had a little girl and two years later a little boy. That's our big extended family. Oh one more thing, Granddad Whitfield knew about Grandma's cheating for years up until he died a year ago. Grandma died a month or so after him of what the doctors called a broken heart. Mom got their place and Uncle Jason renovated the apartment over Dalton's. It's got three bedrooms now and he uses it any time one of us kids needs a place to crash.

As for Dalton's well...Mom and Uncle Jason still run it as a bar at night but during the day at least over the summer it's used a club with no alcoholic drinks served. Mom figured she needed a place for the kids to go when they're out of school to just hang out and be free so she convinced Uncle Jason to change it. I guess you may be wandering about Dalton. I go visit him occasionally. It's hard but Mom and Dad never kept that secret from us. At first I didn't really mind him too much but then I started to understand why half of me felt gone. It was hard to keep it from us when she opened the club portion because we'd always walk past his baby picture. When Bryan asked about him that night the floodgates opened and Mom couldn't stop crying. Bryan was real sorry he brought it up until he realized it did Mom good to remember Dalton. Bryan is the first of us getting married but I have a feeling that he won't be the last. Now if you'll excuse me I've got a wedding to watch. The camera pans away and for once everything seems right with the world.

_

* * *

Well there's that chapter. I'd love to know what you all think of this chapter and of the entire story.  
_

**THE END...**


End file.
